Vida entre hermanos
by VeroLautner
Summary: Edward, Emmett y Jasper Cullen llevan una vida tipica de hermanos mayores. Van a la universidad y fastidian a su hermana Ness, pero todo cambia cuando los Swan se mudan a la casa contigua y les hacen saber los muchos significados del amor...
1. Mis hermanos

Disclaimer: Esta historia se desarrolló en mi cabecita. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 1. Mis hermanos.**

Estaba sentando en el sillón de la sala viendo TV. En realidad no veía nada, pasaba canales uno tras otro sin prestar atención. Solo pensaba con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Sí, eso hacía. A propósito… mi nombre es Edward Cullen y esta es mi historia.. Bueno eso sonó a telenovelas pero en realidad lo es, mi historia. Tengo 20 años, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y algo desordenado (juro que he tratado de peinarlo pero resulta imposible), soy de tez blanca como absolutamente todos en la familia y según mi novia (si tengo novia) tengo el cuerpo atlético. Bueno aunque ella lo diría con otras palabras. En fin. Tengo dos hermanos y una hermana. Primero está Emmett, el mayor de todos, aunque parece el menor, tiene 22 años pero actúa como un adolescente, bastante bromista a decir verdad. Luego sigue Jasper de 21 años, el hace las veces de hermano mayor cuando Emmett está más interesado en sus autos, Jasper es.. en pocas palabras sinónimo de tranquilidad. Finalmente esta mi hermana, mi hermanita de 19 años, Renesme, la que pone la casa patas arriba por culpa de una sola cosa.. Los chicos.

Ella es nuestra consentida. Hasta ahora le hemos espantado a más chicos de los que ponemos enumerar. Y es que es bastante hermosa y atractiva para su bien, y para el nuestro claro está. Testaruda además de todo, tengo la teoría de que acepta salir con tantos chicos solo para que dejemos de tratarla como una niña. Pero quien nos puede culpar? Mi madre, Esme, se había quedado en Forks junto a mi padre, Carlisle, y ahora era ella quien ocupaba su lugar, la mujer de la casa, o para nosotros, la niña de la casa. Ness, como le decíamos de cariño porque odiaba su nombre, producto de la unión entre el nombre de mi abuela paterna Irene y el nombre de mamá, se encargaba de dejar en claro que no era ninguna niña cada vez que la tratábamos como tal.

Nosotros vivíamos en Seattle. Nos habíamos trasladado aquí desde que Emmett ingresó a la universidad pues mamá no quería que viviera en los dormitorios ya que los consideraba bastante deplorables, y lo eran. Primero había sido Emmett, quien había vivido los primeros dos años de estudio en un pequeño departamento, luego fue Jasper y cuando fue mi turno nuestros padres decidieron que no era espacio suficiente para los tres así que compraron una casa bastante adecuada para nuestras necesidades. Emmett se había inclinado por su pasión, los autos, ahora estaba en su cuarto año de Ingeniería Automotriz y le faltaba un año para graduarse. Jasper estaba en su tercer año de Psicología y yo llevaba un año haciendo el preparatorio de Medicina. Ness.. bueno ella estaba indecisa y todavía evaluaba sus opciones, creo que se estaba tardando a propósito después de que le dije que le quedaba poco tiempo para decidir.. Cabezota eh?

Jazz, quien había estado pinchando mi hombro para sacarme de mis cavilaciones resopló sonoramente y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Ey! Que pasa por que me golpeas?-Le pregunté sobándome el lugar donde me había golpeado. El rodó los ojos.

-Llevo por lo menos 15 minutos llamando tu atención Edward-Dijo.

-Y? Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-Puedes prestarme tu auto? Emmett está revisando no sé qué del mío y no me deja llevármelo-Dijo él.

Yo entrecerré los ojos-Bien. Pero tráelo a salvo-Dije. Él resopló.

-Si hermano. Gracias por decirme que tenga cuidado eh-Dijo negando con la cabeza. Yo me encogí de hombros y sonreí. Iba a decirle que bromeaba cuando un ruido de pasos apresurados se escuchó y Ness apareció bajando las escaleras rápidamente en dirección a la puerta trasera.

-A dónde vas?-Pregunté. Ella se detuvo en seco y rodó los ojos.

-Duh! Hay sol hermanito-Dijo señalando la ventana. Llevaba una toalla en el brazo y usaba traje de baño debajo de su atuendo.

-No tardes mucho.. Puedes resfriarte-Le dije. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Si papá-Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se encaminaba afuera. Teníamos una pequeña piscina al costado de la casa. Anteriormente no me agradaba mucho que se bañara ahí porque el que antes era nuestro vecino, Mike Newton, era un cerdo y aun después de la golpiza de Emmett por pillarlo observándola no había aprendido la lección. Gracias a Dios que se había mudado hacia un par de meses dejando la casa contigua vacía.

-A dónde va?-Preguntó Emmett entrando a la sala y limpiándose las manos con un trozo de tela deteriorado.

-A la piscina-Dije asomándome por la ventana. Ness usaba unos lentes tipo aviador y estaba recostada sobre una toalla tomando el sol. Jazz me imitó.

-Ese traje de baño es muy pequeño-Dijo arrugando el ceño. Yo asentí haciendo una mueca.

-Es culpa de Heidi. No deberías dejarla ir de compras con ella-Dije mirando a Emmett. Heidi era su mejor amiga, una chica muy extrovertida y bastante hermosa. Se llevaba bien con todos nosotros, en especial con Ness, pues a ella recurría constantemente para ir de compras o hablar del tema prohibido en la casa, es decir, los chicos. Yo había tenido un par de problemas con mi novia, Tanya, porque ella decía que Heidi estaba mucho en la casa, y es que Heidi odiaba a Tanya y se la pasaba provocándola. Igual que Ness. La verdad es que Tanya era algo peculiar… está bien si, era bastante odiable… No sé porque estaba con ella, supongo que por costumbre. En fin. Emmett me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Vamos Edward, sabes que Heidi no tiene nada que ver con los gustos de Ness. Ella sabe lo que hace y eso es contradecirnos.. Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijimos de su ultimo traje de baño?-Preguntó.

Claro que lo recordaba. Los tres habíamos despotricado porque era muy descubierto.. El resultado, un nuevo traje de baño.. Más pequeño. Yo suspiré.

-Ahí lo tienes. Ness no es tonta. Heidi puede decirle misa pero ella hará lo que quiera, y si eso que quiere nos fastidiara. Lo hará más rápido-Dijo Emm.

Yo hice una mueca.

-Eso es cierto. Y es nuestra culpa-Dijo Jasper. Emmett y yo lo miramos rápidamente.

-Saben que es así. Si le diéramos más libertad y la tratáramos como la jovencita que es y no como una pequeña ella no se enojaría cada 5 minutos-Dijo Jasper tranquilamente.

Emmett resopló-No necesito estudiar psicología para saber que debo mantener alejada a mi hermana menor de cualquier chico. Es una niña-Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Yo asentí totalmente de acuerdo. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no estoy en desacuerdo. No quiero ver a Ness junto a ningún chico. Pero a veces somos demasiado cerrados con ella, por eso hace exactamente lo contrario a lo que le pedimos-Dijo Jasper.

Emmett volvió a resoplar-Dejemos el psicoanálisis. No somos ningunos cerrados, simplemente protegemos a Ness. Punto-Dijo Emmett. Yo no dije nada. Jasper tenía razón pero solo pensar en mi hermanita junto a un chico me ponía de los nervios. Él se encogió de hombros de nuevo y se puso de pie.

-Me voy. Tengo clases-Dijo tendiéndome la mano derecha. Yo lo miré interrogante haciéndome el desentendido y el rodó los ojos.

-Las llaves del Volvo Edward. Prometo que no le haré nada-Dijo.

Yo suspiré y saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo. Se las tendí y cuando él las iba a tomar cerré la mano.

-Ni un rasguño Jasper o lo pagarás-Dijo amenazante. Emmett se carcajeó y Jasper resopló.

-Si si vale. Y tú… Procura terminar con mi auto, no quiero escuchar a Edward lloriquear todos los días-Dijo Jasper señalando a Emmett. Él se echó a reír más fuerte y alzó las palmas.

-Vale Jazz no te desquites conmigo. Me agradecerás cuando tengas tu auto de vuelta-Dijo Emmett. Jasper tenía un Jaguar XJ negro, regalo de papá por su graduación. Así como a todos, excepto a Ness. Ella había despotricado bastante por esto pero papá era muy estricto respecto a su seguridad y conducir había quedado de primero en la lista de cosas inseguras luego de que se fracturara el brazo después de chocar su Mercedes. Emmett era el orgulloso propietario de un Jeep Rubicon plateado y yo, como Jasper ya había dicho, poseía un flamante Volvo C30 plateado, mi tesoro.

Jasper se dirigió a la ventana-Adiós pequeña!-Dijo hacia mi hermana. Ella levantó la cabeza y agitó la mano en su dirección. Jasper hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Nos hizo un saludo con la mano y salió. Cuando aceleró el auto fruncí el ceño y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo Eddie… no le va a pasar nada a tu preciosidad-Dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda. En ese momento, al mismo tiempo que escuchamos como Ness se arrojaba a la piscina el motor de un auto se acercó a la casa. Emmett y yo nos asomamos por la ventana y un Aston Martin Vanquish negro se estacionó en la casa contigua. Cuando volteé Emmett ya caminaba hipnotizado hacia el auto, lo seguí rápidamente.

-Wow. Lindo auto-Murmuró Emmett mirando desde la verja. Un chico alto, trigueño y musculoso se bajó del auto balanceando una caja entre sus manos. Cerró la puerta del auto de una patada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa. Desgraciadamente, Ness venia subiendo lentamente las escaleras de la piscina, parecía una escena de película, su cuerpo con gotas de agua, el cabello goteando, las mejillas y los labios arrebolados, bastante llamativo para nuestro posible nuevo vecino. Lo siguiente fue muy obvio. El chico miró hacia nuestra casa y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la figura de mi hermana, trastabilló con un escalón y la caja terminó con su contenido desparramado en el piso. Obviamente mi hermana miró en su dirección por todo el estropicio causado.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó dando un paso hacia la verja que separaba las casas.

-Eh.. yo.. eh-El chico al estar recorriendo el cuerpo de mi hermana con su mirada balbuceaba incoherencias.

Emmett quien hacia un momento estaba admirado por el auto, gruñó y se dirigió a Ness.

-Ness cúbrete-Espetó seriamente. Ella se giró hacia nosotros y rodó los ojos. Sin embargo se agachó y recogió la toalla del suelo enrollándola sobre su cuerpo.

-Que hacen aquí?-Preguntó.

-Vivimos aquí recuerdas?-Le dije con una ceja alzada. Ella hizo una mueca y se volteó hacia el chico.

-Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó. Él se encontraba reuniendo los artículos que había en la caja, luego la recogió y se puso de pie.

-No gracias, estoy bien-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Ya escuchaste, no necesita ayuda, entra a la casa-Dijo Emmett. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero no se movió del lugar. El chico estaba rebuscando algo entre su bolsillo, luego sacó unas llaves y antes de introducirlas en la cerradura se cayeron al suelo. Yo rodé los ojos y Emmett resopló.

-Eh! dedos de mantequilla. Vas a mudarte allí?-Preguntó Emmett. Yo me eché a reír y Ness lo miró enojada.

-Eh si-Dijo mientras señalaba la caja en la cual había una inscripción "BELLA". Luego se agachó y recogió las llaves.

-Bella no es nombre de chica?-Preguntó Emmett en tono burlón. Yo volví a reírme. Ness le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

-Idiotas-Dijo antes de irse dando un portazo. Yo miré nuevamente al nuevo vecino. Tenía la mirada pegada a la puerta por la cual había desaparecido Ness. Yo carraspeé y él me miro.

-Eh.. si la caja no es mía. Soy Jacob, Jacob Swan-Dijo.

-Bien Jacob Swan. Somos tus vecinos, Emmett, y Edward Cullen-Dije en tono amenazante, señalando primero a mi hermano y luego a mí-La chica que estuviste viendo sin parpadear es nuestra hermana pequeña Ness. Y luego conocerás a mi hermano Jasper-Agregué, remarcando en la palabra pequeña.

El chico tragó en seco y asintió-eh sí.. un placer-Dijo introduciendo la llave en la cerradura. Hizo un saludo con la mano y entró a la casa. Emmett me miró y sonrió burlonamente.

-Bastante aterrorizado-Dijo asintiendo conforme. Yo me encogí de hombros con suficiencia.

-Espero que eso lo mantenga alejado de Ness-Dije. Emmett asintió. Estábamos a punto de entrar a la casa cuando un claxon se escuchó justo detrás de nosotros. Volteamos nuevamente y quedamos sorprendidos ante la visión. Tres autos se estacionaron justo detrás del auto de "Jacob, Jacob Swan". El primer auto era un BMW descapotable rojo del cual se bajó una chica rubia esbelta y de ojos azules, sonreía abiertamente. Emmett silbó por lo bajo, aunque no tenía muy claro si era por el auto o por la chica, probablemente por ambos. El segundo auto era un Porsche turbo 911 amarillo, un color bastante llamativo, del cual se bajó una chica menuda de cabellos negros y ojos azules, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo comenzó a dar saltitos y palmadas sin dejar de mirar a la casa. Por último, un Camaro rojo del cual se bajó una chica castaña y de ojos color chocolate que brillaban intensamente, hermosa.

-Wow-Dijo mi hermano. Yo asentí aunque no creo que lo hiciéramos por lo mismo. No podía despegar mis ojos de aquella castaña. Ella al parecer sintió mi mirada porque volteó en nuestra dirección y me miró fijamente, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento la puerta de la casa se abrió rompiendo nuestro contacto y el chico moreno salió sonriendo.

-Jake!-Gritó la chica menuda lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Hey Al. Que tal el viaje?-Pregunto abrazándola. La chica rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Genial-Dijo.

-Jake? Trajiste mis cosas de la casa?-Preguntó la castaña. Jacob se llevó la mano a la nuca nerviosamente.

-Eh sí. Con respecto a eso Bells, tuve un accidente-Dijo mirando en nuestra dirección. Las chicas lo imitaron.

-Oh. Son nuestros vecinos?-Preguntó la chica menuda emocionada. La castaña miró a Jacob con el ceño fruncido y luego volvió a mirarnos. La rubia nos miró con una ceja alzada.

-Hola. Soy Edward Cullen y él es mi hermano Emmett-Dije amablemente. Jacob me miró con una ceja alzada por mi cambio de actitud. Lo ignoré. La puerta trasera de la casa se abrió y Ness asomó la cabeza.

-Que pasa por qué no han entrado?-Preguntó. Luego miró a los demás con curiosidad.

-Nuestra hermana pequeña Ness-Dijo Emmett señalándola. Las chicas hicieron un saludo con la mano y Ness salió totalmente.

-Rosalie, Alice, Jacob y Bella Swan-Dijo la castaña señalando a cada uno y luego a ella.

-Ellas son nuestras nuevas vecinas-Dije yo.

-Y su hermano -Agregó Jacob mirándome. Ah sí. Lo había olvidado.

-Porque no te has cambiado aún?-Preguntó Emmett seriamente. Ness rodó los ojos.

-Estaba esperando que ustedes, par de aguafiestas entraran para volver a la piscina-Dijo ella. Las chicas se echaron a reír y Jacob la miró embobado. Bella volvió su atención a su hermano.

-Que le pasó a mis cosas?-Preguntó. Jacob volvió a llevarse las manos al cabello delatando su nerviosismo. Luego miró a mi hermana con cara de estúpido.

-Ve a cambiarte-Le dije a Ness con el ceño fruncido. Ella hizo una mueca y se despidió con la mano volviendo a la casa.

-Y bien?-Preguntó Bella nuevamente.

-A dedos de mantequilla se le cayó la caja por chismoso-Dijo Emmett. Jacob lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Bella rodó los ojos.

-Típico-Dijo mirando a su hermano.

-Vamos Bells fue un accidente. Solo se rompieron un par de portarretratos-Dijo Jacob. Ella resopló y entró a la casa ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-Que estabas mirando?-Preguntó Alice. Él se sonrojó levemente y desvió la vista.

-Oh-Dijo ella simplemente. Rosalie se carcajeo.

-Es linda hermanito. Solo que tienes unos cuantos problemitas-Dijo mirándonos. Yo alcé una ceja, se notaba que eran hermanos simplemente al ver como se conocían e interactuaban. En ese momento mi precioso auto se estacionó en la acera y mi hermano abrió la pequeña cerca que rodeaba la casa.

-Que hacen fuera?-Preguntó deteniéndose a nuestro lado. Yo señalé a las chicas y el hizo un saludo con la mano.

-Hola. Jasper Cullen-Dijo amablemente.

-Rose, Alice y Jacob-Dijo Jacob señalando a sus hermanas y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Jacob! Trae tu trasero a la casa!-Gritó una voz desde dentro. El chico rodó los ojos y entró.

-Pobre. Bella lo hará pagar por eso-Dijo Rose mirando a su casa. Un camión de mudanzas se estacionó detrás de los autos y Alice comenzó a revolotear por el lugar dando órdenes a los hombres que se bajaron.

-Necesitan ayuda?-Preguntó Jazz.

-No. Estamos bien. Son pocas cosas, ya la casa estaba amueblada-Dijo Rose. Bella salió de la casa con aspecto enojado.

-Es un tonto. No puede haber dejado caer otra cosa? Tenían que ser las mías?-Preguntó.

-Relájate Bells. Ya repondrá los daños-Dijo Rose.

-Eddie!-Gritó una voz familiar. Yo me tensé en el lugar y unos brazos se lanzaron a mi espalda. Mis hermanos hicieron una mueca y entraron a la casa despidiéndose de las chicas con la mano.

-Tanya-Dije simplemente. Ella me rodeó, me dio un beso en los labios y se plantó a mi lado al tiempo que se colgaba de mi brazo. .

-Y estas? Que miran?-Dijo groseramente. Rosalie tensó los labios y Bella frunció el ceño. Alice dejo de dar órdenes y la miro con indignación.

-Tanya, son nuestras vecinas. No seas maleducada-Dije tratando de no sonar rudo. Ella hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la casa sin presentarse. Yo les dirigí una mirada de disculpa a las chicas. Tanya al ver que no la seguía se volteó rápidamente.

-Edward?-Dijo tendiéndome su mano. Yo suspiré y la seguí tomándola. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi dirigí una última mirada. Bella me miraba fijamente, luego desvió la mirada a mi mano entrelazada con la de Tanya y entró a la casa.

Ness estaba sentada en el sofá viendo TV, Emmett rebuscaba en la cocina algo de comer y Jasper leía un libro en el sillón al lado de la lámpara.

-No te quiero ver cerca de esa casa Eddie-Dijo Tanya con voz empalagosa. Yo la miré.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunté.

-Pues eso. Aléjate de esas chicas-Dijo simplemente. Ness la miró fulminante y volvió su atención a la TV.

-Tanya discúlpame pero tú no tienes por qué decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer-Dije seriamente. Ella me miró enojada.

-Vas a contradecirme en frente de tus hermanos?-Preguntó.

-Él no es tu sirviente Tanya, no tiene por qué obedecerte-Dijo Ness. Tanya la miró.

-Mira mocosa. No te metas, porque no te vas a jugar con tus muñequitas o algo?-Dijo sonriendo arrogante. Ella sabía que Ness odiaba que la trataran como una niña.

-Me meto porque es mi hermano. Porque no te vas a jugar con tus otros novios de turno? Puta-Soltó Ness sin dejar de mirar la TV.

-Renesme!-Dije escandalizado. En realidad que haya insultado a Tanya me tenía sin cuidado pero que usara ese lenguaje no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Oh vamos Edward sabes que es verdad. Es una puta-Dijo sin inmutarse.

-Edward! Haz algo!-Dijo Tanya de forma caprichosa.

-Ness. No seas irrespetuosa-Dijo Jasper.

-Así que todos se van a poner de su lado? Ella empezó. No soy ninguna niñita-Dijo enojada. Emmett quien había estado observando sin decir nada la miró.

-No importa. Eso no fue lo que mama te enseñó-Dijo Emmett. Ella se puso de pie.

-Y qué hay de ustedes? No creas que se me olvidado lo que hicieron con el chico de al lado! Soy unos idiotas! Le diré a papá que fueron groseros con él!-Dijo enojada.

-Mientras te comportes como una niña te trataremos como tal. Y papá estará de acuerdo con nosotros cuando sepa que estabas en traje de baño frente al él!-Dije yo. Ella tensó sus labios y se dirigió a Tanya.

-Espero que estés contenta. Guarra-Dijo subiendo las escaleras. Luego se escuchó un portazo.

-Es una malcriada. No entiendo cómo pueden soportarla-Dijo Tanya. Jasper y Emmett la miraron fulminantes.

-Tanya mientras estés en esta casa te pido que por favor respetes a mi hermana-Dijo Jasper. Me miró y yo asentí.

-Creo que debes irte Tanya-Dije poniendo una mano en su espalda para dirigirla a la salida.

-Eddie! Me estas echando?-Preguntó. Emmett rodó los ojos.

-Siempre lo hace y siempre regresas Tanya-Dijo encaminándose al sofá. Ella lo miró fulminante y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Yo suspiré y me tomé el tabique.

-No nos hablara en días-Dije. Mis hermanos asintieron sabiendo a quien me refería. Ness era bastante orgullosa y el que hayamos defendido a Tanya en lugar de a ella lo pagaríamos caro.

NESS P.O.V.

Estaba harta. Era lo mismo desde que tenía memoria. No podía dar un paso sin tener que avisarles a mis hermanos y si lo hacía alguno de ellos aparecía para reprenderme. Mi último año de secundaria fue bastante deprimente, aunque todos se habían ido de Forks se encargaban de saber cada uno de mis movimientos y también de golpear chicos interesados en mí. Patético. Mi habitación era el único lugar donde tenían prohibido entrar, mamá me había ayudado con ello alegando que una señorita necesitaba su espacio y era una violación a su intimidad si alguno de ellos lo allanaba. Mi cama estaba pegada a la pared de la ventana, la cual daba al costado izquierdo de la casa contigua donde también había una ventana. Me arrojé a la cama enojada por lo sucedido hace unos minutos. No podía creer que hayan defendido a la guarra esa en lugar de a mí. No les hablaría en semanas así tuviera que movilizarme a pie. Ya había decidido que estudiar en la universidad, Emmett y yo compartíamos la misma pasión, los autos, así que me iría por la Ingeniería Automotriz. Él se pondría contentísimo. La razón por la que no les había dicho nada? Para que dejaran de fastidiarme. Me encantaba hacer lo contrario a lo que decían.

Un sonido me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Música. Me incorporé lentamente quedando frente a la ventana. Prácticamente perdí el aliento ante semejante visión. El chico de al lado, Jacob, estaba colgado a una barra que estaba pegada al techo haciendo ejercicio, usaba sus brazos para impulsarse y luego bajaba lentamente, no llevaba camiseta, solo un pantalón de algodón que dejaba ver el comienzo de sus boxers y estaba descalzo. Los músculos de sus brazos y torso se tensaban repetidamente. Mordí mi labio. El alzó la vista hacia mi ventana y cuando me vió se dejó caer. Sonrió e hizo un saludo con la mano. Yo lo imité sonriendo levemente, todavía seguía cabreada. El me miró por un momento y se dirigió a un escritorio al otro extremo de la habitación, volvió frente a la ventana y se sentó en la cama con un block en la mano. Garabateó algo y me lo enseñó.

-QUE HAY?-Yo no sabía a qué se refería con esa frase. Tal vez eran cosas de chicos. Me estiré sacando un block de mi gabinete y escribí.

-NADA?-Se lo enseñé. Él se echó a reír por mi contestación en forma de pregunta. Luego volvió a escribir.

-ESTAS BIEN? PARECES ENOJADA-Yo me encogí de hombros. Escribí solo dos palabras.

-MIS HERMANOS-Cuando se lo enseñé el volvió a reírse y escribió algo.

-ESPELUZANTES-Yo hice una mueca. Iba a responderle cuando tocaron la puerta. Me apresuré a guardar el block bajo la almohada y sacudí la mano en señal de despedida para luego cerrar la persiana.

-Pase-Dije. Jazz asomó la cabeza.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó.

-Como la seda-Dije sarcásticamente. El suspiró y entró.

-Ness. Siento mucho lo que paso. Sabes que Edward te reprendió por el lenguaje no por Tanya-Dijo el sentándose a mi lado. Yo hice una mueca.

-Me da igual. Se pusieron contra mi enfrente de esa estúpida-Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Ness sabes que no fuiste educada-Dijo él. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No pienso disculparme. Por favor déjame sola-Dije. El suspiró nuevamente y salió de la habitación. Me apresuré a abrir la persiana pero Jacob ya no estaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo a todos… Estuve un tiempo fuera pero vuelvo con esta historia… Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi! Dejenme saberlo con review!


	2. Tanya

Disclaimer: Esta historia se desarrolló en mi cabecita. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 2. Tanya

EDWARD P.O.V.

Jasper regresó a la sala con aspecto tranquilo. Aunque eso no decía mucho. Jasper siempre estaba tranquilo.

-Y bien?-Pregunté.

-Esta cabreada. Lo que la molesto fue que la tratáramos así en frente de Tanya-Dijo Jasper. Emmett hizo una mueca.

-No sé qué haces con esa chica Edward, vale, esta buena, pero es una odiosa. Por culpa de ella Ness siempre se enoja con nosotros-Dijo Emmett. Yo lo mire sin inmutarme. En realidad yo tampoco lo sabía pero ya había intentado zafarme de la situación, Tanya no lo captaba.

-Sabes que he intentado cortar con ella. Se pone histérica y termino dejándolo-Dije yo.

-Deberías hacer algo respecto a eso Edward. Siempre tardamos mucho haciendo que Ness vuelva a hablarnos y Tanya lo arruina cada vez que aparece-Dijo Jasper. Yo asentí.

-Demonios.. no puedo dejar de pensar en esos autos!-Dijo Emmett cambiando de tema abruptamente. Yo lo miré con una ceja alzada por su sutil intento de hacernos saber que estaba aburrido.

-Están geniales. Me gusto el Camaro-Dije siguiéndole las aguas.

-El Camaro o la dueña?-Pregunto Jasper sonriendo. Yo lo miré sonriendo. La verdad Bella si me había gustado, su belleza era tan sencilla que deslumbraba.

-Se ve que tiene un gran carácter-Dijo Emmett. Yo asentí.

-Es hermosa-Dije simplemente. Jasper me miró con una ceja alzada. Nunca decía lo que pensaba del sexo opuesto, era bastante reservado con mis cosas, me imagino que por eso la cara de mi hermano.

-Vaya. Si que te gusta. Nunca te he escuchado decir algo así de Tanya-Dijo Emmett. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Sabes que Tanya ha estado conmigo desde que me mude acá. Las cosas se dieron más por ella que por mí. Tal vez sea hora de dejarlo, definitivamente-Dije. Emmett asintió repetidamente mostrando su acuerdo.

-Haz lo que creas correcto. Pero no te precipites. No es bueno que decidas así sin pensar en los sentimientos de alguien-Dijo Jasper. Emmett resopló.

-Tanya no tiene sentimientos-Dijo. Yo me eché a reír.

-Si los tiene Emm. Solo que los muestra muy poco-Dije yo. El hizo una mueca y murmuro algo parecido a "más bien nunca". Lo ignoré y me puse de pie mirando el reloj. 6 pm. Debía ir a clases.

-Bien chicos. Nos vemos más tarde. Tengo clases-Dije. Ellos asintieron y le tendí la mano a Jazz. El rodó los ojos y me devolvió las llaves de mi preciosidad. Me encaminé a la salida tomando mis cosas, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del auto cuando un estropicio me hizo voltear. Bella tenía en las manos una bolsa negra la cual se había roto regando su contenido en la acera.

-Demonios-Dijo ella entre dientes.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunte acercándome. Ella alzó la vista y sus mejillas enrojecieron visiblemente. Trague en seco ante esta visión.

-Eh. Si estoy bien Edward gracias-Dijo agachándose y recogiendo lo que se había salido. Sin embargo yo me acerqué y comencé a ayudarla a recoger, en su mayoría papeles arrugados. Ella soltó otra maldición y se tomó la mano.

-Bella? Que sucedió?-Pregunté. Ella me enseño su mano en la cual tenía una cortada pequeña. Vaya, se había cortado con un papel. Con que frecuencia sucedía eso?

-No es nada-Dijo. Yo iba a replicar cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y Jacob salió.

-Bells? Estas bien?-Dijo acercándose preocupado.

-Si Jake. No es nada, solo me corté-Dijo. El frunció el ceño cuando me vió.

-Puedes irte. Yo terminaré de ayudarla-Dijo secamente. Yo me incorporé mirándolo seriamente. El chico tenía agallas.

-Bella, pon el dedo en agua caliente y luego úntalo con crema dental. Cerrará-Dije yo. Ella me miro extrañada y asintió. Hice un saludo con la mano y me subí al auto. Vi por el retrovisor como Jacob gesticulaba a Bella para que entrara y él recogió el resto de basura.

Cuando llegué al salón la puerta estaba cerrada. Demonios. Abrí lentamente y el profesor me miró fulminante.

-Tarde señor Cullen. De nuevo-Dijo secamente. Yo asentí murmurando una disculpa y me senté rápidamente. La clase ya la sabía. Este tipo me molestaba todo el tiempo porque siempre iba un paso delante, gracias a papá por supuesto. Tenía la ventaja de contar con su antiguo material y aparte de cuidar de que Ness permaneciera lejos de problemas me dedicaba a estudiar. Eran las 9 pm cuando salí de nuevo a casa.

-Edward?-Preguntó alguien. Volteé y Kate, la hermana de Tanya estaba apoyada en la salida de la clase.

-Kate! Que sorpresa! Que haces acá tan tarde?-Pregunté.

-Espero a Garrett. Oye Tanya esta insoportable. No para de hablar de que no le das el lugar que se merece, que no la quieres, etc-Dijo moviendo las manos despreocupadamente. Kate entendía perfectamente la situación, Tanya era una histérica y constantemente ella era la que tenía que escucharla.

-Sabes cómo es, Kate. Ness no la soporta y Tanya insiste en meterse con ella-Dije yo. Juntos nos encaminamos a la salida.

-En fin. Deberías tener cuidado porque está planeado abordarte mañana temprano-Dijo. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Gracias Kate. No sé qué haría sin ti-Le dije pasando una mano por sus hombros.

-No es nada. Sé que mi hermana esta chiflada-Dijo. Yo me eché a reír.

-Que hay Ed?-Pregunto Garrett llegando a donde nosotros.

-Ey tiempo sin verte amigo-Dije estrechando su mano.

-Sí. Ya sabes, la universidad-Dijo él. Kate se acercó y le dió un beso en los labios.

-Hola cariño-Dijo suavemente.

-Nos vamos amor?-Pregunto Garrett. Ella asintió. Nos encaminamos juntos al estacionamiento.

-Nos vemos Ed. Espero te haya servido la información-Dijo Kate guiñándome un ojo. Yo volví a reír y asentí.

-Nos vemos pronto Garrett-Dije. El asintió y me subí al auto. Cuando llegué las luces estaban aún encendidas. Emmett estaba despatarrado en el sofá de la sala pasando canales.

-Que hay Emm?-Dije cuando entré.

-Nada nuevo. Ness sigue atrincherada en su habitación y Jazz está leyendo en el estudio-Dijo él. Yo hice una mueca. Renesme era realmente cabezota, no se a quien había salido así porque ninguno de nosotros era tan orgulloso como ella.

-Voy a ver como esta-Dije. El asintió y subí las escaleras. En la puerta de la habitación de mi hermanita había un símbolo enorme de (PROHIBIDO). Cada vez que lo veía me echaba a reír recordando cómo se ponía cuando entrábamos sin tocar. Golpeé la puerta con mis nudillos. Nadie respondió. Abrí lentamente y la habitación estaba encendida pero Ness dormía en una posición extraña. Tenía los pies del lado contrario a como usualmente dormía, con la cabeza en dirección a la ventana. Me encogí de hombros y apagué la luz. Cerré la puerta suavemente detrás de mí.

Golpeé la puerta del estudio.

-Pase-Dijo la voz de Jasper.

-Que pasa hermano?-Dije.

-Bien Ed. Que tal tu clase?-Preguntó.

-Aburrida. Ya lo había visto. Oye debes ayudarme. Tanya se colara temprano-Dije. Él se echó a reír.

-Que chica tan… insistente-Dijo. Yo sonreí. Mi hermano era un caballero. Siempre buscaba los términos más adecuados pero educados para cualquier situación.

-Me ayudarás?-Le pregunté suplicante.

-Claro. Ya sé qué haremos-Dijo. Yo asentí escuchando atento.

Entre a mi habitación con una sonrisa en la cara. Mañana sería un día genial. Si todo salía bien, estaría libre de Tanya. Bueno por lo menos un tiempo. Ella era bastante molesta cuando se lo proponía. Estaba recostado cuando me quedé dormido con una imagen totalmente diferente al rumbo de mis pensamientos. Bella…

Un ruido a lo lejos me sacó de mi sueño. Fruncí el ceño y me acosté sobre mi estómago.

-Eddie-murmuraba alguien. Gruñí y apreté los ojos.

-Edward!-Gritaron en mi oído. Salté en la cama y caí al suelo con las sabanas enredadas en mis piernas. Una carcajada estruendosa resonó por toda la habitación.

-No podías despertarme de otra manera Emmett?-Dije irritado mirando a mi hermano. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que no querías encontrarte con Tanya-Dijo simplemente. Abrí los ojos abruptamente recordando.

-Cierto! Demonios lo había olvidado!-Dije poniéndome de pie rápidamente. En ese momento Jasper entró.

-Estás listo?-Preguntó. Yo asentí me saqué la camiseta y se la pasé. Él se la puso y se acostó en mi cama tapándose hasta la coronilla. Emmett se carcajeó.

-Sí que estas desesperado por zafarte eh!-Dijo golpeando mi espalda. Yo hice una mueca.

-Que hacen todos aquí?-Preguntó Ness entrando a la habitación. Miro a Jasper arrumado en mi cama y rodó los ojos comprendiendo.

-Espero que esta vez la tarada esa lo comprenda-Dijo. Nos miró por un momento y salió. Yo rodé los ojos, todavía seguía enojada.

-Bien. Emmett ya sabes que debes hacer. Envíala a mi habitación. Yo voy a estar en la tuya hasta que llegue mi turno. Espero que funcione-Dije. El asintió.

-Sabes que no tengo que enviarla a ningún lado. Ella solita se mete-Dijo. Jasper bajo las sabanas se carcajeó. En ese momento sonó el timbre. Yo miré a Emmett.

-Deprisa!-Dije. Salí corriendo y me metí al baño de la habitación de Emmett pegando el oído a la puerta.

NESS P.O.V

Realmente esperaba que la guarra de Tanya entendiera que Edward ya no la quería en su vida. Era una tarada si no se daba cuenta, porque sinceramente, hasta un niño de 5 años podía comprender el rechazo. Me senté en el sillón con un tazón de cereales para observar el espectáculo.

Emmett abrió la puerta y Tanya se metió como si fuera la dueña y señora. Hice una mueca.

-Que no tienes educación? No te han invitado a pasar estúpida-Dije. Ella me miró y apretó los labios.

-Nadie tiene que invitarme. Soy la novia de Edward-Dijo ella como si eso explicara todo. Yo rodé los ojos.

-No por mucho-murmuré.

-Que has dicho?-Preguntó ella.

-Nada que te importe-Dije yo volviendo mi atención al desayuno.

-Estúpida niñata-Dijo en voz baja. Yo la miré.

-Repite eso guarra teñida!-Dije alzando la voz.

-Ness! Deja que Tanya busque a Edward-Dijo Emmett mirándome. Yo hice una mueca y me levante yéndome a la repisa de la cocina. De allí se escuchaba mejor.

-Gracias Emmy-Dijo Tanya en tono meloso. Emmett la miró como si de repente le hubiera salido un tercer ojo y asintió aun contrariado. Ella sonrió y subió las escaleras. Yo me acomodé expectante.

-Eddie! Despierta cariño!-Se escuchó la voz nasal de Tanya. Yo estaba haciendo fuerzas para no soltarme a reír. Empecé a contar mentalmente. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Tanya! Que haces?-Gritó Jasper.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Jasper que haces tú aquí?-Gritó ella.

Y ahí entraba Edward en acción.

-Tanya? Jasper que ha pasado?-Preguntó con voz alta.

-Ella... Ella me ha besado!-Gritó Jasper espantado.

-Qué? Tanya con mi propio hermano! Cómo pudiste?-Gritó Edward.

-No! Eddie! Fue un mal entendido! Yo pensé que eras tú!-Dijo ella desesperada. Yo solté una pequeña risita y Emmett tenía el puño en su boca para no soltarse a reír.

-Eso es lo que siempre dicen! No puedo superar esto Tanya! Es mejor que dejemos esto-Dijo Edward ahora adoptando un tono de voz lastimero.

-No Eddie por favor!-Dijo ella. Emmett y yo subimos las escaleras y nos asomamos por el pasillo. Tanya estaba prendida de la camiseta de Edward y el tenía una expresión torturada en el rostro. Jasper permanecía detrás con una expresión de alarma en su cara. Sí que eran buenos actores.

-No Tanya. Es demasiado doloroso. Es mejor que te vayas-Dijo soltando las manos de Tanya. Ella trastabilló un poco hacia atrás y luego su expresión cambió mirando a Jasper amenazadoramente.

-Esto es tu culpa! Eres un estúpido!-Dijo ella. Jasper que nunca insultaba a nadie permaneció en silencio. Yo salí de donde estaba.

-Ya oíste a Edward. Vete de aquí-Dije. Ella me miro enojada.

-No seas metiche niñita. Esto es entre tu hermano y yo!-Dijo ella.

-Él no tiene más nada que decirte! Lárgate-Dije nuevamente.

-Estas colmando mi paciencia niñita estúpida!-Dijo ella.

-Es que eres tan estúpida como para no entender una simple palabra? Aquí nadie te quiere guarra!-Grité.

Ella se encaminó hacia mí alzando su mano derecha. Yo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llegó. Cuando abrí los ojos observé la mano de Tanya en el aire siendo detenida por Jasper.

-Cómo te atreves a intentar ponerle una mano encima a mi hermana?-Dijo el seriamente. Ella se soltó pero Jasper la volvió a tomar.

-Suéltame imbécil!-Gritó.

-Has llegado demasiado lejos Tanya. No quiero volver a verte aquí. Ya vete-Dijo Edward con expresión seria. Emmett tomó a Tanya por los hombros y la condujo hacia afuera de la casa.

-Me las vas a pagar estúpida! Todos ustedes! Y tu Edward! Rogarás porque regrese contigo!-Dijo señalando a mi hermano. Yo me eche a reír.

-En tus sueños barbie-Dije. Ella tensó sus labios y se fue caminando hacia su auto. En el camino el tacón de una de sus zapatillas se incrustó en uno de los intercalados de piedra y se rompió. Ella trastabilló y luego recuperó el equilibrio. Emmett se llevó la mano a la boca tapando su risa. Yo sonreí abiertamente y ella nos miró amenazante. Compuso su postura y se subió al auto dignamente. Cuando se fue, rompí en carcajadas. Luego escuché a Emmett y a sus carcajadas estruendosas detrás de mí.

-Es verdaderamente ridícula si cree que después de esto puede volver aquí-Dijo Edward. Jasper hizo una mueca.

-Que no lo intente-Dijo. Luego me miró. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Estoy bien-Dije. Jasper era entre mis hermanos, el más perceptivo. Sabía que estaba pensando en nuestra discusión de ayer. No quería hablar de eso.

EDWARD P.O.V.

Demonios había aguantado mucho tiempo la risa y ahora el pecho me dolía. Debía considerar la actuación por si acaso ser médico no resultaba. Aunque realmente me cabreé cuando Tanya intento golpear a Ness. Ahora entendía porque ella la odiaba tanto, era bastante molesta cuando quería. Entramos a la casa en silencio. Luego de las acostumbradas conversaciones mentales entre Ness y Jasper el ambiente estaba tenso. Ness se dirigió al segundo piso con expresión indiferente.

-Ness? Podríamos hablar por favor?-Le pregunté antes de que desapareciera por las escaleras. Ella se detuvo y volteó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ven acá-Dije señalando el sofá. Ella hizo una mueca y se sentó en frente de mí. Jasper y Emmett se sentaron a mi lado.

-Y bien?-Preguntó ella.

-Podrías dejar de estar a la defensiva? Esto se está volviendo repetitivo-Dije yo.

-Lo será siempre si no dejan de actuar como tontos-Dijo ella.

-Renesme estoy tratando de hablar contigo. Podrías comportarte como un adulto?-Preguntó. Ella tensó sus labios. Mierda.

-He vivido siendo siempre la niña de la casa Edward. Y ahora que he crecido siguen tratándome como tal. Me he cansado de pedir que me traten como adulta, así que no me pidas que me comporte como una si no me dejas serlo-Dijo ella duramente. Me quedé en silencio. Mi hermana pequeña acababa de ponerme en mi lugar. Jasper carraspeó.

-Creo que te debemos una disculpa Ness. Siento haber dejado que las cosas se complicaran así ayer-Dijo seriamente. Ella no dijo nada.

-Si pequeña. No volverá a ocurrir-Dijo Emmett. Ella me miró.

-No debes preocuparte más por Tanya-Dije. Ella hizo una mueca y se puso de pie.

-Me pides que actué como adulta y ni siquiera puedes disculparte como se debe Edward-Dijo. Luego subió a su habitación. Emmett y Jasper me miraron con el ceño fruncido. Vale la había cagado.

-Vale vale ya voy-Dije mostrando las palmas antes de que Emmett abriera la boca. Subí a su habitación que ya estaba con la puerta cerrada.

-Ness? Puedo pasar?-Pregunté. Ella murmuro un sí y yo abrí la puerta suavemente. Estaba recostada en la cabecera de su cama con un libro en sus manos. Me senté en el borde.

-Escucha. Me comporté como un idiota allá abajo. Yo también te debo una disculpa por haber defendido a Tanya en tu lugar-Dije. Ella me miró y asintió.

-Gracias Ed. Escucha discúlpame por haberle dicho groserías a tu novia. Es que me saca de quicio-Dijo ella. Yo sonreí.

-Recuerda que ya no es mi novia. Y te comprendo, a mí también me sacaba de quicio. Aunque me gustaría que moderaras ese lenguaje-Dije. Ella alzo la palma derecha en un gesto de promesa y me abrazó suavemente.

-Te quiero pequeña-Dije.

-Yo también Ed-Dijo.

-Que lees?-Pregunté con curiosidad. Ella alzó el libro para mostrarme la portada. "MECANICA AUTOMOTRIZ". Alcé una ceja. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ya me decidí. Seguiré los pasos de Emm-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Me alegro mucho. Aunque por otro lado Emm se volverá loco-Dije. Ella asintió sonriendo.

-Edward?-Preguntó cuándo estaba a punto de salir de su habitación.

-Si?-Dije.

-Gracias-Dijo. Yo sonreí y asentí.

Cuando bajé a la sala Emmett estaba en su posición habitual. Es decir despatarrado frente a la TV y Jasper estaba en la repisa de la cocina desayunando.

-Alguien tiene clases hoy?-Pregunté. Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien. Salgamos-Dije. Emmett me miró sonriente.

-Queriendo disfrutar tu soltería?-Pregunto moviendo las cejas. Yo rodé los ojos.

-No Emm. Digo nosotros, los cuatro-Dije.

-Es una buena idea. Tenemos tiempo sin salir juntos-Dijo Jasper.

-Bien. Almorzaremos fuera-Dije. Ellos asintieron y volvieron a sus cosas. Subí al estudio y me encerré a tocar el piano por un rato. Hace un par de días tenía una melodía en la mente y quería perfeccionarla.

-Es una buena idea. Tenemos tiempo sin salir juntos-Dijo Jasper.

-Bien. Almorzaremos fuera-Dije. Ellos asintieron y volvieron a sus cosas. Subí al estudio y me encerré a tocar el piano por un rato. Hace un par de días tenía una melodía en la mente y quería perfeccionarla.

NESS P.O.V.

Cerré los ojos ante el sonido proveniente del estudio. Adoraba cuando Edward tocaba el piano. Mi hermano era muy talentoso. Me concentré para identificar la melodía pero no pude. Era algo nuevo. Chasqué la lengua, no podría ir a escucharlo hasta que estuviera terminada, así era Edward. Volví mi atención a la lectura pero unas carcajadas me hicieron levantar la vista hacia la ventana. Jacob estaba recostado en la cama y hablaba por teléfono, luego volvió a reír. Lo observé por un momento. Estaba sin camiseta y tenía el cabello revuelto. Sí que era lindo. Colgó la llamada y se puso de pie rebuscando algo por toda la habitación. Luego se detuvo en seco por un momento y volteó rápidamente hacia mí. Yo abrí los ojos avergonzada y me tapé la cara con el libro.

Cuando alcé la vista él sonreía y tenía el block en sus manos. Me agaché y saqué el mío debajo de la cama.

-ME ALEGRO QUE NO ESTES ENOJADA-Escribió el. Yo alcé una ceja.

-COMO SABES?.-Escribí simplemente.

-TUS OJOS BRILLAN-Escribió el. Yo sonreí y lo observé por un momento. El me miraba fijamente. Luego miró hacia la puerta de su habitación e hizo una mueca. Se inclinó y garabateó algo.

-TENGO QUE IRME. HABLAMOS LUEGO?-Escribió. Yo asentí. Él se puso una camiseta y salió de la habitación. Observe por un momento más. Ese chico me hacía sonreír con una simple frase. Sacudí la cabeza. No podía pensar más en ello. Se suponía que tenía novio. Oh sí. Tenía novio. Solo que mis hermanos no lo sabían. Y cuando se enteraran se armaría la grande. Mi teléfono sonó. Mire la pantalla y sonreí.

-Hola cariño-Dije.

-Hey hermosa. Como estas?-Preguntó Alec.

-Bien. Recostada-Dije.

-Te extraño Ness. Cuando vas a poder salir?-Preguntó Alec. Yo hice una mueca. Teníamos un par de semanas sin vernos. Él también se había venido a Seattle a estudiar, vivía con su hermana Jane y su primo Dimitri.

-No lo sé. Sabes cómo son mis hermanos. Hoy veo que hago para vernos vale?-Dije. El permaneció en silencio por un momento.

-Estoy cansado de esto. Si consigues salir de casa me avisas vale. Nos vemos-Dijo. Luego cortó la llamada.

Suspiré. Sabía que era difícil para Alec pero yo no podía hacer nada salvo esperar. No me gustaba mentir, pero creo que ya era necesario. Tocaron la puerta.

-Si?-Dije sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Ness?-Dijo Emmett asomándose por la puerta.

-Que pasa Emm?-Pregunté.

-Vamos a almorzar fuera. Prepárate-Dijo. Yo lo miré sorprendida.

-Solo nosotros?-Pregunté. Él sonrió y asintió. Yo sonreí abiertamente y asentí. Teníamos mucho tiempo sin hacer nada juntos. Siempre estaba Tanya molestando con su simple presencia, o Heidi, que era realmente genial pero a veces era bueno compartir un rato familiar. Dejé el libro a un lado y me fui al baño. Luego sequé mi cabello dejándolo liso, ya lo tenía por la cintura pero me encantaba y Heidi me había prohibido cortarlo. Después de 15 minutos de revisar mi armario elegí unos jeans desgastados de color azul claro, una blusa escotada en V con la espalda descubierta y unas botas negras cerradas hasta el tobillo. Rebusque por toda la habitación por mi chamarra de cuero negra pero no la ví. Hice una mueca, tendría que bajar a buscarla a la sala y eso significaba mostrar mi atuendo antes de tiempo, lo que era igual a grito en el cielo por cualquiera de mis hermanos.

Me asomé cautelosamente y no ví a nadie en el pasillo. Cerré la puerta suavemente detrás de mí y bajé las escaleras de puntillas, cuando saqué la cabeza por la esquina de la pared sonreí, estaba en colgada en el espaldar del sillón. Me acerqué y cuando estaba a punto de ponérmela un carraspeo me hizo saltar en el sitio. Volteé rápidamente. Edward me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Que haces?-Preguntó.

-Eh, nada buscando mi chamarra-Dije alzándola con la mano.

-Porque actuabas así?-Preguntó con sospecha.

-Así como?-Dije inocentemente.

-Sigilosa-Dijo él. Yo me eche a reír nerviosamente.

-Sigilosa? Yo? Estas alucinando hermanito-Alcé la chaqueta para ponérmela cuando Jasper habló detrás de mí.

-Ness. No crees que es una blusa muy descubierta?-Preguntó. Yo rodé los ojos. Al garete con el sigilo.

-Vamos Jazz no tiene nada-Dije. Edward caminó rápidamente para ver mi espalda y rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

-Bien. Ponte la chamarra-Dijo Jasper. Yo los mire sorprendida. Y este cambio? Ayer hubieran rezongado hasta que me hubiera hartado encerrándome en la habitación. No dije nada y le obedecí. Emmett bajó sonriente poniéndose su chamarra favorita. De cuero negro. Éramos muy parecidos. Nos gustaban prácticamente las mismas cosas, excepto atragantarme con la comida.

-Nos vamos?-Preguntó. Yo miré el reloj. 11 am.

-Tan temprano?-Pregunté.

-Sí. Iremos algo lejos-Dijo. Yo me encogí de hombros. Subí rápidamente por mi teléfono, miré de reojo la habitación de la casa contigua pero Jacob no estaba. Se estaba volviendo costumbre que mirara hacia allá, estaba segura que volviendo a ver a mi novio eso cambiaria. Baje las escaleras rápidamente y sonreí.

-Estoy lista-Dije. Mis hermanos asintieron y nos encaminamos al auto de Emmett.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola genteeeee…. Que les pareció el capi! Me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión!

Quiero agradecer a las personas que hasta ahora me han puesto en sus favoritos! Alis Cullen Swan, Angel0607, vampire-girls97, Kbash, Xiomy, Audry Cullen Swan, Damy Cullen, Anicherry, Camilitha Cullen y en especial a Karenc0624 por apoyarme siempre… No olviden sus reviews…!


	3. Los Swan

Disclaimer: Esta historia se desarrolló en mi cabecita. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 3. Los Swan.

EDWARD P.O.V.

Ayude a Ness a subirse a la monstruosidad de auto de Emm. Jasper se subió junto a Emmett y yo me acomode atrás con mi hermana. Ella se colocó sus lentes tipo aviador y me sonrió abiertamente. Estaba contenta porque por fin en mucho tiempo íbamos a hacer algo juntos, sin nadie de fuera.

-Me gusta verte sonreír así-Le dije. Ella se encogió de hombros y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Quieren algo de música?-Preguntó Emmett. Ness asintió repetidamente. Él le subió el volumen al stereo y la música inundó el auto. Al cabo de uno minutos Ness estaba de pie agarrada a la barra del techo y gritaba la letra de la canción al viento con sus cabellos alborotados. Emmett también gritaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Jasper y yo solo nos echábamos a reír cada poco.

Emmett tomó la desviación hacia Port Ángeles. Ness dejó de cantar y me miró sorprendida.

-Vamos a Port Ángeles?-Preguntó. Yo asentí. Ella gritó emocionada.

-Podemos por favor por favor llegar a Forks?-Preguntó.

-Lo siento enana. Mamá y papa no están en casa-Dijo Emmett. Ella hizo una mueca por el apodo de Emmett y asintió.

-Dónde están?-Preguntó.

-Fueron a Canadá. Es su aniversario-Dije. Ella asintió.

-Lo había olvidado-Dijo.

Media hora después entramos a Port Ángeles. Emmett aparcó en la Bella Italia. Me bajé del auto y cargué a Ness por la cintura para bajarla. Jasper y Emmett se bajaron y entramos al restaurante. El encargado de las reservaciones se acercó a nosotros.

-Buenos días. Mesa para cuatro?-Preguntó. Emmett asintió. El chico se acercó a Ness y le pidió su chamarra. Ella se la quitó cuidadosamente y sin dejar de mirarnos. En cambio nosotros mirábamos al chico. Había quedado estático mirando el escote de Ness. Emmett hizo una mueca y carraspeó. El chico parpadeó y se sonrojó levemente. Nosotros nos quitamos las chaquetas y prácticamente se las arrojamos en la cara.

-Sigan por aquí por favor-Dijo entre la montaña de ropa. Las colgó en un perchero y se encamino a una mesa algo alejada. Me situé al lado de mi hermana y la rodeé por el hombro.

-Ves lo que pasa?-Le preguntó.

-Ed no tengo culpa de que haya babosos en el mundo-Dijo ella simplemente. Me eche a reír. Nos sentamos en la mesa y una chica trajo la carta.

-Eh chicos. Quería preguntarles puedo ir donde Jane esta noche?-Preguntó Ness. Yo la miré. Ella nos miraba nerviosa.

-Y a qué?-Pregunté.

-Pues cosas de chicas-Dijo ella. Emmett hizo una mueca.

-No más trajes de baño pequeños-Dijo. Ness se echó a reír.

-No Emm. Solo para hablar y esas cosas-Dijo ella.

-Te llevo-Dijo Jasper. Ella asintió sonriente.

-Gracias chicos-Dijo.

Ordenamos y hablamos un rato más de cosas sin importancia. Cuando trajeron la comida llegó la discusión de siempre.

-Emmett saca tus manos de mi plato!-Dijo Ness.

-Vamos pequeña sabes que no te comerás todo-Dijo Emmett.

-Aun así es asqueroso!-Dijo Ness.

-Vamos chicos, estamos en público-Dijo Jasper.

-Son un par de tontos-Dije yo. Ness me sacó la lengua y Emmett resopló.

-Aguafiestas-Dijo.

Unos minutos después estábamos caminando por las calles de Port Ángeles.

-Que hacemos ahora?-Pregunté.

-Qué tal si vamos de compras?-Preguntó Ness. Los tres hicimos una mueca al tiempo.

-Tontos-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Chicos? Ese no es el chico de al lado?-Preguntó Jasper señalando hacia la otra calle. Yo miré, no estuve seguro de si era hasta que vi su auto. Estaba recostando a su Aston y hablaba por teléfono mientras miraba al interior de una librería.

-Definitivamente-Dijo Ness. Yo la miré con una ceja alzada y ella desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-Que coincidencia-Dijo Emmett irritado. En ese momento salió de la librería su hermana Bella. Cargaba una gran cantidad de libros. Ella se tambaleó y Jacob se apresuró a ayudarla pero fue demasiado tarde. Bella terminó en el suelo rodeada de libros.

-Dios Bella, estas bien?-Dijo Jacob. Ella negó con la cabeza y se tomó la muñeca con la mano. Una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro. La tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberíamos ir a ayudar no creen?-Preguntó Ness. Yo asentí y cruzamos rápidamente la calle.

-Estas bien?-Pregunté a Bella. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando nos vió.

-Eh. No lo sé. Me duele la muñeca-Dijo. Jacob nos miró con el ceño fruncido y luego su expresión cambio cuando miró a Ness. Ella sonrió levemente y luego se dirigió a Bella.

-Deja que Edward te revise-Dijo. Emmett y Jasper recogieron los libros del piso y Jacob abrió la puerta de su auto para dejarlos allí. Yo me acerqué y miré su muñeca. Estaba inflamada y adquiriendo un tono verdoso.

-Creo que deberías ir a un hospital. Parece una luxación-Dije.

-Parece? Ósea no estás seguro?-Dijo Jacob en tono borde. Yo lo miré.

-Jake. No seas grosero-Dijo Bella. El hizo una mueca.

-Sí. Parece. Cualquier medico deberá primero revisarla con Rayos X antes de decir si tiene o no la luxación-Dije secamente.

-Bien. Gracias por tu diagnóstico. Bella vámonos a un hospital-Dijo Jacob. Ella lo miró.

-Estoy bien. Vámonos a casa-Dijo ella.

-Eh Bella?-Dijo Ness suavemente. Ella la miró con la pregunta en los ojos.

-Edward sabe lo que dice. Creo que deberías ir a un hospital-Dijo con cuidado.

-De verdad Bells, vamos al hospital. Tal vez el rubiecito tiene razón-Dijo Jacob. Yo hice una mueca. Acaso era daltónico? Mi cabello es cobrizo no rubio. Estaba totalmente seguro de que si le preguntaban por el cabello de Ness diría el color correcto, que era exactamente el mismo que el mío.

-Está bien. Pero tú ve a verte con Charlotte, yo iré en un taxi-Dijo ella.

-No es necesario. Nosotros te podemos llevar-Dije. Jacob me miró luego volvió la mirada a su hermana.

-Charlotte puede esperar. Te llevaré yo mismo-Dijo él.

-Claro que no puede esperar. Es tu novia. Se enojará si llegas tarde-Dijo Bella. Jacob iba a protestar cuando Ness tomó el hombro de Bella.

-Nosotros te llevaremos Bella. Así tu hermano puede ir con su novia-Dijo en tono extraño. Tenía esa mirada que decía que estaba enojada pero no quería demostrarlo. Como cuando la dejábamos esperando fuera de la escuela mucho tiempo. Delante de sus amigos hacia esa cara y luego en casa explotaba.

Jacob miró a mi hermana algo contrariado. Luego volvió a mirar a Bella.

-Le diré a Charlotte que estás en el hospital. Iré enseguida vale? Tengo mi teléfono, estaré pendiente-Dijo Jacob. Bella rodó los ojos.

-Si Jake. Tomate tu tiempo-Dijo Bella. Ness miró fijamente a Jacob por un momento y luego llevó a Bella a donde estaba estacionado el Jeep. Emmett ayudó a subir a Ness y yo hice lo propio con Bella.

-Vaya. Que monstruosidad de auto-Dijo Bella.

-Gracias! Genial no?-Dijo Emmett sonriendo. Bella se echó a reír y asintió. Jasper y yo nos subimos y nos dirigimos al hospital.

-Cómo te sientes?-Pregunté. Ella me miró y se encogió de hombros.

-No duele mucho. Solo cuando lo toco-Dijo mirando su mano.

-Bella? Puedo preguntar qué hacían tú y tu hermano en Port Ángeles?-Preguntó Ness. Bella se echó a reír.

-Ya lo preguntaste. El vino a visitar a su novia y yo aproveché para comprar unos libros-Dijo. Ness asintió algo seria.

-Vas a estudiar en la Universidad de Seattle (US)?-Preguntó Jasper desde su asiento.

Ella asintió.

-Literatura-Dijo.

-Qué hay de tus padres?-Preguntó Ness.

-En Phoenix. Rosalie fue transferida a la US y Alice no quiso quedarse sin su compañera de compras así que pidió transferencia. Yo aún estoy haciendo el preparatorio por lo que no tuve ningún problema en inscribirme y Jacob apenas va a comenzar-Dijo ella.

-Así que este es tu segundo año?-Pregunté. Ella asintió.

-Y ustedes? Que hacían aquí?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Vinimos a almorzar-Dije.

-Hasta acá?-Preguntó incrédula.

-Queríamos hacer algo diferente-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bien. Hemos llegado chicos-Dijo Emmett.

-Jazz me ayudas?-Preguntó Ness. Mi hermano asintió y la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar.

-Necesitas ayuda para bajar?-Pregunté a Bella. Ella miró la distancia del auto al piso con el ceño fruncido como calculando si podía, suspiró y asintió.

-Si por favor. No quiero fracturarme otra cosa-Dijo. Yo sonreí y la tomé por la cintura. La deje con cuidado en el suelo. Ella se había apoyado en mis hombros y cuando retiró su brazo rozó mi cuello causándome un escalofrío. Mis bellos se erizaron de forma instantánea. La miré y ella miró su mano y luego fijó sus ojos en mí, sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente. Me hubiera quedado observando tal visión de no ser por…

-Chicos?-Llamó Ness. Bella parpadeó y luego me miró con disculpa.

-Vamos-Dije apoyando mi mano en su cintura.

Entramos al hospital y nos acercamos a recepción.

-Disculpe señorita-Llamé a la enfermera. Ella alzó la vista de su computadora y me miró.

-Si?-Preguntó.

-Ella es Bella Swan. Se cayó y tiene la muñeca inflamada-Dije.

-Tienes alguna identificación cariño?-Preguntó. Yo miré a Bella. Ella rebuscó con su mano buena en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le entregó su identificación a la chica.

-Bien. Espera un momento por favor. Pueden sentarse allí-Dijo señalando la sala de espera. Yo conduje a Bella y los chicos se sentaron junto a nosotros.

-No es necesario que se queden. Puedo esperar sola-Dijo Bella.

-No seas tonta Bella. No te dejaremos aquí sola-Dijo Emmett.

-Seguramente no vinieron hasta acá para pasar la tarde en un hospital-Protestó Bella.

-No importa Bella. Nos quedaremos-Dije. Ella solo rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

Un doctor se dirigió a nosotros.

-Isabella Swan?-Preguntó. Yo la mire. Isabella? Lindo nombre.

-Solo Bella-Dijo ella ruborizada.

-Bien. Bella. Ven conmigo por favor-Dijo. Ella se puso de pie.

-Puedo ir?-Pregunté.

-Oh claro joven. Puede venir también-Dijo el doctor.

Nos dirigimos a uno de los consultorios.

-Bella eres alérgica a algún medicamento?-Preguntó el doctor.

-Al ácido salicílico. No puedo consumir analgésicos-Dijo ella haciendo una mueca.

-Oh, entonces vas a tardar un tiempo aquí jovencita. Tendremos que suministrarte morfina para el dolor-Dijo.

-No es necesario. No me duele doctor-Dijo ella.

-Pero lo hará. Ahora vamos a hacerte una radiografía para ver si es una luxación-Dijo el doctor. Llevó a Bella a la habitación contigua. 20 minutos después volvieron a la habitación.

-Bien. Veamos-Dijo el doctor. Alzó la radiografía a la luz. Eche un vistazo, había acertado. Tenía una luxación de escafoide en la muñeca.

-Bella debo inmovilizarte la mano. Tienes luxación de escafoide. No podrás mover la muñeca por dos semanas-Dijo el doctor. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Dos semanas?-Preguntó cómo queja.

-Si Bella. Debes reposar las articulaciones para que la luxación desaparezca. Si mueves la muñeca se curará mal, te dolerá después-Dije.

-Muy bien jovencito! Estudiante de medicina eh!-Dijo el doctor. Yo asentí.

-Bueno quédate quieta Bella. Te pondré el suero-Dijo. Bella se mordió el labio y apretó mi brazo cuando el doctor le puso la aguja.

-En un par de horas podrán irse. Ya vendrá la enfermera para inmovilizarte la mano-Dijo el doctor. Ella asintió con mala cara.

-Odio los hospitales-Dijo en cuanto el doctor salió. Yo sonreí.

-Eso es porque vienes como paciente-Dije. Ella me miró y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias por acompañarme Edward-Dijo.

-No es nada Bella-Dije suavemente. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, solo mirándonos. Yo me acerque levemente a sus labios, hechizado. Ella quedó estática mirando mis ojos. La puerta se abrió y salté en mi lugar.

-Bueno.. Isabella Swan?-Preguntó la enfermera sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

-Eh sí. Yo-Dijo Bella nerviosamente. Me golpeé mentalmente por lo que estuve a punto de hacer, pensaría que ando besando a chicas por ahí sin conocerlas muy bien. Vamos! Solo la conocía de un día y ya quería besarla con locura.

-Bien. Extiende tu brazo hacia a mi por favor-Dijo la enfermera. Sacó un paquete de vendajes y comenzó a enrollarlos en la muñeca de Bella. Ella miraba fijamente hacia el suelo y procuraba no desviar la vista hacia mí. Genial. Ahora la incomodaba con mi presencia.

-Listo. Procura no mover la mano querida. Aunque escuché que tu novio es estudiante de medicina así que seguramente te cuidara mucho-Dijo la enfermera. Ella alzó la vista rápidamente y abrió la boca pero luego la cerró. Me miró y luego desvió la vista.

-No soy su novio-Dije para evitarle la vergüenza.

-Oh! Lo siento. Aunque si parecían hace un momento-Dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Luego miró a Bella.

-Debes esperar a que se acabe la morfina y te podrás ir. En un par de horas vuelvo-Dijo. Bella asintió en silencio. La enfermera sonrió y salió.

El silencio era incómodo. Bella miraba sus pies y yo a ella. Como si con la fuerza de mi mirada ella se viera obligada a alzar la vista. Suspiré.

-Bella. Lo siento, no debí acercarme así-Dije. Ella alzó la vista.

-Discúlpame tú a mi Edward. No debí arrastrarte hasta acá en primer lugar. No quiero que tengas problemas con tu novia por mi culpa-Dijo en voz baja. Yo la miré por un momento sin comprender. Luego recordé, oh claro. Tanya.

-Ya no estamos juntos Bella. Y no me arrastraste hasta acá. Yo vine porque quise-Dije. Ella me miro por un momento y asintió. Tocaron la puerta, la cabeza cobriza de mi hermana se asomó.

-Están bien?-Preguntó.

-Sí. Pasa algo?-Pregunté.

-Ha llegado Jacob y quiere saber si Bella está bien-Dijo Ness.

-Dile que estoy bien. Dios, es tan parecido a Charlie-Dijo Bella.

-Quien es Charlie?-Pregunté curioso.

-Mi padre. Son igual de sobreprotectores-Dijo Bella negando con la cabeza.

-Y bien? Que le digo?-Preguntó Ness.

-Que tenemos que esperar un par de horas hasta que se acabe la morfina-Dije yo. Ella asintió pero no se movió del lugar.

-Que pasa Ness?-Pregunté. En ese momento la puerta se abrió por completo y Jacob entró con aspecto preocupado tropezando con Ness.

-No te enseñaron a tocar?-Dijo Ness enojada. Él la miro confuso por su actitud.

-Sí, lo siento. Vine porque estabas tardando-Dijo. Ness rodó los ojos. Y a ella que le había sucedido?

-Ness?-Insistí.

-Eh sí. Recuerdas lo de Jane?-Preguntó mi hermana. Yo la miré por un momento. Era en serio?

-Puedes ir otro día Ness. Cuando salgamos de aquí será muy tarde para cuando lleguemos a Seattle-Dije yo. Ella hizo una mueca.

-De que hablan?-Preguntó Bella.

-No es nada. Ness tenía algo que hacer pero puede ser otro día-Dije yo. Ness me miró con los labios tensos.

-Gracias Ed-Dijo secamente dándose la vuelta para salir.

-Espera!-Dijo Bella. Ella se detuvo y la miró.

-Si?-Preguntó.

-No es necesario que se queden más tiempo. Pueden irse ya-Dijo Bella.

-Claro que si Bella. Ness solo va a ver a una amiga. No es importante-Dije yo. Ness resopló.

-Podrías dejar de hablar por mí?-Dijo enojada. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Ness estoy seguro de que no es más importante la salud de Bella que tu cita con Jane-Dije. Ella no dijo nada.

-Si no voy a convencerte, entonces deja que Jacob la lleve-Dijo Bella. Yo la miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-No quiero ir con el-Dijo Ness rápidamente. Si a Bella la había mirado extrañado a ella la miré como si no fuera de este planeta. Acaso me había perdido de algo?

-Disculpa te he hecho algo?-Preguntó Jacob con un tono frustrado. Ness lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Vamos Ness. No quiero que por mi culpa pierdas tu cita con tu amiga. Ve con Jacob-Insistió Bella.

-No lo sé Bella. Son muy jóvenes para viajar solos-Dije. Error. Ness me miró enojada nuevamente.

-Soy un año menor que tu Edward recuerdas? Me voy con Jacob-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Jacob se quedó perplejo en su lugar.

-Siempre es así de bipolar?-Preguntó. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Maneja con cuidado-Dije secamente. El miró a su hermana y ella alzó los pulgares.

-Edward me llevará en cuanto salgamos. Diles a las chicas que estoy bien-Dijo. Jacob asintió y salió.

-Dios. El día que Renesme no se enoje dejara de llover en Washington-Dije. Bella se echó a reír.

-Son demasiado sobreprotectores. A nadie le gusta que lo traten como un niño-Dijo. Yo asentí.

NESS P.O.V

Me falto dar un portazo cuando salí de la habitación. No faltaba el día que Edward me hiciera enojar con sus comentarios de la edad. Vale, a veces exageraba, pero era poner el dedo en la llaga para mí.

-Espera!-Dijo Jacob detrás de mí. Me detuve y lo fulminé con la mirada. No sé qué era lo que hacía que lo odiara en estos momentos, pero apenas veía su cara era como si se encendiera un interruptor.

-Que quieres?-Dije secamente.

-Podrías dejar de atacarme? No sé qué demonios te hice pero eres tú la que necesita de mi-Dijo. Necesitar yo? De él? Ya vería. Lo ignoré y seguí caminando. Respiré profundamente antes de doblar por el pasillo.

-Chicos. Jacob me llevara a Seattle-Dije tranquilamente. Emmett frunció el ceño y Jasper miró a Jacob para luego hacer una mueca.

-Es necesario que veas a Jane hoy?-Preguntó.

-Oh vamos Jazz. Estoy aburrida de no salir de la casa. Por favor?-Dije prácticamente rogando.

-Debes estar en la casa cuando regresemos-Dijo después de hacer una mueca de resignación. Asentí rápidamente.

-Si cuando regrese Ness tiene un rasguño. A ti te pediré cuentas vale?-Dijo Emmett secamente.

-Vale. Tranquilo-Dijo Jacob alzando las palmas. Yo sonreí y le di un beso a cada uno de mis hermanos.

-Gracias chicos. Nos vemos más tarde-Dije alegre. Me dirigí afuera y en cuanto desaparecí del campo de visión de mis hermanos camine más rápido.

-Podrías esperarte?-Preguntó Jacob detrás de mí. Lo ignoré y seguí caminando. Llegué a su auto y lo miré. El hizo una mueca y quitó los seguros. Me subí rápidamente y él me imito.

Llevábamos un par de minutos en movimiento cuando me quité el cinturón de seguridad.

-Detén el auto-Dije. El me miró confuso.

-Qué? Porque?-Preguntó.

-Detén el auto!-Dije alzando la voz. El pisó el freno y se detuvo a un costado de la carretera. Me bajé del auto y cerré de un portazo. Comencé a caminar.

-Qué demonios estás haciendo?-Preguntó Jacob bajándose del auto.

-Demostrándote que no necesito de ti-Dije simplemente.

-Estás loca? Tus hermanos me mataran!-Dijo. Me detuve y lo miré.

-Que te hace pensar que eso me importa?-Le pregunté. Sonreí cuando un taxi se asomó por la carretera.

-Me puedes explicar que te hice? Esta mañana estabas bien y ahora me miras como si me quisieras dos metros bajo tierra!-Dijo. Yo lo miré, ni yo misma sabía qué demonios me pasaba. Esta mañana parecía un tiempo bastante lejano. Me apresuré a sacar la mano para detener el taxi.

-Estoy hablándote!-Dijo Jacob enojado.

-Déjame en paz!-Dije abriendo la puerta del taxi. Una mano me tomo por el brazo y comenzó a jalarme.

-Vendrás conmigo quieras o no-Dijo Jacob.

-Suéltame! Estás loco?-Dije pegándole en el brazo. Ni siquiera se inmutó. El hombre del taxi se bajó.

-Señorita lo conoce?-Preguntó.

-No. Ayúdeme por favor!-Dije yo. El hombre sacó una llave de motor y se encaminó a nosotros. Jacob me soltó rápidamente y yo abrí los ojos asustada.

-Espere! No vaya a golpearlo! Si lo conozco! -Dije. El rodó los ojos.

-Mocosos-Dijo antes de montarse a su auto e irse. Otra vez sentí el agarre de Jacob en mi brazo y esta vez se encargó de meterme en el auto y cerrar la puerta por dentro.

-Eres un idiota!-Dije cuando se subió.

-Yo? Tú estás loca! Casi me muelen a golpes por tu culpa!-Dijo enojado. Encendió el auto y aceleró a fondo.

-Nadie te pidió que comenzaras a arrastrarme como un energúmeno!-Dije.

-No iba a dejar que por tus niñerías tus hermanos me pidieran cuentas!-Dijo el apretando el volante. Tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que imprimía.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No son ningunas niñerías estúpido! Agh! Eres un idiota!-Dije cabreada. El no dijo nada y aceleró aún más. Me agarré al cinturón de seguridad mientras echaba un vistazo al velocímetro. 200 km/h, 220 km/h, 240 km/h. Me asusté. Amaba las carreras pero en ese estado no quería imaginar cómo terminarían las cosas.

-Jacob. Por favor baja la velocidad-Dije entrecortadamente. El tensó la mandíbula y siguió acelerando.

-Jacob!-Insistí.

-Puedes permanecer en silencio por un minuto?-Dijo mirándome enojado. Yo miré al frente y apreté mi agarre. Un claxon se escuchó repetidamente y observe como un auto se aproximaba a nosotros.

-Cuidado!-Grité. Jacob frenó y giró el volante rápidamente evitando por unos centímetros el golpe. El chirriar de las llantas se detuvo y el Aston quedó atravesado en la mitad de la carretera. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Jacob me miró horrorizado.

-Estas bien? Oh Dios, perdóname Ness!-Dijo rápidamente. Yo lo miré y retiré las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-Estoy bien. Conduce por favor-Dije secamente.

-Por favor perdóname! Estaba cabreado… Por favor perdóname-Dijo desesperadamente.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Quiero irme ya-Dije. El asintió con una mirada de culpabilidad en su rostro y puso en marcha el auto.

El resto del camino fue agonizante. Yo veía por la ventana pero de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Jacob clavada en mi nuca. Fue un alivio cuando vi el aviso de entrada a Seattle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que les parecio? Comenten! Dejenme reviews! Y gracias por seguir leyendo!


	4. Hermanita menor

Disclaimer: Esta historia se desarrolló en mi cabecita. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 4. Hermanita menor.

-A donde vive tu amiga?-Preguntó.

-En la calle Mercer-Dije sin mirarlo. Un par de minutos después entramos a la calle de Alec.

-Es por aquí-Dije señalando la casa. El aparcó y yo abrí rápidamente la puerta. Su brazo me detuvo.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó. Asentí y zafe mi agarre. Cerré la puerta bruscamente y comencé a caminar hacia la casa. Alec salió y sonrió. Intenté algo parecido a una sonrisa y él me beso levemente.

-Te extrañaba-Dijo. Yo asentí y el sonido de las llantas chirriar me hizo voltear. Jacob estaba yéndose. Apenas. Mierda, debió ver a Alec, y nuestro beso.

-Quien es ese?-Preguntó mi novio.

-Es el vecino. Me trajo como un favor-Dije. El asintió y me jaló hacia la casa.

-Hola Jane-Dije a la hermana de mi novio. Ella sonrió.

-Que tal Ness? Tiempo sin verte-Dijo. Yo asentí.

-Ya sabes cómo son los chicos-Dije. Jane se echó a reír.

-Si lo sé-Dijo. Jane también había sido víctima de la sobreprotección de mis hermanos durante la secundaria. Un día Emmett y Jasper nos habían sacado a rastras de una fiesta en casa de Sam, no se hubieran enterado si no hubieran ido a llevarme los libros que "deje en casa" pues íbamos a "estudiar". Un pequeño error de mi parte. Jane y yo nos escondimos por días durante los recesos por la vergüenza.

-Vienes amor?-Preguntó Alec subiendo las escaleras. Yo asentí y lo seguí a su habitación.

Alec se acostó en su cama y yo me senté en un costado.

-Ya te inscribiste en la universidad?-Pregunté. El iba a estudiar Administración de Negocios.

-Sí. Ayer lo hice-Dijo.

-Yo lo haré mañana-Le dije.

-Ingeniería Automotriz?-Preguntó. Asentí.

-No puedes estudiar algo más femenino?-Preguntó. Lo miré extrañada.

-A qué viene eso? Crees que no puedo hacerlo?-Pregunté.

-No es eso. Es algo complicado amor. Las mujeres deberían irse más por cosas delicadas-Dijo.

-Eres un machista Alec. Podría reparar tu auto mejor que tu-Le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No seas obstinada Ness. No quiero discutir-Dijo jalándome por la cintura. Me dejé llevar y acosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Donde esta Dimitri?-Pregunté en voz baja.

-No lo sé. Salió temprano. Debe estar en clases-Dijo él.

-Mmm-Dije cerrando los ojos. Un murmullo lejano me llego a los oídos pero no le preste atención. Caí rendida.

Me sacudieron el hombro. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los parpados.

-Ness-Murmuró alguien. Hice una mueca.

-Qué pasa?-Dije con voz baja.

-Despierta. Vinieron por ti-Dijo una voz conocida.

-Mmm-Dije sin abrir los ojos.

-Renesme!-Dijo la voz más alto. Abrí los ojos rápidamente. Alec me miraba de pie junto a la cama.

-Me he quedado dormida! Mierda!-Dije saliendo de la cama.

-Tranquila-Dijo mi novio.

-Cariño lo siento pero tengo que irme. Podrías llamar un taxi?-Le pregunté arreglándome la blusa.

-No me has escuchado? Han venido por ti-Dijo seriamente. Palidecí.

-Mis hermanos? Mierda!-Dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-No. Ese chico que te trajo-Dijo. Me detuve en seco.

-Jacob?-Pregunté extrañada. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Dijo que tus hermanos están a punto de llegar y que no quiere problemas-Dijo Alec.

-Estás enojado?-Le pregunté al ver su expresión. Seguramente. Había venido a verlo y me había quedado dormida. El hizo una mueca.

-No pasa nada. Deberías irte ya-Dijo. Yo asentí y le di un beso corto en los labios. Beso que él no respondió. Suspiré y bajé las escaleras rápidamente.

Jacob me esperaba recostado en su auto.

-Porque has tardado tanto? Estas tan empeñada en que me golpeen?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Sube al auto-Dije abriendo la puerta. Me tomó por el brazo.

-Escucha ya me he disculpado. Podrías dejar de actuar así?-Preguntó. Yo intenté soltarme pero el apretó su agarre.

-Suéltame!-Dije.

-No has escuchado? Ha pedido que la sueltes-Dijo Alec llegando a nuestro lado. Su expresión era mortalmente seria.

-Quien lo dice?-Pregunto Jacob desafiante.

-Su novio lo dice-Dijo Alec dando un paso.

-Oh sí. El novio que debería ser su amiga no?-Dijo Jacob sarcásticamente. Me zafé de su agarre.

-Ness?-Llamó Alec. Yo lo miré.

-Estoy bien-Dije sin necesidad de escuchar la pregunta.

-Quieres que pida un taxi?-Preguntó sin mirar a Jacob.

-Yo voy a llevarla-Dijo Jacob seriamente. Alec lo miró fulminante y luego me miró esperando respuesta.

-No amor. Me iré con Jacob. Estaré bien-Dije sonriendo levemente. Me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios. Me acerqué a su oído.

-Prometo que te recompensare-Dije en voz baja. Él sonrió y asintió.

-Te llamaré en un momento-Dijo. Yo asentí y subí al auto. Jacob se quedó un momento de pie mirando a Alec fijamente, luego rodeó el auto y subió al asiento de conductor. Introdujo la llave en el contacto y arrancó.

-Escucha Ness. La he cagado si? Pero tú también has tenido culpa-Dijo Jacob. Estaba tratando de no estallar. El enojo que al ver a mi novio se había evaporado, ahora había vuelto con más fuerza. Permanecí en silencio.

-Estoy tratando de disculparme-Insistió Jacob. Lo miré irritada.

-Casi me matas! Que más quieres que te diga?-Le dije prácticamente gritando.

-Ya te he pedido disculpas! Demonios!-Dijo con enojo.

-Solo déjame en paz vale? Aléjate de mí-Le dije.

-Lo haré cuando me digas que ha cambiado! Porque no sé qué te hice para que estés así!-Dijo él.

-No pienso decirte nada!-Le dije. La verdad no sabría que decirle, desde que había escuchado las palabras novia y Jacob en la misma oración estaba cabreada. Celos? No. No podía estar celosa de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

-Bien. Entonces le diré a tus hermanos que no estabas con quien decías!-Dijo él. Lo miré.

-Oh en serio? Haz lo que quieras, no pienso caer en tu estúpido juego-Dije. En cuanto estacionó el auto me baje y cerré de un portazo.

-De nada!-Gritó desde el auto.

-Púdrete!-Grité hacia él. Entré a la casa y subí a mi habitación. Lo primero que hice fue cerrar la persiana de la ventana de un jalón, prácticamente casi la arruino. Arrojé la chaqueta al suelo y me quité las zapatillas. Veía todo rojo. Mi nuevo vecino que hasta esta mañana era el objeto de mis pensamientos se había convertido en mi pesadilla. Ahora lo pensaba el doble y también quería golpearlo con una llave de motor. No debí impedir que el taxista lo hiciera. Mierda. Me saque los jeans a punta de patadas al aire imaginando que era el estómago de Jacob, su estómago marcado y musculoso. Sacudí la cabeza y resoplé. Rebusque entre mi ropa y me puse unos shorts.

EDWARD P.O.V.

Bella se había quedado dormida en el camino. Su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro y su mano derecha agarraba mi camiseta. Yo? Tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Jasper y Emmett cuchicheaban en el asiento de adelante y se reían cada poco. Rodé los ojos. Idiotas.

-Eh par de niñas. Han hablado con Ness?-Pregunté.

-No contestó el teléfono-Dijo Jasper.

-Seguramente debe estar cuchicheando con su amiga-Dijo Emmett riéndose.

-Sí. Tal cual ustedes-Dije yo.

-Vamos Eddie. Es gracioso ver tu cara en estos momentos-Dijo Emmett.

-Deja de llamarme así Emmett-Le dije cansinamente. El volvió a reírse.

-Amargado-Canturreó. Rodé los ojos. Nuevamente.

Cuando llegamos sacudí suavemente a Bella. Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolates y me miro. Se sonrojó levemente y se incorporó.

-Gracias Edward. Por todo-Dijo.

-No es nada Bella-Dije suavemente. Los chicos se bajaron del auto y Jasper ayudó a Bella a bajarse.

-Cuídate Bella-Dijo.

-Gracias Jasper-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bella? Estas bien?-Dijo Rosalie saliendo de la casa.

-Si Rose. Bien-Dijo ella.

-Recordaste tu alergia a los analgésicos?-Preguntó Rosalie. Bella rodó los ojos.

-Claro que si Rose-Dijo cansinamente.

-Oh Bella! Estábamos preocupadas!-Dijo Alice abrazando a su hermana.

-Estoy bien Alice-Dijo Bella nuevamente.

-Gracias por ayudar a Bella-Dijo Rosalie mirándonos.

-No fue nada-Dije yo. Emmett y Jasper asintieron.

-Jacob ha llegado ya?-Preguntó Bella.

-Sí. Aunque llego hecho una furia y se encerró en su habitación-Dijo Alice.

-Bueno. Deberíamos ir a ver si Ness ya llegó-Dijo Jasper. Yo asentí. Las chicas entraron a la casa y Bella volteó hacia a mi antes de entrar. Yo le hice un saludo con la mano y ella sonrió.

-Eddie está enamorado!-Canturreó Emmett. Jasper se echó a reír.

-Cállate Emmett-Dije simplemente. El me ignoró y siguió cantando mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Entramos y el vestíbulo estaba a oscuras. Encendí la luz.

-Donde esta Ness?-Preguntó Emmett.

-No lo sé. Ya debería estar aquí-Dijo Jasper.

-Iré a ver si está en su habitación-Dije.

Subí las escaleras. Todo estaba a oscuras. Abrí la puerta de su habitación. La única luz que había provenía de la ducha. Toqué la puerta.

-Ness?-Llamé. Nadie me respondió. Solo escuchaba el sonido del agua corriendo.

-Renesme? Estas bien?-Insistí.

-Sí. Ed. Un momento-Dijo con la voz ahogada. Fruncí el ceño.

-Ness abre la puerta-Dije. Ella cerró la llave y salió. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Que te ha pasado?-Pregunté.

-Nada Edward. Puedes dejarme sola?-Preguntó.

-Claro que no. Dime que ha pasado?-Insistí. Ella suspiró y se sentó en la cama. La seguí.

-Prométeme que no te enojaras-Dijo. Yo hice una mueca. Seguramente me enojaría pero si no lo hacía no me diría nada, por lo menos quedaban Jasper y Emmett para enojarse con ella.

-Está bien. Lo prometo-Dije resignado. Ella se acomodó para quedar frente a mí.

-Estoy molesta. Pero no estoy segura del porque-Dijo.

-No te sigo Ness. Que es lo que te molesta?-Le pregunté.

-Jacob-Dijo. De inmediato recordé su comportamiento en la tarde. Decidí no decirle directamente lo que pensaba y ver sus reacciones.

-Oh sí. Bueno a mí también me molesta. No me gusta cómo te mira-Dije sonriendo levemente. Ella me miró rápidamente.

-Como me mira?-Preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-Primero respóndeme. Porque te molesta Jacob?-Dije.

-No lo sé. Ayer me… parecía un buen chico…y hoy cuando lo vimos en la librería…eso cambio-Dijo ella pensativa.

-Ese cambio fue antes o después de que supieras que tiene novia-Solté rápidamente. Ella me miró sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño.

-Después-Dijo entre dientes.

-Estas celosa-Dije. Por mucho que me disgustara, en este caso no podía ponerme en el rol de hermano mayor, prefería que Ness me hablara de sus sentimientos a que fuera a contárselos a otra persona y cometiera equivocaciones. Ella me miro por un momento asimilando mis palabras y luego enrojeció.

-Claro que no! Ni siquiera la conozco! Aunque debe ser una descerebrada por fijarse en el-Dijo indignada. Yo me eché a reír.

-Acabas de confirmarlo-Dije simplemente.

-Oh por Dios! Estoy celosa! No puedo estarlo, no puedo!-Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Tranquila Ness. Es algo normal. Contestando a tu pregunta el chico babea por ti-Dije.

-No importa! No puedo estar celosa!-Dijo escandalizada.

-Si puedes. No estoy muy contento por ello pero prometí no enojarme-Dije. Ella me miro con cautela.

-No entiendes Ed. No puedo estar celosa porque… bueno-Dijo lentamente. Entrecerré los ojos.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-Tengo novio-Soltó rápidamente. Analicé sus palabras por un momento y cuando comprendí…

-Qué?-Dije dos octavas más alto.

-Ed por favor no te vayas a enojar. Lo prometiste!-Dijo suplicante.

-Esto es totalmente diferente Renesme. Me acabas de soltar que tienes novio y ni siquiera lo conocemos-Dije.

-Por la misma razón no se los he presentado! No quiero que reaccionen como siempre reaccionan ante todo lo que esté relacionado conmigo!-Dijo ella.

-Es porque nos preocupamos por ti! Tanto te molesta que te tratemos como una niña y te comportas exactamente como una! Nuestros padres no te han enseñado a hacer las cosas a nuestras espaldas Ness. Estoy muy decepcionado-Dije poniéndome de pie. Ella permaneció en silencio.

-No quiero que salgas de esta habitación a menos que sea necesario-Agregué antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Había sido demasiado duro con ella pero esto era completamente distinto a las discusiones de siempre. Si tenía novio y no sabíamos eso quería decir que nos venía mintiendo hace tiempo, en alguna parte tenía que verse con el chico y siempre nos decía que iba a verse con sus amigas. Tendría que hablar con los chicos, baje las escaleras.

-Emmett? Jasper? Podemos hablar?-Pregunté cuando llegué a la sala.

-Que pasa la encontraste?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Sí. Precisamente quería hablarles de ello-Dije.

-Está bien? Que ha sucedido?-Pregunto Emmett preocupado.

-Sí. Está algo confundida. Es por ese chico Jacob-Dije sentándome. Emmett hizo una mueca.

-Lo sabía. Se le ve en el rostro-Dijo entre dientes.

-Ese no es el problema verdad Edward?-Preguntó Jasper.

-No. Ella está confundida porque resulta que tiene novio y no nos había dicho-Dije.

-Estás hablando en serio?-Preguntó Jasper.

-No bromearía con ello-Dije.

-Demonios... Y como hace para verlo?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Ese es el punto Emm. Ella nos ha mentido cada vez que sale. No hay otra explicación-Dije.

-Esto es serio, creen que deberíamos llamar a papá?-Dijo Emmett.

-No lo sé. Me siento mal por las cosas que le dije, y ella prefirió contarme a quedarse callada-Dije-No quiero que se sienta traicionada-Agregué.

-En eso tienes razón Ed. Mejor manejemos la situación entre nosotros. Debemos hablar con ella-Dijo.

-Y el chico? La dejaremos seguir con él?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Yo creo que ella ya está dudando sobre ello. Por el hermano de Bella-Dije. Emmett y Jasper hicieron una mueca.

-Prefería cuando era una niña y peleaba por juguetes-Dijo Emmett. Yo sonreí.

-No podemos evitarlo-Dije.

-No toquemos el tema de su novio. Dejemos que ella decida si permanecerá con él o no-Dijo Jasper. Emmett y yo asentimos. Me dirigí nuevamente a las escaleras. Suspiré frente a la puerta y toqué suavemente. Obviamente nadie me respondió. Abrí lentamente y la visión me estrujo el corazón. Ness estaba aovillada en un rincón de su cama y lloraba amargamente.

-Pequeña-Dije acercándome.

-Déjame sola Edward por favor-Dijo entre llanto.

-Ness perdóname por favor-Le dije rodeándola con mis brazos.

-Quiero irme a casa-Dijo. Yo la miré.

-Estas en casa cariño-Le dije limpiando sus mejillas.

-No. Quiero ir a casa. A Forks. Los he decepcionado y estoy cansada de discutir-Dijo. Me pateé mentalmente. Cada palabra que había salido de mi boca había calado en ella.

-Ness por favor escúchame. Sé que fui muy duro contigo, es solo que me duele que actúes de esa manera. Esta es tu casa. Con nosotros. Y por ello debemos actuar como una familia. No puedes seguir escondiendo las cosas-Le dije.

-Perdóname Ed-Dijo. Sonreí levemente.

-Tranquila-Dije-Vamos. Los chicos nos esperan-Agregué. Ella asintió y se puso de pie.

Bajamos las escaleras y Ness se sentó en el sillón. Yo me senté entre Jasper y Emmett. Ella tenía rastros de lágrimas por el rostro y los ojos enrojecidos.

-Estas bien Ness?-Preguntó Jasper preocupado.

-Si Jazz. No es nada. Quiero disculparme con ustedes chicos. No debí actuar a sus espaldas. Si quieren que deje de ver a Alec lo haré-Dijo.

-Por supuesto que no. Eso no lo podemos decidir nosotros-Dijo Emmett. Ness lo miró sorprendida.

-Entonces no van a impedirme verlo?-Preguntó.

-Ness. Debes dejar de pensar que somos tus carceleros. Somos tus hermanos, queremos que acudas a nosotros cuando tengas problemas, cuando necesites ayuda, cuando quieras hablar. No que actúes como si fuéramos a ponerte grilletes por cualquier cosa-Dije.

-Lo siento chicos. Sé que actué mal. Pero bueno supongo que pensé que me encerrarían cuando se enteraran y de verdad me gusta Alec-Dijo ella.

-Bueno. Puedes pedirle a Alec que venga a verte mañana después de que te inscribas en la universidad-Dije. Ella sonrió levemente.

-Gracias Ed-Dijo.

-Universidad? Acaso ya te has decidido?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Si Emm. Ingeniería Automotriz-Dijo sonriendo.

-Esa es mi hermanita-Dijo Emmett orgulloso.

-Recuerda que puedes hablar de lo que sea con nosotros. Sé que en parte tenemos la culpa porque hasta hace poco los chicos era un tema prohibido pero supongo que debemos acostumbrarnos a que ya no eres una niña-Dijo Jasper.

-Gracias chicos. Los quiero-Dijo. Se levantó y se sentó en mis piernas. Jaló a Jasper y a Emmett y nos abrazó a los tres.

-No es nada. Anda a descansar. Mañana saldremos temprano-Dijo Emmett.

Ella asintió y subió las escaleras.

-Creo que lo manejamos bastante bien no creen?-Pregunto Emmett.

-Sí. Aunque me preocupa el tema de Jacob. No quiero que ella se agobie por lo que sea que siente. En estos momentos extraño mucho a mamá-Dijo Jasper. Yo asentí, no éramos expertos en temas de chicos, seguramente mama sabría qué hacer.

-Si cualquiera de los dos le hace daño le romperé las piernas-Dijo Emmett simplemente. Yo me eche a reír aunque sabía que Emmett hablaba en serio, bueno no literalmente, tampoco iba a romperles las piernas pero si quedarían algo maltrechos. Lo decía por el ex novio de Heidi. El muy descarado la había estado engañando con una amiga de ella y Emmett fue quien lo descubrió. El chico no pudo ponerse de pie en días.

-Bien. Voy a descansar. Ha sido un largo día-Dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie. Asentí y lo imité.

-Yo voy a comer algo. Muero de hambre-Dijo Emmett encaminándose a la cocina.

-Siempre-Dijimos Jasper y yo al tiempo. Nos echamos a reír.

-Eso es lo que me hace guapo chicos-Dijo Emmett burlón. Volvimos a reír y subimos las escaleras.

-Hasta mañana hermano-Dijo Jasper.

-Nos vemos hermano-Dije. Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Me descambie rápidamente y me puse mis pantalones de dormir. Cuando me acosté en la cama revise mi teléfono y tenía un mensaje en la bandeja. Cuando lo abrí una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro.

"Gracias por acompañarme hoy. Que descanses Edward. B"

Esta mujer hacía estragos en mí con un simple gesto. Sé que era por puro agradecimiento pero no podía olvidar el momento en que nuestros labios quedaron a unos centímetros, como si hubiera accionado un interruptor recordé su aroma, casi parecía que lo estuviera respirando en ese momento.

Mire la pantalla y escribí solo dos palabras.

"Siempre. E"

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Me quedé dormido en un momento con la imagen de Bella en la mente.

XXXXXXXX

Les dejo este capi! Ojala les haya gustado y me gustaría saber sus opiniones asi que… PILASSSS… déjenme reviews!

Aprovecho para agradecer a quienes leen y me agregan a sus favoritos! MEDG, Ale74, Denisse97, K4ROLINA, Superanonimo, Jeka Cullen s, Nessie Massen, Supattinsondecullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, MarcelaMaciel, Aliapr-peke, Alis Cullen Swan, Angel0607, vampire-girls97, Kbash, Xiomy, Audry Cullen Swan, Damy Cullen, Anicherry, Camilitha Cullen y Karenc0624.

Besos a todoosss..


	5. Heidi

Disclaimer: Esta historia se desarrolló en mi cabecita. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 4. Heidi.

-Edward!-Gritó la voz de mi hermanita en mi oído. Me sobresalté y terminé en el suelo de mi habitación. La carcajada estruendosa de Emmett resonó por todo el lugar. Hice una mueca, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

-Demonios-Dije entre dientes mientras me ponía de pie.

-Buenos días hermanito! Vamos ve a arreglarte!-Dijo Ness de forma hiperactiva.

-Buenos días pequeña. Gracias por el dulce despertar eh-Agregué sarcásticamente.

-Oh vamos Ed. Llevo 15 minutos tratando de despertarte y tú solo balbuceabas incoherencias-Dijo Ness.

-Nada de incoherencias. El nombre de nuestra vecina se escuchaba claramente-Dijo Emmett sonriendo burlón. Yo me detuve en seco y los miré.

-Están bromeando?-Pregunté.

-Bueno yo no quería decirlo pero… "Bella" fue todo lo que escuché-Dijo Ness. Demonios. Ahora quien los aguantaría.

-Vamos Eddie. No te avergüences. Apresúrate o llegaras tarde-Dijo Emmett saliendo de la habitación.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no me llame así!-Dije entre dientes. Ness se echó a reír.

-Sabes que es como hablar con la pared-Dijo sonriendo.

-Estas muy contenta hoy-Apunté.

-Hoy vendrá Alec-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo la miré. Ella sonreía y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Odiaba tener que ponerme en el rol de hermano mayor en estos momentos.

-Ness. Voy a darte un consejo. Piensa bien lo que representan Jacob y Alec para ti. No quiero que más adelante estés arrepentida-Dije. Ella borró su sonrisa y me miró seriamente.

-Jacob no representa nada para mí. Fue una confusión de momento-Dijo. Yo suspiré. Sabía que las cosas no terminaban con esa frase.

-Bien. Bajo en un momento-Dije dirigiéndome a la ducha. Ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

Me duché rápidamente y me cambié con unos vaqueros y una camiseta cuello en V azul oscuro. Me puse mis zapatillas negras y tomé el celular y la billetera. Como todos los días traté de peinarme pero no lo conseguí así que baje las escaleras para encontrarme a mis hermanos en el comedor desayunando.

-Renesme deberías escucharnos una vez en tu vida-Decía Emmett con tono de resignación.

-Emmett si los escuchara tendría que botar toda mi ropa-Decía ella. Supe por dónde iba la conversación y eche un vistazo al atuendo de Ness. Llevaba un top blanco escotado, unos jeans oscuros y unas botas cerradas de tacón alto.

-Espero que uses chamarra-Dije. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Si papá-Dijo entre dientes. Me serví un poco de jugo de naranja y comí un par de tostadas.

-Jasper llevas tu auto?-Pregunté. El asintió.

-Sí. Luego de la universidad debo ir a comprar un par de cosas. Emmett no deja que algo dure más de una día en la alacena-Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Eso es falso. Yo reemplazo todo lo que me como-Dijo Emmett.

-Y vuelves a comértelo hermanito-Dijo Ness. Nos echamos a reír.

-Bien. Ness te vas conmigo o con Emmett?-Pregunté.

-Con Emmett. El me acompañara a su facultad para inscribirme-Dije. Asentí.

-Pero debes recogerla Ed. Yo tengo clases después-Dijo él.

-Me llamas cuando estés lista Ness-Dije. Ella asintió y se puso de pie para dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Bien. Me voy. Cuídense-Dije.

-Nos vemos hermano-Dijo Emmett mientras devoraba otra tostada. Me eché a reír y tomé las llaves de mi auto.

-Adiós Ness!-Grité hacia la segunda planta.

-Nos vemos Ed! Te quiero-Gritó mi hermana mientras bajaba las escaleras con una chamarra y sus cosas. Sonreí y quité el seguro de mi auto.

-Buenos días Edward-Dijo la voz más dulce que había escuchado. Giré la cabeza y Bella estaba de pie en la acera frente a su casa.

-Buenos días Bella. Como está tu muñeca?-Pregunté.

-Oh bien. La morfina funcionó-Dijo sonriendo levemente. Caí en la cuenta que así no podía conducir.

-Vas a algún lado? Quieres que te lleve?-Pregunté señalando mi auto.

-Oh no te preocupes. Voy a la universidad pero Jacob me llevará-Dijo ella señalando hacia la casa. Claro, Jacob.

-Oh vale. Nos vemos entonces Bella-Dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto.

-Adiós Edward-Dijo.

La observé por el retrovisor hasta que el auto de su hermano salió del garaje, se estacionó frente a la acera y ella se subió. Aceleré camino a la universidad pensando en Bella. De verdad me gustaba tanto? Es decir, no hacía más que pensar en ella y hasta soñaba con ella. Sacudí la cabeza. Era muy pronto para pensar en eso. Seguramente a ella ni siquiera le parecía atractivo. Llegue a la universidad y me dirigí a clases, hoy sería una día largo.

NESS P.O.V.

Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras y tomar mis cosas.

-Lista?-Preguntó mi hermano mayor.

-Lista-Dije.

Nos encaminamos a su auto y le pedí ayuda. Prácticamente me subió al asiento del copiloto sin hacer esfuerzo.

-Estas nerviosa?-Preguntó Emm sonriendo.

-No. Supongo que mañana si me pondré nerviosa-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Te acostumbrarás-Dijo.

Yo sonreí. Me incliné al estéreo y subí el volumen de la música. Emmett y yo nos pusimos a cantar a todo volumen. De vez en cuando me soltaba a reír por las caras de mi hermano.

-Llegamos-Dijo Emmett estacionándose. Esperé que el rodeara el auto para que me ayudara. Me tomó por la cintura y me dejó en el piso. Ese auto debería traer escaleras o ascensor incluido. Me reí entre dientes por mi ocurrencia.

-Gracias-Dije. Nos encaminamos hacia la facultad y Emmett me condujo por un pasillo.

-Es aquí. Entremos-Dijo. Abrió la puerta.

-En que puedo ayudarlos?-Preguntó una señora mayor detrás de su escritorio.

-Mi hermana viene a inscribirse-Dijo Emmett. Ella asintió.

-Acércate querida-Dijo. Yo me senté frente a su escritorio.

-Nombre?-Preguntó.

-Renesme Cullen Platt-Dije.

-Edad?-Preguntó.

-19 años-Dije.

-Qué carrera vas a elegir?-Preguntó tomando notas.

-Ingeniería Automotriz-Dije.

-Interesante elección. Aquí tienes tu formulario. Llénalo y me lo entregas. Tomate tu tiempo-Dijo tendiéndomelo. Yo asentí y me senté en un sillón que había en un extremo de la oficina. Emmett se sentó a mi lado. Comencé a llenar los espacios en blanco, pedían dirección, teléfono, nombre de los padres y cosas así.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Acabo de dejarla en su facultad. Tengo que recogerla en una hora-Dijo la voz del protagonista de mis pesadillas.

-Está bien. Tienes todo?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Eh mira quienes llegaron-Dijo Emmett.

-Ya los he visto-Dije en voz baja. Enterré mi vista en el formulario.

-No quieres saludar?-Preguntó.

-No Emmett… por favor…-Dije en tono suplicante. Demasiado tarde. Rosalie había volteado en nuestra dirección. Supongo que por la voz poco discreta de mi hermano.

-Ness? Emmett?-Preguntó. Yo alcé la vista forzando una sonrisa.

-Hola Rose-Dije amablemente.

-Hey Rose. Todo bien?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Sí. Solo vine a dejar mis papeles y Jacob vino a inscribirse-Dijo ella sonriendo. El susodicho me miro con frialdad y yo regresé la vista a mi formulario.

-Así que los dos están en Ingeniería Automotriz?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Así es-Dijo Rosalie. Traté de concentrarme en mi tarea pero lo que acababa de oír me sacó de mis casillas. Ahora tendría que lidiar con Jacob en la universidad.

-Que bien. Ness también vino a inscribirse-Dijo Emmett. Yo alcé la vista al verme aludida y asentí. Luego volví la atención mi formulario sin mirar a Jacob.

-Ella?-Dijo la voz de Jacob en tono incrédulo. Yo levanté la cabeza rápidamente.

-Si, por?-Pregunté en tono seco.

-No es nada-Dijo. Aunque su tono dejaba en claro que no creía que podía con ello. Iba a replicar cuando Emmett se me adelantó.

-Te sorprenderías de lo que Ness puede hacer con un auto chico-Dijo en tono cortante.

-Ya lo creo-Dijo de manera sarcástica. Emmett tensó la mandíbula.

-Emm-Le dije en tono de advertencia. El me miró.

-Has terminado?-Preguntó. Yo asentí.

-Bien. Vámonos-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Yo asentí y entregué el formulario a la señora.

-Este es tu horario querida. Bienvenida a la US-Dijo.

-Muchas gracias-Dije sonriéndole.

-Nos vemos-Dijo Emmett a Jacob y Rose.

-Adiós Emmett-Dijo ella. Jacob permaneció en silencio.

-Cuídate Rose-Dije ignorando olímpicamente a Jacob.

-Adiós Ness-Respondió ella.

Emmett me esperaba recostado en la pared de fuera de la oficina.

-Debo irme a clases. Estarás bien?-Preguntó.

-Sí. Llamaré a Edward enseguida-Dije.

-Bien. Te quiero-Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Yo igual Emm. Cuídate-Dije. Lo observé hasta que su enorme espalda se perdió en una esquina del pasillo. Saqué mi teléfono y texteé a Edward.

"Ya he salido. N".

Un momento después me llegó su respuesta.

"Tardare un poco. E".

Hice una mueca y mire a ambos lados. Podría aprovechar para conocer el campus. Iba a irme cuando la puerta se abrió y Rose salió cerrando detrás de ella.

-Ness. Pensé que ya te habías ido-Dijo.

-Debo esperar a Edward porque Emm tenía clases-Dije.

-Yo también debo irme. Creo que tenemos la misma clase-Dijo ella.

-Probablemente-Dije sonriendo.

-Está bien iré al grano. Paso algo entre mi hermano y tú?-Preguntó. Sentí como mi frente enrojecía. Demonios, ahora me delataría. Ella me miro y sonrió. Me adelante a responder antes de que sacara conclusiones.

-No. Para nada.. porque lo dices?-Pregunté desviando la vista.

-El muy pocas veces se comporta de esa manera. Y tengo entendido que te trajo de Port Ángeles ayer, llegó hecho una furia-Dijo suspicaz. Yo me mordí el labio.

-No es nada Rose. Simplemente no nos caemos bien-Dije.

-Mmm hace dos días no lo parecía, pero bueno, no es mi asunto. Me tengo que ir-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Claro. Adiós Rose-Dije. Ella empezó a caminar y sacudió su mano en el aire despidiéndose.

Suspiré y comencé a caminar hacia la salida del pasillo. Apresuré el paso cuando sentí la puerta abrirse detrás de mí. No podía tratarse de otra persona más que de Jacob. Al parecer era demasiado lenta porque sentí como una mano me agarraba del brazo y me giraba. Hice una mueca.

-Es que es tu costumbre asaltar así a la gente?-Pregunté. El me soltó.

-Vale lo siento. Quería disculparme por cómo me comporte allá dentro. No tengo porque juzgarte-Dijo.

-Vale. Captado-Dije dándome la vuelta.

-Tan nerviosa te pongo?-Dijo detrás de mí. Yo me detuve en seco.

-Disculpa?-Dije volteando.

-Sí. Siempre sales corriendo. Debe ser por algo-Dijo él.

-No se te pasa por la cabeza que es porque no te soporto?-Pregunté de forma irónica. Obviamente no era esa la razón. Tal vez si me ponía un poco nerviosa su presencia. Bueno vale, me ponía muy nerviosa. Pero yo tenía novio y lo quería. Así que debía tomar la otra opción que era actuar como si no lo soportara.

-Bien. Sabes qué? Te dejare en paz-Dijo él.

-Gracias-Dije volviendo a caminar.

-Podría decir que estas celosa-Dijo. Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me detuve en seco, aunque no tuve la fuerza para voltear. Sentí como se acercaba a mí y me giró por el brazo lentamente. Estaba tan cerca que nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Lo miré a los ojos y el matiz extraño de su color me mantuvo estática. Eran cafés, pero no común, era el mismo café del chocolate derretido. Jacob rozó mi nariz con la suya.

-Que haces?-Pregunté en un susurro. Sentía los pies pesados. No podía alejarme. No quería.

-Probando que estas celosa-Susurró contra mis labios. Aquello me despertó. No podía hacer esto. No a Alec. Me solté bruscamente de su agarre y me alejé.

-Aléjate..de…mi-Dije entrecortadamente.

-Ness.. yo.. –Comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí.

-No me interesa. No quiero que digas nada. Aléjate de mí-Dije con voz más segura. Lo miré por un momento y me apresuré a salir del pasillo. Cuando salí del edificio me apoye en la pared junto a la puerta. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Ness? Estas bien?-Preguntó la voz de mi hermano. Abrí los ojos. Edward estaba frente a mí y me miraba preocupado.

-Sí. Pensé que tardarías más tiempo-Dije.

-Conseguí salir antes. Estas segura que estas bien? Estas algo pálida-Dijo reparando mi rostro.

-Sí. Ed, segura. Podemos irnos?-Pregunté.

-Está bien-Dijo él. Estaba a punto de empezar a caminar cuando miro detrás de mí y endureció sus facciones. No tuve que adivinar a quien miraba. Me tomó por el brazo y me jaló hacia el estacionamiento.

-Te hizo algo?-Dijo cuando llegamos al auto.

-No Edward. Estoy bien. Ya te lo he dicho-Dije.

-Renesme no quiero que me ocultes nada vale? Puedes contarme lo que sea-Dijo suavemente. Suspiré.

-El intento besarme Ed. Y yo… estuve a punto de responderle-Dije en voz baja.

-Lo hiciste?-Pregunto él en tono serio. Negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces deja de auto castigarte. Las decisiones que tomas son las que al final definen quien eres. Y tú eres una persona muy especial. No dejes que él te quite eso, sea lo que sea que pienses o sientas-Dijo mi hermano pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-Gracias Ed-Dije.

-De nada pequeña-Dijo-Vamos a casa. Muero de hambre-Rodé los ojos. Esta frase era común entre mis hermanos, aunque ninguno le ganaba a Emmett.

EDWARD P.O.V.

Tenía ganas de golpear a ese chico. Un momento Ness estaba sonriente y de la nada estaba callada y pensativa. Además tenía derecho de hacerlo por intentar besarla. Claro que eso conllevaría explicarle a Bella porque su hermano tenía un ojo morado. Suspiré. Por ahora no lo golpearía hasta que fuera necesario.

-Ness. Tranquila pequeña. Todo estará bien-Dije mirándola. Ella sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar a la ventana. Hice una mueca y apreté el volante, definitivamente algún día lo golpearía. Estacioné en la acera y Ness se bajó. La seguí adentro de la casa. Un olor a comida me golpeó.

-Mmm huele delicioso Jazz-Dijo Ness. Él se asomó por la barra de la cocina y sonrió.

-Gracias-Dijo-Como les fue?

-Bien. Ya me he inscrito. Mañana empiezo clases-Dijo Ness mostrando su horario.

-Que bien. Debemos revisarlo para ver quién puede llevarte-Dijo Jasper.

-Todo sería más fácil si me dieran un auto-Dijo ella como si nada.

-No pasará-Canturreé. Ella me sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

-No es justo. Todos ustedes tienen auto y yo tengo que andar de pasajera todo el tiempo-Dijo.

-Vamos Ness. Esto lo conseguiste tu solita al estrellar el Mercedes de papá-Dije. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Quisiera que olvidaran eso-Dijo.

-Tampoco pasará-Cantureé de nuevo. Jasper se echó a reír.

-Creen que Emmett tarde? Esto ya estará-Dijo.

-No lo creo. Entró a clases hace un rato-Dijo Ness.

-Bien. Esperaremos-Dijo Jasper. Miré a mi hermana e hice una mueca. Moría de hambre. Ella sonrió muy pagada de sí misma. Claro, había tomado venganza por mi broma de los autos.

Al cabo de 15 minutos y varias quejas de mi parte la puerta principal se abrió y un torbellino de cabello rubio entro a la habitación.

-Edward!-Gritó Heidi en mi oído mientras me abrazaba.

-Hola Heidi! Que sorpresa tan agradable-Dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Me encontré con tu hermano a la salida de la universidad. Sí que son unos ingratos ninguno me llama para averiguar si estoy viva-Dijo en tono indignado. Ness se echó a reír.

-Que hay Heidi?-Pregunto dándole un beso.

-Ness! Qué alegría verte! Sí que estas guapa!-Dijo Heidi con alegría. Ness volvió a reírse.

-Hablas como si no nos viéramos hace mucho y viniste hace cuatro días-Dijo Ness. Heidi hizo un mohín.

-Sí que me quieren en esta casa-Dijo ofendida.

-Claro que te queremos. He cocinado porque presentí que venias-Dijo Jasper saliendo de la cocina.

-No seas mentiroso Jasper, aunque lo caballero no se te quita-Dijo Heidi saludándolo.

-Eh y a mí nadie me saluda?-Pregunté Emmett dejando sus cosas en una silla. Lo ignoramos olímpicamente. El resopló y nosotros nos echamos a reír. Siempre que venía Heidi hacíamos lo mismo y el reaccionaba igual.

-Bien. Pasen al comedor-Dijo Jasper. Ness se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina detrás de Jasper. Luego regresaron con varias bandejas de comida.

-Buen provecho chicos-Dijo mi hermanita.

-Gracias-Dijimos todos y comenzamos a comer.

-Qué hay de nuevo eh? He visto unos autos en la casa contigua. Tienen nuevos vecinos?-Preguntó Heidi. Ness comenzó a toser y tomó un trago de jugo. Heidi la miro con una ceja alzada, luego me miró.

-Y bien?-Preguntó curiosa. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Eres una chismosa. Son tres chicas y un chico. Hermanos. Se mudaron hace dos días-Dije.

-Vamos Edward. Eso no es suficiente. Alguien me puede dar detalles?-Preguntó con insistencia. Jasper se echó a reír.

-Chismosa-Canturreó. Heidi le sacó la lengua y miro a Emmett. Este rodó los ojos.

-Alice Swan, 21 años. Pelinegra, de ojos azules, menuda y de tez blanca. Conduce un increíble Porsche Turbo 911. 1200 caballos de fuerza. Amarillo. Aunque yo lo prefiero de otro color-Dijo Emmett. Yo me eché a reír por su descripción. Pareciera que le hubieran preguntado por los autos y no por los dueños. El me miró y siguió hablando.

-Bella Swan, 20 años. De cabello castaño y ojos marrones-Dijo. Lo interrumpí.

-Sus ojos son chocolates Emmett-Dije. Heidi me miró sonriente y con una ceja alzada.

-Lo que sea. Conduce un Camaro rojo. 1000 caballos de fuerza. Excelente para largos trayectos. Buen auto-Siguió Emmett. Luego hizo una mueca.

-Jacob Swan. No sé cuántos años tiene y es un idiota pero amo su auto. Un Aston Martin Vanquish, 1450 caballos de fuerza, un auto perfecto para carreras -Dijo Emmett. Jasper y yo nos echamos a reír y miré a mi hermana. Ella tenía la mirada clavada en el plato.

-Ya veo-Dijo Heidi mirando a Ness de forma perspicaz. Podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro trabajar rápidamente.

-Y por último. Rosalie Swan. 22 años. Rubia despampanante de ojos azules. Cuerpo de infarto, hermosa y sensual. Conduce un BMW rojo, 1300 caballos de fuerza. Sabe de autos. Mucha clase-Dijo Emmett. Yo me atasqué con la comida y comencé a toser ante la descripción de Rosalie. Me apresuré a tomar jugo antes de morir asfixiado y luego miré a Emmett que comía como si nada. Todos en la mesa lo mirábamos. Heidi rompió el silencio.

-Vaya. La descripción más larga. Tenemos un cautivado por una de las hermanas Swan-Dijo Heidi mirándolo. Emmett se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Yo protesté mentalmente, Emmett reaccionaba excepcionalmente al verse aludido ante estas situaciones, no se ponía nervioso, no enrojecía. Lo envidiaba.

-Podemos cambiar de tema por favor?-Preguntó Ness. Heidi la miró.

-Claro. Aunque eso no te salvara-Dijo sonriendo. Ness soltó algo parecido a "entrometida" entre dientes y siguió comiendo.

-Y bien? Que haremos hoy?-Preguntó Heidi una vez terminamos de comer.

-No quiero ir de compras-Dijo Jasper antes de que Ness y Heidi se confabularan para hacernos caminar todo el centro comercial.

-Aguafiestas-Soltó Ness.

-Quiero tomar algo de sol-Dijo Emmett mirando hacia la piscina.

-Genial!-Dijeron Ness y Heidi a tiempo.

-Bueno. Vamos a buscar algunas bebidas Jazz-Le dije a mi hermano. El asintió y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Heidi se llevó del brazo a Ness hacia su habitación y Emmett subió a cambiarse.

-Es increíble lo perceptiva que es Heidi-Mencionó Jasper. Yo asentí.

-Pobre Ness. Seguro debe estar disparándole preguntas-Dije yo.

NESS P.O.V.

-Heidi espera! Me vas a arrancar el brazo-Dije soltándome de su agarre.

-No creas que no vi tu reacción ante la mención del nuevo vecino eh-Dijo ella. Yo desvié la vista y comencé a buscar mi traje de baño.

-Vamos Ness. Eres bastante evidente, no tienes que decirme nada pero yo quiero confirmarlo-Dijo ella. Suspiré.

-Es guapo. Me gusta. Pero no puede ser-Dije desvistiéndome.

-Porque no?-Preguntó ella. Yo la miré con una ceja alzada.

-Oh vale. Alec-Dijo. Heidi era la única que sabía acerca de mi novio antes de soltarle la bomba a Edward. Ella en primer lugar fue la que me insistió para que lo intentara.

-Sí… Alec. Además es un idiota que tiene novia-Dije. Ella me miró sonriente.

-De verdad te gusta eh?-Dijo. Yo la miré sin comprender.

-Estas celosa-Dijo como si fuera obvio. Resoplé. Debía dejar de ponerme en evidencia.

-Eso no importa. Mientras lo evite todo estará bien-Dije.

-Dejando de lado el chisme. Estas bien Ness? Nunca te había visto en esa actitud-Dijo Heidi cambiando su tono a uno preocupado. Me encogí de hombros.

-Han sido días difíciles. Que dices? Vamos a tomar un poco de sol?-Dije para cambiar de tema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquí les dejo este regalito porque me pusieron feliz con sus reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y actualizare con mas frecuenciaaaa….

Muchas muchas gracias por escribirme y agregarme a sus favoritos a sandrytta, robmy, Aleja E, Suiza-Love, MEDG, Ale74, Denisse97, K4ROLINA, Superanonimo, Jeka Cullen s, Nessie Massen, Supattinsondecullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, MarcelaMaciel, Aliapr-peke, Alis Cullen Swan, Angel0607, vampire-girls97, Kbash, Xiomy, Audry Cullen Swan, Damy Cullen, Anicherry, Camilitha Cullen y Karenc0624.


	6. Alec

Disclaimer: Esta historia se desarrolló en mi cabecita. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Cápitulo 6. Alec.

-Claro!-Dijo. Ella traía su traje de baño en el bolso. Siempre lo hacía cuando venía aquí. Terminamos de cambiarnos y bajamos encontrándonos a los chicos en su atuendo de baño, bermudas y camisetas blancas cuello en V.

-Dios. Ya los había olvidado en esos atuendos-Dijo Heidi. Me eché a reír. Por esta razón Tanya odiaba a Heidi, siempre alagaba a los chicos sin importar quien estuviera.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera para llegar al costado de la casa. El sol no estaba tan fuerte pero había un buen clima para tomar un baño. Extendí una toalla en el piso y me senté.

-Quieres una soda?-Preguntó Jazz comiendo papas fritas.

-No gracias Jazz-Dije sonriendo. Solo ellos podían comer luego de haber almorzado.

-Vamos Ness. Debes broncear ese cuerpo escultural!-Dijo Heidi sacándose la camiseta. Emmett silbó y Heidi le guiñó un ojo. Me eche a reír y me puse de pie imitándola.

-Te ves hermosa hermanita-Dijo Edward sonriendo. Yo sonreí, de verdad que estaban cambiando. En otra ocasión hubieran despotricado por horas hasta que consiguieran que me cambiara el traje de baño.

-Gracias Ed-Dije. Luego me saqué la falda jean que me había puesto y me senté sobre la toalla. Jasper tenía unos lentes tipo aviador, mis favoritos, así que se los quité y me los puse. El me miró sonriendo y le saqué la lengua.

-Deberías colocarte un poco de protector solar pequeña-Dijo mi hermano. Rodé los ojos. Aunque él no vio el gesto estoy segura de que lo adivino porque se echó a reír.

-Vale. Vale-Dije tomando un poco y pasándolo por mis brazos y piernas. Emmett se lanzó al agua con fuerza y nos salpico de agua.

-Emm!-Grité en protesta. El sacó la cabeza del agua y soltó una carcajada. Jasper y Edward también se metieron a la piscina.

-Escuche que Alec vendrá-Dijo Heidi. Asentí algo distraída. Sentía una sensación extraña, como si alguien me estuviera mirando. Giré la cabeza a los lados y no vi nada.

-Has hablado con Dimitri?-Pregunté sin dejar de sentir aquella sensación. Heidi había conocido a Dimitri una vez que me fue a dejar donde Alec, habían comenzado a salir hacia un par de semanas.

-Sí. Hoy tiene clases todo el día-Dijo ella.

-Está todo bien entre ustedes?-Preguntó.

-Normal. Es muy guapo y me trata bien-Dijo ella sonriendo, luego miró detrás de mí.

-Si ese es el tal Jacob. Entiendo tu confusión-Dijo en voz baja. Rápidamente mire detrás y encontré el motivo de la sensación. Jacob nos observaba desde la ventana de su habitación. Más bien me observaba a mí. Volví la cabeza hacia Heidi.

-Es el-Dije.

-Es bastante guapo-Dijo. Yo hice una mueca y no respondí. Volví a alzar la vista hacia atrás pero ya no estaba.

-Eh! Vengan al agua!-Dijo Emmett. Yo negué con la cabeza y me recosté sobre la toalla. Heidi por otro lado salió corriendo y se arrojó a la piscina mojándome de paso. Alcé la cabeza levemente.

-Gracias Heidi-Dije sarcásticamente. Ella me sacó la lengua y se montó ágilmente en los hombros de Emmett. Un rato después me puse de pie y me coloqué mi falda para entrar a la casa. Rebusqué en la nevera, Jasper sabía que odiaba la soda de uva y siempre decía que pensaba que era mi favorita. Sonreí cuando encontré la de manzana y la saqué dándole un sorbo. El timbre sonó y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Alec!-Dije arrojándome a los brazos de mi novio. Él se echó a reír.

-Hola cariño-Dijo dándome un beso breve en los labios. Cuando me separe de él me observo de pies a cabeza.

-Estas hermosa-Dijo mirándome intensamente. Yo me mordí el labio y me acerqué para besarlo. Un beso lento, delicado, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando la mano de mi novio me acaricio la línea de la columna. Me separé de él a regañadientes y lo tomé por el brazo.

-Vamos. Debes conocer a mis hermanos-Dije. El asintió también a regañadientes y lo jalé hacia la puerta trasera.

-Emmett! Eres un bruto!-Gritó Heidi cuando mi hermano la arrojó de su espalda sin avisarle. Los chicos estaban riéndose a carcajadas y cuando entré con Alec de la mano se quedaron en silencio.

-Eh.. chicos? Este es Alec Summers. Mi novio-Dije insegura. Mi novio alzo la mano en forma de saludo.

-Qué hay? Soy Emmett-Saludó Emmett con un gesto de cabeza.

-Un placer conocerte. Jasper Cullen-Dijo Jasper seriamente.

-Hola. Edward Cullen-Dijo mi hermano saludando con la mano.

-Que hay Alec?-Pregunte Heidi sonriendo.

-Como estas Heidi?-Dijo mi novio. Edward y Jasper la miraron de forma extraña.

-Lo conocías?-Preguntó Edward.

-Claro. Prácticamente yo los junte-Dijo Heidi con suficiencia. Edward miró a Emmett como diciendo "te lo dije". Él se encogió de hombros.

-Y también fue idea tuya que lo mantuvieran en secreto?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Claro! Los conozco chicos. Son unos ogros y Ness merece divertirse de vez en cuando-Dijo Heidi con naturalidad. Jasper hizo una mueca.

-Para la próxima ahórrate esa clase de consejos Heidi. Ness no debe actuar de esa manera-Dijo Edward. Ella se encogió de hombros como si nada. En ese aspecto ella era bastante parecida a Emmett, demostraba justo lo quería, que en este momento era que lo que Edward pensara le importaba un pimiento.

EDWARD P.O.V.

-Chicos ya eso es agua pasada. Dejen a Heidi en paz-Dijo mi hermana.

-Creo que debo disculparme. También tengo responsabilidad al acceder a que las cosas fueran así. Seguramente no he causado una buena impresión-Dijo Alec seriamente. Bueno por lo menos admitía que había tenido su culpa en el asunto.

-Por lo menos lo reconoces chico. Te has ganado una advertencia. Si le haces daño te romperé las piernas has entendido?-Dijo Emmett haciendo eco a mis pensamientos y de paso haciendo su papel de hermano atemorizante. Alec se removió en su sitio.

-Me la he ganado?-Preguntó confuso.

-Claro. De otra manera te habría roto las piernas sin avisarte. Considérate afortunado-Dijo Emmett con aspecto tranquilo. Me reí entre dientes, consideraba que Emmett se veía más atemorizante cuando ponía esa cara. Alec trago en seco, seguramente pensando lo mismo.

-Gracias supongo-Dijo algo nervioso. Ness rodó los ojos ante la actuación de mi hermano.

-Bien. Ya han logrado romper el hielo! Vamos Alec date un baño!-Dijo Heidi alegre. Jasper a mi lado se echó a reír. Seguramente pensando que Heidi estaba loca por llamarle a lo de hace un momento romper el hielo.

-Para otra ocasión Heidi. No he traído ropa de baño-Dijo Alec sonriendo.

-Tengo algo que puede servirte-Dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a la escalera de salida.

-Gracias Jasper-Dijo Alec siguiéndolo al interior de la casa. Miré a mi hermana y me sorprendí. Sonreía mirando el sitio por el que acababa de desaparecer Alec y sus mejillas estaban arreboladas.

-Vaya Ness tienes el sol en el rostro!-Dijo Heidi haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

-Si hermanita! Justo debajo de la nariz y arriba del mentón-Dijo Emmett. Solté una carcajada.

-Pareces feliz-Dije mirándola. Ella sonrió aún más y se sentó en el borde de la piscina metiendo los pies en el agua.

-Lo soy-Dijo simplemente. Sonreí. En ese momento el Porsche de Alice se aparcó en la casa contigua. Rosalie y Alice se bajaron del auto y saludaron con la mano.

-Eh chicas! Vengan a darse un baño!-Gritó Emmett. Alice se agarró del brazo de Rosalie y comenzó a jalarla en nuestra dirección deteniéndose en la pequeña cerca que dividía las casas.

-En serio? Eso sería genial!-Dijo Alice efusivamente.

-Claro que sí-Dijo mi hermano sonriendo.

-Oh chicas. Ella es Heidi. Amiga nuestra-Dije apenado. Heidi rodó los ojos y sonrió a las chicas. Ellas la imitaron.

-Un placer. Rose y Alice-Dijo Rosalie señalándose y luego a Alice.

-Y bien? Van a venir?-Preguntó Heidi entrando en confianza de inmediato.

-Podemos decirle a Bella y a Jacob?-Preguntó Rosalie sonriendo. Apenas escuché su nombre una calidez me rodeo el pecho, iba a abrir la boca para responder afirmativamente cuando Ness miró a Emmett suplicante. Claro, Jacob.

-Eh..-Comencé a decir pero Emmett me interrumpió.

-Claro! Vengan pronto! El agua esta deliciosa!-Dijo Emmett sonriente. Ness abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Volvemos en un rato-Dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a la casa con Alice.

-Emmett!-Se quejó Ness.

-Qué? Qué pasa?-Preguntó Emmett confuso. Ella rodó los ojos.

-No pudiste inventarte alguna excusa?-Preguntó Ness desesperada.

-De que hablas?-Preguntó Emmett totalmente perdido.

-De Jacob!-Dijo Ness bajando la voz.

-Que hay con él? Acaso soy adivino?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Te rogué con la mirada!-Dijo Ness perdiendo la paciencia.

-Era eso? Pensé que querías ir al baño o algo así!-Dijo Emmett con cara de confusión.

-Ahggg!-Soltó Ness irritada.

-De verdad Emmett no te enteras de nada-Dije yo.

-Acaso hablo lenguaje de chicas?-Pregunto él señalándose.

-Tú no hablas ningún lenguaje Emm-Dijo Heidi riéndose mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro. Me eché a reír y Ness me miró fulminante. Mierda.

-Vamos Ness. No puede huir de las cosas todo el tiempo-Dije yo cautelosamente. Ella hizo una mueca que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando Alec salió de la casa detrás de Jasper. Rodé los ojos. Mi hermana se estaba convirtiendo en una bipolar.

Alec se sentó al lado de Ness y le dió un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió y recostó la cabeza en su hombros. Rodé los ojos ante su comportamiento recordándome una y otra vez que ya no era mi hermanita pequeña, era mi hermana menor. Emmett a mi lado gruñó y se acercó a mi oído.

-Que dices? Le damos la bienvenida?-Preguntó señalando a Alec con la cabeza. Sonreí asintiendo y crucé una mirada con Jasper que captó al vuelo nuestro plan. Salimos lentamente de la piscina y entre todos cargamos a Alec por los brazos y las piernas y lo arrojamos a la piscina. Luego rompimos en carcajadas.

-Son unos idiotas-Dijo Ness. Heidi asintió de acuerdo. Alec sacó la cabeza del agua sonriente, nos miró y se encogió de hombros. Luego se sacó la camiseta y la puso en el borde de la piscina. Heidi silbó y Ness rió tontamente. Jasper, Emmett y yo rodamos los ojos al tiempo. Jasper y yo volvimos a la piscina mientras Emmett se recostaba en la cerca mirando como llegaban nuestras vecinas.

-Que hay chicos?-Saludaron las chicas mientras entraban por la cerca. Pude jurar que Ness respiro aliviada al no ver a Jacob con ellas.

-Hola chicas-Saludó Jasper.

-Hola Jazz-Dijo Alice sonriendo dulcemente. Bella y Rose solo saludaron con la mano. Arqueé una ceja mirando a mi hermano quien sonreía abiertamente. Luego miré al objeto de mis pensamientos. Bella sonreía levemente, llevaba una falda de jean con una camiseta holgada azul, se podía ver su traje de baño debajo. Hermosa.

-Hola Bella. Como va tu muñeca?-Pregunté acercándome al borde de la piscina.

-Bien. Casi no duele-Dijo ella enseñando su mano vendada.

-Vengan chicas!-Dijo Heidi sonriente señalando la piscina.

-Bella ella es Heidi, una amiga de la familia-Dije presentándola.

-Encantada Bella-Dijo Heidi guiñándome un ojo. Hice una mueca.

-Igualmente Heidi-Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Y chicas, el es Alec. El novio de Ness-Agregué a regañadientes señalándolo. Ellas lo saludaron con la mano y él sonrió asintiendo.

Rose y Alice se sacaron la ropa rápidamente. Emmett silbó sonoramente mirando a Rose y ella solo sacudió su cabello orgullosa y se arrojó a la piscina. Alice prácticamente bailo glamorosamente hacia el borde y se lanzó en un complicado salto.

-Wow-Dijo Jasper embobado. Me eché a reír observando cómo Bella se sacaba lentamente su camiseta ya que podía usar solo una mano. Luego se sentó en el borde de la piscina metiendo los pies al agua. Nade hacia ella y usé mis brazos para salir de la piscina y sentarme a su lado.

-Esta deliciosa el agua-Dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Sonreí.

-Sí. De lo que te pierdes-Dije bromeando. Ella me sacó la lengua y me eche a reír. Adorable.

-Cuidado!-Gritó Emmett corriendo hacia la piscina y arrojándose con fuerza y de paso sacando un par de litros de agua. Yo ya estaba empapado así que no sufrí ningún cambio pero Bella fue otra cosa. La mayoría de su cabello se mojó y qué decir de su muñeca vendada. Mire a mi hermano que sonreía abiertamente.

-Eres un idiota Emmett-Dije.

-Oh vamos Ed no seas aguafiestas!-Dijo.

-Mojaste la venda de Bella-Dijo señalándola.

-No es nada Edward. No te preocupes-Dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

-Lo siento Bella!-Dijo Emmett aún sonriente. Rose se echó a reír y Emmett le guiñó un ojo.

-Vale Emmett-Dijo Bella sonriendo-Voy a la casa. Tengo vendas allá-Agregó poniéndose de pie.

-No es necesario. Yo tengo algunas-Dije imitándola.

-Oh vale-Dijo ella. Me encaminé a la casa y le abrí la puerta. Cuando pasó frente a mí y pude observar su espalda desnuda adornada por algunos mechones de cabello y el cordón de su traje de baño, tuve que cerrar mi puño al sentir unas ganas urgentes de tocarla. Suspiré lentamente y la seguí al interior de la casa.

Rebusqué en el gabinete de la sala y saqué un par de vendas. La observé y ella recorría el lugar con la mirada. Luego se frotó el brazo con la mano sana y tiritó levemente.

-Quieres algo para secarte?-Pregunté.

-Por favor-Dijo sonriendo. Entré al baño de visitas y saqué una toalla, regresé y se la tendí.

-Gracias-Dijo mientras intentaba secarse algunos mechones de cabello, pero le resultaba complicado al tener inmóvil su mano derecha.

-Déjame ayudarte-Dije tomando la toalla de sus manos. Comencé a pasar suavemente la toalla por algunas zonas de su cabello, trate de concentrarme en la tarea para no dejarme llevar por su aroma a fresas. La miré por un momento y ella tenía sus ojos fijos en mi rostro. Llevé la toalla a su cuello secando los rastros de agua y luego a su mejilla. Detuve la tarea cuando ella suspiro golpeándome con su aliento. Me acerqué a sus labios lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de rechazarme, ella inclinó su rostro cerrando los ojos, invitándome. Bajé la cabeza y la besé. Miel, eso eran sus labios para mí. Solté la toalla y tomé su mejilla acercándola más a mí. Minutos? Segundos? No estuve seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando decidí separarme. Esta chica seria mi perdición. Ella volvió a suspirar y abrió sus ojos dejándome si aliento. Brillaban de una manera tal, que se asemejaban a un pozo de chocolate líquido. Descansé mi frente en la suya.

-Bella yo..-Comencé a decir pero ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-No digas nada Edward. No aún-Dijo en un susurro.

-Pero..-Balbuceé.

-Es demasiado pronto-Dijo. Suspiré. No podía estar seguro de que ella tenía los mismos sentimientos abrazadores que me envolvían en este momento, pero tenía razón. Era demasiado pronto y no podía pretender que accediera a estar conmigo a solo tres días de haberme conocido, especialmente cuando nunca había experimentado algo de tal magnitud. Aun así, dolía tener que conformarme con tenerla en mis sueños.

-Vale. Lo siento-Dije separándome de ella.

-No lo hagas. Yo siento lo mismo que tú, pero no es bueno para ninguno de los dos arriesgarse a ciegas -Dijo ella. Me quedé impresionado con su respuesta. Ahora estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Pero de nuevo, ella tenía razón.

-Está bien-Dije llevándola a la silla del pasamanos en la cocina. Retiré la venda mojada cuidadosamente y me concentré en vendarla nuevamente, tratando de olvidar el sabor de sus labios.

-Edward?-Llamó. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con esa mirada que me adormecía hasta el último pensamiento.

-Si?-Pregunté. Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

-Gracias-Dijo con ¿frustración? en sus ojos. No supe interpretar su comportamiento así que me limité a responderle y terminar con la tarea.

-No hay de que Bella-Dije apartando la mirada. La escuché suspirar.

-Esto ya está-Dije alejándome. Ella se bajó de la silla de un salto y me encaminé hacia la puerta de trasera.

-Edward-Llamó nuevamente. Me volteé y ella me veía nerviosa.

-Que pasa Bella?-Pregunté. Quería salir de ahí antes de volver a cometer la locura de besarla, probar sus besos podía considerarse una adicción. Solo la había besado una vez y me moría por repetirlo, si la besaba nuevamente moriría de agonía al no poder besarla todo lo que quisiera. Ella se acercó rápidamente y se detuvo frente a mí.

-Está todo bien?-Preguntó.

-Todo bien-Respondí.

-Vale. Gracias por entender-Dijo. Asentí y abrí la puerta para que saliera. Ella suspiró nuevamente cuando comenzó a caminar y salí detrás. Ness estaba acostada sobre su toalla tomando el sol y Alec jugaba con Heidi a arrojarse una pelota mientras Emmett y Rosalie competían por ver quién llegaba nadando primero al otro lado. Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en el borde de la piscina hablando entre ellos con los rostros muy juntos. Suspiré, a todo el mundo le era muy fácil relacionarse, a mí siempre me tenían que suceder estas cosas.

Bella se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la piscina y yo me arrojé al agua suavemente para no mojarla.

-Vaya que tardaron eh hermanito?-Preguntó Emmett sonriendo pícaramente. Rodé los ojos. Aquí iba.

-Cierto. No encontraban las vendas?-Preguntó Rosalie moviendo las cejas. Emmett soltó una carcajada y Bella resopló con la frente colorada. Desvié la vista de aquella visión y fulminé a mi hermano con la mirada. Estos dos eran tal para cual.

-No les importa-Dije secamente.

-Amargado!-Canturreó Rose.

-Déjalo ya Rose-Dijo Bella.

-Amargada!-Canturreó Emmett. Ellos se miraron y chocaron las palmas mientras se echaban a reír.

-Y me piden que me comporte como adulta-Dijo Ness sonriendo mientras miraba a los chicos. Yo le sonreí y ella volvió a enfrascarse en la conversación con su novio.

El resto de la tarde pasó bastante lento para mi agonía, no dejaba de imaginarme los labios de Bella sobre los míos, y saber que no tenía la libertad de volver a besarla me quemaba por dentro. Ella rehuía incomoda a mi mirada, seguramente viendo en mis ojos las irremediables ganas que tenia de saborear sus labios nuevamente.

-Debo irme. Dimitri me espera-Dijo Heidi saliendo de la piscina.

-Quien demonios es Dimitri?-Preguntó Emmett. Me eché a reír.

-Es mi novio Emm-Dijo ella simplemente.

-Debes traerlo para conocerlo eh!-Dijo Emmett señalándola con el dedo. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Si papá-Dijo poniéndose la ropa.

-De verdad Heidi, sabes que debemos conocerlo por si algún día debemos golpearlo-Dijo Jasper en tono burlón.

-Totalmente cierto-Apoyé a mis hermanos. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Es que acaso todo el tiempo piensan en romperle las piernas a alguien?-Preguntó Heidi.

-Claro Heidi. Son unos energúmenos-Dijo Ness. Alec a su lado permaneció silencio. Me reí entre dientes.

-Dimitri es primo de Alec. Ya tienen una referencia-Dijo Heidi. Alec tragó en seco.

-Eh si-Dijo nervioso. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Alec vienes?-Preguntó Heidi.

-Sí. Es un poco tarde-Dijo Alec poniéndose de pie. Ness lo imitó.

-Bien vamos-Dijo Heidi-Adiós chicos! Un placer conocerlas chicas debemos hacer algo en estos días-Agregó sonriente.

-Claro. Cuando quieras-Dijo Alice efusivamente.

-Los acompaño-Dijo Ness. Ellos se dirigieron a la salida de la cerca y Ness se despidió de Alec con un beso en los labios. Hice una mueca ante esto. Heidi sacudió su mano hacia nosotros y se subió a su auto, Alec la imitó y Ness volvió a la piscina.

-Muero de hambre. Voy a buscar algo sólido para comer-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera de la casa.

-De hecho yo también muero de hambre. Vienes Rose?-Preguntó Emmett saliendo de la piscina.

-Claro-Dijo ella saliendo. Entraron a la casa detrás de Ness.

-Edward?-Llamó Bella. Me volví hacia ella.

-Si?-Pregunté. Ella me hizo señas para que me acercara. Extrañado me senté en el borde de la piscina a su lado.

-Ness siente algo por mi hermano?-Preguntó. Está bien, eso no era nada de lo que me imaginaba. La miré por un momento dudando, luego suspiré.

-Ella trata de negarlo, pero está confundida. Y tu hermano no ayuda mucho-Dije. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Ya entiendo porque está actuando así-Dijo.

-Desearía que se mantuviera alejado de ella-Dije. Ella me miró rápidamente.

-Jake es un buen chico-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy diciendo que no lo es. Solo que no quiero que Ness sufra-Dije.

-Y yo tampoco quiero que mi hermano sufra. Pero no es nuestro problema, es de ellos-Dijo ella secamente.

-Es mi problema porque es mi hermana y tu hermano complica las cosas-Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Estás diciendo que mi hermano tiene la culpa?-Preguntó mosqueada.

-Estoy diciendo que todo fuera mejor si se mantiene alejado de Ness-Dije secamente.

-Tal vez todo va mejor si yo me mantengo alejada de ti-Dijo poniéndose de pie. La imité.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-Pregunté. Ella iba a responder cuando alguien carraspeó tras nosotros.

-Chicos? Está todo bien?-Preguntó Jasper. Alice nos miró curiosa a su lado.

-Sí. Todo está bien-Dije.

-De hecho ya me iba-Dijo Bella.

-Qué? Porque?-Preguntó Alice.

-Estoy cansada y quiero ver cómo está Jake-Dijo Bella.

-Vamos Bells, quédate un rato más-Dijo Alice mirándola suplicante.

-Lo siento Alice. Pero tú quédate, no te preocupes-Dijo ella secamente.

-Estás segura?-Preguntó.

-Sí. Nos vemos-Dijo dirigiéndose a la cerca. Jasper me miró y rodó los ojos, como diciendo lo has arruinado, luego tomo a Alice por el brazo y la condujo al interior de la casa. Hice una mueca y seguí a Bella. La detuve por el brazo.

-Bella no te vayas así. Por favor-Dije en voz baja.

-Lo siento Edward. No quiero estar aquí-Dijo. La solté lentamente.

-Discúlpame por hablarte así. Es solo que me preocupo por mi hermana-Dije suplicante.

-Tu hermana no es la única involucrada Edward. Jacob también lo está. Y yo me preocupo por él, es mi hermano menor-Dijo ella. Suspiré.

-Vale. Lo entiendo. No mencionaré el asunto-Dije. Ella desvió la vista por un momento y luego suspiró.

-Bien-Dijo. Sonreí y la tomé por el brazo para encaminarnos a la casa. Me detuve en seco cuando miré por la ventana. Alice estaba sentada en el mueble y Jasper estaba a su lado con los brazos enroscados en ella, que sonreía dulcemente. Rose estaba sentada en el pasamanos con las piernas colgando y Emmett le sonreía abiertamente mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. De Ness ni las luces.

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos afuera-Dije en voz baja. Ella miró la ventana y sonrió asintiendo al comprender la situación.

Nos sentamos en una banca que quedaba a un costado del patio de la casa. Ella subió las piernas y las abrazó poniendo la barbilla en una de sus rodillas.

-Tienes frio?-Pregunté.

-Un poco-Dijo. Me puse de pie y recogí nuestras camisetas. Le tendí la suya y se la colocó. Luego puse la mía sobre sus hombros descubiertos. Me miró y sonrió levemente.

-Siento haber reaccionado así Edward-Dijo.

-De verdad crees que es mejor que te alejes de mí?-Pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-En absoluto. Suelo decir barbaridades cuando estoy enojada-Dijo. Asentí aliviado.

-Quiero conocerte Bella. Quiero saber todo de ti-Le dije. Ella permaneció en silencio y luego se inclinó rozando mis labios suavemente tomándome por sorpresa. Antes de poder procesar su acción se alejó de mí. Suspiré y la observé mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo Edward. Ya sabes lo que siento, solo ten paciencia. No quiero salir herida-Dijo en voz baja. Asentí. Levante mi mano derecha y acaricié su rostro, desde su sien hasta su barbilla. Ella cerró los ojos y apoyo su mejilla en mi mano. No pude detener mi boca antes de soltarlo.

-Te quiero Bella-Dije. Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporó. Me miro por un momento y luego bajo la mirada.

-Debo irme-Dijo en un murmullo. Suspiré y asentí.

-Te acompaño-Dije. Ella se puso de pie en silencio y yo la imité. Me tendió la camiseta y me la puse rápidamente. La seguí a la puerta de su casa.

-Te veré mañana?-Le pregunté.

-Claro-Dijo en voz baja. Sonrió levemente y me acerqué antes de que se volteara, la besé suavemente y acaricié su cabello. Me separé de ella y le sonreí dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome a la casa.

No la presionaría. Ella me había pedido paciencia y eso haría. Procuraría darle su espacio para decidir hasta que estuviera segura de que la quería de verdad, de que esto que sentía por ella era genuino. Yo lo sabía, pero debía darle la oportunidad de confirmarlo.

-Edward?-Llamó mi hermana afuera de la puerta principal.

-Qué pasa?-Le pregunté.

-Que haces ahí parado? Y porque tienes esa cara de estúpido?-Preguntó Ness sonriendo.

-Más respeto señorita-Le dije caminando hacia ella. Se echó a reír.

-Creo que ya tengo una idea de lo que hacías-Dijo pícaramente.

-No seas chismosa Ness. Y que haces afuera de todas maneras?-Pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Ahí dentro se derrama miel-Dijo señalando con la cabeza al interior. Ahora fue mi turno de reír.

-Sí que son rápidos-Dije.

-No tanto como tu hermano. Estoy aquí hace unos minutos-Dijo mirándome y moviendo las cejas.

-Chismosa-Dije con los entrecerrados. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Hablando en serio Ed. Estás enamorado de Bella?-Preguntó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejenme reviews! Obligatoriamenteee =D!

Muchas muchas gracias por escribirme y agregarme a sus favoritos a Iga Emo – 12L, nonaloka, yuli09, chiyo-sayuri, jess yekyytaa, cOOkiee2023, sandrytta, robmy, Aleja E, Suiza-Love, MEDG, Ale74, Denisse97, K4ROLINA, Superanonimo, Jeka Cullen s, Nessie Massen, Supattinsondecullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, MarcelaMaciel, Aliapr-peke, Alis Cullen Swan, Angel0607, vampire-girls97, Kbash, Xiomy, Audry Cullen Swan, Damy Cullen, Anicherry, Camilitha Cullen y Karenc0624.


	7. Cerca pero lejos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la historia me pertenece.

Capítulo 7. Cerca pero lejos

-No es tu asunto. Vamos adentro-Dije empujándola hacia la casa.

-No es justo. Yo te cuento todo y tú a mí ni un poquito-Dijo quejándose.

-Es diferente. Yo no soy tu hermanita menor-Dije. Ella resopló. Cuando entramos a la casa, encontramos la sala desierta. La miré extrañado, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Estaban aquí hace un rato-Dijo. Subimos las escaleras y al pasar por el estudio escuche voces.

-Voy a mi habitación-Dijo Ness. Asentí al tiempo que tocaba la puerta. Se escucharon unos pasos y Jasper abrió la puerta. Alice estaba encaramada en una silla observando los títulos de un aparador.

-Que hay Ed?-Preguntó mi hermano.

-Nada. Solo quería ver dónde estabas. Y Emmett?-Pregunté.

-Si no me equivoco debe estar en su habitación-Dijo.

-No te equivocas Jazzy-Dijo Alice detrás de él. Lo mire con una ceja alzada "Jazzy?" Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió como estúpido. Rodé los ojos y me volví hacia Alice.

-Como lo sabes?-Pregunté.

-Pues porque esta con Rose-Dijo como si fuera obvio. Comprendí de inmediato él porque estaba segura del paradero de Emmett. Y sí. Probablemente estaba en lo correcto, pero yo no lo comprobaría, mi cuota de imágenes perturbadoras estaba bastante llena y en su mayoría gracias al propio Emmett.

-Bien. Nos vemos chicos-Dije. Ellos sacudieron la mano y volvieron a su análisis de los libros en nuestro estudio. Alice me caía bien, era bastante activa pero contrastaba con la tranquilidad de Jasper, era justo lo que el necesitaba para no vivir en la monotonía.

Me acerqué a la habitación de Ness y toqué la puerta.

-Pase-Contestó. Abrí la puerta y ella estaba recostada en su cama mirando la TV, aun en traje de baño y una falda corta de jean.

-Los encontraste?-Preguntó.

-Jasper está en el estudio con Alice y Emmett, creo que en su habitación. No te acerques allá-Le advertí. Ella me miro confusa y cuando comprendió se estremeció e hizo una mueca. Me eche a reír.

-Gracias por la advertencia-Dijo.

-Voy a ducharme. No deberías tardar mucho, mañana comienzas clases-Dije encaminándome a la puerta.

-Sí. No tardo-Dijo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me encaminé a mi habitación. Cuando me saque la camiseta el aroma de Bella me golpeó fuertemente. Suspiré y me llevé la prenda a la nariz. Olía a su cabello, fresas y menta. Sacudí la cabeza para no seguir martirizándome con ello y me metí a la ducha. Unos minutos más tarde escuche el timbre.

-Ness! Abre por favor!-Grité hacia afuera. Escuché una puerta abriéndose y sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo.

-Voy!-Gritó cuando paso por mi puerta. Volví a mi tarea.

NESS P.O.V.

Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras rápidamente. No me molesté en ponerme camiseta porque seguramente era Bella que venía por sus hermanas. Cuando abrí la puerta me quede helada ante quien estaba fuera de mi casa. El alzó la mirada y me contempló estupefacto, me llevé las manos al estómago para cubrirme.

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunté.

-Eh..yo…mis hermanas-Dijo Jacob torpemente.

-Espera aquí-Dije tomando la puerta. La empujé para cerrarla pero él la detuvo con la mano.

-No me vas a invitar a entrar? Es de mala educación-Dijo. Genial. La capacidad de habla ya le había regresado. Hice una mueca. Dejé la puerta abierta y el entro recostándose en la pared contigua. Lo miré fulminante. Había estado feliz todo el día y ahora venía a arruinarlo todo.

-Demonios. Si la mirada matara…-Dijo sonriendo burlón. Lo que más me chocaba era que parecía disfrutar sacarme de mis casillas. Maldije a mi estúpido corazón por haberme hecho fijarme en él. Corazón, que en estos momentos latía desaforado. Hice una mueca.

-Eres tan estúpido todo el tiempo?-Pregunté sarcásticamente. Se echó a reír.

-Vamos Ness. Podrías colgar los guantes por un momento?-Preguntó tranquilamente. Preferí no contestarle, escudándome detrás de los insultos podía manejar mejor la situación.

-Ya voy por tus hermanas-Dije dirigiéndome a las escaleras. Claro, como no. Me tomó del brazo haciéndome girar y apoyo mi espalda en la pared. Se puso frente a mí.

-Ness. Por favor, por favor ayúdame a entender que es lo que hice mal-Dijo en un susurro. Desvié la mirada respirando agitadamente, su cercanía no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Él me tomó suavemente por la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo.

-Déjame por favor. Déjame-Le dije en tono lastimero. No quería cometer una estupidez y luego arrepentirme, porque estaba segura de que lo haría en cuanto recordara a Alec. Mi novio me quería y obviamente no se merecía esto.

-No. No hasta que me digas que fue lo que te hizo cambiar así, dímelo-Dijo imitando mi tono suplicante. Me soltó la barbilla y con el dorso de su mano acaricio mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos ante su tacto.

-Por favor-Volví a repetir.

-Mírame-Dijo. Apreté los parpados para no obedecerlo. Su mano se deslizo por mi cintura descubierta. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

-Que es lo que haces?-Dije removiéndome.

-Logrando que me mires-Dijo. Respiré profundamente.

-Jacob por favor. Déjalo ya-Dije tratando de salir de la prisión de sus brazos.

-Porque debería hacerlo? Te he pedido disculpas, te he suplicado que me digas que demonios cambio y no has cedido. Porque debería hacerlo yo?-Dijo en voz baja.

-Porque tú tienes novia-Dije secamente. Sus ojos brillaron.

-Es eso no? Estas celosa-Dijo cerca de mi rostro. Enojada intenté zafarme.

-Ness? Quién era?-Preguntó la voz de Edward acercándose por las escaleras. Alarmada empujé a Jacob lejos de mí.

-Déjame en paz-Advertí en un susurro enojado antes de que Edward apareciera en el vestíbulo. Miró a Jacob seriamente.

-Ah eres tú. Que quieres?-Preguntó secamente.

-Vine por mis hermanas. Mis padres están al teléfono-Dijo Jacob.

-Renesme ve por Alice al estudio. Iré por Rose-Dijo mi hermano. Le dirigí una mirada enojada a Jacob antes de subir por las escaleras.

EDWARD P.O.V.

Apenas veía a ese chico se me retorcía el estómago. Solo ver la expresión enojada de Ness hacia que me ardiera la mano por la urgencia de darle un golpe en su estúpida cara. Lo observé amenazante antes de subir detrás de mi hermana. La vi dirigirse al estudio y tocar la puerta, doble por el pasillo y golpeé con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria la puerta de Emmett. Escuché un golpe, luego una maldición de una voz femenina y luego un Emmett con el cabello revuelto y los labios enrojecidos asomó la cabeza.

-Qué? Qué pasa?-Preguntó.

-Buscan a Rose-Dije rodando los ojos.

-Mierda-Dijo ella detrás de la puerta. Salió con el cabello despeinado, las mejillas arreboladas y la camiseta mal colocada.

-Eh. Rose?-Llamé antes de que saliera con esas fachas.

-Si?-Preguntó.

-Creo que debes arreglarte un poco. Es Jacob quien te busca-Dije.

-Oh bien. Gracias Edward-Dijo con naturalidad. Sin previo aviso, se sacó la camiseta dejando ver su traje de baño, la acomodo por el lado correcto y se la volvió a colocar. Estupefacto miré a mi hermano y el la contemplaba embobado. Rodé los ojos.

-Adiós Emm-Dijo Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla. El asintió aun con la boca semi abierta y Rose soltó una risita antes de perderse por el pasillo. Le di un golpe a mi hermano en la cabeza.

-Qué demonios?-Dijo él.

-Necesitabas despertar-Le dije burlón. Salí pitado antes de que despertara por completo de su letargo. Cuando llegué al pasillo de mi habitación me arrepentí de haber tardado tan poco con Emmett. Ness tenía cara de fastidio mientras observaba a Jasper y Alice que se encontraban encerrados en su propia burbuja. Se miraban a los ojos tan profundamente que podías sentir la miel en tu paladar. Desvié la vista sobrecogido por la manera tan íntima en que se habían compenetrado.

-Eh chicos?-Dije.

-Es inútil. Llevo así unos minutos y no escuchan-Dijo mi hermana.

-Déjamelos a mí-Dije. Ella asintió y se metió a su habitación. Estiré el brazo y toqué con cuidado a Jasper. No se inmuto. Rodé los ojos sin paciencia y lo zarandeé. Eso pareció funcionar.

-Qué? Qué pasa?-Preguntó mirando a todos lados. Luego enfoco su mirada en mí y frunció el ceño.

-Jacob y Rose te esperan abajo Alice. Tus padres están al teléfono-Dije antes de que Jasper me atacara por interrumpir su momento. Ella suspiró.

-Gracias Edward. Nos vemos Jazz-Dijo en voz baja. Jasper se inclinó y le dio un beso corto en la nariz. Ella sonrió levemente y bajo las escaleras.

-En serio Ed?-Dijo Jasper sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía al piso de abajo.

-Vamos Jazz. No es mi culpa que pierdas el oído cuando estas con ella-Dije mientras lo seguía. Él sonrió y puso esa mirada de estúpido en su rostro. Me pregunté por un momento si así me veía cuando pensaba en Bella. Seguramente así era.

-Gracias por la tarde chicos-Dijo Rose despidiéndose.

-Cuando quieran Rose-Dije sonriendo.

-Adiós Edward. Nos vemos Jazz, gracias por todo-Dijo Alice sonriente. Jasper asintió sonriendo.

-Vámonos ya-Dijo Jacob de mala gana. Lo miré fulminante mientras sostenía la puerta principal. Cuando salieron la cerré y mire a mi hermano.

-Ese chico me cae realmente mal-Dije entre dientes.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada respecto a él. Ness es quien debe decidir-Dijo Jasper.

-Lo sé. Es solo que no la deja en paz. Puedo ver cómo le afecta cada vez que el aparece-Dije.

-Le ha hecho algo?-Preguntó mi hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-Hoy intento besarla en la mañana. Hubieras visto su cara Jazz. Estaba tan decepcionada de sí misma porque casi le responde…-Suspire tomando el puente de mi nariz-Que casi me devuelvo y le parto la cara al niñito ese-Agregué.

-Te entiendo perfectamente hermano. Si yo hubiera estado ahí seguramente hubiera reaccionado igual. Pero sabes que no podemos entrometernos. Renesme es una adulta y debemos dejarla vivir. Por mucho que nos pese-Dijo Jasper. Se notaba la molestia que sentía con la situación. Luego cambió de expresión y me miro pícaramente. Mierda.

-Por otro lado. No creas que no note cuanto tardaste con Bella allá afuera eh-Dijo moviendo las cejas mientras sonreía.

-Creí que Emmett era el bromista-Dije rodando los ojos. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Es sano divertirse de vez en cuando. Y no intentes cambiar el tema hermanito-Dijo sonriendo. Suspiré y me deje caer pesadamente en el sillón mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Es complicado-Dije con pesar en la voz. Sentí como el sillón se hundía cuando Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

-Creo que puedo seguirte Ed-Dijo dejando el tono bromista. Abrí los ojos para encontrarlo con aspecto preocupado.

-No es nada Jazz. Es… solo que me vuelve loco. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en ningún momento-Dije en voz baja.

-Y? Qué hay de malo en ello?-Preguntó mi hermano.

-Que no puedo controlar mi boca y le dije que la quería-Dije apesumbrado.

-Eso fue antes o después de besarla-Preguntó. Lo mire sorprendido.

-Como sabes eso?-Pregunté.

-Era muy evidente cuando salieron de la casa-Dijo el simplemente.

-Vaya... Creí que estabas en tu burbuja con Alice-Dije.

-Y bien?-Preguntó ignorando mi comentario.

-Después-Dije en un suspiro.

-Entonces no hay problema! Si te respondió el beso fue porque siente lo mismo que tú!-Dijo.

-Si lo hay Jazz. Después de que la bese iba a decirle lo que sentía y ella no me dejo. Me pidió tiempo! Y cuando le dije que la quería se fue!-Dije desesperado.

-Cálmate Edward. Te estás rompiendo la cabeza por nada. Si ella te ha pedido tiempo, es porque piensa que es demasiado pronto. Y tú lo sabes. Dale su tiempo y sigue con tu rutina-Dijo mi hermano poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Asentí.

-Gracias Jazz-Dije.

-No hay de que hermano. Vamos a descansar. Ha sido un día largo-Dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. Asentí siguiéndolo a las escaleras. Él tomó el pasillo a la izquierda y yo el de la derecha.

-Nos vemos Ed-Dijo en su puerta. Asentí y seguí el camino hacia mi habitación. No había notado cuan cansado estaba hasta que me deje caer en la cama y me quede dormido de inmediato.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el día en que decidí dejar que las cosas siguieran su camino. Gracias a Dios los exámenes en la universidad me habían mantenido ocupado y podía dejar de pensar todo el día en Bella Swan. Porque así era. Cuando no estaba estudiando, estaba pensando en ella. De vez en cuando la veía subirse al auto de su hermano para ir a la universidad y en las tardes la observaba en el patio trasero de su casa mientras leía. De lejos. Así era mejor para mí. No podía dejar de pensar en ella aun cuando la veía un par de minutos al día, así que no quería imaginar cómo sería mi agonía si hablara con ella.

Afortunadamente mis hermanos habían comprendido la situación porque habían dejado de invitar a las chicas a cenar a la casa pues el resultado era que también venía Bella y para desgracia de Ness, también Jacob. Ahora ellos vivían metidos en la casa contigua. Jasper había formalizado la relación con Alice por lo que la había llevado a conocer a mis padres hacia unos días. Mama había llamado después diciendo lo maravillosa que era Alice y que quería conocer al resto de sus hermanos de los que tanto había hablado. Si solo supiera.

Por otro lado Emmett y Rosalie también estaban juntos pero ambos decían que no era necesario que sus padres supieran para formalizar la relación, porque, palabras propias de Rosalie, ella podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con su vida, y eso incluía a Emmet, el cual simplemente había telefoneado a Forks para contarle a mamá que tenía a una rubia sexy que además sabía de autos, como novia. Esme le había rogado para que la llevara a casa para conocerla, pero Emmett le dijo que no era necesario ya que le enviaría a ella y a papá una foto a sus teléfonos y que además ya la conocían porque era la hermana mayor de Alice y ésta les había hablado de ella. Solo a Emmett se le ocurrían estas cosas.

Ness era otro asunto. Todos los días llegaba de la universidad y se encerraba en su habitación de un portazo. Los primeros días cualquiera de nosotros se estacionaba fuera de su puerta para preguntarle qué había sucedido pero luego de que el tercer día nos gritara que nos metiéramos en nuestros propios asuntos y que todo era culpa del "estúpido hermano de sus novias" habíamos comprendido la situación. Yo había intentado decirle que Bella no era mi novia y como respuesta recibí un golpe en la puerta cuando había arrojado alguna de sus pertinencias contra esta como pedido para que cerrara la boca.

Ahora me encontraba conduciendo de vuelta a casa y pensaba como demonios iba a hacer ahora que había terminado los exámenes y no tenía nada con que distraerme. Me bajé del auto y entre a la casa. Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé en el perchero dirigiéndome a la sala para encontrarme con la visión más… vergonzosa de toda mi vida.

-Demonios-Dije dándome la vuelta rápidamente. Emmett estaba sentado en el sillón, sin camiseta, y Rosalie, con su camisa de botones abierta, estaba sobre su regazo besándolo imperiosamente y alborotándole sus cabellos.

-Ahh-Gritó Rosalie a mis espaldas.

-Edward! Qué demonios hermano!-Dijo Emmett enojado.

-Por Dios! Están en la sala! Acaso no se han dado cuenta?-Dije sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Claro que sabemos Edward. Estamos haciendo un experimento-Dijo Rosalie.

-Qué? De que hablas?-Dije sin comprender.

-Estamos viendo qué punto de la casa además de la habitación de Emmett, claro está, es más excitante para hacer…bueno... cosas…-Dijo Rosalie. Fruncí el ceño.

-Estas bromeando? No pueden limitarse a un solo lugar?-Pregunté con ardientes ganas de voltearme y verles las caras.

-Vamos Eddie. No todos somos unos santurrones como tú-Dijo Emmett.

-Ya puedes voltear Edward-Dijo Rosalie. Lo hice de inmediato. Tenían una expresión tan natural en el rostro que no me cupo duda de que estaban hablando en serio.

-Están locos? Como demonios se les ocurrió semejante cosa?-Pregunté.

-Sencillo. Estábamos en mi habitación y dije, vaya siempre veo el mismo punto desde aquí. Entonces mi Rose dijo que ya sabía cuántas tejas tenía mi techo.. Así que decidimos explorar otros sitios. Ya sabes.. para variar-Dijo Emmett como si me explicara una teoría de biología molecular en lugar de como se les ocurrió invadir la sala para tener sexo. Hice una mueca.

-Siento mucho interrumpir su experimento pero les agradezco que se limiten a probar sus teorías cuando sepan que no vendrá nadie. Y aléjense de mi piano de acuerdo?-Dije en tono cansino.

-Querrás decir para la próxima no?-Preguntó Rosalie. La mire en shock y luego miré a Emmett que utilizaba su mano como si estuviera cortando su cuello mientras miraba a Rose. Me miró y se detuvo en seco.

-Emmett?-Pregunté con voz contenida. El me miró con culpabilidad y luego su expresión cambio rompiendo a reír sonoramente. Rosalie lo imitó.

-Tenías razón! Su cara no tiene precio!-Dijo Rose entre risas.

-Vale Edward. De verdad crees que haría eso en tu piano?-Preguntó riéndose. Gruñí.

-Sinceramente si lo creo. Te lo advierto Emmett, no se atrevan a tocar mi piano. Y por favor súbete la cremallera-Dije fastidiado mientras salía de la sala.

-Aguafiestas!-Gritó Emmett a mi espalda. Luego escuché la risa de Rose. Rodé los ojos mientras subía las escaleras.

Estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola?-Pregunté.

-Ed?-Dijo la voz de mi hermanita.

-Hola pequeña. Saliste de clases?-Pregunté.

-Sí-Respondió.

-Llamaré a Jasper para que vaya por ti-Le dije.

-No Ed espera. Quería preguntarte si podía ir a casa de Alec-Dijo rápidamente.

-Ness..-Comencé a decir.

-Vamos Ed. No lo veo hace un par de días y él puede llevarme a casa después-Dijo suplicante. Suspiré.

-Está bien. No vengas tarde-Dije.

-Gracias hermanito. Te quiero-Dijo.

-Vale yo también. Cuídate-Dije.

-Claro. Nos vemos luego-Dijo y cortó la llamada.

Suspiré y decidí darme una ducha. Me desvestí rápidamente y entré al baño abriendo el agua fría. Emmett siempre decía que estaba loco por bañarme con agua fría en Seattle pero yo lo prefería porque destensaba mis músculos. Dejé caer el agua por mi cuello mientras agachaba la cabeza pensando en ella. Bella. Desde aquel día en que la había dejado en su puerta y le había robado un beso, no habíamos hablado. Seguí el consejo de mi hermano y decidí dejarle su espacio. Pero eso no quitaba las ansias que sentía de volver a besarla, de volver a acariciar sus mejillas. Todas las noches me preguntaba si ella recordaba que me había dicho que me dejaría conocerla, sin embargo no había presentado señales de querer verme. Suspiré y salí de la ducha enrollando una toalla en mi cintura.

Me vestí con unos jeans oscuros y un suéter negro de cuello ancho, me puse unas zapatillas negras y agarré mi chaqueta de cuero negra. No podía estar en casa sin dejar de pensar en ella. Podía ponerme a arreglar la canción que hace tiempo tenía en mente pero eso era peor, pues la canción la había empezado a componer en cuanto la conocí. Tomé mi teléfono y las llaves del auto y bajé las escaleras.

-Emmett?-Llamé.

-En el taller!-Gritó. Caminé hacia allá y lo encontré bajo su auto con Rosalie acostada boca abajo en el capo dándole instrucciones.

-Que hacen?-Pregunté.

-Ya que nos dañaste el experimento estamos poniendo en práctica la clase de hoy-Dijo Rose sonriente.

-Que pasa Ed?-Preguntó mi hermano asomando la cabeza.

-Voy a salir. Renesme va a tardar-Dije.

-A dónde fue?-Preguntó metiendo de nuevo la cabeza debajo del auto.

-Donde Alec. Él la traerá-Dije.

-Vale. A donde iras tú?-Preguntó.

-No lo sé. Por ahí-Dije. Él se impulsó y salió por completo de debajo del auto.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Si Emm. Todo bien. Nos vemos más tarde-Dije. El asintió y volvió a meterse.

-Nos vemos Ed-Dijo Rose.

-Recuerden lo que les pedí-Dije. Ella se echó a reír y subió la mano en gesto de promesa.

-No prometo nada!-Gritó Emmett con la voz amortiguada y luego echándose a reír. Sonreí y me dirigí a mi auto.

Comenzó a llover copiosamente un par de minutos después de comenzar a conducir. Hice una mueca por el usual pero odiado clima de Seattle. No supe dónde estaba hasta que pase por el café que siempre visitaba cuando salía de la universidad. Decidí estacionarme allí. Me subí la capucha de mi chamarra y corrí hasta la puerta del café.

-Que hay Tía?-Pregunté.

-Hola Edward-Saludó la chica que atendía el café.

-Como esta Benjamín?-Pregunté.

-Bien. Está en clases-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Oh salúdalo de mi parte por favor-Dije.

-Hecho. Lo de siempre?-Preguntó.

-Por favor-Dije sonriendo. Un par de minutos después tenía un capuchino en mis manos. Me dirigí a una mesa cerca del gran ventanal que tenía el lugar. Suspiré mirando como las gotas de lluvia formaban figuras borrosas en el cristal.

-Edward?-Llamo una voz. Incrédulo de que la dueña de esa voz estuviera en el mismo sitio alcé la vista. Allí estaba, tan hermosa como se veía siempre.

-Bella!-Dije sorprendido.

-Edward! Cómo estás?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Bien. Sorprendido de verte aquí. Como has estado?-Pregunté.

-Puedo sentarme?-Pregunto insegura.

-Claro! Que descortés. Siéntate por favor. Quieres tomar algo?-Pregunté golpeándome mentalmente por mi falta de educación.

-Un capuchino está bien-Dijo mientras se sentaba. Le hice señas a Tía y alcé mi vaso para que comprendiera. Alzó el pulgar y se dispuso a servirlo. Volví la vista a mi hermosa acompañante. Ella me observaba con el rostro húmedo y las mejillas arreboladas por el frio. Saqué mi pañuelo y se lo tendí.

-Gracias. Hay una tormenta ahí fuera-Dijo secándose el rostro. Tía llegó con el capuchino y lo puso en la mesa.

-Gracias Tía-Dije.

-Gracias-Dijo Bella. Tía asintió y se fue.

-Cómo has estado Bella?-Pregunté nuevamente. Sentía mucha curiosidad. Quería que me dijera que me pensaba tanto como yo a ella. O algo parecido.

-Bien. Ya ves que he sanado-Dijo enseñándome su muñeca. Asentí sonriendo.

-Vuelves a conducir?-Pregunté mirando por la ventana. No vi su Camaro rojo.

-Jacob está haciéndole no sé qué a mi auto. Tengo que llamarlo para que venga por mí-Dijo ella haciendo una mueca. Me eché a reír.

-Me ha pasado-Dije.

-Cierto. Emmett y Ness estudian lo mismo-Dijo ella.

-Pero yo puedo llevarte. Si quieres-Dije cautelosamente. Ella bajó la vista por un momento y luego me miró sonriendo levemente.

-Eso estaría bien-Dijo. Asentí. Mire la hora. 9 pm.

-Vaya. Es algo tarde. Puedo preguntarte que hacías por aquí?-Pregunté. Ella se echó a reír.

-Lo acabas de hacer-Dijo mirándome ¿tiernamente? Sacudí la cabeza.

-Eh si lo siento-Dije.

-Bueno estaba en la universidad y caminé unas cuantas calles para buscar un libro-Dijo.

-Lo encontraste?-Pregunté mirando que no llevaba nada.

-No. Está agotado, tendré que pedirles a mis padres que me lo envíen. No sé cómo pude dejarlo-Dijo ella.

-Qué libro es?-Pregunté curioso.

-Orgullo y Prejuicio-Dijo.

-Puedes pasar por la casa. Yo lo tengo-Dije.

-Oh eso sería genial Edward! Lo necesito para un ensayo-Dijo.

-Claro. Nos vamos?-Pregunté. Ella apuró su capuchino y asintió. Sacudí la mano en dirección a Tía y nos dirigimos a la torrencial tormenta que estaba cayendo. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y corrí hacia mi puerta para subirme.

-Vaya. Llueve a cantaros-Dijo sorprendida.

-Es normal-Dije recordando que venía de Phoenix.

-Debe ser aburrido-Dijo mirándome. Procuré no mirarla fijamente para no arrojarme a sus labios como un desquiciado. Estaban enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas gracias a la temperatura que había.

-Te acostumbras a ello-Dije turbado mientras encendía el auto. Llevábamos 15 minutos de camino cuando el motor hizo un ruido extraño y el auto se apagó en mitad de la carretera. Extrañado volví a accionar la llave en el contacto pero no funcionó.

-Demonios-Dije entre dientes.

-Que ha pasado?-Preguntó Bella.

-No lo sé. Simplemente se apagó-Dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono. No tenía señal.

-Tienes cobertura Bella?-Pregunté. Ella sacó su teléfono y negó con la cabeza. Suspiré mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-Edward? A dónde vas?-Preguntó.

-Tranquila. Voy a echar un vistazo-Dije. Ella asintió. Subí la capucha de mi chamarra y abrí el capo. No sabía mucho de autos pero conocía lo básico. Si era algo serio, estábamos en problemas. Eché un vistazo en la batería pero estaba completa, mire el carburador y estaba todo en orden. Hice una mueca. Estábamos en problemas. Escuché la puerta del auto abrirse y Bella salió.

-Bella vuelve al auto. Te enfermarás-Dije.

-No importa. Está todo bien?-Preguntó.

-No lo sé. Lo poco que sé no es suficiente-Dije. Ella se acercó a mí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que onda genteeeee….. Que les parecio el encuentro temido de Ness y Jake? Es ella demasiado dura con el? Y nuestros enamoraditos acaramelos Alice y Jazz? A que son tiernosss… Muy típico de Emm y Rose no hahaha? Ed y Bella están solitos en medio de la nada señoras y señoressss… Que pasara? Veanlo en nuestro próximo episodio XD….. Mentiritas déjenme reviews y se los dejo saber lo mas rápido que puedaaaa….

APAPACHOS Y BESOS A TODOOOOSSSS!


	8. Amor y Temor

Capítulo 8. Amor y Temor

-Busquemos cobertura-Dijo caminando.

-Bien. No te alejes por favor-Dije. Ella me miró por un momento y sonrió. Su cabello estaba totalmente mojado y aun así me dejaba sin aliento.

Comencé a caminar en diagonal por la carretera y ella en línea recta. Un par de metros más allá Bella llamó mi atención.

-Tengo señal!-Gritó. Fui rápidamente hacia a ella y comprobé con mi teléfono. Me apresuré a marcarle a Emmett.

-Hola?-Respondió. Un ruido interfería con la llamada, recé porque no se cortara.

-Emm!-Dije alzando la voz.

-Hola? Edward?-Preguntó mi hermano.

-Si! Emm necesito ayuda!-Respondí.

-Ed! Que pasa? No entiendo!-Dijo. Le tendí la mano a Bella y caminé un poco más adelante jalándola conmigo, el ruido desapareció. Ella apretó mi mano.

-Emmett! Me escuchas?-Pregunté.

-Si! Edward está todo bien?-Preguntó mi hermano con voz preocupada.

-El auto se averió. Estoy en medio de la carretera-Dije.

-Donde?-Preguntó, escuché como encendía su auto en el fondo. Miré alrededor.

-En algún lugar de la autopista 101-Dije.

-Voy en camino!-Dijo. Corté la llamada y miré a Bella aliviado.

-Ya viene, volvamos al auto-Dije. Ella asintió y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta sin soltar nuestras manos. La sensación era abrumadora. Hacia un frio de los mil demonios pero mi mano estaba tan caliente que enviaba corrientes de calor al resto de mi cuerpo. Entramos nuevamente al auto.

-Estas bien?-Pregunté.

-Perfectamente-Dijo sonriendo.

-Perdón por hacerte pasar por esto Bella-Dije apenado.

-No seas tonto Edward. El auto se averió, eso es todo-Dijo sonriendo. Alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla pero a medio camino la dejé caer recordando su pedido. Suspiré y llevé ambas manos al volante para controlar mis impulsos. Una mano tibia acaricio mi antebrazo y alce la vista.

-Yo soy quien debo disculparme Edward. Te he alejado de mí y… estoy arrepentida de ello-Dijo en voz baja.

-Arrepentida?-Pregunté.

-Ha pasado un mes y me sintió igual con respecto a ti. No-Dijo bajando la vista-No me siento igual. Lo que siento por ti ha incrementado si es posible-Agregó. Alcé su barbilla para que me mirara.

-Bella yo…Te quiero. Por favor déjame estar a tu lado. Te quiero y por más tiempo que pase eso no va a cambiar. Estoy dispuesto a esperarte cuanto sea necesario, aunque no besarte ni hablarte me haga tanta falta que siento que me quedo sin aire, lo haré. Porque lo que siento por ti es genuino y si piensas que aún es demasiado pronto para sentir algo así, lo es. Te juro que es real-Dije rápidamente. Ella llevó su dedo a mis labios. Por segunda vez. Cerré los ojos esperando que me dijera que estaba loco y que me alejara de ella pero al no escuchar su voz los volví a abrir.

-Yo también te quiero Edward. Y sé que lo que sientes es genuino porque yo también lo siento. Solo que fue tan abrumador, tan fuerte que sentía que a tu lado me quedaba sin aliento, me asustó Edward. Me asustó sentir algo tan grande por alguien que apenas conocí. Y fui una tonta por no escucharte. Por no escuchar mi corazón. Te quiero y por supuesto que te dejaré estar a mi lado. Quiero que estés allí, porque es donde perteneces-Dijo cerca de mi rostro. Suspiré con dificultad porque estaba tan abrumado que no podía respirar con normalidad. Me acerqué a sus labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla y la besé. La bese después de tantos días, y sentí que por fin volvía el aire a mis pulmones mientras rozaba sus labios lentamente.

-Ustedes sí que aprovechan el tiempo ehh!-Dijo Emmett tocando el vidrio de Bella. Nos separamos de un salto y observé su cara y la de Rosalie asomadas en la ventanilla. Rodé los ojos.

-Gracias Emmett!-Dije sarcásticamente. Bella me miro apenada y le sonreí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo está bien-Dije. Ella asintió y salimos del auto.

-Abre el capo Romeo-Dijo mi hermano. Hice una mueca y Rose se echó a reír.

-Vaya hermanita no espere encontrarte aquí-Dijo Rose mientras yo abría el capo.

-Edward me llevaba a casa porque no tengo auto-Dijo ella.

-Claro, claro-Dijo Rose sonriente.

-El radiador se llenó de agua. Es el problema con los autos de poca altura-Dijo Emmett.

-No te metas con mi auto-Dije entrecerrando los ojos. Bella se echó a reír.

-No se puede arreglar aquí. Debemos llamar a una grúa-Dijo Rose echando un vistazo.

-Aquí no hay cobertura-Dije.

-Donde conseguiste?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Un par de metros adelante-Dije.

-Demonios y está lloviendo chapuzas-Dijo Rose.

-Bien. Ustedes vuelvan al Volvo, Edward y yo llamaremos-Dijo Emmett. Rose asintió y Bella la siguió al auto.

Cuando volvió la cobertura Emmett llamó al servicio de grúas y dio las indicaciones para que recogieran el auto. Volvimos y gracias a Dios no tardaron mucho en llegar. Montaron mi auto a la grúa y nosotros nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett mientras nos seguían.

-Edward estás bien?-Preguntó Jasper cuando llegamos. Al parecer también estaba llegando a la casa porque estaba bajándose de su auto.

-Si hermano-Dije mientras ponía mi brazo sobre el hombro de Bella.

-Oh, Bella estaba contigo? Estas bien Bella?-Preguntó.

-Si Jazz, gracias-Dijo Bella.

-Y Renesme?-Preguntó Jasper. Lo mire rápidamente.

-No está en la casa?-Pregunté mirando la hora. 11 pm.

-Qué? Creí que estaba contigo-Dijo el confuso.

-Emmett?-Pregunté.

-Cuando salí aun no llegaba-Dijo seriamente. Justo en ese momento mi teléfono sonó y lo conteste rápidamente.

-Renesme Cullen estas en problemas-Dije. Un sollozo se escuchó del otro lado de la línea y fruncí el ceño.

-Edward? Puedes venir por mí?-Preguntó mi hermana con la voz entrecortada.

-Ness? Que ha pasado? Estas bien?-Pregunté preocupado.

-Por favor.. Puedes venir por mí?-Insistió.

-En dónde estás?-Pregunté.

-En la autopista 16E. Justo después del calle Mercer-Dijo sorbiéndose la nariz.

-Voy en camino. No te muevas de ahí-Dije cortando la llamada.

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Es Ness. Algo le ha sucedido-Dije. Emmett comenzó a caminar al Jeep y lo seguí.

-A dónde van?-Pregunto Rose.

-Vayan a casa chicas. Luego hablamos-Dije. Bella asintió y se despidió con la mano. Jasper comprendió la situación porque subió a la parte trasera rápidamente. Me subí al asiento del copiloto y Emmett aceleró a fondo. Muy pocas veces actuaba con tal seriedad, y esas veces era cuando Ness o alguno de nosotros estaba en problemas. En cuestión de minutos nos acercamos a la autopista y me incliné en el asiento mirando a todos lados. Cuando la encontré fruncí el ceño ante su estado. Empapada, temblando de pies a cabeza y con el maquillaje corrido, se abrazaba el torso con sus brazos y miraba a todos lados nerviosa.

-Allí-Dije. Emmett frunció el ceño en cuanto la vio y giró el volante frenando en seco para detenerse frente a ella. Me bajé rápidamente y escuché otros dos portazos.

-Por Dios. Estas bien?-Dije tomándola por las mejillas. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas negras gracias al maquillaje.

-Renesme!-Llamé al ver que rehuía mi mirada.

-Edward cálmate. Está asustada-Dijo Jasper en voz baja. Se situó al lado de ella y le quitó el cabello del rostro.

-Ness? Cariño estas bien?-Preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza y miró a Emmett.

-Emm, llévame a casa por favor-Dijo con la voz entrecortada, se soltó de mi agarre y se arrojó a sus brazos. Preocupado mire a Jasper y él tenía la misma expresión en el rostro. Emmett la abrazo y acarició su cabello. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y le tendió las llaves del auto a Jasper. Luego la cargo y se subió en el asiento trasero del auto con expresión mortalmente seria. Me miró y asentí seguramente pensando lo mismo que él. Alec tenía algo que ver. Jasper encendió el auto y nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa en silencio.

Durante todo el camino observé por el retrovisor a mi hermana. Silenciosas lágrimas caían por su rostro y de vez en cuando sollozaba. Me estaba rompiendo la cabeza tratando de saber qué demonios le había sucedido. Ness muy pocas veces se quebraba de esa manera, siempre era sarcástica, risueña y alegre y ahora parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos, y tenía la seguridad de que mis hermanos también, era ir y moler a golpes a Alec hasta que me diera las respuestas que necesitaba. Jasper frenó en seco frente a la casa y me bajé rápidamente para abrir la puerta trasera. Emmett se bajó y entró a la casa con Ness en el mismo estado. Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de ella, lo seguimos en silencio. Observé como la recostaba en la cama y le quitaba sus botas.

-Ren, es hora de hablar-Dijo seriamente. Ella lo miró suplicante.

-No me mires así. Sabes que no puedo esperar. Explícame que pasó-Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ella se pasó la manga de su chaqueta por el rostro y se secó las mejillas.

-He discutido con Alec-Dijo en voz baja. Hice una mueca. Era bastante ilusa si creía que nos conformaríamos con esa respuesta.

-Y?-Pregunté. Ella me miró.

-Por favor chicos. No quiero hablar de eso-Dijo quitándose la chaqueta mojada.

-Renesme si no quieres que vaya y golpee a Alec sin saber porque lo estoy golpeando habla-Dijo Emmett. Ella lo miró suplicante.

-Por favor Emmett no quiero que vayas y golpees a nadie-Dijo.

-Entonces dime qué demonios te pasó?-Dijo Emmett impaciente.

-Ness por favor. Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea-Dijo Jasper. Ella lo miró por un momento indecisa. Luego suspiró.

-Prométanme que no van a hacer nada al respecto-Dijo. Emmett resopló.

-Estas de broma? Como quieres que prometa eso después de haberte encontrado en ese estado?-Dijo enojado. Ella me miró buscando ayuda.

-Ed? Dijiste que dejarían que tomara mis decisiones-Dijo suplicante.

-Primero déjame escuchar respecto a que no quieres que haga nada –Dije eludiendo la promesa. Hizo una mueca y comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando te llamé para ir donde Alec, él me había insistido en que fuera. Tenía una fiesta-Dijo. Suspiró y siguió hablando.

-No conocía a nadie. Ni siquiera estaban Dimitri y Jane. Eran un montón de chicos y chicas, supongo que de su clase. El asunto es que Alec, bueno él estaba tomado-Dijo. Fruncí el ceño y apreté el puño, crucé una mirada con Jasper sabiendo hacia donde iba esto.

-Al principio todo estaba bien pero luego se puso pesado y entonces decidí llevarlo a su habitación para que durmiera y después irme en un taxi… -Nos miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo mato. Te juro que lo mato-Dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a la puerta. Lo tomé por los hombros.

-Calma hermano-Dije reteniéndolo.

-Emmett! Espera! El no me hizo nada!-Dijo Ness. Emmett se volteó bruscamente.

-Eso no significa que no lo haya intentado!-Dijo enojado.

-Fue mi culpa! En un momento estaba besándome con ternura y luego…estaba fuera de sí. Intenté detenerlo pero solo murmuraba incoherencias. No era el Emmett.. Solo estaba ebrio-Dijo. La miré shockeado. Estaba escuchando bien o lo estaba justificando?

-Te ha forzado?-Preguntó Jasper seriamente.

-No… Yo conseguí soltarme y salí de allí-Dijo ella bajando la vista.

-Soltarte? Renesme él te ha hecho daño?-Pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza aun si mirarnos. Observé como escondía sus brazos cruzándolos sobre su estómago. Crucé la habitación en dos zancadas y tome uno de sus brazos. Una marca violácea se observaba arriba de su muñeca. Gruñí mientras escuchaba a mis hermanos maldecir entre dientes.

-Por qué demonios lo proteges? Es que acaso no ves la gravedad de la situación?-Pregunté enfurecido. Ella se echó a llorar amargamente. Jasper me puso la mano en el hombro y lo miré.

-Cálmate hermano. Estas alterándola-Dijo. Suspiré y me pasé la mano por el rostro mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Perdóname pequeña. Es que no ves que tan grave pudo haber sido? Lo que hubiera pasado si no consigues salir de ahí?-Le dije suavemente. Ella seguía llorando y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Mire a mis hermanos. Emmett tenía el rostro sin expresión y sus ojos relucían de rabia. Apostaba mi auto a que se imaginaba miles de escenarios en los cuales Alec terminaba seriamente dañado. Jasper tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a Ness, su mandíbula estaba tensa y los músculos de sus antebrazos sobresalían. Juraba que estaba usando su autocontrol para no salir y golpear a Alec hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Yo me encontraba canalizando la respiración entrecortada de mi hermana para no salir y romper cosas en la cabeza de ese estúpido. Un rato después Ness se quedó dormida.

-Enfermara. Debió haberse dado una ducha-Dijo Jasper. Asentí y la recosté en la cama. Me dirigí a su armario y saqué varias frazadas colocándolas sobre ella. Con suerte no le afectaría la poca temperatura que había y que estuviera mojada.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí después de apagar la luz.

-Vamos ahora o esperamos a mañana para golpear a ese malnacido?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Creo que esta vez no podemos solucionar las cosas así-Dijo Jasper. Asentí de acuerdo. Emmett nos miró incrédulo.

-Están locos si creen que me quedaré con las ganas de romperle la cara. Acaso no recuerdan como la encontramos?-Preguntó cabreado.

-Por supuesto que sí. Solo que esto es grave. No puedo dejar de pensar que hubiera sucedido si ella no consigue irse. Ese maldito no vería el sol-Dije secamente.

-Por mi dejaría de ver el sol ahora mismo. Pero debemos esperar a que Renesme esté más tranquila, el vendrá y ella debe decidir-Dijo Jasper.

-Estás loco? Ella lo justificó! Esto ya no es decisión de ella. No podemos permitir que este con alguien así-Dije.

-Claro que no lo permitiremos. Si ese maldito pone un pie en esta casa ninguno de ustedes me detendrá hasta que reciba su merecido-Dijo Emmett. Preferí no contradecirlo. Después de todo yo tenía las mismas ganas de cogerlo como saco de boxeo.

-Está bien. Voy a descansar. Estoy agotado-Dijo Jasper. Asentí.

-Descansa hermano-Dije.

-Voy a llamar a Rose. Tenemos asuntos pendientes-Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas. Lo miré con la boca abierta. Hace un minuto estaba cabreado y ahora pensaba en llamar a su novia para decirle no sé qué cosas. Mejor no enterarme.

Había puesto un pie en las escaleras cuando recordé a Bella. Sonreí inevitablemente recordando nuestra conversación. Mire el reloj 12 pm. Será muy tarde? Caminé rápidamente hasta la ventana y observé la casa contigua. Casi todas las luces estaban encendidas. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué apresuradamente.

-Hola?-Contestó.

-Bella-Saludé.

-Edward! Como estas? Está todo bien?-Pregunto preocupada. Sonreí.

-Tranquila. Todo está bien… Bella?-Pregunté inseguro.

-Si?-Preguntó.

-Puedo verte?-Pregunté.

-Claro-Respondió de inmediato. Sonreí y corté la llamada mientras subía las escaleras, entre en el estudio y tomé el libro que Bella me había pedido. Luego bajé y me dirigí a la puerta trasera. Me volé la cerca de un salto y llegué rápidamente a su puerta. Esperé un momento y luego ella salió. Impulsado por una calidez procedente de mí estomago la tome entre mis brazos y respire su aroma.

-Te extrañé-Dijo ella. Sonreí de nuevo.

-Ya ves que yo también-Dije soltándola. Ella se echó a reír. Me jaló y nos sentamos en una banca al costado de su casa.

-Espero que te sirva-Agregué tendiéndole el libro.

-Oh Edward. Gracias!-Dijo. Le sonreí.

-Está todo bien con Ness?-Preguntó. Suspiré.

-No mucho. El maldito de su novio intento forzarla-Dije entre dientes.

-Oh por Dios. Está bien? Le hizo daño?-Preguntó con preocupación.

-Tiene marcas en sus brazos. Gracias a Dios ella logró escabullirse. La hubieras visto Bella. Estaba tan asustada y destrozada. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no ir a matar a ese desgraciado y al mismo retener a mis hermanos para que no lo hicieran-Dije.

-Debe estar devastada. Creo que deberías contarle a tu madre Edward. Ella necesita hablar de esto con alguien que la entienda-Dijo acariciándome el rostro.

-Tú crees?-Le pregunté.

-Estoy segura. Ella no siente la misma libertad para hablar con ustedes que con su madre. Después de todo ustedes siempre piensan en golpear a quien la dañe y no en sus propios sentimientos-Dijo.

-Yo pienso en sus sentimientos-Dije inseguro. Ella se echó a reír.

-Lo se Edward. Pero no los comprendes de la misma forma que lo haría tu madre. O cualquier otra chica-Agregó.

-Vale lo entiendo. Creo que la llamaré-Dije.

-Es lo mejor-Dijo y luego bostezó.

-Siento haberte hecho salir a esta hora. Creo que debo irme-Dije.

-No seas tontito. Me moría por volver a verte-Dijo mirándome con ternura. Me acerqué a su rostro y la besé. Volví a perderme en el sabor de sus labios, dulces y suaves. Ella suspiró cuando nos separamos, atontándome con su aroma.

-Te quiero Bella-Dije. Ella sonrió.

-Te quiero Edward-Dijo. Le di un beso corto en los labios y me puse de pie tendiéndole la mano. La tomó y volvimos a la entrada de su casa.

-Te veré mañana?-Pregunté esperanzado.

-Por supuesto. Descansa-Dijo sonriendo.

-Tu igual-Dije. Ella se puso de puntillas y me besó en la comisura de los labios. Sonreí y me dirigí a mi casa luego de que cerrara la puerta.

-Vaya Romeo. Haciéndole visitas nocturnas a Julieta?-Preguntó Emmett recostado en el mueble.

-Tu no ibas a hablar con Rose?-Pregunté irritado.

-Estoy en ello. Está cambiándose de ropa para mostrarme su nueva lencería por video-Dijo sonriente.

-Emmett algunas cosas debes dejarlas en el anonimato sabes?-Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Nah! Yo prefiero compartir mis experiencias para los incautos. Agradece que lo hago gratis Ed-Dijo Emmett.

-Gracias-Dije sarcásticamente.

-De nada hermanito. Recuerda que puedes consultarme lo que quieras, posiciones, puntos estratégicos, fantasías…-Comenzó a enumerar en tono profesional.

-Vale Emmett. Córtala ya. No quiero saber nada de lo que haces con Rose-Dije interrumpiendo su discurso.

-Vale. Después no te quejes cuando Bella no este satisfecha eh!-Dijo. Tome un cojín y se lo arrojé a la cara. Se echó a reír entre dientes.

-Hasta mañana Emm-Dije sonriendo.

-Descansa hermano-Dijo. Asentí y subí las escaleras.

Entre a mi habitación pensando en lo difícil que sería el día de mañana. Llamaría a mama. Después de todo Bella tenía razón, nosotros solo podíamos pensar en golpear hasta el cansancio al chico, pero no alcanzábamos a comprender lo duro que la situación resultaba para Ness. Me puse mis pantalones de dormir y me acosté con todo esto en la cabeza y al poco tiempo me quedé dormido.

Desperté con los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Me estiré levemente y froté mi rostro para despertarme completamente. De un momento a otro recordé los sucesos del día anterior y salté de la cama preocupado. Me duché rápidamente y cuando salí al pasillo encontré a Emmett y Jasper plantados en la puerta de Ness. Jasper se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Está hablando por teléfono con alguien-Dijo en voz baja. Me acerqué a la puerta y escuché la voz amortiguada de Ness, lloraba. Hice una mueca de preocupación y me recosté a la pared.

-Con quien crees que hable?-Pregunté a mi hermano.

-No lo sé. Tal vez con alguna amiga-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solo espero que no sea con el desgraciado ese-Dijo Emmett con la mandíbula tensionada. De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y una Ness con los ojos enrojecidos y la cara llena de lágrimas salió. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Hace cuanto están allí?-Preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Lo suficiente. Estas bien?-Pregunté. Ella asintió.

-Mamá les envía saludos. Viene en camino-Dijo.

-Le contaste a mamá?-Preguntó Emmett. Ella asintió.

-Creen que hice mal?-Preguntó insegura.

-En absoluto pequeña. Yo mismo iba a llamarla-Le dije pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Chicos.. yo quería pedirles disculpas. Sé que no debí defender a Alec, es solo que… aun no entiendo cómo sucedieron las cosas. Es decir, se supone que puedo confiar en mi novio y de repente pasa esto... yo no sé que haría si no hubiera podido salir de ahí, quiero decir… aun no…estoy lista para esa clase de relación y yo…-Ella se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente y tenía la vista clavada en sus pies.

-Ness. Tranquila. No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres. Ayer es agua pasada-Dije alzando su mentón para que me observara.

-Agua pasada será cuando lo haya golpeado-Dijo Emmett. Lo miré fastidiado. Es que no tenía otra cosa en mente?

-Vale Emmett. Quieres golpearlo, lo hemos entendido-Dijo Jasper. Asentí totalmente de acuerdo.

-Por favor Emm. No vayas a buscarlo ni nada. Yo creo que cuando se dé cuenta de lo que hizo sabrá que no quiero volver a verlo-Dijo Ness.

-Está bien. No iré a buscarlo. Pero si lo veo no vayas a decirme nada después eh! Será porque él solito se cruzó en mi camino-Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Me eche a reír.

-Bueno. Creo que lo has dejado claro Emm. Vamos a desayunar?-Pregunté. Todos asintieron. Bajamos las escaleras y nos sentamos en el comedor. Me serví cereales en un tazón al igual que el resto de mis hermanos, a excepción de Emmett que adicionó tostadas, galletas y panecillos.

-A qué horas vendrá mama?-Pregunté.

-No lo sé. Supongo que en un par de horas-Dijo Ness sin ánimos.

-No tienes ganas de ir a clases?-Pregunté.

-En realidad no. Pero no quiero quedarme en casa. Estaré bien Edward, de verdad-Dijo mirándome a mí y luego a los chicos.

-Emmett repararás mi auto?-Pregunté.

-Demonios. No puedo ahora. Tengo que ir a clases Ed, lo siento. Te llevo?-Preguntó.

-Si por favor-Dije.

-Ness que hay de ti? A qué horas tienes clases?-Preguntó Jasper.

-A las 10 a.m. Porque?-Preguntó.

-No puedo llevarte, tengo que irme en un rato-Dijo Jasper.

-Tomaré un taxi. No te preocupes-Dijo ella.

-Estas segura? Puedes quedarte si quieres-Dije yo.

-No Ed. Iré-Dijo obstinadamente. Rodé los ojos pero no dije más nada. Apuré el resto de cereal y apresuré a Emmett que aún estaba rodeado de comida.

-Vamos. No puedo llegar tarde de nuevo-Dije.

-No lo harás, tranquilo-Dijo poniéndose de pie y metiéndose varias cosas a la boca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

QUE PASA GENTE? PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO! LES GUSTO? NO LES GUSTO? CUENTENME!

Muchas muchas gracias por escribirme y agregarme a sus favoritos a , Jessy Cullen Massen, akaichan12, Iris Stefania Salvatore Cullen, Lau-Romero, imaginaryROSE189, inyoursinks, marina amaya, Wilma Cullen, melanie14cullen, Pollo Yaru Cullen, JoyceCullenDarcy, .whitlock, Iga Emo – 12L, nonaloka, yuli09, chiyo-sayuri, jess yekyytaa, cOOkiee2023, sandrytta, robmy, Aleja E, Suiza-Love, MEDG, Ale74, Denisse97, K4ROLINA, Superanonimo, Jeka Cullen s, Nessie Massen, Supattinsondecullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, MarcelaMaciel, Aliapr-peke, Alis Cullen Swan, Angel0607, vampire-girls97, Kbash, Xiomy, Audry Cullen Swan, Damy Cullen, Anicherry, Camilitha Cullen y Karenc0624.


	9. Reacción

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia.

Capítulo 9. Reacción

-No entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto-Dijo Jasper.

-Fácil. Al tener actividad sexual diaria quemo más calorías que ustedes par de mormones-Dijo tomando un poco de jugo.

-Emmett!-Se quejó Ness.

-Lo siento pequeña pero debo enseñarles a nuestros hermanos. No queremos que se queden solterones de por vida cierto?-Preguntó con naturalidad. Ness hizo una mueca.

-Es asqueroso. Tú y Rosalie parecen conejos-Dijo. La mire sorprendido. Generalmente ella se hacia la desentendida en estos temas pero que opinara era algo poco común.

-Qué? Vamos Ed, en la escuela daban Educación Sexual o no?-Preguntó como si nada. Hice una mueca y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Emmett si no mueves tu trasero me llevaré tu auto-Dije.

-No puedes, no tienes las…-Se quedó estático cuando le mostré sus llaves.. en mis manos.

-No toques mi auto!-Gritó encaminándose rápidamente en mi dirección y con media tostada en su mano.

-Adiós chicos!-Gritó Ness.

-Cuídate!-Grité corriendo hacia el garaje. Emmett me alcanzó de inmediato y me dió un golpe en el hombro que me envió contra su auto.

-Demonios, no iba a encenderlo de todas maneras-Dije sobándome la zona afectada.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con mi auto. Está bien cariño, no iba a dejar que te hiciera nada-Dijo hablándole al auto con ternura. Rodé los ojos.

-Vamos maniático-Dije entrando al Jeep.

-Está bien. Pero tengo que hacer una parada-Dijo. Lo miré irritado.

-Emmett llegaré tarde-Dije.

-No te importará dentro de un momento-Dijo dando reversa para salir del garaje. Lo miré sin comprender. Cuando giró bruscamente el volante abrí la boca para preguntar hacia dónde íbamos pero me detuve en seco cuando observe la casa contigua.

-Hola cariño. Edward-Saludó Rose sonriente. Detrás de ella estaba Bella, hermosa como siempre. Le sonreí ampliamente.

-Buenos días chicos-Saludó.

-Vamos que Eddie tiene prisa-Dijo Emmett. Lo miré fulminante. Rosalie se subió con gracia al auto, sin despeinarse y sin que se le viera algo más de lo debido con la minifalda que usaba. Bella miró el Jeep como si fuera una montaña de 100 metros, sonreí por lo adorable que era y me bajé rápidamente. La tomé por la cintura y la ayudé a subirse.

-Gracias-Dijo tímidamente.

-De nada preciosa-Dije robándole un beso de sus dulces labios. Cuando me separé de ella su frente estaba de un rojo brillante.

-Dios, creo me ha dado diabetes-Dijo Rosalie. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-No tenías afán?-Preguntó moviendo las cejas. Asentí ignorando su broma y me subí rápidamente al auto.

-Y Alice?-Pregunté.

-Tiene clases más tarde. Creo que Jasper la llevará-Dijo Bella. Asentí.

-Edward?-Preguntó. Giré el rostro.

-Si?-Pregunté.

-Como esta Ness?-Preguntó apenada. Le sonreí.

-De mejor humor. No tuve necesidad de llamar a mamá. Ella misma le contó-Le dije.

-Si yo estuviera en su lugar fuera hoy mismo y le diera golpes al imbécil con una llave de motor hasta que quedara inconsciente-Dijo Rosalie secamente. La miré sorprendido.

-Esa es mi chica-Dijo Emmett sonriente. Rose le guiñó un ojo.

-Les he contado a mis hermanas. Espero que no te moleste-Dijo Bella mirando a Rosalie con censura.

-En absoluto-Dije sonriéndole. Ella asintió.

-Rose?-Llamó Emmett mirando por el retrovisor.

-Si cariño?-Preguntó Rose.

-Puedes venir hoy a almorzar? Mamá vendrá a casa-Dijo Emmett.

-Emmett! Porque no me dijiste antes? No tengo ropa adecuada!-Se quejó Rose.

-Cariño siempre estás hermosa, no importa lo que uses. Mamá te adorará-Dijo Emmett. Ella lo miró sonriente y le sopló un beso.

-Gracias cariño-Dijo. Emmett asintió.

-De hecho creo que deberían ir todos. Bella? Me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre-Dije girando la cabeza. Ella sonrió y me miró con dulzura.

-Me encantaría-Dijo. Sonreí abiertamente.

-Eso quiere decir que Alice y Jake están invitados?-Preguntó Rose. Demonios, siempre me olvidaba de Jacob. Para mí, las chicas no tenían hermano Ness me mataría.

-Eh si por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que Jasper le dirá a Alice-Dije. Ellas asintieron. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al aparcamiento de la universidad. Emmett y Rose se alejaron juntos.

-Nos vemos aquí a la hora de almuerzo?-Pregunté a Bella mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello del rostro. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Te extrañaré-Me dijo. Bajé la cabeza y me acerqué a su oído.

-No más que yo-Susurré. Luego rocé sus labios suavemente. Sentí como se estremeció y acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar.

-Nos vemos más tarde-Dije mientras tomábamos caminos diferentes. Ella asintió y saludó con la mano. Estaba a punto de entrar a mi salón cuando una voz nasal me detuvo.

-Así que por esa simplona me has dejado?-Preguntó Tanya. Suspiré y me dije un par de veces en la mente que recordara que esto podía suceder.

-Yo no te dejé Tanya. Tu sola te lo buscaste-Dije irritado.

-Pero Eddie. Sabes que yo te quiero y tú también me quieres-Dijo con voz melosa y acercándose y acariciando mi mejilla.

-Edward, Tanya, es Edward. Y no, yo no te quiero-Dije quitando su mano de mi rostro.

-Claro que me quieres!-Dijo como niña caprichosa. Hice una mueca. Es que tenía que dibujarlo para ella?

-Discúlpame pero tengo clases. Te aconsejo que mantengas la distancia, tengo novia y a ella si la quiero-Le dije. Ella tensó sus labios. Antes de que dijera algo abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí.

BELLA P.O.V.

Recordé que salía una hora antes del almuerzo así que me volví para avisarle a Edward que lo esperaría en la cafetería cuando observé del otro lado del edificio como la rubia teñida que tenía como ex novia se le acercó cuando él iba a entrar a clases. Comencé a caminar lentamente aun con el mismo propósito. No me dejaría amedrentar por nadie. Mientras me acercaba pude ver como Edward hacía varias muecas y la rubia se le acercaba y tocaba su mejilla. Sonreí cuando Edward tomó su mano y la quito de su rostro. Luego volvió a hacer una mueca.

-Discúlpame pero tengo clases. Te aconsejo que mantengas la distancia, tengo novia y a ella si la quiero-Dijo mientras me acercaba. Sonreí abiertamente e iba a hacerme notar cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, pero Edward entró al salón y le cerró la puerta en las narices a la rubia. Cuando ella se volvió estuve a punto de reírme por la cara que traía. Le sonreí cínicamente.

-Quiero pedirte un favor. Edward y yo estamos juntos por si no lo sabías, como él te acaba de decir, me quiere, y yo lo quiero, mucho. Así que aléjate. Está claro?-Pregunté secamente. No entendía de donde me salía tanto valor, si Rosalie me viera en estos momentos me daría un premio o algo así ya que ella siempre decía que era demasiado callada para mi propio bien. Definitivamente Edward sacaba lo mejor de mí.

La chica me miró fulminante, sacudió su cabello en el aire y pasó por mi lado moviendo sus caderas exageradamente.

-Gracias!-Dije con naturalidad por encima de mi hombro. Un par de minutos después me encontraba hiperventilando por lo que acababa de hacer. Demonios. Edward se enojaría conmigo cuando se enterara, creería que soy una loca posesiva y me dirá que es mejor alejarse por su bien. Está bien. Estoy pensando estupideces. Respira Bella, respira. Me tranquilicé al cabo de unos minutos y me encaminé de nuevo a clases, orgullosa de haber puesto en su lugar a la rubia teñida. Sonreí y entré a mi salón.

NESS P.O.V.

Miré el reloj y me apresuré a bajar las escaleras. Mierda. Aun alistándome con tiempo de sobra llegaba tarde. Tomé mis cosas y salí a esperar el taxi. Impaciente observé lo desierta que estaba la carretera. Ni en sueños caminaría con estas botas. Resoplé maldiciendo a quien sea que se encargara de la compañía de taxis, acaso no podían mandar un maldito auto a mi calle?

En medio de la sarta de improperios que salían de mi boca, sentí como alguien me tomaba por el hombro. De inmediato todas las escenas que había intentado mantener en un rincón de mi mente se hicieron presentes y abrí los ojos asustada mientras soltaba un grito ahogado.

-Tranquila... Soy yo. Jacob. Siento haberte asustado-Dijo mi tormento personal con cara de arrepentimiento. Me llevé una mano al pecho.

-Dios. Debes dejar de hacer eso–Dije aun con el corazón latiendo desaforado.

-De verdad lo siento. Vaya. Te has puesto pálida-Dijo mirándome preocupado.

-Como no si apareces así-Murmuré entre dientes.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó reparándome.

-Sí. Porque no habría de estarlo?-Pregunté con cautela.

-Ayer escuché que te había sucedido algo. Pero no sé qué-Dijo.

-No es nada. Sabes que mis hermanos son algo paranoicos-Dije desviando la mirada.

-Ibas a algún lado?-Preguntó.

-Demonios. Lo había olvidado. Tengo que ir a clases-Dije mirando por encima de mi hombro. Me apresuré a detener el taxi que venía en nuestra dirección, pero como siempre lo hacía, Jacob me tomó del brazo. Solo que esta vez dolió.

-Ouch-Dije retirándolo rápidamente.

-Que te pasó?-Preguntó mirando mi brazo. Nerviosa, repetí la acción que me delató con Edward, aunque sabía cómo resultaría, escondí mis brazos abrazando mi estómago.

-Nada-Dije. Justo como hizo mi hermano, Jacob tomó mi brazo derecho y subió la manga de mi chaqueta. Cuando vio las marcas que encerraban mi muñeca frunció el ceño y luego me miró con preguntas en sus ojos.

-Como te hiciste eso?-Preguntó.

-Me caí-Dije mirando a otro lado.

-Porque me estas mintiendo? No es algo que quede después de una caída. Parece que hubieras hecho demasiada presión.. pero..-Dijo mirándome confuso, luego el reconocimiento llegó a sus ojos y tensó la mandíbula.

-Fue esto? Esto fue lo que te sucedió ayer?-Preguntó con la voz contenida.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Dije comenzando a caminar. Esta vez me rodeó y se situó delante de mí bloqueándome el paso.

-Quien te hizo esto?-Preguntó seriamente. Mierda. Estaba cabreado.

-Déjame en paz Jacob-Dije intentando evadirlo. Resultaba una tarea imposible teniendo en cuenta que tenía casi la misma estatura de Emmett y la última vez que observé le ganaba unos cuantos centímetros al refrigerador.

-Dímelo-Exigió tomándome por el mentón y haciendo que lo mirara. Sus ojos se suavizaron.

-Por favor-Dijo en voz baja. Cerré los ojos preparándome para lo que venía.

-Alec-Dije. Sentí como me soltó como si mi piel le quemara. Abrí los ojos pero no lo encontré, me volteé rápidamente y lo visualicé caminando rápidamente hacia su auto.

-Espera! A dónde vas?-Pregunté.

-A matar a ese malnacido!-Dijo enojado. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y lo detuve antes de que abriera la puerta del conductor.

-Jacob por favor. Quiero dejar eso atrás vale? Por favor no vayas a hacer nada-Dije en tono suplicante.

-Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Es que no eres consciente de lo que te ha hecho? Te golpeo!-Dijo enojado. Demonios. Él pensaba que me había golpeado y estaba cabreado. Tenía planeado no sacarlo de su error pero al parecer vislumbró algo en mis ojos porque se detuvo en seco.

-Te golpeó no es así? Fue eso?-Preguntó.

-Por favor podrías dejarlo ya?-Dije tratando de desviar su atención. Mentir se me daba tan mal como evitar echarle un vistazo al motor de cualquier auto, o no ir de compras cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

-Bien. Se lo sacaré a golpes-Dijo volviendo a caminar.

-No! Espera. Te lo diré-Dije rindiéndome ante lo inevitable. Me miró esperando.

-Alec.. bueno..él.. Intentó forzarme-Dije en voz baja. Lo mire esperando su reacción, su ceño se acentuó drásticamente y me miró preocupado.

-Por Dios. Estas bien? Te hizo daño?-Dijo acercándose a mí. Alzó su mano hacia mi rostro y el miedo se activó en mí haciéndome retroceder. Una chispa de enojo pasó por sus ojos ante mi acción.

-Lo mataré. Ahora sí que lo haré-Dijo entre dientes.

-Jake por favor. Yo… lo siento, es solo que aún tengo todo en la mente. Yo... confío en ti. Te suplico que dejes las cosas así. No quiero volver a pensar en ello-Dije. El suspiró y asintió.

-Tus hermanos lo saben?-Preguntó. Yo asentí.

-Se pusieron furiosos. Edward tuvo que impedir que Emmett saliera como un loco a golpear a Alec-Dije.

-No debió hacerlo. Se lo merece-Dijo apretando su puño.

-Lo que sea. No quiero que mis hermanos se metan en problemas por dejarlo herido. Ni tu tampoco-Le dije.

-Eso no importa. Que hay de ti? Que si hubiera logrado forzarte?-Preguntó volviendo a enojarse. Suspiré y alcé mi mano lentamente, pasé mis dedos desde su sien hasta la mandíbula suavemente.

-No lo hizo. Estoy bien vale?-Le dije. El cerró los ojos ante mi toque y asintió.

-Quieres que te lleve?-Preguntó. Miré mi reloj. Tenía 40 minutos de retraso.

-No. Ya se hizo tarde-Le dije.

-Siento haberte retrasado-Dijo.

-No te preocupes. No quería ir de todas maneras-Dije.

-Estoy trabajando en el auto de Bella, quieres echar un vistazo?-Preguntó. Asentí rápidamente. Nos encaminamos a su casa en silencio. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó el control de acción del garaje. Abrí la boca impresionada. Las paredes laterales estaban cubiertas de herramientas de todo tipo, pero eso no fue lo que me impresionó, fue el motor que estaba en un costado de la habitación.

-Es un motor Bolt On BB?-Pregunté sorprendida. Era un motor de 1600 caballos de fuerza, perfecto para carreras de autos.

-Sí. De 1986-Dijo mirándome.

-Increíble-Dije.

-Vaya. No te ofendas pero, Rosalie ni siquiera ha notado esta belleza en el garaje-Dijo el sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Amo los autos de carrera-Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ya lo veo-Dijo él. Este Jacob me gustaba. El que no intentaba sonsacarme respuestas al mismo tiempo que hacía que mis piernas temblaran repetidamente y no pudiera pensar claramente.

-Qué pasa con el Camaro?-Pregunté llegando al auto y observando el interior del capo.

-Bella conduce algo lento y no quiero que las válvulas hidráulicas se estropeen por falta de velocidad-Dijo él. Asentí.

-Deberías ponerles refuerzos. Si alguien lo llega a conducir y sube demasiado la velocidad se romperán-Dije curioseando.

-Inteligente chica-Dijo. Sonreí. En ese momento el sonido de un teléfono me hizo levantar la cabeza. Jacob rebusco entre sus bolsillos y me miró fijamente mientras contestaba.

-Hola Charlotte-Saludó. Rápidamente mi mente conectó ese nombre con las palabras novia y celos, haciéndome recordar que lo que sentía por mi vecino no era saludable. Bajé la vista y volví a observar las válvulas.

-Yo también te he extrañado-Dijo. El enojo que siempre sentía cuando pensaba en ello llegó y sin ganas de seguir escuchándolo, le hice un saludo con la mano y salí rápidamente de allí. Estaba llegando a la puerta de mi casa cuando su voz me detuvo.

-Ness! Espera! Porque te fuiste así?-Preguntó.

-Estabas ocupado-Dije secamente.

-Claro que no. Solo hablaba por teléfono-Dijo.

-Sí. Lo que sea-Le dije.

-Eres bipolar o algo así?-Preguntó mosqueado. Suspiré cerrando los ojos, no quería volver a lo mismo.

-Escucha lo siento si? Es mejor que te alejes de mi-Le dije en voz baja.

-Porque? Por favor Renesme, dime que es lo que te pasa?-Preguntó. Y volvimos a lo mismo. Aquí debería decirle que me sentía atraída por él y que sentía celos de su novia. Pero no. No podía, ni debía.

-Nada. Solo quiero que te alejes está bien?-Le dije. Iba a responderme cuando escuche esa voz.

-Ness?-Dijo. Me quedé congelada en el sitio. No. No él.

-Renesme!-Dijo Alec acercándose. Miré a Jacob alarmada y él tenía los ojos oscurecidos de la rabia.

-Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté nerviosa. Él tenía una mirada de culpabilidad en el rostro y me miraba desesperado.

-Ren perdóname por favor-Dijo.

-Como te atreves a venir aquí?-Preguntó Jacob enojado.

-No te metas en esto!-Dijo Alec mirándolo fulminante.

-Alec es mejor que te vayas-Dije. Miré a ambos lados rezando para que mis hermanos no llegaran en ese momento.

-No me iré hasta que hablemos!-Dijo él.

-Lárgate! Ahora!-Dijo Jacob situándose entre Alec y yo.

-Quien eres tú para pedirme que me vaya? Acaso no tienes nada que hacer?-Preguntó Alec.

-Eso no te importa imbécil!-Espetó Jacob. Decidí intervenir antes de que se fueran a los golpes.

-Alec. No quiero volver a verte. Vete por favor-Dije. El me miró suplicante.

-Ren. Por favor-Dijo dando un paso hacia mí. Negué con la cabeza.

-Aléjate de ella entendiste?-Dijo Jacob. Alec lo ignoró.

-No dejaré esto así Renesme! No hasta que hables conmigo!-Dijo Alec. Permanecí en silencio y el dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó Jacob. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que tenía el rostro abnegado en lágrimas. Asentí.

-Gracias. Por favor vete. Déjame sola-Le pedí. El me miró preocupado y asintió comenzando a caminar a su casa.

EDWARD P.O.V.

-Hola cariño. Estas lista?-Pregunté a Bella que esperaba recostada al Jeep.

-Sí. Ahora faltan el conductor y su novia-Dijo sonriendo. Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella rozando sus labios suavemente. Luego le di un beso en la frente y pase mi brazo por su hombro.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunté al verla mirar sobre su hombro.

-Eh sí. Porque?-Preguntó nerviosa. La miré extrañado.

-Bella?-Insistí. Ella suspiró.

-Por favor perdóname Edward, yo no quise es que la ví ahí y no pude resistirme-Comenzó a balbucear incoherencias pero no le comprendía ni la mitad.

-Bella. Detente-Le dije tomándola por los hombros. Ella me miraba con arrepentimiento pero permaneció en silencio.

-Ahora, despacio, dime a que te refieres porque no entiendo nada-Le dije.

-Es que bueno, vi a Tanya hablándote cuando volvía para decirte que salía temprano de clases-Y comenzó a hablar de nuevo rápidamente. Por lo menos ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Bella! Lo has vuelto a hacer-Le dije como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Ella suspiró.

-Le dije que yo estaba contigo y que se alejara de ti-Dijo en un susurro. La miré por un momento y luego sonreí.

-Eso es todo?-Le pregunté. Ella me miró confusa.

-No estás enojado?-Preguntó. Me eché a reír.

-Porque habría de estarlo tontita? No le dijiste nada que fuera mentira-Le dije. Ella suspiró.

-Pero me comporte como una loca posesiva-Dijo haciendo un puchero. Volví a reír.

-No hay nada de malo en ello porque yo soy tuyo. De nadie más. Y dudo que te hubieras comportado como una loca. Eres realmente pasiva Bella-Le dije.

-Tendrías que haberme visto-Dijo con suficiencia. Sonreí y la besé suavemente.

-No tienes por qué sentir que debes dejarle claro que yo estoy contigo. Lo estoy. Solo eso debe importarte porque es a ti a quien quiero-Le dije en voz baja. Ella me miró por un momento y luego sonrió dulcemente.

-Te quiero Ed-Me dijo. Le di un corto beso en los labios.

-Dios santo. Emm es mejor que nos movamos. Podrían atacarnos las abejas con tanta miel que estos dos derraman-Dijo la voz de Rosalie. Rodé los ojos mientras escuchaba como mi hermano rompía a reír.

-Ese estuvo bueno cariño-Le dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

-Tengo unos cuantos más-Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dejen de reírse a nuestra costa. Nos vamos?-Preguntó Bella.

-Por supuesto. Muero de hambre-Dijo Emmett. Rodé los ojos ante lo repetitivo.

-No lo dudo-Dije sarcásticamente. Él se encogió de hombros y subió al Jeep. Rose se subió al asiento de copiloto dejándome con Bella atrás. La ayudé a subir y me senté a su lado.

-Ni siquiera puedo subirme a un auto sin ayuda-Dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Yo creo que es adorable-Le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Es vergonzoso-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Me eche a reír por su berrinche.

-No lo es-Le dije. Rose se volteó y nos miró.

-Lo es. Debería poder subirse a un auto sin tropezarse o acabar en el hospital-Dijo naturalmente.

-Nadie te llamó Rosalie-Dijo Bella mirándola enojada.

-No te enojes hermanita. Solo digo la verdad-Dijo ella sonriente. Rodé los ojos al ver como Bella miraba enojada hacia el exterior.

-Hey. No deberías avergonzarte. Es normal-Le dije.

-No es normal ser torpe-Dijo sin mirarme. Suspiré y la tomé por el mentón para que me mirara.

-Es normal porque todos tienen problemas con algo. Yo no puedo hablar por teléfono y escribir al mismo tiempo. Simplemente no puedo coordinar ambas acciones-Le dije tranquilamente. Emmett adelante se echó a reír. Decidí ignorarlo.

-De verdad?-Preguntó ella con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Asentí.

-Aquí Emmett siempre tiene que tomar una siesta por las tardes, si no lo hace en las noches camina dormido-Dije.

-Oyee!-Dijo Emmett quejándose. Rose se echó a reír.

-Genial. Mi novio es sonámbulo-Dijo sonriendo.

-Solo en ocasiones!-Se defendió Emmett. Bella se echó a reír.

-Rose no tolera los chistes sobre rubias. Cada vez que escucha uno saca su volumen de "Rubias que llegaron al poder"-Dijo entre risas.

-Muy gracioso Bella-Dijo Rose sarcásticamente. Sonreí al conseguir que mi novia olvidara su problema de tener dos pies izquierdos.

-Llegamos gente-Dijo Emmett. Rose se bajó ágilmente y Bella la miró fijamente. Luego la resolución se instaló en sus ojos.

-Bella-Le dije en tono de advertencia. Ella se colgó de la barra lateral del auto y cayó sobre sus pies con las rodillas flexionadas. Luego alzó los brazos al cielo en señal de triunfo.

-Lo hice!-Dijo orgullosa. Le sonreí.

-Bien hecho cariño-Le dije tomando su mano.

-Deberían darte un premio Bella-Dijo Rose sarcásticamente. Bella le enseño su dedo medio y luego tomó mi mano para comenzar caminar hacia la casa. Creo que soy una mala influencia para ella. Fruncí el ceño extrañado al ver que la puerta principal no estaba con llave. Miré a Emmett y él se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que todos estaban en clase-Dijo. Abrí la puerta y entramos.

-Jasper? Ness?-Llamé. Un ruido de pisadas se escuchó y Ness se asomó por las escaleras.

GENTEEEE QUE ONDA! Espero que les haya gustado! Que tal la reacción de Jacob? Lo adorooo! Y se que ustedes también! Pronto actualizo asi que tengan paciencia!

AHHH Y GRACIAS A Andy Cullen Bellamy, mikathevampire, DMCF25, eliibellycullen, Mallix, Sarah Cullen Massen, CLAURUI, Alice Cullen Greene, Bichoboo, RenesmeeyJake, Jessy Cullen Massen, akaichan12, Iris Stefania Salvatore Cullen, Lau-Romero, imaginaryROSE189, inyoursinks, marina amaya, Wilma Cullen, melanie14cullen, Pollo Yaru Cullen, JoyceCullenDarcy, .whitlock, Iga Emo – 12L, nonaloka, yuli09, chiyo-sayuri, jess yekyytaa, cOOkiee2023, sandrytta, robmy, Aleja E, Suiza-Love, MEDG, Ale74, Denisse97, K4ROLINA, Superanonimo, Jeka Cullen s, Nessie Massen, Supattinsondecullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, MarcelaMaciel, Aliapr-peke, Alis Cullen Swan, Angel0607, vampire-girls97, Kbash, Xiomy, Audry Cullen Swan, Damy Cullen, Anicherry, Camilitha Cullen y Karenc0624.


	10. Carlisle y Esme Cullen

Disclaimer. La historia es mía, solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 10. Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

-Hola chicos. Bella, Rose cómo están?-Preguntó.

-Hola Ness-Saludaron las chicas.

-No fuiste a clases?-Le pregunté. Ella se pasó la mano por el cuello en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-Eh.. no.. se me hizo tarde-Dijo. La miré extrañado. Podría jurar que cuando me fui ella se estaba cambiando.

-Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó Emmett mirándola fijamente. Al parecer se había percatado de lo mismo.

-De que hablas?-Preguntó ella desviando la vista.

-Pareces nerviosa-Solté. Ella se encogió de hombros pobremente.

-Están alucinando-Dijo. Nos miró por un momento y luego regresó por donde vino. Miré a Emmett.

-Esta chiflada-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Rodé los ojos. A veces Emmett tenía la percepción de una nuez. Decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento. La razón? Bella me miraba con sus hermosos chocolates y una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

-Eh.. Esto Bella.. Quieres conocer mi habitación?-Le pregunté. Ella asintió repetidamente.

-No pierden el tiempo eh?-Preguntó Rose. Hice una mueca. Porque siempre ellos tenían que ser nuestros espectadores? Ya quería que llegara Jasper. Por lo menos él se mantenía en silencio. Jalé la Bella por la mano y nos dirigimos a las escaleras.

-Es aquí-Dije deteniéndome en la puerta de mi habitación. Ella asintió y abrí la puerta dejándola entrar a mi espacio personal. Ella recorrió con sus ojos cada rincón y luego sonrió abiertamente.

-Me encanta-Dijo simplemente. Sonreí y le di un beso en la frente. Ella se acercó a observar unas fotografías que había puesto en una repisa. Sonreí. Eran de cuando aún estábamos en la escuela. La seguí y me situé tras ella. Ella se echó a reír cuando vio la primera. Yo estaba con la boca abierta, en medio de una carcajada, observando como Jasper miraba a otro lado de forma amenazadora y Emmett tenía a Ness sobre su hombro como un saco de papas.

-Qué pasa con Jazz?-Preguntó.

-Miraba a un chico que Ness frecuentaba. Lo golpeó cuando intentó besarla. Solo que no sale en la foto-Dije.

-Y tu porque estabas riéndote?-Preguntó.

-Porque el chico cayó en un charco de agua, es un lástima que no salió en la foto-Dije recordando.

-Son unos trogloditas-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Somos hermanos mayores-Dije como si eso justificara todo.

-Quien tomó la foto?-Preguntó.

-Eric Yorkie. El editor del periódico de la escuela. Renesme no nos dirigió la palabra en semanas-Dije.

-Con mucha razón-Dijo sonriendo. Luego miró la otra foto. Papá y mamá sonreían a la cámara y la cabeza flotante de Emmett salía por el extremo derecho. Me eché a reír recordando que ese era el décimo intento de Ness por tomar la foto, en la cual no se veía que Jasper y yo jalábamos desesperadamente a mi hermano para que no se metiera.

-Es muy bonita-Dijo ella. Asentí.

-Emmett dice que es un crimen que él no salga en ninguna foto. Supuestamente es demasiado sexy para permanecer incognito-Dije. Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Tu hermano es todo un personaje-Dijo. Asentí. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo. La última foto era el día de la graduación de Renesme. Ella sonreía abiertamente a la cámara, yo estaba a su lado con un brazo sobre su hombro, Jasper hacia lo mismo del otro lado y Emmett tenía una expresión de orgullo en el rostro con el birrete de grado puesto que le había quitado a mi hermana anteriormente mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Jazz.

-Esta me encanta-Dijo Bella.

-También es mi favorita-Dije. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Edward?-Dijo Ness asomando la cabeza.

-Que pasa pequeña?-Pregunté.

-Mamá está por llegar. Dice que estará aquí en 10 minutos-Dijo nerviosa. Me acerqué a ella.

-Estas bien?-Pregunté.

-Sí. Es solo que no debí contarle. No quiero que este preocupada-Dijo.

-Renesme, por supuesto que debiste contarle, es nuestra madre. Y siempre se preocupará por ti pase lo que pase-Le dije quitándole un mecho de pelo de su rostro. Ella suspiró.

-Papá viene con ella-Dijo. Me quedé de piedra. Papá nos golpearía por permitir que alguien dañara a Ness. Bueno, no literalmente pero si estaría muy enojado con nosotros.

-Mierda. Bueno voy a avisarles a los chicos. Y despreocúpate, todo estará bien-Dije. Ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Miré a Bella.

-Quieres ir a tu casa?-Pregunté.

-Sí. Debo avisarle a Jacob del almuerzo y cambiarme esta camisa-Dijo.

-Te ves hermosa de todas maneras-Le dije.

-Me parece que no eres parcial cariño-Dijo sonriendo. Me encogí de hombros y salimos al pasillo hacia la habitación de Emmett. Toqué la puerta y como siempre que Rosalie estaba en casa Emmett abrió con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas enrojecidas. Esta vez había algo extra, tenía lápiz labial por todo su cuello. Rodé los ojos.

-Qué?-Preguntó.

-Vienen ambos, mamá y papá-Dije. El abrió los ojos llegando a la misma conclusión que yo.

-Demonios. Bien, bajo en un minuto-Dijo.

-Espera Emm. Podrías por favor decirle a Rose que salga? Tenemos que ir a casa por un momento-Dijo Bella.

-Ya voy Bells!-Dijo la voz de Rosalie desde adentro. Se escucharon unos movimientos, un golpe, una maldición y luego Rosalie salió con el cabello apuntando a todos lados y con menos maquillaje del que traía antes. Esas eran las únicas veces en las que veía a Rosalie con su cabello fuera de lugar.

-Bien estoy lista-Dijo.

-No mucho-Dijo Bella. Rose rodó los ojos y se dirigió a las escaleras. Bella sacudió la mano y la siguió. Me quedé observando a Emmett.

-Qué?-preguntó. Rodé los ojos.

-Deberías limpiarte el cuello-Dije.

-Si ya lo sé. Por eso bajaré en un minuto-Dijo. Asentí.

-Edward? Emmett?-Llamó Jasper desde el primer piso. Bajé las escaleras.

-Porque tardaste tanto?-Pregunté.

-Hola? Estaba en clases-Dijo como si fuera obvio. Sacudí la mano quitándole importancia.

-Mamá y papá llegaran en cualquier momento-Dije. El suspiró.

-Ya lo veía venir. Como mínimo nos quitará los autos-Dijo. Asentí, también lo había pensado. Emmett moriría. El ruido de las llantas frenar en el asfalto nos avisó de su llegada. Y las pisadas de Emmett y Ness se escucharon hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo. Ness miró a Emmett reprobatoriamente y le quitó una mancha de lápiz labial que se le había pasado.

-Gracias-Dijo él con naturalidad. Ella hizo una mueca. Me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

-Mamá, papá-Saludé. Le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y abracé a mi padre.

-Edward cielo cómo estás?-Saludó mamá con dulzura.

-Bien mamá-Respondí.

-Hola hijo-Saludó mi padre simplemente. Mierda, estaba enojado. Papá era muy tranquilo, rara vez podías verlo enojado, pero cuando lo estaba se comportaba así, amable pero de pocas palabras.

-Pasen por favor-Dije haciéndome a un lado.

-Mamá!-Gritó Ness yendo directo a sus brazos.

-Hola mi pequeña-Saludó con la voz quebrada. Debía estar pensando quien sabe que cosas de lo cerca que estuvo Ness de salir lastimada.

-Papá-Saludaron Emmett y Jasper mientras lo abrazaban.

-Hola hijos-Saludó de nuevo.

-Hola papá-Dijo Ness en voz baja y deteniéndose frente a él.

-No piensas abrazarme pequeña?-Preguntó. Ella sonrió levemente y lo abrazó. El suspiró y acarició su cabello. Luego levantó la vista y me miró directamente. Mierda. Había llegado el momento.

-Vamos a la sala-Dije. Emmett, Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el sillón. Papá se sentó en el sillón de lectura y mamá en la silla a su lado. Ness se sentó en el borde del mueble a nuestro lado.

-Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Podrían explicarme como permitieron que esto sucediera?-Preguntó papá seriamente.

-Lo siento papá. No esperábamos nada de esto-Dijo Emmett. Yo asentí.

-Y desde cuando nos esconden cosas como ésta a mí y a su madre? Es que no pensaban decirnos que Ness salía con ese chico?-Preguntó.

-Claro que sí papá. Solo estábamos esperando el momento adecuado-Dije.

-El momento en que ese chico la dañara?-Dijo enojado.

-Por supuesto que no. Ninguno de nosotros pensó que esto podía suceder-Dijo Jasper.

-Eso es evidente-Dijo papá.

-Papá, por favor no culpes a los chicos de esto. Creo que soy lo suficientemente adulta para tomar mis decisiones y si no te lo dijeron fue porque yo así lo quise-Dijo Ness.

-Claramente tu sentido común no está desarrollado Renesme, de ser así no hubieras escogido a alguien que fuera capaz de hacerte daño-Dijo.

-Conozco a Alec hace años papá, solo que no estaba en todos sus sentidos, no es una mala persona-Dijo ella secamente.

-Alec? Alec Volturi?-Preguntó mamá sorprendida. Mierda, Ness había dado demasiada información.

-El hijo de Aro fue quien te hizo esto?-Preguntó papá con la mandíbula tensa.

-No me hizo nada!-Dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-Esos hematomas en tus brazos aparecieron de la noche a la mañana?-Preguntó. Demonios, papá era muy observador.

-Fue una equivocación. Por favor déjenlo ya-Dijo Ness.

-No lo dejaré. Estamos hablando de tu seguridad Renesme-Dijo papá.

-No! No lo estamos haciendo! Estamos hablando de lo mismo de siempre! De que soy una niña y no puedo cuidarme sola! Fíjate papá, lo hice! Yo sola salí de ello-Dijo enojada. Luego su voz comenzó a quebrarse-En lugar de estar enojado porque salí con un chico sin que lo supieras porque no me preguntas si estoy bien? Si me siento bien para seguir aquí? Si me duele el corazón?-Terminó con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego nos miró a los chicos y a mí y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando dijo esto. Tan mal estaba? Qué clase de hermano era? Suspiré.

-Las cosas han cambiado papá. Nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta de que Ness ha crecido. Creo que tú también deberías hacerlo-Dijo Emmett seriamente.

-Iré a hablar con ella-Dijo.

-Yo iré. Creo que has dicho suficiente-Dije poniéndome de pie y mirándolo seriamente. Subí las escaleras y respiré profundo antes de entrar a su habitación. La encontré sentada en su cama mirando por la ventana. Giró su cabeza y me sonrió levemente.

-Creo que me castigará de por vida-Dijo. Negué con la cabeza y me senté a su lado.

-Eso no es importante. Quiero pedirte disculpas Ness-Dije. Ella me miró extrañada.

-Porque?-Preguntó.

-Porque fui un tonto. Todo este tiempo estuve pensando en querer golpear a Alec y no pensé en lo que tú sentías. Soy tu hermano, Ness, y no actué como tal. Perdóname-Dije.

-Lo hiciste Edward. Actuaste como mi hermano cuando estuviste ahí para recogerme y lo haces ahora porque estás aquí preocupándote por mí-Dijo.

-Lo hago porque eres mi hermana Ness. Mi hermana pequeña, aun cuando tengas 30 años lo serás-Dije. Ella se echó a reír.

-Gracias Ed-Dijo.

-De verdad no quieres quedarte aquí?-Pregunté. Ella suspiró.

-No lo sé. Es solo que no quiero encontrarme con Alec y esta mañana-Comenzó pero se detuvo en seco.

-Esta mañana que?-Pregunté.

-Bueno esta mañana me arrepentí de ir a la universidad por él-Dijo mirando a otro lado. Así que por eso era que estaba tan nerviosa.

-No quiero que te sientas así. Me hubieras dicho y te esperaba para llevarte-Dije.

-No puedes perder clases por mi Edward. No es importante-Dijo.

-Es importante cuando se trata de ti. Si te sientes asustada, o nerviosa, o si te duele el corazón, es importante para mí. Lo es todo-Dije.

-Crees que alguna vez pueda dejar de sentirme así? Quiero decir, si pueda confiar en los chicos de nuevo?-Preguntó.

-Claro que sí. Estoy seguro de que hay alguien que se muere por demostrarte que no todos los chicos son tan cabeza huecas como Alec. Te valorará y esperará hasta que estés segura para dar ese paso-Dije. Espanté la idea de inmediato en mi mente, no quería imaginarme a mi hermanita haciendo esas cosas. Ella asintió.

-Te quiero Ed-Dijo.

-Tú eres mi mundo-Dije.

-Y Jasper y Emmett?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Son partes de él. Molestas partes pero lo son-Dije sonriéndole. Se echó a reír.

-Y Bella?-Preguntó.

-Bien señorita preguntona eso no es asunto tuyo-Le dije. Me sacó la lengua. En ese momento tocaron la puerta levemente y mamá asomó la cabeza.

-Pasa mamá-Dijo Ness. Me puse de pie al ver a papá entrando tras ella. Su expresión era totalmente diferente a la que tenía cuando llegó.

-Podrías dejarnos a solas cariño?-Preguntó mamá. Miré a Ness y ella asintió. Me encaminé a la puerta.

-Edward?-Llamó Ness.

-Si?-Pregunté girando la cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que ella se siente de la misma manera-Dijo sonriendo de forma cómplice. La miré fijamente por un momento y luego sonreí saliendo de la habitación. Ness sabía cómo comprender a todos. Encontré a Jasper y a Emmett hablando en el pasillo contiguo.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó Jazz.

-Sí. Se me olvidaba como eran las cosas antes de comprender que Ness ya no es un niña-Dije.

-Parece que papá acaba de comprenderlo-Dijo Emmett.

-Que le dijeron?-Pregunté.

-Todo. Como ella se había encargado de demostrarnos que podía tomar sus propias decisiones y lo feliz que estaba cuando ya no actuábamos como energúmenos todo el tiempo-Dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-Cómo reaccionó?-Pregunté.

-Diciendo que ya era hora de aceptar que había crecido-Dijo Jasper. Asentí.

-Y las chicas?-Pregunté.

-Deben llegar en cualquier momento-Dijo Emmett.

-Con Jacob-Terminó Jasper. Rodé los ojos. Tendría que proponerme recordar a Jacob. Algún día.

-Claro. Jacob-Dije secamente.

-Niños?-Preguntó mamá bajando las escaleras. Le sonreí.

-Si mamá?-Preguntó Jazz.

-Están listos?-Preguntó.

-Faltan las chicas-Dijo Emmett.

-Y su hermano-Soltó Jazz. Volví a rodar los ojos.

-Oh que bien. Por fin los conoceré a todos-Dijo mirándome.

-Lo siento mamá no había podido llevar a Bella-Dije en tono de disculpa.

-Está bien cariño. Ya la conoceré en un momento-Dijo. En ese momento papá y Ness bajaron las escaleras. Miré fijamente a papá.

-Quiero disculparme con ustedes chicos. No debí culparlos por lo sucedido. Ness me ha dejado claro cómo sucedieron las cosas y estoy muy orgulloso de cómo se comportaron. Lo siento-Dijo papá.

-Gracias papá-Dije.

-Ness ha decidido no tomar represalias legales contra el chico. Respetaré eso. Pero no duden en avisarme si vuelve a acercarse a ella está claro?-Dijo en tono serio.

-Claro que sí papá. Aunque ninguno de nosotros permitirá que eso suceda-Dijo Emmett. Sonó el timbre y me dirigí a la puerta. Bella, Alice y Rose estaban allí sonrientes. Jacob solo tenía una mueca en el rostro y estaba un par de pasos atrás.

-Pasen-Dije. Le di un beso corto en los labios a Bella y ella se sonrojó al ver a mis padres.

-Mamá, papá. Ella es Bella Swan, mi novia-Dije.

-Es un placer conocerte Bella querida, Edward nos ha hablado mucho de ti-Dijo mamá.

-Mucho gusto Bella. Bienvenida a la familia-Dijo papá. Sonreí.

-Gracias señor y señora Cullen-Dijo Bella apenada.

-Oh nada de eso cariño. Carlisle y Esme-Dijo mamá. Bella asintió. Alice y Rosalie saludaron a mis padres.

-Te ves mejor en persona que por fotos Rosalie-Dijo papá en tono burlón. Emmett se echó a reír.

-Gracias Carlisle-Contestó Rose sonriente.

-Y este debe ser Jacob-Dijo mamá mirándolo. El asintió y se adelantó tendiéndole su mano.

-Jacob Swan-Saludó.

-Un placer Jacob. Soy Esme Cullen y este es mi esposo Carlisle-Dijo mamá sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto chico-Dijo papá.

-Y bien? A dónde iremos? Muero de hambre-Preguntó Emmett.

-Vamos al lugar de Harry. Quiero saludarlo-Dijo papá. Asentimos.

-Emmett, Rose, Bella y yo iremos en el Jeep-Dije.

-Alice, Jacob y Ness vienen conmigo-Dijo Jazz.

-Bien. Su madre y yo iremos en mi auto. Nos veremos allá-Dijo papá.

Emmett se subió a su Jeep y Rose lo siguió. Bella no me dejó ayudarla y se las arregló para acabar sentada en el asiento trasero, sonreí mientras la seguía.

-Estas mejorando cariño-Dije.

-Lo sé-Dijo con suficiencia. Me eché a reír.

-Como les fue con sus padres?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Fue complicado. Pero creo que todo está bien ahora-Dije.

-Llegamos-Dijo Emmett un tiempo después . Aparcó en el estacionamiento y nos bajamos del auto. Justo detrás de nosotros aparcó el Jaguar de Jazz y el Mercedes de papá. Extrañaba mi auto.

-Emmett procura reparar mi auto pronto por favor-Dije.

-Esta noche estará listo-Dijo mientras entrabamos al restaurante.

-Gracias-Dije.

-Bienvenidos. Tienen reservación?-Preguntó el chico de la recepción.

-Podrías por favor decirle al gerente que Carlisle Cullen está aquí?-Preguntó papá.

-Enseguida señor-Dijo el chico saliendo. Esperamos por un momento y luego el chico regreso con un viejo amigo de papá.

-Harry Clearwater!-Saludó papá.

-Carlisle Cullen… Cuanto tiempo amigo-Dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo papá.

-Que sorpresa. Toda la familia Cullen está aquí!-Dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Estas chicas son Bella, Alice y Rosalie Swan. Y su hermano Jacob-Dijo papá señalándolos a todos.

-Un placer. Pero que hacen ahí de pie? Embry dales la mejor de nuestras mesas. Y asegúrate de que reciban el mejor servicio-Dijo Harry sonriente.

-Muchas gracias Harry. Por favor saluda a Sue y a los niños-Dijo mamá.

-Por supuesto Esme. Disfruten su almuerzo-Dijo Harry. Nos adentramos al lugar donde el chico nos indicó. Una mesa bastante sofisticada en un sitio perfectamente iluminado.

-Es hermoso-Dijo mamá.

Después de dejar la carta el chico se fue y comenzamos a charlar.

-Que tal la universidad niños?-Preguntó mamá.

-Igual de aburrida-Dije yo.

-Eso es porque eres un nerd Edward-Dijo Emmett.

-Oye!-Dije ofendido.

-Es cierto hermanito. Lo eres-Dijo Ness sonriendo.

-Traidora-Le dije en tono acusador. Ella me sacó la lengua.

-Yo me encuentro desarrollando un proyecto muy interesante sobre el comportamiento de los estudiantes bajo la presión de los exámenes-Dijo Jasper en tono profesional.

-Aburrido-Dije. Bella se echó a reír

-Ayer desarmé un motor turbo 9000 de un Challenger. 1200 Caballos de fuerza. Hermoso-Dijo Emmett.

-Pan comido-Dijo Rosalie. Me atraganté con el agua que estaba bebiendo y solté una risotada.

-Vaya Emmett. Parece que tienes competencia-Dijo Jasper.

-Mi Rose es muy ágil en lo suyo-Aceptó Emmett. Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Qué hay de ustedes?-Preguntó papá dirigiéndose a Bella, Alice y Jacob.

-Bueno. Nada fuera de lo común. Estamos estudiando los poetas del renacimiento-Dijo Bella. Tomé su mano y le dí un apretón. Ella me sonrió.

-Yo estoy llevando a cabo un proyecto sobre las ventajas empresariales del mundo de la moda-Dijo Alice. Jasper le sonrió con cara de estúpido.

-Eh.. bueno yo.. no estoy haciendo nada interesante-Dijo Jacob. Hice una mueca. Típico.

-No es verdad. Qué hay del Bolt On que tienes en tu garaje?-Dijo Ness. Yo la miré extrañado. A parte de que no tenía ni idea que era… ella como sabia de ello?

-No es importante-Dijo Jacob.

-Bromeas? Tienes un motor de carreras en tu garaje? Cuantos caballos de fuerza tiene?-Preguntó Emmett emocionado.

-1600-Dijo Jacob.

-Y porque no me he dado cuenta?-Preguntó Rose.

-Lo acabo de traer. Solo llevo unos días trabajando en el-Dijo Jacob.

-Genial-Dijo Emmett.

-Jacob?-Llamó papá.

-Si señor Cullen?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Por favor, llámame Carlisle. Escucha, estoy al tanto de que vas a las mismas clases de Ness. Quiero pedirte un favor-Dijo papá.

-Si?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Quiero que cuando mis hijos no puedan, tú la cuides. No quiero que ese chico se le acerque-Dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Papá esto no es necesario. Puedo cuidarme sola-Dijo Renesme con los dientes apretados.

-Sé que puedes, pero no está demás-Dijo papá.

-Yo creo que Ness tiene razón. Emmett, Jasper y yo podemos evitar que él se le acerque-Dije.

-No todo el tiempo. Hoy estuve a punto de golpear a ese idiota-Dijo Jacob. Ness abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-De que estas hablando?-Pregunté.

-De nada-Interrumpió Ness.

-Acaso no se los has dicho?-Preguntó Jacob a Ness incrédulo.

-Decirnos que?-Preguntó Emmett.

Holaaaaaa…. Que tal gente? Como les pareció el capítulo? Nada extraordinario pero es un preámbulo para algo grande! Saludos!


	11. De dolor y helados

Disclaimer: La historia es mia, solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 11. De dolor y helados.

-Él fue hoy a su casa. Intentó acercarse a ella pero yo no lo permití-Dijo Jacob. Había estado equivocado. La razón por la que Ness estaba actuando tan nerviosa era porque no quería que supiéramos que Alec había ido a la casa. Está bien. Jacob Swan acaba de subir un par de puntos en mi lista.

-Gracias Jacob-Dijo Ness secamente.

-Cómo puedes enojarte conmigo por querer protegerte?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras-Dijo ella.

-Suficiente-Dijo papá.

-Ness. Que es lo que ganas poniéndote en riesgo?-Preguntó mamá preocupada.

-No me va a suceder nada mamá. Actúan como si Alec fuera un delincuente-Dijo Ness.

-Tal vez no lo sea pero cometió un grave error y ese fue intentar hacerte daño. Jacob puedo contar contigo?-Preguntó papá.

-Por supuesto-Dijo. Ness resopló y se puso de pie.

-He perdido el apetito. Tomaré un taxi a casa-Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Ren, espera-Dije en tono cansino. Ella me ignoró y siguió caminando.

-Demonios-Dijo Jacob entre dientes. Lo miré.

-Gracias por haber estado ahí Jacob-Dije. El asintió.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo haría lo que fuera por protegerla-Dijo poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Ness. Está bien, el chico tenía agallas, anunciar algo así frente a los tres hermanos mayores y los padres de la chica en cuestión, era respetable.

-Me he perdido de algo?-Preguntó mamá con curiosidad.

-Eh…-Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, gran elocuencia Edward me dije mentalmente.

-Creo que mi hermano tiene sentimientos por su hija-Dijo Bella. Papá suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Dios. Porque ya no puede jugar con muñecas?-Dijo entre dientes. Mamá se echó a reír y le acarició la mano.

-Ha crecido cariño. Es momento de aceptarlo-Dijo.

-Carlisle?-Llamó Bella.

-Si Bella?-Dijo papá.

-Puedo asegurarle que si mi hermano en realidad siente algo por Ness, él nunca la dañaría. Es un buen chico-Dijo Bella.

-Lo se querida. Lo he visto-Dijo papá.

-Creen que debería ir a buscarlos?-Pregunté.

-Creo que es mejor que los dejen ir. Parece que tiene que hablar-Dijo mamá. Papá iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero mamá lo miro y soltó un suspiro asintiendo.

-Mejor almorcemos-Dijo haciendo señas al camarero.

NESS P.O.V

-Mierda-Solté pateando una roca en el camino. Jacob tenía la boca más grande que había visto en mi vida. Y la más sexi, y provocativa. Mierda. Porque tenía que ser tan guapo? Solo verlo y no poder besarlo como una desquiciada dolía. Renesme, que demonios estás pensando? Hace un momento querías matarlo por abrir la bocota y ahora piensas en besarlo? Definitivamente tengo problemas mentales. Además estaba segura de que por más que quisiera besarlo estaría aterrorizada si se presentara la oportunidad.

-Ness?-Llamó su voz. Y el Rey de Roma venía caminando hacia mí.

-Qué demonios quieres? No tienes suficiente con atormentar mi existencia?-Pregunté enojada. Él se detuvo.

-Si atormentar tu existencia es igual a impedir que el imbécil de tu novio te haga daño, entonces no! No tengo suficiente-Dijo de igual manera.

-Él no me hará daño!-Dije alzando los brazos al aire.

-Eso no lo sabes maldita sea! Que sucedería si vuelve a embriagarse? No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ese imbécil está claro?-Dijo alzando la voz. No tenía ni la menor idea de porque estaba tan enfadada. No tenía pensado permitir que Alec se me acercara. Solo pensar en la idea, el miedo me recorría por todo el cuerpo, pero escucharlo hablar como su tuviera derecho sobre mi hacia que me hirviera la sangre.

-Ni tu ni nadie puede decirme que hacer entendiste? Si yo lo quiero volver a ver es mi maldito problema!-Dije comenzando a caminar.

-También es el mío!-Gritó tomándome por el brazo y girándome, haciendo que me estrellara contra su pecho. Hice una mueca de dolor y el aflojó su agarre pero no me soltó.

-También es mi problema porque no soportaría que alguien te dañara-Dijo bajando la voz y cerrando a un más la distancia entre nosotros. Cerré los ojos alarmada por su cercanía. Imágenes de otros brazos tocándome con rudeza y desesperación pasaron por mi mente.

-Por favor…Estas muy cerca…aléjate-Dije aun con los ojos cerrados y voz temblorosa. Traté de pensar en las palabras que acababa de oír. El no soportaría que alguien me dañara. Y sin embargo que estuviera tan cerca de mí me aterraba. Sentí como sus brazos me liberaron y abrí los ojos. Una bruma de dolor y rechazo pasaron por los suyos y dio dos pasos atrás.

-Yo.. lo siento…-Dijo. Él lo sentía? Por qué? El solo había tenido la mala fortuna de que yo me cruzara en su camino. Luego dio un suspiro de rendición.

-Si quieres que me aleje de ti, lo haré. Pero por favor no me pidas que no intente protegerte-Dijo en voz baja. Yo asentí y desvié la vista. Toda la situación me estaba consumiendo por dentro. Quería rogarle que no… que no se alejara de mí. Que permaneciera a mi lado. Pero no podía. Estaba su novia, Charlotte. Que seguramente estaba muy feliz de estar con alguien tan perfecto como él. No podía quitarle eso y dejarla con un sufrimiento igual al mío. Y también estaba lo que había hecho Alec. Me había quitado la confianza y me había dejado solo temor, temor de que alguien se acercara a una distancia mayor de la debida. Alguien? No. Solo Jacob. Porque en estos momentos tenía la seguridad de que solo Jacob era quien yo quería tener tan cerca.

-Quiero irme a casa-Dije.

-Puedo acompañarte? No quiero que vayas sola-Dijo. Asentí sin mirarlo. Observé como un taxi se detuvo frente a nosotros y me subí. Escuché como Jacob daba la dirección de mi casa y me acomodé para ver por la ventana.

-Ness.. Ness-Sentí como me sacudía el hombro. Giré la cabeza y observé los ojos de Jacob. Me incorporé.

-Te has quedado dormida. Hemos llegado-Dijo. Asentí y lo seguí afuera del auto.

-Gracias-Dije.

-No hay de qué. Tus hermanos ya saben que estas aquí. No quería que se preocuparan-Dijo.

-Porque lo haces?-Solté.

-El qué?-Preguntó.

-Cuidarme. Protegerme. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Tienes tu novia, tu vida. Yo no formo parte de ella. Es innecesario-Dije. El desvió la vista.

-Es mejor que entres a casa-Dijo. Suspiré y asentí, pero mientras entraba la voz de Jacob me detuvo.

-Lo hago porque haces parte de algo más importante-Dijo casi en un susurro. Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su casa. Me ahogaba. Cerré de un portazo y me deslicé hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas se desbocaban por mi rostro. Me llevé una mano al pecho tratando de aguantar mi respiración errática, mientras recordaba el dolor que había en sus ojos cuando lo alejé de mí. Así iba a hacer de aquí en adelante? No soportaría que nadie me tocara? No podría soportar que ÉL me tocara? Pasé bruscamente el dorso de mi mano por mi rostro y me puse de pie. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y llegué a mi habitación. Me senté en el suelo junto a la cama esperando que la sensación de que mi corazón estaba siendo aplastado por una mano invisible desapareciera.

EDWARD P.O.V.

Estaba preocupado por Renesme. Jacob había llamado para decir que la llevaba a casa porque no se sentía bien. Sabía lo que eso quería decir. Ella estaba tratando de actuar normal frente a nosotros pero luego se derrumbaría. Y ni yo, ni mis hermanos íbamos a estar allí para ayudarla. Por tercera vez, Bella puso una mano sobre mi pierna, deteniendo el movimiento que había estado haciendo insistentemente.

-Lo siento-Dije.

-Ella está bien. Solo quiere estar sola-Dijo en voz baja.

-Lo sé. Solo estoy preocupado-Dije. Me sentí aliviado cuando tuvimos que irnos porque papá recibió una llamada del hospital de Forks.

-Siento no poder quedarnos más chicos-Dijo dirigiéndose al auto.

-Entendemos papá. No te preocupes-Dijo Emmett.

-Por favor cuiden a su hermana-Dijo mamá.

-Lo haremos mamá-Dijo Jasper. Asentí.

-Maneja con cuidado papá-Dije. El asintió.

-Un placer conocerte Bella. Nos veremos pronto chicas. Despiden a su hermano de mi parte-Dijo papá. Las chicas asintieron y se despidieron.

-Vamos a casa-Dije.

-Que pasa Edward? Has estado extraño en todo el almuerzo-Dijo Jasper.

-Estoy preocupado por Renesme. Podríamos irnos ya?-Insistí.

-Está bien. Calma hermano-Dijo Emmett extrañado.

En cuanto llegamos a casa le dí una mirada de disculpa a Bella y me bajé de un salto del Jeep. Abrí rápidamente y subí las escaleras. Esta vez no me detuve y abrí la puerta de su habitación.

-Ness!-Dije alarmado al verla acostada en el suelo junto a su cama. Su rostro estaba lleno de manchas de maquillaje demostrando claramente que había estado llorando. La sacudí por los hombros tratando de despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Edward?-Dijo con voz ronca.

-Estas bien?-Pregunté. Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Me duele-Dijo acariciándose la cien. Fruncí el ceño y la cargué recostándola en la cama.

-Quiero que dejes de fingir. No tienes por qué actuar como si nada pasara cuando todo esto te está carcomiendo por dentro Renesme. Me resisto a pasar por alto que esto te está afectando más de la cuenta-Dije. Ella miró hacia la ventana.

-Duele demasiado-Susurró. Suspiré.

-Lo sé. Pero pasará-Dije.

-Lo prometes?-Preguntó mirándome de nuevo.

-Lo prometo-Dije. Ella asintió.

-Ahora ve a darte una ducha mientras voy por unas aspirinas y algo de comida-Dije. Asintió y se incorporó lentamente.

-Gracias Ed-Dijo.

-Eres mi hermana. No tienes por qué agradecer-Dije.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y encontré los hermosos orbes chocolates de Bella esperándome.

-Lo siento cariño. Sabía que algo le sucedía-Dije.

-No importa Edward. No tienes por qué disculparte. Además ya me puedo bajar sola del Jeep-Dijo sonriendo. Sonreí y la tomé de la mano para bajar a la cocina donde estaban Jasper y Alice.

-Que le sucede?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Sabía que no estaba bien Jazz. Esto le está afectando demasiado. No sé qué demonios hacer-Dije pasándome la mano por el rostro.

-No podemos hacer nada Edward. Ella debe superarlo sola-Dijo Jasper.

-Jazz tiene razón Edward. Es algo que debe ir superando poco a poco. Es complicado como para no dejarse afectar-Dijo Alice.

-Donde esta Emmett?-Pregunté.

-Tuvo que ir a clases con Rosalie-Dijo Jasper.

Suspiré y me dirigí al gabinete donde guardábamos las medicinas. Tome un par de aspirinas y llené un vaso con agua. Luego saqué de la nevera un par de emparedados y una soda.

-Le duele la cabeza. Voy a dejarlas en su habitación y estaré en la mía-Le dije a mi hermano-Vamos?-Pregunté a Bella. Ella asintió y me siguió. Entré a la habitación de Ness y deje todo en la mesita junto a su cama. Tomé la mano de Bella y la conduje a mi habitación. Me dejé caer en la cama y ella se recostó junto a mí.

-Ella estará bien Edward. Lo sé-Dijo en voz baja.

-Eso espero Bella. Me mata verla así-Dije. Ella llevó sus manos a mi rostro y me acarició lentamente. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Podría quedarme así toda la vida. Luego sentí como sus labios besaban los míos lentamente. Llevé mis manos a su cintura y la acerqué aún más hacia mí, ella llevó sus manos a mi cuello y paso sus dedos entre mi cabello. Cuidadosamente me ubique sobre ella y besé su mejilla y su cuello. Ella soltó un suspiro que me golpeo el rostro haciéndome estremecer. Abrí los ojos y la observé profundamente.

-Te quiero-Dije con la voz ronca. Ella se mordió el labio y luego alzó su cabeza levemente para llevar sus labios a mi oído.

-También te quiero. Mucho-Dijo en voz baja. Suspiré y volví a besarla con pausa, con todo lo que sentía. Baje mi mano lentamente y subí unos cuantos centímetros su blusa, pasando las yemas de mis dedos por su cintura. Ella se encogió y soltó una risa.

-Me haces cosquillas-Dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos brillando. Le sonreí y le di un beso corto en sus labios enrojecidos rodando sobre mi espalda. Ella hizo un puchero.

-Qué?-Pregunté sonriendo.

-Porque te alejas de mí?-Preguntó cómo niña pequeña. Me eche a reír.

-Recuerda que soy un hombre Bella-Dije. Estaba al tanto de que aún era demasiado pronto para llevar las cosas a ese punto, pero de que la deseaba no había duda. La deseaba con locura y no podía esconder que estar de esta manera con ella era una prueba para mí.

-Ah sí?-Dijo de forma picara mientras se incorporaba y se subía sobre mí. Tragué en seco.

-Bella-Le dije en tono de advertencia.

-Si?-Preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

-Detente-Dije.

-Oh si no… que?-Soltó. Pasé mi lengua sobre mi labio superior y volví a tragar en seco.

-No podré… detenerme-Dije entrecortadamente. Ella se echó a reír.

-Y qué pasa si no quiero que te detengas?-Dijo susurrando sobre mis labios y recargándose sobre mi estómago. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y comencé a balbucear estupideces.

-Estas..segura?..digo, no es que no quiera.. pero no crees.. que es muy pronto?-Dije como si fuera un idiota de 16 años en lugar de hombre de 21. Ella se echó a reír.

-Eres el hombre más perfecto que he conocido. Si sucede ahora o dentro de 10 años seguirá teniendo la misma importancia para mi Edward-Dijo. Sonreí y llevé mi mano a su rostro acariciando su mejilla con la yema de mi dedo pulgar. Ella volvió a acercarse a mí y la besé lentamente. Llevé mis manos al borde de su camiseta y cuando iba a sacársela tocaron la puerta. Bella se sobresaltó y se golpeó la cabeza con la cabecera de la cama, luego soltó una maldición.

-Dios. Bella estas bien?-Pregunté incorporándome rápidamente.

-Ouch-Dijo sobándose. Los ruidos que provocamos me recordaron a cuando iba a buscar a Emmett a su habitación y estaba con Rosalie. Así que eso era. Pobre Rose.

-Quien?-Pregunté hacia la puerta.

-Jasper-Dijo la voz de mi hermano. Me puse de pie y le abrí.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunté. El me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió de forma burlona. Rodé los ojos.

-Probablemente ya se la respuesta pero, Alice y yo vamos a dar una vuelta, quieren venir?-Preguntó. Miré por encima de mi hombro y Bella ya estaba arreglándose la camisa. Volví la vista a mi hermana.

-Parece que no sabes la respuesta. Bajo en un minuto-Dije. Él se encogió de hombros y asintió. Me acerqué que a mi novia y la agarré por su cintura.

-Creo que lo dejaremos para después-Dije. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Probablemente para cuando nadie nos interrumpa y no me golpee la cabeza en el proceso-Dijo. Sonreí y llevé una mano a su frente quitando varios mechones de pelo. Una pequeña mancha roja se había formado.

-No se ve mal. Te duele?-Le pregunté.

-Algo-Dijo.

-Te daré un analgésico-Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta. Ella me tomó por el brazo.

-Ehh. Edward?-Dijo mirándome como si me hubiera perdido de algo.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunté extrañado. Ella se echó a reír.

-A menos que quieras que acabe en un hospital con síntomas desagradables, los tomaré. Recuerda que soy alérgica a los analgésicos-Dijo. Me pateé mentalmente.

-Oh Dios, lo siento Bella! Lo había olvidado!-Dije.

-No es nada cariño. Rose y Alice tardaron en aprenderlo 15 años y vivo con ellas hace 20-Dijo sonriendo.

-Aun así. Dios, podría haberte matado-Dije. Ella me tomó por el rostro.

-Edward. No es nada. Déjalo ya. Además, solo es un moretón. Se me quitará en un par de días, siempre es así-Dijo. Suspiré y asentí.

-Está bien-Dije. Oficialmente, era un idiota, pero mi novia era demasiado perfecta para decírmelo a la cara.

-Vamos cariño. Nos esperan-Dijo jalándome hacia la salida. La seguí como un perro que acababa de ser regañado.

-Que pasa Edward? Tienes cara de lamento-Dijo Jasper. Lo miré fulminante.

-Oh. Debe ser porque los interrumpimos Jazzy-Dijo Alice riéndose. Rodé los ojos.

-Entrometidos-Dije entre dientes.

-Sí. Es eso-Sentenció Jazz seriamente. Luego miró a su novia y se soltaron a reír.

-No sean estúpidos. Es solo que a Edward se le olvido mi alergia-Dijo Bella con tono dulce. La miré en shock, le parecía tierno que casi intentara envenenarla? Ella soltó una risita.

-Te quiero cariño-Dijo. Sonreí como un estúpido.

-Yo a ti-Dije.

-No seas tonto Edward. Yo tarde varios años en recordarlo-Dijo Alice.

-15-Dijo Bella entre dientes.

-De verdad? Tantos?-Dijo Alice con naturalidad.

-15 Alice. Estoy segura-Dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Que sucedió?-Pregunté.

-Oh una vez lo olvide y Bella acabó en el hospital por una semana-Dijo Alice como si nada. La miré sorprendido.

-Ves cariño? No es nada-Dijo Bella sonriente. Para mi si era algo, pero no insistiría más en autocastigarme.

-Bien. A dónde iremos?-Pregunté.

-Al centro comercial. Al quiere un helado-Dijo Jasper. Asentí y miré burlón a mi cuñada. Ella me sacó la lengua.

-No escucho nada-Dijo empezando a caminar. Me eche a reír y tomé la mano de Bella.

-Oh olvide decirle a Ness-Dije deteniéndome en seco.

-Le dejé una nota en el refri-Dijo mi hermano. Asentí y volví a caminar. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y nos encaminamos a la acera donde se encontraba el Jaguar. Jasper accionó el seguro de su auto y nos subimos.

-Lo olvidaba. Edward el fin de semana hay una fiesta. Están invitados-Dijo Alice girándose para observarnos desde el asiento delantero.

-Fiesta? De quién?-Pregunté.

-Es una chica de mi clase. Victoria-Dijo Alice. Miré a mi novia.

-Que dices cariño?-Pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Donde tú estés está bien para mi-Dijo simplemente. Sonreí y miré a Alice que nos observaba sonriente.

-Son adorables ustedes dos-Dijo en tono empalagoso. Jasper se rió entre dientes.

-Ey!-Dije golpeando su asiento.

-Vamos hermano. No puedes impedir que me ría si te llaman adorable-Dijo mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. Rodé los ojos.

-Te has pasado la intersección genio-Dije.

-Demonios-Dijo girando el volante. Regresó a la autopista y luego tomó el camino hacia la entrada del estacionamiento del Centro Comercial.

-Hemos llegado gente-Dijo. Salí del auto y le tendí la mano a Bella.

-Si! Allí!-Dijo Alice saltando y señalando la heladería como niña pequeña. Bella y yo nos echamos a reír y Jasper la condujo hacia el mostrador.

-Quiero uno de chocolate con almendras-Dijo Alice. Miré a Bella.

-Quieres uno cariño?-Pregunté.

-Vainilla con nueces-Dijo.

-A la orden señorita-Dije.

-Uno de vainilla con nueces y otro de chocolate con almendras por favor-Le dije al chico, que por cierto miraba a MI novia con cara de estúpido. Fruncí el ceño y carraspeé. El chico saltó en su lugar saliendo de lo que sea qué estaba pensando sobre Bella y comenzó a preparar los helados. Hice una mueca de desagrado. Giré la cabeza y Bella me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Qué?-Le dije también sonriendo.

-Estas celoso?-Preguntó.

-Yo? En absoluto-Dije como si nada.

-Oh en serio?-Preguntó acercándose a mí. Asentí repetidamente tratando de no soltarme a reír.

-Yo diría que sí-Dijo mordiéndose el labio y pasando sus brazos por mi cintura. Miré alrededor y Alice y Jasper discutían sobre las ventajas de consumir helado de chocolate. Rodé los ojos, Jasper se había vuelto un romántico sin remedio, regresé mi atención a mi hermosa novia.

-Está bien lo admito. Estoy celoso-Dije.

-No tenías que admitirlo. Ya lo sabía-Dijo en tono de suficiencia.

-Bueno señorita sabelotodo mejor toma tu helado antes de que se derrita-Dije tocando la punta de su nariz. Ella sonrió y tomó la copa de helado. Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de los chicos para darles su espacio.

-Cómo lo está tomando Jacob?-Pregunté de repente. Bella me miro sorprendida. Qué? Acaso no podía preguntar por él? Está bien, si era raro que yo preguntara por el hermano que generalmente no recordaba que existía. Luego sonrió levemente y suspiró.

-Está más silencioso de lo usual, y vive todo el tiempo en su garaje. He tratado de que me hable pero no consigo nada. Hoy en el almuerzo escuché más palabras referentes a Ness que las que le he sacado en días-Dijo.

-Y su novia?-Pregunté.

-Ha llamado varias veces. Jake ya no toma las llamadas y cuando pasa al teléfono solo tarda unos pocos segundos para decirle que está ocupado. Luego se queda mirándolo por unos momentos y después se encierra de un portazo. Deberías verle el rostro Edward, se siente culpable por no poder hablar con ella como antes-Dijo. Suspiré. Todo estaba jodidamente complicado con esos dos. No tenía que verle la cara a Jacob, con Ness me bastaba y me sobraba.

-Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?-Pregunté aun sabiendo su respuesta.

-No es nuestra vida amor, ellos deben tomar sus propias decisiones-Dijo. Y ahí estaba. Tenía que preguntar no? Era mi hermana pequeña al fin y al cabo.

-Es tan difícil Bella. Ver y no hacer nada-Dije.

-Lo se Ed. También es mi hermano pequeño-Dijo haciendo eco a mis pensamientos. Suspiré. Ella me miró fijamente y luego tomó un poco de helado con sus dedos y lo regó por mi mejilla.

-Oye!-Dije sonriendo.

-Te veías algo aburrido-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si? Y ahora me veo divertido?-Pregunté.

-Totalmente-Dijo con cara solemne. Me eche a reír.

-Gracias supongo-Dije. Tomé una servilleta y me limpié.

-Cuando quieras cariño-Dijo. Negué con la cabeza. Mi novia sabía cómo hacerme olvidar de las cosas que me atormentaban.

-Eh! chicos? Terminaron?-Preguntó Jasper acercándose con Alice tomada de su mano. Asentí y me puse de pie. Bella tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-A dónde vamos?-Pregunté.

-Quiero comprar un hermoso vestido para la fiesta-Dijo Alice efusivamente. Hice una mueca y miré a Jasper que la observaba con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Qué? Ahora no protestaba por ir de compras? Definitivamente Alice lo tenía a su merced.

-Alice, tienes como mil vestidos-Dijo Bella en tono de censura.

-Oh vamos Bella, todos son viejos. Además creo que tu también deberías comprar uno-Dijo.

-Viejos? Compraste cinco vestidos la semana pasada! Y a mí déjame en paz. Yo no necesito nada-Dijo soltándose de mi mano y cruzando de brazos. Sonreí, parecía una niña pequeña.

Que onda people! Que les pareció el capii? Si que esta todo complicado con Jake y Ness no? Lo sé soy algo mala pero no me pueden culparrrrr! Tengo una mente algo dramáticaaaa…. Cuentenme que les parecioooooooooooooooo!

De paso gracias a IsAbEla M CuLlEn, lulibells, MonewHale, bloodycrapicieuse principessa, Paty4Hale, Igoriol, Cherryland, Nikola Caracola, Lau Aliice Cullen M, tatyrathbone, Letty-x3, xikiss cullenAndy Cullen Bellamy, mikathevampire, DMCF25, eliibellycullen, Mallix, Sarah Cullen Massen, CLAURUI, Alice Cullen Greene, Bichoboo, RenesmeeyJake, Jessy Cullen Massen, akaichan12, Iris Stefania Salvatore Cullen, Lau-Romero, imaginaryROSE189, inyoursinks, marina amaya, Wilma Cullen, melanie14cullen, Pollo Yaru Cullen, JoyceCullenDarcy, .whitlock, Iga Emo – 12L, nonaloka, yuli09, chiyo-sayuri, jess yekyytaa, cOOkiee2023, sandrytta, robmy, Aleja E, Suiza-Love, MEDG, Ale74, Denisse97, K4ROLINA, Superanonimo, Jeka Cullen s, Nessie Massen, Supattinsondecullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, MarcelaMaciel, Aliapr-peke, Alis Cullen Swan, Angel0607, vampire-girls97, Kbash, Xiomy, Audry Cullen Swan, Damy Cullen, Anicherry, Camilitha Cullen y Karenc0624.


	12. Malas influencias

Disclaimer: La historia es mia los personajes de SM.

Capítulo 12. Malas influencias

-Vamos Bells! Tú tienes meses que no compras nada! Por favorcito!-Dijo Alice plantándose frente a ella y juntando sus manos para rogarle. Bella rodó los ojos y miró a otro lado.

-No Alice. Ya te lo dije. Yo quiero nada. Y además no te estoy impidiendo que compres tus vestidos. Ve y déjame en paz-Dijo.

-Pero Bella. Es que si ambas compramos con tu tarjeta de crédito Charlie no pondrá el grito en el cielo-Dijo Alice. Bella la miró.

-Querrás decir no pondrá el grito en el cielo, de nuevo. Gastaste 5000 dólares el mismo día Alice, tiene derecho a quejarse porque estas acabando con su bolsillo-Dijo Bella. Alice iba a abrir la boca pero Jasper la interrumpió.

-Cariño detente. Yo pagaré los vestidos que quieras-Dijo sonriéndole. A Alice se le iluminaron los ojos y se lanzó a los brazos de mi hermano.

-Gracias gracias!-Dijo rápidamente.

-Jasper te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decir-Dijo Bella en todo de ultratumba. La miré extrañado.

-No es cierto Jazzy. Es una aguafiestas-Dijo Alice mirándola.

-Soy razonable. Los vestidos que quieras generalmente significan 2 o 3, no 10-Dijo Bella. Jasper se echó a reír.

-Tranquila Bella, creo que puedo manejarlo-Dijo.

-Te arrepentirás-Dijo Bella de nuevo usando ese tono.

-Ya déjalo cariño. Vamos, no quiero perderme esto-Dije tomando su mano y jalándola hacia donde Alice había comenzado a empujar a Jasper. De repente Alice no era más que un remolino de cabello negro dando vueltas por toda la tienda. Solo se veía pasar de un lado a otro murmurando cosas como "el naranja no me queda" y "soy demasiado blanca para usar este color". Jasper la observaba pasmado. Me eché a reír y luego miré a mi novia que observaba un bonito vestido azul oscuro.

-Deberías probártelo-Dije. Ella saltó en su sitio y me miró para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Quiero aliviar un poco el bolsillo de Charlie, Alice y Rosalie a veces no entienden el término moderado-Luego hizo una pausa y se echó a reir-De hecho nunca lo entienden-Dijo negando con la cabeza. Permanecí en silencio y luego asentí.

-Ya está-Dijo Alice soltando un suspiro y dejando 6 o 7 vestidos encima de la caja. Jasper miraba su reloj y luego la miraba en shock. Yo lo imité y adiviné sus pensamientos, no llevábamos ni 15 minutos en la tienda y Alice ya se había medido varios vestidos y había seleccionado sus favoritos.

-Te lo dije-Dijo mi novia con suficiencia. Jasper la miró y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo menos no fueron 10-Dijo mirando a Alice y poniendo esa cara de estúpido que seguramente yo adoptaba cuando observaba a Bella.

-Correcto-Dijo Alice asintiendo repetidamente.

-Son 4300 dólares-Dijo la dependiente. Bella se apresuró a sacar su billetera.

-Déjalo Bella, te dije que yo los pagaría-Dijo Jasper sacando su tarjeta de crédito.

-Es en serio? Pensé que bromeabas-Dijo.

-Claro que sí. Yo pensé que tu hablabas en serio con lo de "te arrepentirás"-Dijo imitando el tono de ultratumba de mi novia. Me solté a reír y Bella me miró con una ceja alzada. Comencé a toser tratando de esconder la risa.

-Hasta yo lo noté Edward-Dijo Alice.

-El qué?-Dije haciéndome el inocente.

-Vamos Edward fue bastante obvio-Dijo Jasper. La chica de la caja carraspeó.

-Oh si lo siento-Dijo Jasper tendiéndole su tarjeta.

-Te lo pagaré Jasper-Dijo Bella.

-No es necesario cariño-Dije yo.

-En absoluto Bella, es un regalo para mi novia-Dijo Jasper dándole un beso a Alice en la mejilla. Esta sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias Jazzy-Dijo Alice dulcemente.

-Cuando quieras-Dijo Jasper.

-Mala elección de palabras!-Dijo Bella escandalizada apuntándolo con su dedo. La observé esperando el porqué.

-Qué? Porque?-Dijo Jasper confuso.

-Cuando quieras para Alice es TODO EL TIEMPO!-Dijo Bella. Me eche a reír. Ella me miró otra vez.

-En serio cariño? Reírte de tu novia tan seguido tiene sus contras-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Oh vamos Bella! Estas siendo paranoica-Dije acariciando su mejilla con un roce.

-Ya lo verán-Dijo.

-Se supone que eres mi hermana Bella-Dijo Alice haciéndose la ofendida.

-Por lo mismo Al. Te conozco-Dijo Bella.

-Está bien Bells, gracias por la advertencia-Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Como quieras. Cuando quedes en banca rota, no digas que no te lo advertí-Dijo Bella alzando los brazos y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien. Por ahora las finanzas de Jazz no peligran así que podemos irnos?-Pregunté.

-Muero de hambre, vamos a la zona de comidas?-Preguntó Jazz. Asentimos y comenzamos a caminar. Cuando estábamos a punto de doblar el pasillo de tiendas me detuve.

-He olvidado algo. Ya regreso-Dije. Bella me miró.

-Te acompaño?-Preguntó.

-No cariño, no tardo-Dije dándole un beso en los labios. Ella sonrió y siguió a los chicos. Me apresuré en volver a la tienda y tomé el vestido que Bella había estado observando.

-Podrías envolverlo?-Pregunté a la dependiente. Ella asintió sonriendo.

-Es para tu novia? La vi observándolo-Preguntó curiosa. Yo asentí.

-Es por eso que lo llevaré-Dije.

-Le gustará-Aseguró envolviendo el vestido. Le sonreí.

-Eso espero-Dije. Ella asintió fervientemente y saqué mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Quieres que lo enviemos a su casa?-Preguntó. La miré de inmediato.

-Eso estaría realmente bien-Dije.

-Entonces se llevará la sorpresa-Dijo ella. La chica era realmente amable. Pasó la tarjeta y terminó de envolver el vestido. Le dí la dirección de Bella y ella aseguró que en un par de horas el vestido estaría en su puerta. Le sonreí una vez más y me despedí moviendo la mano en el aire. Cuando localicé a los chicos en el restaurante me apresuré a llegar a su lado. Bella me sonrió recordándome porque es que me había vuelto un romántico empedernido. Le sonreí de vuelta y planté un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

-Que hacías Ed?-Preguntó mi hermano.

-Nada, solo fui a los servicios-Dije. Alice me observó curiosa y luego sonrió como si supiera de qué iba todo. Espanté el pensamiento de mi mente incrédulo de que la hermosa duende novia de mi hermano adivinara todo.

-Que han ordenado?-Pregunté.

-Hamburguesas-Dijo Alice. Asentí. Luego sentí como alguien me cubría los ojos con sus manos. Me extrañé porque la única persona que podría hacer eso con total normalidad estaba sentada a mi lado y en ese momento me estaba apretando la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria. Luego el perfume empalagoso de mi ex novia se coló por mi nariz haciéndome envarar en el asiento.

-Tanya-Dije entre dientes.

-Eddie! Ves? Aun somos el uno para el otro, me reconociste solo por mis suaves manos!-Dijo con voz nasal. Aparté sus manos de mi rostro casi con brusquedad y giré mi rostro para ver a mi Bella con su hermoso y dulce rostro tenso y con una arruga en su ceño que en otra ocasión me hubiera parecido adorable. Pasé mi dedo pulgar por el dorso de su mano antes de voltear mi torso y enfrentarme a Tanya.

-De hecho Tanya, fue el aroma de tu perfume, es demasiado dulce para no olvidarlo-Dije secamente.

-Oh de verdad? Te gusta?-Preguntó sonriendo. En serio? Acaso sus neuronas se habían marchado a una huelga permanente por no ser usadas o algo así?

-No. Me provoca nauseas-Dije. Su sonrisa desapareció para luego hacer una mueca y mirar a Bella como si fuera un zapato viejo. Tensé la mandíbula.

-Y tú? Como es que mi Eddie me ha cambiado por una…simplona como tú?-Preguntó de forma grosera. Alice hizo el intento de abrir la boca pero Bella puso una mano en su brazo para detenerla, luego miró a Tanya con un rostro bastante atemorizante. Demonios, sí que daba miedo.

-Qué? Acaso no tienes más términos? Hace un par de días me llamaste igual y que recuerde te dejé perfectamente claro que te alejaras de Edward, es que acaso tu diminuto cerebro no da para más que saber cada cuanto debes retocarte la tintura?-Preguntó enojada. Tragué en seco, si no fuera porque era una situación incómoda, estuviera excitado de ver a mi novia de esa forma. Tanya la miró aún más enojada.

-Mi cabello es natural-Dijo entre dientes.

-Sí, claro.. y yo tengo un tatuaje en mi cintura-Dijo Bella sin inmutarse.

-Y además de simplona eres…eres…no tienes gracia-Dijo.

-Eso es todo? Buen intento, pero significa lo mismo rubia teñida-Dijo Bella sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Aghh-Soltó Tanya dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la otra dirección.

-Está bien. Quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi hermana Bella?-Preguntó Alice incrédula.

-No seas tonta Alice. Solo debía ponerla en su lugar, más le vale que no vuelta a tocar a mi novio -Dijo Bella. Yo solo la miraba extasiado, esta Bella que no se dejaba amedrentar me gustaba. Le di un apretón en la mano.

-Estoy impresionado-Dije. Ella se encogió de hombros con suficiencia. Definitivamente era mala influencia para ella. Nos olvidamos del incidente mientras comíamos. Estaba por terminar cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-Hola?-Pregunté.

-Edward? Es Emm.. Dónde estás?-Preguntó.

-Hey Emm. Estoy en el CC, con Alice, Jasper y Bella-Dije.

-Ya. Estaré en casa de Rose vale?-Dijo.

-Está bien. Y Renesmee?-Pregunté.

-Está en el garaje. Tiene tarea que hacer-Dijo.

-Vale. Nos vemos Emm-Dije cortando la llamada.

-Nos vamos?-Preguntó Jazz. Asentí y le tendí la mano a Bella. Alice y Jasper caminaban tomados de la mano un par de pasos delante de nosotros. Me acerqué a mi novia y le susurré en el oído.

-De verdad tienes un tatuaje en la cintura?-Pregunté sonriendo. Ella me miró sorprendida y enrojeció hasta la coronilla negando con la cabeza.

-Solo fue sarcasmo-Dijo. Me eché a reír.

-Lo sé cariño, solo que quería comprobarlo-Dije. Ella me sonrió.

-Eres un tonto Edward, pareciera que te gustara avergonzarme-Dijo.

-Te ves adorable cuando tus mejillas enrojecen-Dije.

-Si claro-Dijo rodando los ojos. La detuve por el brazo y ella me miró.

-Lo digo en serio. Eres hermosa Bella, avergonzada o no-Dije. Suspiró y asintió.

-Gracias-Dijo.

-No hay de que princesa-Dije. Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron ante la forma en que la había llamado. Sonreí internamente mientras entrabamos al estacionamiento y subíamos al auto de Jasper.

-Edward he estado pensando.. Crees que sería bueno que Ness fuera a terapia?-Preguntó Jazz desde el asiento delantero. Lo miré seriamente.

-No lo sé Jazz. Pero no quiero que se sienta obligada, tal vez podríamos comentárselo y que ella decida no crees?-Pregunté.

-Tienes razón. Pero pienso que es importante que vaya. Tal vez no somos buenos para hablar de lo que ella necesita hablar-Dijo.

-Están siendo demasiado radicales-Dijo Alice.

-De que hablas Al?-Preguntó Jazz.

-El problema no está en que ustedes no sean buenos para hablar de lo que ella necesita, está en que aún no está lista para hacerlo del todo. Deben tener paciencia-Dijo Alice.

-Al tiene razón. Yo pienso que por ahora no es necesario que vaya a ver a un terapeuta. Si en un par de meses sigue igual habrá que considerarlo, pero no es algo que se pueda olvidar de la noche a la mañana, y no deben esperar que ella se levante todos los días del mejor ánimo sabiendo lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle-Dijo Bella.

Jasper y yo permanecimos en silencio evaluando sus palabras. Con una mirada decidimos que tenían razón y esperar a que todo mejorara para Ness. Cuando llegamos a casa abrí la puerta del auto y le tendí la mano a mi novia. Ella la tomó y salió del auto.

-Vienes?-Pregunté señalando mi casa.

-No amor. Tengo tarea que hacer. Y Jacob debe estar hambriento-Dijo.

-Rose no está en casa?-Pregunté extrañado.

-Recuerdas con quién?-Preguntó sonriendo. Claro. Emmett.

-Oh vale. Te quiero-Dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-Yo a ti. Nos vemos luego-Dijo tomando a Alice del brazo y caminando hacia su casa. Asentí y caminé hacia la casa con Jasper siguiéndome. Nos sentamos en el mueble de la sala. Jasper suspiró y lo miré.

-Lo sé-Dije.

-Son geniales no?-Preguntó.

-Totalmente-Dije.

-Dios! En estos momentos desearía tener una cámara!-Dijo Ness con tono divertido. La miré y le sonreí abriendo mis brazos. Ella caminó y se sentó entre los dos.

-Deberían verse en un espejo-Dijo sonriendo.

-Tenemos cara de estúpidos enamorados?-Pregunté.

-Aja-Dijo.

-Ya la he visto en Jasper-Dije.

-Y yo la he visto en Edward-Dijo Jasper. Nos echamos a reír.

-Que has hecho toda la tarde?-Pregunté.

-Trabajar en mí auto-Dijo.

-Que auto?-Preguntamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya que no me dan un auto, pienso armar uno-Dijo como si nada.

-Estás loca? Si no te damos un auto es por tu seguridad. Un auto reconstruido es mucho más inseguro-Dije.

-Edward tiene razón Ness. Es peligroso-Dijo Jasper.

-No van a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Tendré mi auto en un par de meses-Dijo.

-Y de dónde piensas sacar el dinero para las piezas?-Pregunté.

-Soy una chica Ed. Tengo mis ahorros-Dijo con suficiencia.

-Ness-Dije en tono de advertencia.

-Nada Edward. Ya lo he decidido-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Suspiré.

-Está bien. No quiero discutir ahora. Lo hablaremos luego-Dije. Ella abrió la boca para responder pero el sonido del timbre ahogó sus palabras.

-Yo abro-Dijo apresurándose al vestíbulo.

-Emmett? Que pasa con tus llaves?-Preguntó la voz de Ness.

-Las he perdido enana. No las has visto?-Preguntó Emmett entrando a la sala.

-No-Dijo Ness.

-Emmett es la quinta vez que las pierdes-Dije.

-Lo sé Ed. Es solo que no recuerdo donde las puse-Dijo.

-Eso dijiste la última vez-Dijo Jasper en tono divertido.

-Ya cállate-Dijo Emmett riéndose.

-Muero de hambre. Ustedes ya comieron?-Preguntó Ness. Jasper y yo asentimos.

-Emmett quieres algo?-Preguntó.

-No gracias. Prefiero morir de otras formas-Dijo. Ness entrecerró sus ojos ofendida.

-De nada idiota-Dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

-Eres un imbécil Emmett. No podías decirle de otra forma?-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh vamos! Ella sabe que cocina terrible!-Dijo Emmett.

-De verdad Emmett. Que pasa con tu tacto hermano?-Pregunté riéndome.

-Creo que se fue de paseo-Dijo Jasper a mi lado. Nos reímos entre dientes y chocamos los puños.

-Muy gracioso. Ness?-Dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a la cocina. Nos pusimos de pie para curiosear.

-Lárgate Emmett, podrías inhalar gases tóxicos-Dijo Ness sarcásticamente. Demonios, estaba cabreada.

-Oh vamos pequeña. Sabes que no quise decir eso. Es que bueno.. prefiero evitar-Dijo rascándose la cabeza. Ness resopló.

-Ya entendí. Cocino mal. Ahora vete-Dijo.

-Bueno está bien. Quiero un sándwich-Dijo resignado.

-En serio?-Preguntó Ness.

-Sí-Dijo Emmett.

-Vale. Te lo llevo en un minuto-Dijo Ness sacando ingredientes de la nevera. Emmett hizo una mueca y salió encontrándonos en posición de espía.

-Son unos idiotas. Ahora tendré que comer quien sabe qué cosa-Dijo.

-No pediste un sándwich?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Acaso no recuerdas el último sándwich que preparó?-Preguntó Emmett. Hice una mueca recordando. Ness le había agregado todo lo que se había cruzado en su camino. Desde sardinas, hasta chocolate. Había pasado un par de horas extra en el baño devolviendo mi estómago.

-Eso fue hace mucho-Dijo Jasper defendiéndola.

-Acaso ha tomado algún curso de cocina recientemente?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Claro que no-Dijo.

-Entonces nada ha cambiado-Dijo Emmett.

-Bien. Aquí esta-Dijo Ness saliendo de la cocina y haciéndonos saltar en el lugar.

-Que hacen ahí?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Nada-Dije.

-Bien. Toma Emm. Espero que te guste-Dijo entregándole el sándwich que a simple vista se veía bastante normal. Emmett tomó el sándwich y se lo llevó a la boca con cuidado. Luego mordió un trozo pequeño y masticó prácticamente a la fuerza. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Emmett? Estas bien? Jasper rápido busca un antiácido! Creo que esta envenenado!-Dije rápidamente.

-No! Esperen. Esta delicioso-Dijo Emmett incrédulo. Ahora repitió su acción pero con avidez.

-Como que envenenado? -Preguntó Ness con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada. Solo bromeaba-Dije rápidamente.

-Vaya Ness, está realmente bueno!-Dijo Emmett.

-Gracias-Dijo sonriendo.

-Cuando aprendiste a hacerlos?-Preguntó Jasper.

-No es tan difícil. Porque todos parecen sorprendidos?-Preguntó extrañada.

-No es nada. Es solo que el último con las sardinas y todo eso, fue algo… menos apetitoso-Dije cuidadosamente. Ella nos miró extrañada y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Son unos tontos! Eso fue hace un par de años! Acaso creen que no tengo noción de nada?-Preguntó.

-Pues pensábamos que no sabías que estabas haciendo algo tan horrible-Dijo Emmett sin tacto. Rodé los ojos pero Ness sorprendentemente volvió a reírse.

-Acaso no recuerdan que sucedió antes de que decidiera preparar los sándwich?-Preguntó divertida.

-Pues si… Veníamos de la escuela y estabas enojada porque habíamos golpeado a ese chico Tyler-Dije. Ella me miró como si fuera un estúpido y luego comprendí que si había sido un estúpido. Todos lo habíamos sido por comer algo proveniente de nuestra hermanita enojada que de repente se había interesado en nuestro apetito.

-Fue todo una broma?-Preguntó Jazz. Ella asintió con suficiencia.

-Vaya, es un record. Dos años para darse cuenta que había cobrado venganza. Genial-Dijo Ness.

-Eres malvada-Dijo Emmett acusándola.

-Y tú eres un tonto. De verdad chicos. No soy tan estúpida como para no cocinar un simple sándwich-Dijo ofendida.

-Nunca lo pensamos pequeña. Es normal que algunas cosas no se les den bien a todos-Dije.

-Si lo que sea. Quieres otro Emm?-Preguntó Ness.

-Dos o tres más estarían bien-Dijo con naturalidad. Rodé los ojos y me encaminé a la sala. Jasper y Emmett se sentaron en el mueble y encendimos la TV. Al rato Ness volvió con un plato de sándwichs y se sentó en medio de nosotros. Puso el plato en la mesa de té y tomó uno mientras Emmett la imitaba.

-Mañana iras a clases?-Le pregunté a mi hermana. Ella bajó la mirada.

-Si-Murmuró. Suspiré.

-Ness no tienes que ir si no quieres. Podemos posponer la universidad por un tiempo-Dije.

-Es cierto peque. Podemos esperar unos meses-Dijo Emmett.

-No es necesario chicos. Debo ir-Dijo.

-A qué horas tienes que ir?-Pregunté.

-A las 10 am-Dijo.

-No puedo llevarte. Jazz? Emm?-Pregunté.

-Yo no puedo. Tengo clase a las 8 am-Dijo Jasper.

-Yo también-Dijo Emmett. Hice una mueca.

-Está bien. Yo faltare a la mía-Dije.

-No es necesario Ed. Puedo tomar un taxi-Dijo ella.

-No quiero que estés sola por ahí-Dije.

-Y el hermano de Bella?-Preguntó Jasper. Cierto. Jacob.

-Por favor déjenlo en paz. No quiero estar todo el tiempo con el-Dijo ella.

-Lo siento pequeña. Primero es tu seguridad-Dijo Emmett. Resopló y luego permaneció en silencio.

-Lo llamaré-Dije poniéndome de pie. Me dirigí al vestíbulo y marqué el número de Bella.

-Hola cariño-Dijo su voz.

-Hey preciosa. Como estas?-Pregunté.

-Bien. Me encantó el vestido! Aunque no debiste!-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Si debí, yo seré el beneficiado cuando te vea en él. Cariño podría pedirte un favor?-Pregunté.

-Por supuesto-Dijo.

-Podrías pasarme con Jacob?-Pregunté.

-Jake? Para qué?-Preguntó.

-Necesito que acompañe a Ness a la universidad-Dije.

-Oh claro. Un segundo-Dijo.

-Hola?-Habló con voz tosca.

-Jacob? Es Edward-Dije.

-Edward? Qué pasa? Ness está bien?-Preguntó rápidamente. Me quedé en silenció por un momento sorprendido de lo rápido que mi hermana había calado en ese chico.

-Eh sí. Ella está bien. Quería pedirte un favor-Dije.

-Si?-Preguntó.

-Podrías llevarla mañana a la universidad? Ninguno de nosotros puede-Dije.

Que onda genteeee! No me extiendo porque tengo muchos pendientes pero espero que les haya gustado! Haganmelo saber!


	13. Heridas

Capítulo 13. Heridas

-Claro-Dijo sin dudarlo.

-Bien. Nos vemos-Dije.

-Hasta luego Edward-Dijo.

-Jacob?-Llamé.

-Si?-Preguntó.

-Gracias-Dije. El permaneció en silencio por un momento y luego respondió.

-No hay problema-Dijo.

-Estas ahí?-Preguntó la voz de mi novia.

-Siempre-Dije.

-Te quiero Ed-Dijo suavemente.

-Con todo mi corazón Bells. Descansa-Dije.

-Tu igual-Dijo. Corté la llamada y volví a la sala. Ness se había dormido sobre el estómago de Emmett que aún seguía comiendo. Jasper lo observaba divertido.

-Que dijo?-Preguntó en voz baja cuándo me vió entrar.

-Aceptó de inmediato-Dije.

-Crees que esté enamorado de ella? O será simple atracción?-Preguntó. Emmett interrumpió mi respuesta.

-Está realmente enamorado-Dijo.

-Porque estas tan seguro?-Pregunté.

-Se nota Edward. Lo de hoy...Declarar tal cosa frente a todos y además pareciera que ella fuera todo lo que ve, si ella se mueve, el simplemente la sigue. No lo has visto?-Preguntó.

-En realidad no-Dije.

-Yo sí. Desde el primer día-Dijo.

-Es extraño. Les sucede lo mismo que a nosotros. Es como si lo que sintiéramos estuviera ahí desde siempre solo para salir cuando ellos llegaran. Solo que para Ness y Jacob es más complicado-Dijo Jasper. Asentí de acuerdo.

-Es tarde. Necesitas ayuda Emm?-Pregunté. El terminó de tragar el último trozo de sándwich y negó con la cabeza.

-Pesa más el motor de mi auto-Dijo. Jasper y yo nos echamos a reír.

-Ah lo olvidaba Ed, tu auto está listo-Agregó Emmett.

-Gracias hermano-Dije.

Seguimos a Emmett hacia la habitación de Ness. El la recostó sobre su cama y le quitó las zapatillas. La observó por un momento y le quitó un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Sonreí y golpeé a Jasper en el hombro para salir de la habitación.

-Descansa hermano-Dije.

-Hasta mañana Ed-Dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Caminé hacia la mía y me saqué la camiseta para luego dejarme caer en la cama pesadamente. Solo tuve que cerrar los ojos para quedarme dormido.

-Ed… Ed…EDWARD!-Gritó Ness a mi oído. Me sobresalté pero reaccione a tiempo y no terminé en el piso como todos los días.

-Buenos días Ren-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Buenos días hermanito. Ya lo estás dominando-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Gracias. Me despertaste por alguna razón en particular?-Pregunté.

-Vaya, sí que te pones de mal humor cuando te despiertas eh-Dijo.

-Solo cuando me despiertan de esa manera-Dije.

-Está bien. Solo venía a decirte que Bell te espera, pero si no quieres levantarte le diré-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera! Bella? Esta aquí? Qué hora es?-Pregunté rápidamente.

-Sí. Sí. Las 8 30-Dijo contestando a cada una de mis preguntas.

-Mierda!-Dije poniéndome de pie como un resorte. Tenía clases en 30 minutos. Entré a la ducha gritándole a Ness que le pidiera que me esperara.

-Vale!-Gritó de vuelta.

NESS P.O.V.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y llegué a la sala donde Bella esperaba sentada en el sillón.

-Podrías esperarlo un par de minutos Bella?-Pregunté.

-Claro Ness-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Quieres algo de desayunar?-Pregunté.

-Eh. No gracias estoy bien-Dijo desviando la mirada. Rodé los ojos.

-Edward te dijo que no sabía cocinar no es cierto?-Pregunté.

-Qué? No para nada-Dijo.

-Si claro. Ese traidor-Dije entre dientes. Bella se echó a reír por mi cara.

-Tranquila Ness. Ya he desayunado-Dijo.

-Vale como quieras. Te perderás el sándwich superdelicioso de Ness-Dije. Volvió a reírse.

-Bella?-Llamó Edward entrando a la sala. Bella permaneció en silencio por un momento mientras lo observaba. Prácticamente pude ver como el iris de sus pupilas se ponía más pequeño ante la apariencia de mi hermano. Rodé los ojos.

-Buenos días amor-Saludó saliendo de su lapsus.

-Siento hacerte esperar. Estas lista?-Preguntó.

-No hay problema cariño. Estoy lista-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Nos vas a desayunar Ed?-Pregunté amablemente. Edward se detuvo en seco y me miró por un momento.

-Eh si claro-Dijo. Le tendí un sándwich y lo tomó con cautela. Rodé los ojos.

-No te va a morder Edward-Dije.

-Qué? Oh si claro-Dijo mordiendo un trozo.

-Y bien?-Dije.

-Mmm. Delicioso-Dijo sorprendido.

-Porque siempre el tono de sorpresa?-Dije ofendida.

-Es tu culpa. Solo tengo imágenes de sardinas y chocolate juntos en la mente-Dijo.

-Eso es agua pasada Ed. Vive el presente-Dije divertida. Bella se echó a reír.

-Edward? Debemos irnos. Es tarde-Dijo.

-Claro cariño. Gracias Ren. Y por favor no salgas de la casa hasta que Jacob venga por ti-Dijo Edward tomando su chaqueta.

-Si lo que sea-Dije. Y así como había llegado el momento divertido se había ido. Alcé la vista al ver que Bella seguía de pie en el vestíbulo.

-Necesitas algo Bella?-Pregunté extrañada.

-Compréndelo Ness. Después de todo él también la lleva difícil-Dijo. No tenía que ser experta en el arte de la adivinanza para saber que hablaba de su hermano. Sin embargo me hice la desentendida.

-No sé de qué hablas-Dije desviando la mirada. Ella suspiró y sonrió levemente.

-Claro. Nos vemos Ness-Dijo saliendo de la casa. Suspiré y me dejé caer en el mueble. Porque todo tenía que ser de esta forma? Es que había una cantidad de felicidad permitida para cada uno y yo ya la había cumplido? Si era así quería una lista exacta de los momentos en los que la había sentido, porque ahora mismo no recordaba ninguno.

Observé mis pies desnudos y me puse de pie para subir a mi habitación. Llevaba puestos unos jeans desgastados azul claro y una camisilla blanca así que calcé mis botas de tobillo negras. Bajé las escaleras y estaba a punto de sentarme de nuevo cuando sonó el timbre. Me detuve frente a la puerta y respiré hondo como si mi verdugo estuviera del otro lado. Abrí y allí estaba el hombre más perfecto que podía haber conocido. Usaba una camiseta blanca cuello en V con unos jeans oscuros y zapatillas negras, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y en su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata con dos placas cuya inscripción no alcanzaba a entender. No me había percatado de que llovía. Su cabello estaba húmedo y sus labios y mejillas enrojecidas. Ya lo había dicho? Perfecto.

-Pasa-Murmuré haciéndome a un lado. Él se quedó de pie en el vestíbulo observándome y caminé esquivándolo para subir las escaleras. Sentí su agarre en mi brazo.

-A dónde vas?-Preguntó en voz baja.

-Por mis cosas-Dije sin mirarlo. Me soltó y subí rápidamente. Dolía. Pero yo había sido quien había pedido que se alejara. Tomé mi chamarra de cuero negra y mi bolso. Bajé para encontrarlo recostado en la pared del vestíbulo. Me observó de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

-Qué?-Pregunté extrañada.

-Vamos a juego-Dijo. Miré su ropa de nuevo y luego miré la mía. Camiseta blanca, Jeans, chamarra negra. Tenía razón.

-Oh. Lo siento-Dije bajando la mirada.

-Hey…No seas tonta. No pasa nada-Dijo. Era cierto. Mi estado emocional estaba como el de una chiquilla de 8 años.

-Vale. Nos vamos?-Pregunté. El asintió y abrió la puerta. Me apresuré a su auto para no mojarme y abrí la puerta dejándome caer pesadamente en el asiento. No veía nada a través de la espesa lluvia. Sentí como se abrió la puerta y Jacob entró al auto.

-Mierda-Dijo entre dientes mientras observaba la tempestad. Tenía razón. Llovía chapuzas.

-Tienes filtros?-Pregunté. El me miró por un momento.

-Los he cambiado. Los otros estaban taponados, así que no te preocupes, no se arruinara el radiador-Dijo. Asentí. Eso, era un alivio considerando nuestra situación actual de no más de 3 palabras por frase. Que el auto se arruinara en medio de una autopista mientras llovía a cantaros no era algo atractivo en estos momentos. Jacob encendió el auto y nos encaminamos a la universidad. Llevábamos más de 40 minutos de ventaja pero con esta lluvia nunca se sabía. Eso era lo poco llamativo de las ciudades y pueblos de Washington, nunca dejaba de llover.

-Y…Como has estado?-Preguntó después de un largo silencio.

-Eh..bien-Dije simplemente mientras miraba por la ventana. Escuché su suspiro y luego no dijo nada más. Cerré los ojos ante el dolor que se expandía por mi pecho. Resiste Ness, tú lo pediste así. Un par de minutos después pude sentir como el auto se detenía. Esforcé mi visión y pude vislumbrar el estacionamiento de la universidad.

-Gracias por traerme-Murmuré.

-Te acompaño. Tenemos la misma clase-Dijo saliendo del auto. Suspiré y salí a la intensa lluvia. Cogí mi bolso y lo usé como protección mientras caminaba sin poder localizar a donde se había metido Jacob. De un momento a otro deje de sentir las gotas de agua sobre mí y me detuve en seco frunciendo el ceño. Giré mi cabeza para encontrarlo justo detrás de mí con su chaqueta arriba de mí.

-Jacob! Vas a enfermarte!-Dije. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Lo haré si no empiezas a caminar-Dijo. Rodé los ojos y apresuré el paso hasta que llegamos a un pasillo cubierto. Abrí la boca para reprenderlo pero la visión me corto el hilo de mis pensamientos. Su camiseta ahora yacía pegada a su torso dejando ver la perfección de sus músculos. El, ignorante ante mi escrutinio se volvió a colocar la chaqueta y me empujo para volver a caminar.

El salón no se encontraba lleno considerando que habíamos llegado 15 minutos temprano. Me aleje de Jacob esperando que él se sentara con sus amigos y me senté en una de las últimos asientos. Me concentré en desarmar mentalmente el motor de un Wolkswagen Rabbit de 1970 y hacer anotaciones a lo que decía el profesor. De un momento a otro tocaron la puerta y la secretaria de la facultad se asomó.

-Disculpe profesor. En el estacionamiento buscan a Renesme Cullen. Es su hermano-Dijo. Preocupada me puse de pie tomando mis cosas no sin antes cruzar una mirada con Jacob que me miraba seriamente.

-Sabe cuál de mis hermanos?-Pregunté a la secretaria.

-Creo que es el más joven-Dijo ella. Edward. Habría sucedido algo? Murmuré un agradecimiento y me apresuré a internarme en la lluvia nuevamente para encontrarme con mi hermano. Busqué el Volvo con la mirada y cuando lo localicé caminé hacia el pero en el camino se atravesó otra persona con quien no estaba preparada para enfrentarme.

-Alec-Dije bajo mi aliento.

-Ren por favor escúchame… Necesito explicarte todo-Dijo con desespero. Di dos pasos atrás preparándome para emprender la huida pero el tomo mi brazo haciendo que se encendiera el miedo en mí. Comencé a temblar aterrorizada.

-Alec…por favor…no…déjame-Dije entrecortadamente. El entrecerró los ojos herido por mi reacción. Su sufrimiento era tan genuino que me corto el aliento, lo que alguna vez sentí por el me hizo entender que él lo sentía, pero eso no cambiaba nada, porque su cercanía seguía paralizándome del miedo.

-Ren, perdóname por favor. Yo sé que fui un estúpido, y esto me está matando...Yo te amo y te necesito conmigo…Por favor-Dijo. De repente uso su agarre para jalarme hacia él y me tomó por el rostro. Solté un grito ahogado y aun a través de las gotas de lluvia pude sentir como salían las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Alec…suéltame-Dije voz temblorosa.

-Ness.. Te amo! Entiéndelo!-Dijo suplicante. Su agarré desapareció de repente y Jacob apareció de la nada y lo empujo haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Te dije que te alejaras de ella!-Gritó enojado mientras le propinaba una patada.

-Jacob!-Grité asustada.

-Te lo advertí maldita sea!-Gritó de nuevo. Esta vez Alec rodó evitando que Jacob lo golpeara y se puso de pie para lanzarse contra él.

-No es tu problema imbécil! Ella es mía!-Gritó golpeándolo en el estómago. Jacob gruñó y lo golpeó fuertemente.

-Deténganse por favor!-Dije desesperada. Decidí intervenir antes de que se mataran y corrí llegando hacia ellos. Jacob acaba de golpear en el rostro a Alec y este lo embistió en mi dirección, Jacob chocó contra mí sacándome de la trayectoria y me golpeé el rostro con la puerta de un auto que estaba estacionado para luego caer al suelo.

-Ness!-Gritó la voz de Edward.

-Edward! Detenlos! Van a matarse!-Dije desesperada. No veía nada. Aunque no sabía si se debía al golpe o la lluvia. Pude vislumbrar dos figuras borrosas tomando a la mancha que era Alec y separándolo de Jacob que iba a abalanzarse de nuevo contra él.

-Jacob-Dije de manera poco audible. Sin embargo él se detuvo en seco y me miró para luego correr en mi dirección.

-Ness!-Dijo arrodillándose frente a mí.

-Está bien. Creo que necesita puntadas-Dijo Edward detrás de mí. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que mi hermano se había arrodillado y había puesto mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Luego cerré los ojos.

EDWARD P.O.V.

-Ness.. No te duermas-Le dije sacudiéndola, pero ya lo había hecho, cuando despertara le dolería horrores. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Jacob me había texteado preguntándome si Bella estaba bien y si algo había sucedido para que viniera a buscar a Ness a clases. Le respondí de inmediato diciéndole que no sabía de qué hablaba y que Bella estaba bien. Luego solo me envió tres palabras. "Ve al estacionamiento". Lo hice sin entender que sucedía, pero al percatarme de que Ness estaba involucrada les avise a los chicos. Lo que encontramos fue…chocante. Ness estaba tirada en el piso con la mejilla y la frente sangrando y Jacob golpeaba a Alec repetidamente. Emmett a mi lado gruñó y se apresuró a tomar a Alec por el hombro junto con Jasper para luego arrojarlo al piso.

-No tienes suficiente con lo que has hecho?-Preguntó Emmett enojado.

-Yo..la amo..-Dijo Alec respirando entrecortadamente. Observé a Jacob que había tensado la mandíbula mientras lo escuchaba. Emmett resopló.

-Lo has demostrado bastante bien. Lárgate antes de que te parta la cara-Dijo.

-Ahora-Agregó Jasper amenazante.

-No pueden alejarme de ella. No es su decisión-Dijo escupiendo sangre.

-Ella ya lo ha decidido. Acaso no te dijo que no quería volver a verte?-Escupió Jacob.

-La buscaré. Y ninguno de ustedes me lo impedirá-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Has llegado demasiado lejos Alec. Hoy mismo pondré una orden de alejamiento. No podrás acercarte sin ir a prisión-Dije poniéndome de pie y cargando a mí hermana. Alec tensó la mandíbula y dio media vuelta para perderse entre la lluvia.

-Edward. Sube al auto-Dijo Jacob abriendo el Aston. Asentí y me metí en el asiento trasero. Saqué las llaves de mi Volvo y se las tendí a Emmett.

-Por favor dile a Rose que lo lleve al hospital-Dije. El asintió.

-Iremos detrás de ustedes-Dijo. Jacob se subió al asiento del conductor y accionó el contacto. Salió del estacionamiento mientras aceleraba a fondo. Observé como sus nudillos se ponían blancos de la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

-Jacob-Dije. El miró sobre el retrovisor.

-Empeorara todo si tenemos un accidente. Tranquilízate-Dije. El asintió y la aguja de velocímetro decreció considerablemente.

-Lo hubieras visto Edward. La tenía aprisionada como si fuera de su propiedad-Dijo en voz baja.

-Lo sé. Tranquilo-Dije. Ness se removió en mis brazos y una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro. Llevó sus manos a su rostro pero la detuve.

-Hey…Tranquila-Dije.

-Edward?-Preguntó abriendo sus ojos.

-Sí. Estas bien? Que te duele?-Pregunté.

-Todo-Dijo. Me eche a reír.

-Te duele algo más que el rostro?-Pregunté.

-No lo creo-Dijo. Luego miro hacia arriba y frunció el ceño.

-Este no es tu auto-Dijo.

-No. Es el de Jacob-Dije.

-Jacob? Está bien? Le pasó algo?-Preguntó rápidamente. Le puse un dedo en los labios.

-Estoy aquí. Estoy bien-Dijo Jacob desde el asiento delantero. Ness giró la cabeza para poder observarlo y luego bajo la vista.

-Oh-Dijo simplemente. Luego sus ojos se desbordaron.

-Ness. Tranquilízate por favor-Dije.

-El…El…de verdad está arrepentido, pero yo no puedo…olvidarme de todo…sentí tanto miedo-Dijo mientras lloraba.

-Lo sé. Nadie está diciéndote que lo hagas. No es tu culpa que el haya actuado de esa manera-Dije. Miré a Jacob. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos y el ceño fruncido. Juraba que pensaba en Alec, y los golpes que le habían faltado por darle.

-Llegamos-Dijo. Ness se incorporó lentamente.

-Que hacemos en el hospital?-Preguntó.

-Porque crees que te duele el rostro tontita?-Pregunté saliendo del auto. Le tendí la mano para que saliera del auto pero ella permaneció estática.

-Edward estoy bien. Vamos a casa-Dijo tercamente. Dios! Porque tenía que ser tan cabezota?

-Ren sal del auto. Ahora-Dije. Escuché como resopló y salió ignorando mi mano. Jacob la siguió. Entramos al hospital con ella despotricando hasta que llegamos al mostrador.

-Disculpe señorita-Dije.

-Si?-Dijo sin despegar la vista del computador. Carraspeé molesto. Ella alzó la mirada y al ver a Ness abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Oh Dios. Un momento por favor-Dijo. Tomó el teléfono y pidió a la enfermera. Al momento llegó una chica con una silla de ruedas y obligó a Ness a que se sentara. Luego se la llevó.

-Solo puede pasar uno-Dijo la chica del mostrador. Miré a Jacob que se encontraba recostado en la pared mirando el pasillo por el que había desaparecido mi hermana.

-Jacob-Llamé. Me miró.

-Qué pasa? Hay algún problema?-Preguntó acercándose.

-Escucha. Ya paso todo si? Tienes que calmarte. Me tienes de los nervios. Y puedes ir con Ness-Dije. Él se pasó la mano por el cabello y asintió.

-Gracias Edward-Dijo.

-De nada. Ve-Dije. Cuando se fue me senté en la sala de espera. Un momento después entraron mojados y llenos de barro Emmett y Jasper, seguidos de Alice, Rosalie y Bella.

-Hey. Como esta?-Preguntó Bella sentándose a mi lado.

-Deben estarla atendiendo. Jacob esta con ella-Dije tomando su mano y esperando la reacción de Emmett quien era el más reacio a toda la situación. El me miró fijamente por un momento y luego asintió sentándose frente a mí. No puedo negar que no me sorprendí. Al parecer Emmett estaba viendo todo desde otra perspectiva.

-Ahhgg mierdaa!-Escuché el grito de mi hermanita haciendo que me envarara en el asiento.

-Que es lo que le sucede?-Preguntó Bella.

-Ness tiene un vocabulario bastante extenso y este sale a relucir cuanto esta cabreada o adolorida-Dije. Emmett se echó a reír entre dientes.

-Ahhggg hijo de…-No sé qué la hizo detenerse en ese momento pero fue un alivio para que no la sacarán del hospital por mala conducta. Decidí usar mis influencias para echar un vistazo.

-Disculpe. Señorita. De verdad necesito entrar-Dije acercándome.

-Lo siento joven. Solo una persona-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Por favor? Mi padre estaría realmente agradecido. Es Carlisle Cullen-Dije. Como adición extra desborde el poder que sabía que tenía en la mirada y por el que Ness me regañaba diciendo que no debía hacerle eso a la gente. La chica soltó el aire de golpe y comenzó a tartamudear.

-Oh…Es hijo del Dr. Cullen….claro...puede pasar..-Dijo. Le sonreí descaradamente y volví donde los chicos.

-En serio Ed? No tenías que hacer eso-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh vamos, era necesario. Esperen un momento-Dije dándole un beso a Bella, quien me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Oh. Oh. Decidí huir de aquello y me encaminé hacia el pasillo. No fue difícil encontrar la habitación. Solo tenía que seguir las palabrotas de Renesme.

Si mi hermana no tuviera el rostro abnegado en lágrimas y sangre la imagen hubiera resultado un tanto chistosa. El doctor la miraba con el horror dibujado en su rostro y Jacob tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras era aprisionado por su camiseta con el puño de Ness que despotricaba por lo bajo.

-Ren? Estas bien?-Pregunté arrepintiéndome de inmediato cuando me fulminó con la mirada.

-Te parece que estoy bien Edward? Están cosiéndome el rostro-Dijo secamente.

-Lo siento pequeña. Doctor? Era necesario cogerle puntadas?-Pregunté.

-Si joven. La herida de la mejilla era bastante profunda. El golpe debió ser fuerte. En la frente no será necesario. Podemos cerrarla con adhesivo-Dijo. Asentí.

-Esta lista señorita Cullen? Apenas llevo dos puntadas, debe dejarme trabajar-Dijo.

-Si lo que sea-Dijo. Y aquí siguió el repertorio. Jacob solo se mantenía firme en el lugar mientras Ness lo agarraba con más fuerza por su camiseta.

-Listo-Dijo el doctor con alivio en el rostro. Debía tener la urgencia de ir a una iglesia para sacarse todos los juramentos que había hecho Renesme.

-Por fin-Dijo Jacob bajo su aliento. Desgraciadamente no fue lo suficientemente bajo.

-Quieres que te cosan algo a ti?-Dijo Ness enojada. Mierda. De verdad le dolía.

-Hey tranquila. Lo siento-Dijo. Su camiseta había quedado con una arruga en el pecho justo donde antes había estado la mano de mi hermana.

-Le aplicare morfina para el dolor-Dijo el doctor. Ness lo miró.

-Ahora? Para qué? No era mejor antes de que me torturara?-Preguntó.

-Me lo agradecerá cuando pase el shock. Aun no le duele realmente-Dijo. Oh mierda. Sería una larga noche.

-De que está hablando? Me duele!-Dijo ella.

-No en su totalidad. Cuando esté más tranquila se dará cuenta-Dijo mientras inyectaba a mi hermana. Murmuró cosas como maldito idiota y yo te daré tu dolor. Realmente desde fuera era chistoso. Pero si me reía firmaría mi sentencia de muerte.

-Debe ir despacio. Alguno de ustedes puede ayudarla a caminar? La morfina adormecerá sus sentidos-Dijo. Jacob se apresuró a su lado para ayudarla a bajar de la camilla.

-Gracias Doc-Dijo.

-Sí... Gracias-Agregó Ness sarcásticamente. No pude evitarlo y me reí entre dientes. Ness me miró y me callé de inmediato. Cierra la boca Edward! Me grité mentalmente. Abrí la puerta para que salieran y asentí al médico en agradecimiento.

-Te sientes bien?-Pregunté.

-Algo mareada-Dijo agarrada al brazo de Jacob, el cual pasó un brazo por su cintura. Decidí apartar la vista. Cuando alcanzamos la sala de espera todos se pusieron de pie. Jasper y Emmett llegaron primero donde Ness.

-Estas bien pequeña? Quieres algo?-Preguntó Jasper.

-No Jazz. Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada-Dijo.

-Vamos a casa-Dijo Emmett. Miró a Jacob y el comprendió la indirecta haciéndose a un lado.

-Gracias Jake-Murmuró Ness. El permaneció en silencio y se dirigió a Bella.

-Necesitas que te lleve?-Preguntó. Bella me miró.

-No. Necesito hablar con Edward-Dijo. Mierda. Lo había olvidado. Bella no sabía nada de mi super mirada.

-Bien. Nos vemos-Dijo pasando a un lado de mi hermana sin mirarla y salió del hospital. Ness lo miró dolida y bajo la vista. Emmett frunció el ceño y miró a Rose quien asintió, me lanzó las llaves de mi auto y comenzaron a caminar. Cuando salieron de vista hablé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

=O Que les parecio? Porque Jacob se fue asi? Dejenme reviews y lo sabran prontooo!


	14. Reflexiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM.

Capítulo 14. Reflexiones

-Qué demonios paso?-Pregunté. Hace un momento todo estaba bien y ahora todo estaba mal con estos dos.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar. No estuviste con ellos todo el tiempo?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Técnicamente. Pero en frente de mí no sucedió nada. Crees que fue algo durante la pelea?-Pregunté.

-Tal vez. Bueno. Vámonos ya. Tenemos que hablar con papá Edward-Dijo. Asentí. Quité el seguro del auto y Bella se subió al asiento del pasajero. Accioné el contacto y comencé a conducir.

-Que fue eso Edward?-Preguntó de golpe.

-Vamos Bella. No fue nada. Solo fue para que la chica me permitiera entrar-Dije.

-Me encantó esa mirada-Dijo.

-Cariño de verdad lo siento…Espera que?-Pregunté. Esto no era nada de lo que esperaba.

-Eso. Me encantó. Porque nunca la había visto?-Preguntó.

-Eh..yo…no..-Comencé a balbucear.

-Detén el auto-Dijo. La obedecí de inmediato contrariado. Esta mujer me iba a volver loco.

-Hazlo-Dijo.

-Bella…-comencé a decir pero negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos Edward. Hazlo-Dijo en forma de mandato. Suspiré y solté el volante sentándome de modo que quedaba frente a ella. Lo hice. Solo porque ella me lo pidió. La miré usando "LA" mirada pero esta vez fue diferente porque era ella, era Bella, la chica de la cual estaba ridículamente enamorado. De un momento a otro Bella estaba sentada en horcajadas sobre mi besándome apasionadamente, y yo, aunque no me di cuenta a qué hora procesé la acción, tenía mis brazos enroscados en su cintura y le respondía de igual manera.

-Bella-Dije con voz ronca cuando tuve la oportunidad de soltar alguna palabra.

-Te quiero Edward-Dijo separándose medio centímetro de mí y mirándome con sus enormes ojos que en estos momentos parecían un pozo de chocolate líquido. Caliente. Tragué en seco. Y ella humedeció sus labios. Dirigí mi boca hacia sus labios nuevamente perdido de deseo pero el teléfono en mi bolsillo me hizo brincar. Bella llevó las manos que tenía alrededor de mi cuello y acarició mis mejillas mientras suspiraba, luego se acomodó en su asiento.

-Hola?-Saludé.

-Ed? Sucedió algo? Venían justo detrás de nosotros y tenemos 15 minutos de haber llegado-Dijo Jasper. Vamos! Ahora se preocupaba? Justo ahora?

-Si Jazz. Todo bien. Estamos llegando-Dije.

-Vale. Nos vemos-Dijo cortando la llamada. Miré a Bella y se encogió de hombros, aunque pude ver la frustración en sus ojos. Suspiré y accioné nuevamente el contacto.

-Lo siento cariño-Le dije mientras miraba la carretera.

-No pasa nada amor. No es tu culpa. De todas maneras no era un buen lugar-Dijo.

-Creo que no pensé en eso-Dije sonriendo.

-Ya ves que yo tampoco-Dijo echándose a reír. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y solté la mano derecha del volante y tomé su mano.

-Gracias Bella-Le dije.

-Porque?-Preguntó. Aunque no la miraba pude sentir el tono extrañado de su voz.

-Por llegar a mi vida-Dije simplemente. Ella permaneció en silencio pero sentía como me observaba. Luego le dio un apretón a mi mano.

-Tú estabas en ella desde que nací Edward. Mi corazón te pertenecía desde antes de conocerte-Dijo. La miré por un momento. Yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo, al igual que Jasper y Emmett acerca de Alice y Rosalie.

-Crees en el destino?-Pregunté.

-Ahora creo-Dijo.

-Suena tonto si te pregunto si crees que estábamos destinados a estar juntos? No solo tú y yo, sino nuestros hermanos?-Pregunté.

-No suena nada tonto cariño. Y definitivamente creo que algo nos puso en su camino-Dijo. Sonreí mientras aparcaba detrás del auto de Jasper.

Tomé su mano y caminamos al interior de la casa. En la sala estaba sentado Emmett con Rosalie sobre sus piernas y Alice estaba encaramada en el pasamano de la cocina mientras Jasper rebuscaba no sé qué en el refri.

-Mmm huele bien Jazz-Dijo Bella. Jasper sacó la cabeza de su búsqueda y sonrió.

-Gracias Bells-Dijo.

-Como sabes que es Jazz quien está cocinando?-Preguntó Alice.

-Primero porque estas encaramada allí y segundo porque no sabes cocinar-Dijo Bella.

-Oyee! De todas maneras no me refería a mí!-Dijo Alice ofendida.

-Rosalie solo hace desayunos y dudo que Emmett pueda hacer algo más que hot dogs o huevos revueltos-Dijo Bella con naturalidad.

-Oye!-Dijeron Emm y Rose al tiempo. Solté una carcajada.

-Muy graciosos Eddie-Dijo Emmett.

-Ey tranquilo. Yo solo me río. La autora intelectual es Bella-Dije.

-Muy valiente cariño-Dijo mi novia. Sonreí y le soplé un beso.

-Esto ya está. Alguien puede ir a buscar a Jacob y a Ness?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Yo voy por Jacob-Dijo Bella. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa.

-Voy por Ness-Dije subiendo las escaleras y deteniéndome en frente de su habitación. Hice caso del anuncio y toque la puerta.

-Pase-Escuché el murmullo. Abrí la puerta y Ness estaba recostada mientras veía TV. Su mejilla derecha estaba cubierta por un parche que protegía las puntadas y en la frente tenía una banda mariposa.

-Cómo te sientes?-Dije entrando.

-Me duele horrores-Dijo.

-Está pasando el efecto de la morfina. Se pondrá peor. Será una noche larga-Dije. Ella hizo una mueca y luego se quejó.

-Ouch-Dijo.

-Siento que todo haya pasado así pequeña. Nos aseguraremos de que Alec no se te acerque más-Dije. Ella permaneció en silencio.

-Vamos abajo. Tienes que comer-Dije.

-Estará Jacob ahí?-Preguntó.

-Si. Bella fue a buscarlo-Dijo.

-No podrías subirme la comida?-Preguntó esperanzada. Negué con la cabeza.

-Sea lo que sea debes enfrentarlo. Y a propósito que fue lo que paso? Creí que todo estaba mejor entre ustedes-Dije

-No lo sé. Creo que fue porque Alec bueno.., el dijo que…que yo era suya y que me amaba. Jacob no se lo tomó muy bien-Dijo.

-No creo que sea eso-Dije. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Y no quiero ponerme a pensar en ello-Dijo.

-Bien. Entonces es hora de cenar. Vamos-Dije esperándola junto a la puerta. Ella suspiró y se puso de pie caminando hacia mí.

-Crees que me quedará cicatriz?-Preguntó. Me eché a reír por el rumbo de nuestra conversación.

-No lo creo. Las técnicas de hoy en día se realizan de tal manera que no se maltrate la piel del paciente-Dije. Ella resopló.

-Acaso no viste a ese médico? Parecía de la época cavernaria. Las técnicas de hoy en día no se aplican a los dinosaurios-Dijo. Solté una carcajada.

-Estoy seguro de que las conoce. Ahora deja de quejarte. Te verás hermosa con o sin cicatriz-Dije.

-Si claro-Murmuró caminando detrás de mí. Me detuve y pase mi brazo por su hombro mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-Bien. Ya estamos todos-Dije llegando a la sala. Ness se tensó bajo mi brazo al ver a Jacob sentado en el borde del sillón.

-Tranquila-Dije bajo mi aliento.

-Está bien. Pasemos al comedor por favor-Dijo Jasper. Me eché a reír por las formalidades de mi hermano. Nos ubicamos todos de forma que quedáramos juntos a nuestras parejas. Desgraciadamente para Renesme, eso la dejo junto a Jacob.

-Se ve delicioso Jazz-Dijo Ren.

-Gracias peque-Dijo mi hermano.

-Ves que yo confío en la apariencia de tu comida?-Preguntó ofendida.

-Pero yo he sentado un buen precedente y nunca he intentado envenenarte-Dijo Jasper. Emmett y yo nos echamos a reír. Ness resopló.

-Nos hemos perdido de algo?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-No es nada. Solo una broma algo desagradable que nos jugó Ness hace un par de años-Dije.

-Oh y porque no dices cuando se dieron cuenta que era una broma?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Está bien, está bien. Ayer nos dimos cuenta-Dije.

-Vaya-Dijo Bella.

-Y de que se trataba? Se puede saber?-Preguntó Alice.

-Les preparé unos sandwichs especiales-Dijo Ness encogiéndose de hombros.

-Especiales? Esas cosas tenían de todo. Puedes creer que tenían sardinas, chocolate y crema batida entre otras cosas?-Dijo Emmett con una mueca de asco.

-Ewww-Dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo. Bella se echó a reír.

-Y porque lo hiciste Ness?-Preguntó.

-Golpearon a un chico que me gustaba solo porque intento besarme y me cargaron como si fuera un saco de papas. La escuela entera vio mi trasero-Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Jacob a su lado comenzó a toser y se apresuró a tomar un poco de bebida.

-Estas bien Jake?-Preguntó Bella. El solo asintió.

-Como sea. Se lo tenía merecido-Dijo Emmett. Ness rodó los ojos.

-Oh Edward. Olvide decirte. Hemos hablado con papá. Está de acuerdo con la orden de alejamiento-Dijo Jasper. Ness a mi lado enterró la vista en el plato.

-No creo que sea necesario chicos. El de verdad está arrepentido-Dijo en un murmullo.

-Lo siento Ren. Hoy pudo haberte sucedido algo peor. Ya está decidido-Dijo Emmett.

-Pero es que… el…está sufriendo-Dijo mirándome. Suspiré

-Lo siento de verdad Ness. Pero es por tu seguridad-Dije en tono firme. Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero Jacob se puso de pie.

-Con permiso. He perdido el apetito-Dijo saliendo del comedor. Ness observó el lugar por el que Jacob había desaparecido y luego me miró. Asentí dándole un apretón en la mano.

-Con permiso-Dijo saliendo hacia el vestíbulo.

-Es horrible ver como la están pasando esos dos y no poder hacer nada-Dijo Rosalie.

-Ellos estarán bien. Lo sé-Dijo Alice con firmeza. Jasper le acarició la espalda.

-Eso espero-Dije.

NESS P.O.V.

Tenía que saber que había cambiado en Jacob. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Silencioso y herido. Tendría que ver conmigo? O era tan ilusa que no me daba cuenta que él también tenía una vida y probablemente su mundo no giraba en torno a mí. Me detuve insegura en la puerta principal. De todas maneras no podía quedarme con esta angustia que sentía por saber que le sucedía. Giré el pomo bruscamente y caminé hacia su casa. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando observé la luz del garaje encendida. Caminé lentamente y suspiré antes de asomarme completamente.

Escuchaba el ruido peculiar que provocaban las herramientas al ser usadas y luego descartadas por otras, pero no podía divisarlo al estar los autos de las chicas perfectamente acomodados.

-Jake?-Llamé insegura. El ruido se detuvo y vi como Jacob salía debajo del Porsche.

-Que haces aquí?-Preguntó.

-Eh… yo…bueno…yo…quería ver si estaba todo bien-Dije. Me sentía realmente estúpida en esos momentos.

-Todo está perfectamente-Dijo dándome la espalda y metiendo su cabeza debajo del capo del auto.

-Estas…seguro? Digo… pareces enojado-Dije.

-Acaso no recuerdas que TU me pediste que me alejara de ti?-Escupió aun sin mirarme. Cerré los ojos como si me hubiera golpeado físicamente. Dolía. Pero era cierto. Yo se lo había pedido. Varias veces.

-Oh-Solté en un murmullo. El subió sus brazos y cerró el capo de golpe. Brinqué en el lugar.

-Necesitabas algo?-Preguntó girándose. El matiz de sus ojos me congelo. El café brillaba intensamente pero esta vez no era líquido. Me miraban endurecidos. Di un paso hacia atrás. El observó mi acción y la malinterpretó endureciendo la mandíbula.

-Si estas asustada de estar aquí es mejor que te vayas Renesme-Dijo arrojando a la caja de herramientas la llave de motor que tenía en la mano. El ruido volvió a sobresaltarme.

-Yo..no..yo no estoy asustada-Dije. El resopló.

-Que fue Jake? Que fue lo que hizo que cambiaras así? Ayer no te importaba que te hubiera pedido que te alejaras. Por qué hoy lo hace?-Me atreví a preguntar.

-Que te hace pensar que tienes algo que ver con lo que me pasa?-Preguntó enojado. Otro golpe. Ilusa. Eso era yo.

-Yo…Vale...-Murmuré dándome la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, pero su voz me detuvo.

-Tú aun puedes ver lo que él siente y eso me mata. Me mata saber que aun sientes algo por él aunque haya intentado dañarte-Dijo bajando la voz. Me giré. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser líquidos, pero tenían una bruma de sufrimiento que me estrujo el pecho.

-De que…de que estas hablando?-Dije estática.

-Tú lo dijiste Renesme. Lo viste en sus ojos. El sufre porque te ama. Lo sabes porque también lo quieres-Dijo en voz baja.

-Yo no.. yo no-Comencé a decir, pero me detuve a medio camino. Era cierto. Yo lo quería. Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor ante mi silencio.

-Es lo que pensé-Dijo asintiendo.

-No Jake! Yo no quiero estar con él! Me aterroriza pensar en que me toque! No lo entiendes?-Dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Eso no significa que no lo quieras. Me preguntaste que fue lo que hizo que cambiara. Eso fue. Fue escucharte decir que el sufre y que sabes que se arrepiente-Dijo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Yo lo quiero, pero lo quiero porque lo conozco hace años y primero fue mi amigo. No siento nada más por el-Dije. No sabía porque sentía la necesidad de explicarle si a fin de cuentas el tenia a quien querer. En cuanto recordé ese hecho cerré los ojos. Otro golpe.

-Pero…Que importa? A ti que te importa?-Murmuré. Escuché como se acercó a mí. Apreté mis parpados.

-Me importa Ren. Me importa por qué yo te…-Comenzó a decir.

-No lo digas…por favor-Dije suplicante. Si lo escuchaba dolería y sería más difícil olvidarlo.

-Mírame Ren. Yo…

-Jacob?-Dijo una vez femenina. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Jacob me miraba con sufrimiento y disculpa? en los ojos. Me giré extrañada. Allí en la entrada del garaje estaba una chica de cabello negro y liso, piel trigueña, ojos azules y labios carnosos. Era muy hermosa. No supe porque pero verla me hizo sentir como basura al recordar cómo debía tener el rostro a causa del golpe que me había dado.

-Hola-Dije.

-Vaya. Que te ha pasado en el rostro?-Dijo de golpe.

-Charlotte. No seas grosera-Dijo Jacob detrás de mí. Charlotte? Ella era Charlotte? De repente sentí ganas de devolver el estómago.

-Yo..yo..debo irme-Dije tambaleándome hacia la salida.

-Ness? Estas bien?-Preguntó Jacob. Asentí sin atreverme a mirarlo. Me derrumbaría. Seguí caminando y toqué la puerta débilmente.

EDWARD P.O.V

De no haber pasado por el vestíbulo en ese momento no me hubiera dado cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta.

-Ness?-Dije al ver a mi hermana apoyada sobre su hombro en el marco de la puerta.

-Edward? No me siento bien-Dije. La tomé por el brazo y la hice entrar. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y estaba realmente pálida. Toqué su mejilla y ardía en fiebre.

-Mierda-Dije entre dientes mientras la cargaba en brazos.

-Que sucede?-Dijo débilmente. Este era un efecto secundario de las puntadas. Como los músculos estaban dormidos a causa de la morfina, el dolor se proyectaba bajando sus defensas.

-Jazz? Emm?-Llamé hacia la sala.

-Que le sucedió?-Preguntó Emmett preocupado.

-Está ardiendo. Es la morfina-Dije.

-Debemos llevarla al hospital?-Preguntó Jasper.

-No lo sé. Podrías sostenerla? Voy a llamar a papá-Pregunté.

-Claro-Dijo tomándola en brazos. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué.

-Hola? Edward?-Habló papá.

-Hola papá. Escucha, es Renesme. Creo que la morfina le bajo las defensas-Dije.

-Es probable. Descríbeme los síntomas hijo por favor-Dijo. La miré mientras hablaba.

-Palidez. Debilidad. Fiebre-Dije.

-Es la morfina-Dijo.

-Debería llevarla al hospital?-Pregunté.

-No es necesario. Usa paños de agua fría en la frente y haz que tomé bastante líquido. Devolverá el estómago y debe estar hidratada-Dijo.

-Está bien. Gracias papá. Llamaré si hay alguna novedad-Dije.

-Tranquilo hijo. Sabrás manejarlo. Cuídate-Dijo cortando la llamada.

-Llévala a su habitación hermano-Dije. Jasper asintió y me dirigí a la sala.

-Está todo bien?-Preguntó Bella acercándose.

-Es Ness. Está algo débil. La morfina le bajo las defensas-Dije. Frunció el ceño preocupada.

-Me sucedía al principio. Ya mi organismo no la rechaza-Dijo. Alisé las arrugas de su ceño y besé su sien.

-Estará bien?-Preguntó Alice.

-Sí. Eso espero-Dije.

-Creo que debemos irnos-Dijo Rose poniéndose de pie.

-Les avisaré a los chicos-Dije. Ellas asintieron y tomé a Bella de la mano para subir las escaleras. Emmett tenía aspecto preocupado y observaba hacia el interior de la habitación de Ness.

-Ya vuelvo con las compresas. Rose y Alice los esperan para despedirse-Dije. Emmett asintió y Jasper se puso de pie para luego bajar las escaleras.

-Estarás bien?-Pregunté a Bella.

-Perfectamente. Te quiero-Dijo mi novia.

-YO te quiero-Dije sonriendo. Ella sonrió y me dio un beso lento y dulce en los labios. Acaricie sus mejillas y suspiré mientras nos dirigíamos a la primera planta.

-Nos vemos mañana-Le dije en la puerta.

-Claro-Dijo. Le robé un beso corto en los labios.

-Al? Rose?-Llamó mi novia.

-Voy!-Dijeron al tiempo apareciendo en el vestíbulo.

-Adiós Ed-Dijo Alice.

-Nos vemos Edward-Dijo Rosalie.

-Adiós chicas. Nos vemos-Dije. Bella sacudió su mano en el aire y le sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Jazz? Podrías traer un par de botellas de agua?-Dije mientras rebuscaba en la nevera. Saqué unos cubos de hielo y los eché en un recipiente para luego llenarlo de agua. Luego me dirigí a las escaleras.

Entré a la habitación y me senté en la cama. Ness giró la cabeza y me miró.

-Edward?-Preguntó. Fruncí el ceño.

-Sí. Soy yo-Dije mientras tomaba un pañuelo y lo remojaba con agua. Lo doblé y lo puse sobre su frente.

-Ella…ella-Comenzó a decir entre dientes.

-Qué? No entiendo cariño-Dije.

-Ella es muy hermosa…Charlotte-Dijo temblando.

-Donde la has visto?-Pregunté.

-En…casa de.. Jacob. El…iba… a decir que… me quería… pero yo no lo dejé-Dijo.

-Porque?-Pregunté.

-Sería…demasiado real…y dolería más…porque él está con ella…ella es perfecta para el-Dijo. Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla.

-Shuuuss.. Tranquila. Tú eres hermosa. Si él no lo ve es porque está ciego, o tal vez lo hace pero está confundido-Dije. Por dentro estaba cabreado. Si vale. Captaba que el chico estaba confundido pero no podía seguir así. Si de verdad estaba enamorado de Ness tendría que decidirse entre la chica esa y mi hermana.

-Yo…no puedo…me da miedo que me toque…es mejor que se quede con ella-Dijo desviando la mirada. Le quité el pañuelo y volví a sumergirlo en el agua. Lo coloqué de nuevo en su frente. Jasper entró con las botellas de agua con Emmett siguiéndolo. Ness comenzó a hacer arcadas y se incorporó rápidamente mientras corría al baño trastabillando. Hice una mueca. Podía escuchar como devolvía el estómago.

-Seguro que es normal Edward?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Si Emm. Es porque nunca le habían dado morfina. Su cuerpo la rechaza de esa manera-Dije. La puerta del baño se abrió y Jasper se apresuró a tomarla por el brazo y conducirla a la cama.

-Toma un poco de agua peque-Dije. Ella destapó una de las botellas y tomó un par de sorbos. Luego se recostó. Volví a colocarle el pañuelo.

-Dejémosla descansar. Si necesitas algo me llamas Ren-Dije. Ella asintió y cerró los ojos. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-Voy al estudio. Me llamas si me necesitas-Dijo Jazz. Asentí.

-Estaré en el garaje Ed-Dijo Emmett bajando las escaleras. Decidí bajar un rato a ver TV, estaba demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa. No llevaba dos minutos sentando cuando tocaron la puerta. Me puse de pie lentamente y me dirigí al vestíbulo. Jacob estaba del otro lado de la puerta con aspecto preocupado. Endurecí mis facciones.

-Que quieres?-Pregunté.

-Saber cómo esta Renesme. Escuché a mis hermanas hablar-Dijo.

-Tiene fiebre y no retiene nada en su estómago. Es la morfina. Le pasará-Dije secamente.

-Has vuelto a odiarme?-Preguntó.

-Verás Jacob. Cada vez que veo a mi hermana destrozada siento unas ganas irremediables de golpearte. Yo no te odio, pero esto tiene que acabar-Dije.

-Escucha. Sé que me he equivocado muchas veces con respecto a ella pero no sé qué demonios hacer entiendes?-Dijo desesperado. Suspiré y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-Empieza por preguntarte que es lo que sientes Jacob. No puedes permanecer así, eludiendo a Charlotte mientras tratas de solucionar las cosas con Ren-Dije. Nos sentamos en la banca lateral de la casa.

-Charlotte, bueno ella es mi novia de secundaria entiendes? Es frívola y glamurosa, es decir, he estado a su lado hace mucho tiempo, estoy acostumbrado-Dijo mirando a lo lejos.

-Pero?-Pregunté. Suspiro y me miró.

-No es Renesme. Ren es risueña, espontánea y sarcástica. Es algo extraño sabes? Cuando estoy con ella cada poro de mi cuerpo está pendiente de sus movimientos, de su voz, de su risa. Su risa. Hace días que no la veo sonreír de verdad-Dijo. Me quedé observándolo en silencio, haciendo comparaciones. Cuando describió a Charlotte, su voz sonaba monótona, como leyendo un libro, pero cuando comenzó a hablar de mi hermana parecía relatar una historia, sus ojos brillaban y sonreía en algunos puntos.

-En realidad no te das cuenta Jacob?-Pregunté.

-De que hablas?-Preguntó.

-Dime algo más de Charlotte-Exigí.

-Bueno. Esta realmente cabreada por no haber atendido el teléfono en estos días. Puedes creer que vino sin avisarme? Estuve a punto de decirle a Renesme que la quería y de repente Charlotte aparece. Hubieras visto la cara de Ness. Pensé que iba a desmayarse allí mismo. Mientras Charlotte me gritaba solamente podía pensar en venir a ver cómo estaba. No podía dejar de recordar la expresión de su rostro-Dijo. Este chico estaba ciego? O era demasiado idiota para comprenderlo. Seguro eso era..

-Por Dios. Tengo que dibujártelo?-Dije.

-El que?-Dijo confuso. Rodé los ojos.

-Cada vez que empiezas a hablar de Charlotte terminas hablando de Renesme. Es que no lo ves? No sientes nada por Charlotte. Absolutamente nada. Si quiera trataste de explicarle algo mientras discutían?-Pregunté.

-No. Solo dejé que me gritará y se fuera enfadada-Dijo.

-Eres demasiado lento en estas cosas Jacob. No vez que no te preocupaste en ningún momento porque ella no se sintiera enojada? Estuviste pensando todo el tiempo en venir a ver a Ren-Dije. Jacob me miraba asimilando mis palabras.

-Mierda-Dijo de pronto. Bingo!

-Ahí lo tienes-Dije. De verdad el chico era lento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOLAAAAA:! LO SE LO SE MUCHO TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR PERO EL TRABAJO LLAMA! AQUÍ LES DEJOOOO! QUE TAL JACOB AH? LENTO? CLARO QUE SI!

Miles de gracias a Romynii, Paamelita, alduu, Laura Katherine, ma pau cullen, Floph Cullen, Francisca Pino, .07, MarianaYaneth, lizbethpeverell, ivelita cullen, ManuBella-13, isabel20, baarbii4, elisafox, IsabellaCullen2106, VickyJonas98, Aurora Dora Lupin, Maiisa, IsAbEla M CuLlEn, lulibells, MonewHale, bloodycrapicieuse principessa, Paty4Hale, Igoriol, Cherryland, Nikola Caracola, Lau Aliice Cullen M, tatyrathbone, Letty-x3, xikiss cullenAndy Cullen Bellamy, mikathevampire, DMCF25, eliibellycullen, Mallix, Sarah Cullen Massen, CLAURUI, Alice Cullen Greene, Bichoboo, RenesmeeyJake, Jessy Cullen Massen, akaichan12, Iris Stefania Salvatore Cullen, Lau-Romero, imaginaryROSE189, inyoursinks, marina amaya, Wilma Cullen, melanie14cullen, Pollo Yaru Cullen, JoyceCullenDarcy, .whitlock, Iga Emo – 12L, nonaloka, yuli09, chiyo-sayuri, jess yekyytaa, cOOkiee2023, sandrytta, robmy, Aleja E, Suiza-Love, MEDG, Ale74, Denisse97, K4ROLINA, Superanonimo, Jeka Cullen s, Nessie Massen, Supattinsondecullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, MarcelaMaciel, Aliapr-peke, Alis Cullen Swan, Angel0607, vampire-girls97, Kbash, Xiomy, Audry Cullen Swan, Damy Cullen, Anicherry, Camilitha Cullen y Karenc0624.


	15. Amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM.

Capítulo 15. Amor.

-Gracias Edward-Dijo.

-No me agradezcas. Si vuelvo a ver a Renesme sufriendo por ti, no dudaré en golpearte-Dije.

-No tendrás que hacerlo-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-A dónde vas?-Pregunté.

-Puedo verla?-Preguntó.

-Ni de broma chico. Primero arregla tus asuntos. Ella ha tenido suficiente por hoy-Dije. El suspiró.

-Vale. Y Edward debes dejar de llamarme chico. Soy un año menor que tu-Dijo.

-Si lo que sea. Fuera de mi vista-Dije sonriendo. Él se echó a reír y caminó hacia su casa.

-Edward?-Dijo la voz de Emmett asomándose por la puerta del garaje.

-Que pasa Emm?-Pregunté.

-Con quien hablabas? Escuché a alguien-Dijo.

-Jacob-Solté.

-Ya veo. Y ya sabe que va a hacer?-Preguntó. Lo miré sorprendido.

-Desde cuando eres tan chismoso?-Pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Solo quiero saber si tendré que golpearlo por no elegir a mi hermanita-Dijo. Me reí entre dientes.

-Creo que no tendrás que hacerlo. Después de todo solo necesitaba un empujoncito. El chico es algo lento-Dije. Soltó una risotada.

-Ya lo he notado. Bueno, es una lástima, creo que se merece por lo menos un golpe-Dijo.

-No lo voy a negar. Aunque parece estar pasándolo mal. Espero que este lío termine ya, me siento en una telenovela de romance-Me quejé.

-Ni que lo digas hermano. Oye, quieres echarle un vistazo al auto de Ren?-Preguntó.

-Claro-Dije poniéndome de pie. En realidad me daba curiosidad, estaba al tanto de que mi hermana podía reparar un auto 10 veces mejor que yo, era su talento natural, pero reconstruir un auto por piezas era algo digno de observar. Entramos al garaje y nos dirigimos a un bulto tapado con una gran sabana. Emmett la jaló de un extremo. Abrí la boca shockeado.

-Demonios-Soltó Emmett. Era impresionante. El auto era una réplica de un Corvette modelo 2007, vino tinto. Prácticamente toda la infraestructura estaba terminada, había una gran hueco en el capo y le faltaba el motor y otras cosas.

-De donde ha sacado todo?-Pregunté.

-No tengo la menor idea-Dijo mientras se ha agachaba y metía la cabeza debajo del auto. Silbó.

-Qué?-Pregunté.

-Ha montado todo el sistema hidráulico, pistones, soportes…tiene refuerzos como para un desierto. Ha hecho un gran trabajo-Dijo.

-Crees que sea seguro?-Pregunté.

-No creas que la dejare conducirlo sin antes revisarlo. Pero hasta ahora no veo nada fuera de lugar-Dijo. Asentí.

-Es tarde. Quiero dormir, descansa hermano-Dije. Emmett asintió y me palmeó el hombro.

-Hasta mañana Ed-Dijo. Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de Ness con suavidad, la observé durmiendo tranquilamente, su respiración era pausada. Decidí cambiarle el paño una vez más y me encaminé a mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me saqué la camiseta y me arroje a la cama pesadamente. Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. El agotamiento apareció de un momento a otro y me quedé dormido.

Abrí los ojos demasiado temprano. Ni siquiera había luz. Rodé sobre mi estómago para intentar dormir pero solo fue eso, un intento. Respiré profundamente y me quedé observando el techo de mi habitación. Bella. Me moría por estar con ella a solas pero era prácticamente imposible con todo lo que estaba pasando con Ness y Jacob. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de pasar un tiempo juntos. Sonreí al pensar en algo. Me puse de pie de un salto y busqué mi teléfono.

-Hola? Quisiera hacer una reservación a nombre de Cullen por favor-Dije.

-Un momento por favor-Dijo la chica del otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias-Dije esperando.

-Cuantas habitaciones señor Cullen?-Preguntó.

-Una. Quiero la Suite-Dije.

-Con gusto-Dijo. Me preguntó un par de cosas más y colgué. Ahora debía llamar a Bella.

-Hola?-Dijo con voz somnolienta.

-Buenos días preciosa-Dije.

-Edward? Buenos días-Dijo bostezando.

-Siento haberte despertado cariño. Solo quería avisarte que paso por ti en una hora-Dije.

-En una hora? Para qué?-Dijo.

-Es una sorpresa. No tardes. Te quiero!-Dije.

-Pero.. pero!-Comenzó a decir. Luego suspiró y se echó a reír-Vale. Te veo en un rato. Te quiero-Agregó. Sonreí y corte la llamada. Me metí al baño rápidamente y me duche. Rebusqué entre mi ropa y elegí unos jeans oscuros y un suéter cuello ancho de mangas largas negro. Me calcé mis zapatillas negras y por primera vez en la vida no intente peinarme. Deje mi cabello tal cual lo tenía siempre y tome mi billetera y las llaves de mi auto para salir al pasillo. Mi hermana se encontraba saliendo de su habitación. Tenía mejor aspecto aunque la zona de la frente alrededor de la banda mariposa estaba de color morado.

-Edward? Que haces despierto tan temprano?-Preguntó.

-Buenos días Ren. Cómo te sientes?-Pregunté sonriendo.

-Mejor. Porque evades mi pregunta? Y Porque sonríes de esa manera?-Preguntó extrañada.

-Voy a estar el día fuera y que hay de malo con mi sonrisa?-Pregunté.

-Da miedo-Dijo. Me eché a reír por las ocurrencias de mi hermana.

-Solo estoy emocionado. Deberías probar eso-Dije. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Si claro. Yo emocionada. Eso sería algo nuevo. Como sea. Que la pases bien Ed-Dijo. Sonreí seguro de que las cosas iban a mejorar considerablemente para ella. O yo mismo me encargaría de golpear a Jacob como que me llamaba Edward Cullen. Le dí un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate Ren. Toma tus medicamentos-Dije dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

-Vale. Nos vemos-Dijo volviendo a entrar a su habitación.

Bajé las escaleras, entré al garaje para sacar mi auto y estacione frente a la casa de Bella. Me bajé y caminé hasta su puerta. Toqué con los nudillos para no despertar a nadie. Un Jacob de cabellos revueltos, descamisado y con cara de no haber dormido me abrió la puerta. Me eché a reír.

-Edward? Que haces aquí?-Dijo con expresión confundida.

-Vine a buscar a tu hermana-Dije.

-A 7 de la mañana? Un sábado? Estás de broma?-Preguntó.

-Sí…. Sí…. Claro que no-Dije contestando sus preguntas. Resopló.

-Pasa-Dijo.

-Tienes mala pinta-Observé.

-Estuve despierto toda la noche hablando con Charlotte-Dijo. Lo miré interesado.

-Y bien?-Pregunté.

-Al parecer ella también había dejado de sentir lo mismo. Ambos acordamos que era lo mejor. Aunque se puso histérica cuando le dije que sentía algo por otra persona y me gritó por dos horas-Dijo suspirando.

-No entiendo. Porque se puso histérica si ya no siente lo mismo por ti?-Pregunté.

-Charlotte es algo…narcisista. Le resulta imposible que yo haya dejado de quererla de esa forma-Dijo. Vaya. Quién iba a imaginar que Jacob tenía a su propia Tanya. Me reí por el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

-Edward. Esa risa está asustándome-Dijo. Lo observé perplejo. Definitivamente estaba destinado a estar con mi hermana. Tenían hasta los mismos pensamientos.

-Si lo que sea. Procura no arruinar las cosas Jacob. Aprovecha la oportunidad que tienes-Dije.

-Pero… Y si no quiere estar conmigo? Le aterroriza que me acerque a ella Edward-Dijo lamentándose.

-Debes darle tiempo Jacob. Ha sido duro para ella. Algo así no se supera de un día para otro-Dije. El suspiró y asintió.

-Iré por Bella-Dijo subiendo las escaleras. Un momento después bajo seguido de mi hermosa novia. Abrí la boca impresionado al volver a ver las hermosas piernas de Bella. Ella llevaba un vestido azul agua marina escotado, de espalda baja y le llegaba a mitad de muslo. Su cabello le caía en una cascada de ondas hasta el final de su espalda.

-Hola princesa-Saludé. Ella sonrió.

-Hola amor-Dijo. Me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios. Jacob carraspeó detrás de ella. Me separé de mi novia y lo miré con la ceja alzada. Es que acaso se olvidaba quien era mi hermana menor? Algo en mi mirada lo hizo recordar ese detalle porque comenzó a tartamudear.

-Eh. Si.. yo..voy a ducharme.. si.. bueno que les vaya bien chicos-Dijo. Luego subió las escaleras.

-Y eso que fue?-Dijo Bella. Me encogí de hombros.

-No tengo la menor idea-Dije.

-A dónde vamos?-Preguntó.

-Sorpresa-Dije. Ella me miró y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Oh no. Aquí venia. Era "LA CARA". Era el arma que usaban las hermanas Swan para conseguir lo que querían y ninguno de mis hermanos, ni mucho menos yo, podíamos negarles nada cuando la mostraban.

-Por favorcitooo-Rogó haciendo un hermoso puchero. Desvié la mirada antes de caer derretido a sus pies y cumplir sus deseos.

-Es una sorpresa preciosa. No puedo decirte nada-Dije clavando la vista en las agujas del reloj para no dejarme convencer. Después de un par de ruegos más y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme escuché como suspiró. Me faltó poco para alzar los brazos en señal de triunfo.

-Está bien. Vamos antes de que decida quedarme por no saber a dónde me llevas-Dijo enfurruñada.

-Oh vamos amor. Déjame hacer esto... Por favor-Dije mirándola intensamente.

-No se vale! Deja de hacer eso!-Dijo quejándose.

-Hacer el que?-Dije.

-ESO! Mirarme así. Es injusto. Deberían enviarte a la cárcel por deslumbrar a las personas-Dijo. Me eché a reír.

-Creí que te gustaba-Dije. Ella se sonrojo fuertemente.

-Solo cuando no la usas para manipularme. Vámonos ya-Dijo. Sonreí y nos subimos al auto.

-Como está Ness?-Preguntó mi novia.

-Está mejor. Con suerte todo mejorará-Dije. Ella me miró curiosa y me encogí de hombros.

-Hoy no estás dispuesto a dejarme ganar una eh-Dijo. Solté una carcajada.

-No es eso cariño. Solo que lo que quieres saber no puedo decírtelo-Dije. Aparqué frente al Sorrento Hotel.

-Que hacemos aquí?-Preguntó de inmediato Bella. Rodé los ojos sonriendo.

-Sorpresa-Dije simplemente. Me bajé del auto y le abrí su puerta. Ella bajo y tomó mi mano. Le entregué las llaves al valet y nos encaminamos al interior del lugar.

-Es hermoso-Dijo mi novia en voz baja. Sonreí.

-Bienvenidos al Sorrento Hotel, en que puedo ayudarle?-Preguntó la recepcionista.

-Gracias. Reservación a nombre de Cullen por favor-Dije.

-Un momento-Dijo revisando la computadora.

-Si aquí está. La suite 305 Señor Cullen. Todo está listo-Dijo. Le sonreí y tomé las llaves que me tendía. Nos encaminamos al ascensor.

-Edward? Por favor dime que no pagaste una suite en este hotel-Dijo mi novia.

-Lo siento amor. No puedo decírtelo, porque si lo hice-Dije.

-Pero es demasiado costoso!-Me reprochó.

-Hey. Tú lo vales. Eso y mucho más-Dije. Ella hizo un hermoso mohín y sonreí pasando mi brazo por sus hombros. Bajé la cabeza y le hablé al oído.

-Además esto también es para mí-Dije. Ella me miró y se mordió el labio.

-Está bien. Siento quejarme de mi sorpresa-Dijo. Volví a reírme.

-Estas perdonada-Dije. Salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos a la puerta de la Suite. Lo costoso de estas habitaciones consistía en que ocupaban un piso completo. Lo bueno, era que nadie nos iba a molestar. Valía cada centavo.

Saqué la tarjeta que hacia la función de llave y la deslice por la ranura. La luz que se encontraba roja parpadeo y se puso verde. Empuje la puerta y me hice a un lado para que Bella pasara.

-Vaya-Dijo. Observé el interior y solo pude asentir aunque sabía que ella no me miraba. Era majestuoso. Decidí salir de mi escrutinio y tomé la mano de Bella para conducirla a una parte de la sorpresa.

-A donde me llevas?-Preguntó riéndose.

-Acaso crees que te iba a dejar sin desayunar?-Pregunté. Abrí la ventana y salimos al balcón donde todo estaba como había indicado. Pétalos de rosas blancas estaban distribuidos por el piso señalando el camino hacia la mesa. Lo bueno de vivir en Washington, y creo que no único, era que nunca había sol. Escuché como Bella perdió el aliento y me giré para tomarla por la cintura y llevarla hacia la mesa. Separé la silla para que tomara asiento y me senté frente a ella. En la mesa había frutas, tostadas, emparedados y jugo de naranja. Perfectamente equipada para un buen desayuno.

-Umm-Soltó Bella saboreando después de haber probado varias cosas. Me eche a reír.

-Qué bueno que te guste cielo-Dije.

-Me encanta-Dijo mientras metía otra fresa en su boca. Seguí el movimiento de su mano y luego detuve mis ojos en sus labios rojos mientras capturaban la fruta y luego se fruncían ante el sabor. Instintivamente humedecí mis labios. Ella alzó la mirada y sonrió mientras masticaba. Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro y se detuvo en mis labios.

-Por qué me ves así?-Preguntó en voz baja.

-Estoy…extasiado-Dije.

-Por la comida?-Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie mientras le tendía la mano. Ella la tomo y me miró intensamente. Me acerqué y tomé su cintura entre mis manos mientras la besaba lentamente. Sentí en mi lengua el sabor de la fresa y suspiré mientras apretaba mi agarre. Ella llevó sus brazos a mi cuello y baje mis manos por sus piernas para alzarla mientras ella las enroscaba en mi cintura. Comencé a caminar al interior de la suite aunque realmente no veía ni era consciente de más nada que del cuerpo de mi novia aferrado a mí. En cuanto sentí el borde de la cama chocar contra mis rodillas acosté a Bella sobre ella y seguí besándola como un poseso. Me quité mi chaqueta y la arrojé al piso. Bella suspiró y acarició mi espalda para luego comenzar a subir mi sueter. Sujete sus manos con las mías y la miré.

-Estas segura?-Le pregunté. Ella sonrió y se soltó de mi agarre para acariciar mi rostro.

-Nunca he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida Edward-Dijo acercando su rostro al mío. Dios. Esta mujer era mi perdición. La poca cordura que tenía desapareció cuando sus labios volvieron a capturar los míos. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camisa y tiró de ella hacia arriba, alcé mis brazos para ayudarla. Rocé sus piernas desnudas con la yema de mis dedos y sentí como sus vellos se erizaban. Su nombre se escapó de mis labios en un suspiro y ella rodó para quedar sobre mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al ver como su vestido se recogía en sus muslos. Tragué en seco al observar sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios enrojecidos y la forma como su cabello caía hacia un lado de su rostro. Ella sonrió y tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las llevó hacia el borde del vestido. La miré intensamente mientras con mi dedo índice recorría la piel expuesta de sus piernas y rozaba la tela. Ella mordió su labio inferior y se acomodó sobre mi estómago acercándose a mi oído.

-Hazme tuya-Dijo en un susurro. Detuve el movimiento de mi dedo y tomé completamente el borde del vestido tirando de él lentamente para luego arrojarlo al otro lado de la habitación. Contemple su piel exquisita hipnotizado. Rodé para quedar sobre ella nuevamente. No supe en que momento nos despojamos del resto de ropa, solo me di cuenta de que este era el mejor momento de toda mi vida y que quería estar con ella para siempre. Besé cada porción de su cuerpo mientras susurraba su nombre y ella me respondía con la misma intensidad en sus caricias. Era casi imposible contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo y la única manera de liberarlo era a través del amor que le profesaba a Bella en estos momentos.

Suspiré mientras rodaba sobre mi espalda. Bella me miró y le sonreí mientras nos cubría con la sabana. Ella se acostó sobre su estomagó y suspiró. Me puse de costado para observarla y acaricie su mejilla.

-Te amo-Dije. Sus ojos parecieron volverse líquidos y sonrió.

-Te amo-Dijo. Besé su hombro desnudo y recorrí con mi dedo la curva de su espalda.

-Gracias Bella-Dije.

-Porque?-Preguntó.

-Por haberme hecho tan feliz. Por amarme-Dije.

-Entonces yo también te debo las gracias-Dijo sonriendo. Besé su nariz y luego sus labios. Interrumpiendo el momento el sonido de mi teléfono nos hizo brincar.

-Demonios, lo sabía-Solté entre dientes.

-De que hablas amor?-Preguntó Bella.

-Por eso te secuestre temprano. Acaso no recuerdas que siempre nos interrumpen?-Pregunté. Ella se echó a reír. Salí de la cama y busque el teléfono en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

-Hola?-Contesté.

-Edward? Donde demonios estas?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Estoy muy bien hermano y tú?-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Oh lo siento. Como estas? Podrías traer tu trasero a casa? Alice está volviéndome loco-Dijo imitando mi sarcasmo.

-Porque qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-Dice que Bella necesita prepararse para la fiesta-Dijo.

-Jasper son las 11 de la mañana-Dije.

-Lo sé!-Dijo. Hice una mueca.

-Bien. Iremos-Dije.

-Gracias hermano. Y lamento interrumpir lo que sea que estaban haciendo-Dijo. En el fondo se escuchó una risotada y Emmett se hizo escuchar.

-Usa protección hermano!-Gritó. Rodé los ojos y corté la llamada.

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó mi novia.

-Alice quiere que vayas para arreglarte-Dije. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Típico-Dijo incorporándose.

-A dónde vas?-Pregunté. Ella me miró extrañada.

-No le dijiste a Jasper que iríamos?-Preguntó.

-Sí. Pero no le dije a qué horas-Dije sonriendo. Ella se echó a reír.

-Sabes que te amo cierto?-Preguntó. Puse cara de inocente.

-Creo que he oído algo de eso. Podrías recordármelo?-Pregunté gateando en la cama y poniéndome sobre ella.

-Te amo-Dijo sonriendo.

-Cómo? No escuché-Dije dándole un beso.

-Te amo!-Dijo.

-Yo…también…te….amo-Dije dándole un beso después de cada palabra. Esta vez el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar.

-Por el amor de Dios!-Se quejó. Esta vez fue mi turno de reír. Ella salió de la cama envolviéndose la sabana en el cuerpo y cogió su teléfono.

-Qué?-Contestó.

-No Alice no hemos salido aun. Es mediodía! No tengo porque arreglarme! Bien! Ya vamos!-Dijo cortando la llamada.

-Aghhh!-Soltó exasperada.

-Tranquila cariño. No tenemos que ir si no quieres-Dije.

-No es eso. Es que siempre tiene que saber cómo fastidiarme? Sabe que odio arreglarme demasiado-Dijo comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación. Procuré no prestar atención al hecho de que la sabana era algo traslucida y que no llevaba nada debajo de ella.

-En mi opinión siempre te ves hermosa-Le dije. Ella se detuvo y me miró.

-Gracias cariño. Es mejor que vayamos. Sino estarán todo el tiempo interrumpiéndonos-Dijo. Suspiré.

-Está bien-Dije saliendo de la cama. Me coloqué los jeans y tomé el vestido de Bella.

-Creo que esto es tuyo-Dije.

-Oh gracias-Dijo. De un momento a otro dejo caer la sabana y se puso su ropa interior.

-Dios-Dije dándome la vuelta y poniéndome la camisa. Se suponía que teníamos que irnos y ella hacia eso.

-Qué?-Dijo inocente.

-Nada-Dije. Soltó una risa. Definitivamente seria mi perdición. Terminé de abrocharme los botones y me di la vuelta. Bella estaba poniéndose el vestido. Observé como la tela rozaba sus piernas mientras lo subía. Era en serio? Tenía que hacerlo tan condenadamente sexi?

-Amor puedes ayudarme?-Preguntó totalmente ignorante a lo que estaba causándome. Se giró y se quitó el cabello de la espalda. Suspiré, tomé los lazos de su vestido y los amarré.

-Listo-Dije. Ella se giró y me miró.

-Gracias-Dijo. Asentí. Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de la habitación. En el ascensor Bella suspiro.

-Que pasa cariño?-Pregunté.

-Quería pasar más tiempo contigo. Ya sabes...-Dejo la frase al aire.

-Yo también cariño. Lo sé. Te prometo que pronto estaremos solos de nuevo-Le dije acariciando su mejilla. Asintió y se puso de puntillas para darme un beso. Sonreí y se lo devolví. Casi una hora después estábamos aparcando en casa. Bella bajo del auto y la seguí al interior de mi casa.

-Vaya! Pero si son los madrugadores enamorados!-Soltó Emmett en cuanto nos vió. Rodé los ojos.

-Hola chicos-Saludó Bella.

-Bella! Porque tardaron tanto!-Reprochó Alice saliendo de la nada.

-Alice no tengo que estar todo el tiempo bajo tu supervisión-Dijo Bella entre dientes. Puse una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla.

-Cuando hay una fiesta si! Tienes pésimo gusto!-Dijo Alice.

-Alice. Ya estamos aquí. Deja de atacarla-Dije.

-Oh! Son unos aburridos-Dijo volviendo a la sala. Nos encaminamos detrás de ella y encontramos a Jasper y Rosalie viendo TV.

-Gracias a Dios. Alice estaba insoportable-Dijo Rosalie.

-Hey!-Se quejó Alice.

-Es la verdad enana-Dijo Emmett.

-Déjenla en paz-Dijo Jasper defendiéndola.

-Gracias mi Jazzy-Dijo Alice sentándose en sus piernas.

-Y bien? A dónde estaban?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-No es de tu incumbencia Rose-Dijo Bella.

-Tienes razón Emmett. Tuvieron sexo-Dijo Rosalie.

-Oye!-Se quejó Bella.

-Qué? Lo traen escrito en su cara-Dijo Rose.

-Cierto-Canturreó Alice.

Regaloooo… les adelanto este capi porque me tienen feliz con sus reviews…. Asi que ya saben que pasa cuando me contentan.. mas capis! Edward no es el hombre más romántico que existe? Que les pareció? Estoy derramando amor señoritassss…

Besosssss….


	16. Errores

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capitulo 16. Errores.

-Sigue sin ser su asunto-Dijo Bella.

-Es nuestro asunto si tendremos sobrinos-Dijo Emmett echándose a reír.

-Ya está bien. Déjennos en paz-Dije.

-Aburridos-Canturreó Alice. Rodé los ojos.

-Donde esta Ren?-Pregunté.

-En el garaje. Trate de persuadirla para que descansara pero quiere terminar su auto-Dijo Emmett.

-Cabezota como siempre-Dije.

-Bien. Vamos Bella hay trabajo que hacer-Dijo Alice poniéndose de pie.

-Te alcanzo en un minuto-Dijo Bella. Alice rodó los ojos y se despidió de Jasper.

-Rose! Mueve tu trasero-Dijo cuando estaba a punto de irse.

-Demonios. Creí que me salvaba-Dijo.

-A ti no te encanta arreglarte?-Pregunté incrédulo.

-Cuando lo hago yo sí. Con Alice es una tortura-Dijo.

-Es mi novia de quien hablan-Dijo Jasper.

-Es nuestra hermana. Sigue siendo una tortura. Lo siento Jazz-Dijo Rose dándole un beso a Emmett para después salir de la casa. Bella tiró de mi manga para llamar mi atención.

-Gracias. Por todo-Dijo en voz baja.

-Siempre. Te amo-Le dije dándole un beso en los labios y tomando sus manos.

-También yo. Nos vemos luego-Dijo soltando su agarre. Se lo impedí.

-Te extrañare-Dije. Sonrió y me dio otro beso.

-Yo a ti-Dijo. La solté y ella salió.

-Te amo Edward-Dijo Emmett detrás de mí.

-Yo te amo Bella-Dijo Jasper con voz chillona. Los miré y comenzaron a hacer gestos con la boca. Rodé los ojos y les enseñé mi dedo medio. Emmett se llevó la mano al pecho ofendido.

-Has herido mis sentimientos-Dijo.

-Si claro. No deberías estar ayudando a Ness? Si la vamos a dejar conducir por lo menos que el auto sea seguro-Dije.

-Lo intenté pero me echó. Dice que es su proyecto y…que por favor "Sacara mi nariz de sus asuntos"-Dijo. Me eche a reír. Podría imaginármelo.

-Apuesto a que no fue tan amable-Dije.

-Por supuesto que no. Entrometido y trasero también estuvieron incluidas-Dijo.

-Voy a echar un vistazo-Dije.

-Cuidado con el fuego cruzado-Dijo Jasper. Emmett se echó a reír. Sonreí y me encaminé al garaje. Solo pude ver los pies de mi hermanita cuando entre. Su mano salió de debajo del auto y palpo hasta conseguir una llave que estaba cerca. La tomó y luego desapareció de nuevo.

-Ness?-Llamé. Ella se sobresaltó y se escuchó un golpe.

-Mierda!-Soltó.

-Ness!-Dije regañándola por el lenguaje.

-Es tu culpa! Porque entraste en silencio! Dios!-Dijo saliendo debajo del auto. Sus heridas tenían mejor aspecto, aunque su frente aun lucia morada.

-Estás bien? Lo siento-Dije.

-Sí. Cómo te fue?-Preguntó.

-No es tu asunto-Dije. Hizo una mueca.

-Claro. Que quieres entonces?-Preguntó.

-Hey! No te enojes conmigo! Solo quiero ver tu auto-Dije.

-No está terminado. Y no es tu asunto-Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Vale tranquila. Escucha, podrías quedarte en casa de Jacob esta noche?-Pregunté. Me preocupaba el hecho de que se quedara sola y además el chico se merecía algo de ayuda.

-Estás hablando en serio?-Preguntó.

-Sí. Porque?-Pregunté.

-Me estás diciendo que pase la noche en casa de un chico. Solos-Dijo. Está bien. Así no lo había pensado. Hice una mueca.

-No quiero que te quedes sola. Es solo mientras llegamos de la fiesta-Dije.

-Está bien lo pensaré-Dijo. Eso ya era algo.

-Bien. Te dejo con tus asuntos-Dije echándome a reír y volviendo donde los chicos.

-Muero de hambre-Dije.

-Yo también-Dijo Emmett quejándose. Eso no era sorpresa.

-En un momento estará la comida chicos-Dijo Jasper.

-Genial-Dijo Emmett.

-Voy a poner la mesa-Dije.

-Te ayudo-Dijo Jasper. Asentí y nos pusimos en ello. Luego Jasper volvió de la cocina con la comida y la servimos.

-Ren hora de almorzar!-Grité hacia el garaje. Se escuchó un golpe y otra maldición.

-Edward!-Gritó de vuelta.

-Lo siento!-Grité. Luego entró a la sala como un huracán.

-Quieres que me salga otro morado?-Preguntó.

-Lo siento pequeña. Lo olvidé-Dije. Ella resopló y se sentó en la mesa, luego Emmett se unió y comenzamos a comer.

-Estaba diciéndole a Ness que se quedara en casa de Jacob mientras estamos en la fiesta-Dije. Emmett me miró incrédulo seguramente pensando lo que yo no.

-Solos?-Preguntó.

-Emmett tengo 19 años y aún no he decidido si lo haré-Dijo Ness.

-No me importa cuántos años tengas. Él es un chico y tu una chica-Dijo como si eso explicara todo.

-Si fuera a tener sexo con Jacob me encargaría de que ninguno supiera que voy a quedarme a solas con el-Dijo como si hablara del clima. Escupí el jugo que estaba tomando y comencé a toser. Jasper y Emmett la miraron desmesuradamente.

-Ren!-Dijo Jasper escandalizado.

-Jazz!-Dijo ella imitando su tono. Luego se echó a reír.

-Ay por favor! Tengo 19 años! En algún momento tendré sexo y deben adecuarse a la idea-Dijo.

-Prefiero adecuarme a la idea de que mi hermanita menor no tendrá sexo. Aun cuando tengas 30-Dijo Emmett.

-Allá tú-Dijo ella.

-Ren!-Dije.

-Edward. Por si no lo recuerdas me aterra que cualquier chico se me acerque. No tendré sexo en ningún momento cercano-Dijo cambiando su expresión. Permanecí en silencio. Diablos. Era un idiota.

-Yo..lo siento-Dije. Ella no dijo nada. Suspiré y miré a mis hermanos en busca de ayuda. Emmett negó con la cabeza y Jasper se acomodó en su asiento.

-Ren. Con el tiempo eso cambiará. Todo estará bien. Lo prometo-Dijo de forma conciliadora. Ella solo asintió y continuó comiendo.

-Cómo va el auto?-Preguntó Emmett. Ella lo miró.

-No es tu asunto-Dijo. Me eche a reír.

-No dejaré que lo conduzcas hasta que me dejes echarle un vistazo-Dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Está bien. Solo me falta el motor, no sé si pueda soportar uno de carreras-Dijo ella.

-Entonces debemos revisar el radiador y la suspensión. De dónde vas a sacar el motor?-Preguntó Emmett.

-No lo sé-Dijo ella.

-Veré en que puedo ayudarte. Mientras confórmate con ser pasajera hermanita-Dijo Emmett. Ella le enseño su dedo medio y Emmett hizo su cara de ofendido llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Por Dios porque tienes que ser tan hiriente?-Dijo dramáticamente. Jasper y yo nos echamos a reír.

-Porque tienes que ser un dolor en el trasero permanente?-Preguntó ella imitándolo. Solté una carcajada. Emmett sonrió.

-Estuvo buena-Dijo. Ness se encogió de hombros con suficiencia.

-Tengo mis momentos-Dijo. Me gustaba verla así, bromeando, sonriendo y no enfurruñada y triste. Terminé de comer y sonreí satisfecho.

-Gracias Jazz estuvo delicioso-Dije.

-No hay de que hermano-Dijo él.

-Iré a mi habitación, voy a tratar de dormir un rato-Dije. Ellos asintieron y subí las escaleras. En cuanto vi mi cama me arroje a ella pesadamente y suspire cerrando los ojos. Escuche como se abría la puerta de mi habitación pero permanecí con los ojos cerrados.

-Edward?-Llamó Jasper.

-Pasa algo?-Pregunté.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó.

-Perfectamente-Dije.

-Quieres contarme?-Preguntó. Abrí los ojos y lo mire. Me observaba recostado en la pared junto a la puerta.

-Estoy jodidamente enamorado Jazz-Confesé. Él se echó a reír.

-Quiero decir, quieres contarme algo que sea nuevo?-Preguntó. Sonreí.

-Hoy…bueno. Bella y yo…-Deje la frase al aire. Él sonrió.

-Eso es obvio. Y?-Preguntó.

-Fue el mejor momento de mi vida Jazz. Sentí...quiero decir…no fue sexo…en absoluto…entiendes?-Dije. Seguramente me veía muy gracioso gesticulando con las manos, tartamudeando y con cara de estúpido.

-Creo que te entiendo Ed. Sin embargo en estos momentos tu elocuencia no es la mejor. Déjame ver. Lo que quieres decir es que no fue sexo sino que fue hacer el amor?-Preguntó.

-Amor. Hice el amor-Dije asintiendo. Jasper se echó a reír.

-Creo que te vendría bien esa siesta hermano. Bella te ha dejado sin pericia para hablar-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Gracias Jazz-Dije.

-No hay de que hermano. Y estoy muy feliz por ti. Mereces esto Ed. Bella es una buena chica-Dijo. Volví recostarme y cerré los ojos cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sonreí recordando lo que había vivido hacia unas horas y me deje llevar por el sueño.

-Edward. Despierta…-Dijo la voz de mi hermana.

-Ahora no-Dije sin abrir los ojos.

-Ya es de noche. No vas a ir a la fiesta?-Preguntó. Me incorporé de inmediato y miré por la ventana, ya había oscurecido.

-Mierda. Que hora es?-Pregunté saliendo de la cama.

-Las 8 pm-Dijo.

-Mierda-Dije metiéndome a la ducha.

-Gracias Ren!-Grité hacia afuera.

-De nada-Contestó. Escuché como cerró la puerta y me duche rápidamente. Bella me mataría. No. Alice me mataría por hacerlos esperar. Salí y rebusque entre mi ropa algo para ponerme. Me puse unos jeans y una camiseta cuello en V negra con botones hasta el pecho, tomé la chaqueta de cuero negra y alborote mi cabello rindiéndome ante lo inevitable. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y casi arrollo a Jasper en el proceso.

-Wow! Calma hermano!-Dijo quitándose de mi trayectoria.

-Es tarde. Pensé que ya estaban listos-Dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Lo estamos. Las chicas nos esperan pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que correr como un poseso-Dijo riéndose.

-Oh. Bueno vamos?-Pregunté.

-Ness se quedará con Jacob-Dijo. Asentí. En ese momento Emmett y ella entraron al vestíbulo.

-Bien. Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta-Dijo con cara de no querer moverse.

-Está bien-Dije. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y abrí la puerta para que todos salieran. Cerré detrás de mí y Jasper y Emmett se quedaron sacando sus autos. Pasé mi brazo por el hombro de Ness y caminamos hacia la casa de los Swan.

-Porque tan pensativa?-Pregunté.

-Estoy nerviosa. Sabes que aún no puedo tolerar que alguien se me acerque. Y no quiero herir a Jacob-Dijo estrujándose las manos.

-Hey, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien. Jacob sabe cómo te sientes al respecto, él lo entenderá si llega a suceder-Dije. Ella suspiro.

-Eso espero-Dijo. Llegamos a la puerta y toque el timbre. Escuché el grito de Alice.

-Por fin!-Dijo. Luego abrió la puerta y me miró directamente.

-Lo siento lo siento. Me he quedado dormido-Dije mostrando las palmas. Ella rodo los ojos y luego miro a mi hermana y sonrió ampliamente. Era en serio?

-Ness! Pasa! No te quedes ahí!-Dijo efusivamente.

-Gracias Alice-Dijo ella sonriéndole y entrando. Me miró sobre su hombro y sonrió divertida. Le guiñé un ojo y pasé buscando a mi novia por todo el lugar.

-Donde esta Bella?-Pregunté.

-Aquí-Dijo bajando las escaleras. Perdí el aliento de golpe al contemplarla. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros totalmente adheridos a sus piernas y una blusa negra de mangas largas que tenía botones hasta la mitad de su pecho y que dejaba ver sus hombros y su espalda. Lo que hizo que cada poro de mi cuerpo reaccionara fueron sus ojos, perfectamente delineados con negro y que contrastaban con el chocolate de su iris. Tragué en seco.

-Bella-Dije. Ella sonrió y bajo las escaleras haciendo que su cabello se moviera y cayera sobre sus hombros. Se detuvo frente a mí y pude notar que llevaba botas de tacón alto porque no tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para besarme. Le respondí embelesado hasta que el taconeo de Alice nos hizo separar.

-Podemos irnos?-Preguntó impaciente.

-Si-Dije tomando la mano de mi hermosa novia y encaminándome a la sala. Jacob y Ness estaban sentados en el mueble separados por una pared invisible de medio metro. Por Dios, todo tenía que hacerlo yo? Me sentía como presentador de un reality para obras de beneficiencia.

-Jacob podrías por favor cambiarle las bandas? Y cuídala por favor-Dije. El asintió.

-Claro Edward. Diviértanse-Dijo. Asentí.

-Nos vemos más tarde pequeña. Cualquier cosa me llamas-Dije. Ella asintió y sacudió la mano mientras Jacob tomaba varias vendas de repuesto de un cajón y se sentaba junto a Ness. Sonreí y jale a Bella para salir de la casa.

-Crees que estarán bien?-Preguntó.

-Eso creo-Dije. Volvimos caminando hacia el auto y cuando entramos los chicos arrancaron. Los seguimos a la casa de Victoria Slade. Cuando llegamos estacione detrás de una fila de autos que parecía interminable.

-Vaya. Hay mucha gente-Dijo Bella. Asentí y le abrí la puerta del auto, tomé su mano y caminamos hacia el interior donde estaban mis hermanos. Tuve que gritar para hacerme oír.

-Esta casi toda la universidad aquí!-Dije. Emmett y Jasper asintieron.

-Vamos a bailar!-Dijo Rose tomando a Emmett por el brazo, quien a propósito dirigía miradas terroríficas a quien mirara a su novia. Rosalie lo disfrutaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

-Vamos Al?-Preguntó Jazz. Ella asintió y camino prácticamente bailando hacia la pista. Sonreí y enrosque mis brazos en la cintura de mi novia.

-Quieres bailar?-Pregunté.

-Soy pésima bailando amor-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Entonces me quedaré con mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te besaré esporádicamente-Le dije. Ella se echó a reír y pegó su frente a la mía.

-Eso me encantaría-Dijo. La besé olvidándome del ruido y la multitud que nos rodeaba.

-Cullen busca una habitación!-Gritó una voz. Dejé de besar a Bella y miré por encima de hombro. Típico. James Campbell.

-Busca una vida Campbell. Déjame en paz-Dije secamente.

-Oh vamos. Porque no compartes a la hermosa castaña que ibas a cenarte?-Preguntó. Estaba claramente ebrio. Tensé la mandíbula y el agarre de Bella se acentuó en mi brazo.

-Edward-Dijo en tono preocupado. Puse mi brazo para dejarla detrás de mí.

-Lárgate Campbell. Ahora-Dije.

-Oh si no…que?-Preguntó tambaleándose hacia mí. Estaba seguro de que si lo golpeaba terminaría en el piso.

-No lo quieres saber-Dije. Él se encamino hacia mí y cuando estaba a punto de agredirlo Victoria se interpuso entre los dos.

-James! Deja de buscar problemas. Ve a casa-Dijo empujándolo al lado opuesto.

-Vamos Vicky, déjame divertirme-Dijo tomándola por la cintura. Ella se revolvió pero él no le permitió alejarse. Decidí intervenir, aunque tenía entendido que ellos habían tenido algo, pero Victoria se veía molesta y alarmada por su cercanía.

-Suéltala Campbell. Deberías irte-Dije alejándolo de ella. Él se tambaleó y cayó sentando en un sillón, permaneció inmóvil y luego comenzó a roncar.

-Gracias Edward. No entiendo porque tienen que beber hasta convertirse en energúmenos-Dijo sonriéndome.

-Descuida. Ve con cuidado-Dije volviendo a donde mi novia. Ella me recibió con un beso y sonrió.

-Por eso no hago una fiesta. Los hombres son unos neandertales cuando se lo proponen-Dijo.

-Ouch-Dije haciéndome el dolido. Ella se echó a reír.

-Los hombres excepto mi novio-Dijo sonriendo.

-Así está mejor-Dije besando su nariz.

-Chicos vengan a bailar!-Gritó Rose que parecía en ese momento encargado de una pista aérea por la forma en que zarandeaba sus brazos para hacer se ver entre la multitud. Miré a mi novia.

-Oh está bien. Pero si te piso todo el tiempo no respondo-Dijo. Sonreí y la jalé hacia donde estaban los chicos. Puse sus brazos en mi cuello y mis manos en su cintura olvidándome de todo lo demás por el momento.

-Edward toma!-Gritó Emmett tendiéndome un vaso. Lo tomé y bebí todo de un trago, moría de sed. Bella me sonrió y se balanceo con más confianza. La música subió de velocidad y comenzamos a bailar con mayor fuerza. Rosalie comenzó a gritar como loca y Alice a saltar aún más de lo normal. Solté una carcajada y bebí todo lo que Emmett me pasaba. Estaba realmente perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Amor estas bien?-Preguntó mi novia. Se veía hermosa sonrojada por el licor que había ingerido.

-Perfectamente-Dije besándola apasionadamente. Ella me respondió con la misma intensidad y luego comenzó a bailar sensualmente mientras sacudía su cabello. Sonreí como un estúpido y la apreté contra mí. Una hora después y suficiente licor como para caer muerto en algún momento dejamos de bailar y salimos de entre la gente.

-Estoy agotada! Voy al baño!-Gritó Bella. Asentí y la besé mientras me apoyaba en la pared para no caer de bruces. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar insistentemente en mi bolsillo, me tambalee antes de revisarlo y lo aleje para poder enfocar. Era un mensaje de texto.

"Te espero en la habitación de arriba. B"

Sonreí y comencé a caminar tratando de no chocarme con nadie. Milagrosamente subí las escaleras sin morir en el intento y abrí la puerta cerrándola detrás de mí. No veía absolutamente nada. Intenté encender la luz pero su tibia mano me detuvo.

-Bella-Susurré contra sus labios antes de besarla como un poseso. La conduje hacia la cama y me subí sobre ella acariciando sus costados. Ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura y soltó el cinturón de mis jeans. Sonreí ante su impaciencia y saqué su blusa por encima de su cabeza. Comencé a besar su pecho descendiendo por su estómago. Escuché como suspiró y revolvió mi cabello. Me volví loco y bajé llevé mis manos a sus jeans pero antes de ejecutar la acción la puerta se abrió y escuche su voz.

-Edward?-Dijo con voz quebrada. Giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta y desubicado no alcancé a pronunciar palabra cuando la luz se encendió y observé a Bella con el rostro desencajado y con la mano congelada en el interruptor. Bajé rápidamente la mirada y casi devuelvo el estómago ante mi estupidez.

-Tanya?-Solté incrédulo. Ella sonrió con suficiencia y me sopló un beso. Salté de la cama como si me hubiera electrocutado.

-Bella… Yo..-Comencé a decir pero ella endureció la mirada y cerró de un portazo. Me giré hacia Tanya.

-Tu planeaste esto? Qué demonios te pasa!-Grité absolutamente cabreado. La embriaguez desapareció de mi sistema.

-No me pasa nada Edward. Tú solito te metiste en esto-Dijo.

-Porque tú me trajiste aquí y también a ella!-Grité.

-Solo fue un empujoncito a mi favor. Y deja de gritarme Edward, haz visto de lo que soy capaz-Dijo fríamente. Claramente había subestimado a Tanya. Resoplé enfurecido y de dos zancadas cruce la habitación tomándola por los hombros.

-Escuchame Tanya, y escúchame bien! Si no arreglas esto ahora mismo me las vas a pagar-Dije zarandeándola.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer! Yo haré contigo lo que se me dé la gana! A mi nadie me deja y menos por una insulsa como Bella Swan!-Gritó. La fulminé con la mirada y la solté haciendo que cayera sentada en la cama. Salí de la habitación dando un portazo y baje las escaleras rápidamente. Encontré a Rose y Emmett discutiendo en la entrada de la casa.

-Han visto a Bella?-Pregunté desesperado. Rosalie me miró y se lanzó contra mi rostro. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero Emmett la detuvo.

-Déjame golpearlo! Se lo merece!-Dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Emmett me miró decepcionado y suspiró.

-Jasper y Alice la llevaron a casa-Dijo. Le agradecí con la mirada y salí corriendo de la casa. Encendí el auto y arranqué acelerando a fondo rezando porque cualquier palabra que saliera de mi boca funcionara para desmentir algo que era totalmente cierto.

NESS P.O.V.

Incómodo. No había otra palabra para describir la situación actual en la que me encontraba. Jacob respiraba tan cerca de mí que no podía evitar que mis brazos temblaran. Retiró la banda de mi mejilla y la desechó para sacar una nueva del empaque. Me miró fijamente y la colocó de forma delicada sobre la herida haciéndome cerrar los ojos ante su toque. Apreté las manos en puños para no ponerme en evidencia.

-Listo-Dijo en un susurro.

-Gracias-Dije en voz baja. El asintió y volvió a sentarse. Silencio. No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que el cortó el silencio con una suspiro. Lo miré.

-Tengo que decirte algo-Dijo rápidamente. Esperé en silencio. El suspiró y se sentó en el suelo frente a mí. Lo observé paralizada y trate de alejarme sin que se diera cuenta pero sus ojos siguieron mi movimiento de rechazo. Bajó la mirada y junto sus manos como si se estuviera obligando a no hacer nada.

-Escucha yo…-Comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí antes de que dijera nada.

-Está todo bien con Charlotte? Parecía enojada ayer. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo hermosa-Dije. Esto último lo agregué bajando la voz, aunque en tono perfectamente audible. Jacob me miró dolido.

-Ya no estamos juntos. De eso quería hablarte-Dijo. QUE? Acaba de decir que no están juntos? Mi cara debió reflejar mi sorpresa mental porque él sonrió levemente y acercó su rostro hacia mí.

-Ella y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Yo estoy enamorado de otra persona. Irremediablemente-Dijo. Perdí el poco aliento que me quedaba y puedo jurar que sentí como el color se iba de mi rostro. Él hablaba de mí? Había dejado a su despampanante novia por mi? Comencé a respirar erráticamente al saber que lo heriría con mi reacción. Que reacción? Por supuesto que no una buena. No podía permitir que el perdiera su tiempo al lado de alguien que no era ni siquiera capaz de soportar estar a corta distancia de un chico diferente a sus hermanos. Patético.

-Ness? Estas bien? Que es lo que va mal?-Preguntó alzando su mano hacia mi rostro. Salté del asiento antes de que me tocara.

-No-Dije. El bajo su mano de golpe y el dolor brillo en sus ojos. Se puso de pie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

QUE ONDA GENTE? LO SE! MUCHO TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR PERO EL TRABAJO ME LLAMA! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LES TRAJE ALGO DE DRAMA A NUESTRA PAREJA ESTRELLA! NO TODO PUEDE SER MARIPOSAS Y CORAZONES EH! NO ME ARROJEN A LOS TIBURONES! BESOSSSS


	17. Sufrimientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capitulo 17. Sufrimientos.

-Ness, por favor. Déjame estar contigo. Déjame amarte-Dijo en tono de ruego. Comencé a derramar lágrimas. Porque no podía decirle que yo también lo amaba? Que me moría por besarlo? Oh claro. Porque no era capaz de hacerlo.

-No lo entiendes Jacob? No entiendes que conmigo serás infeliz? Yo no puedo darte nada de lo quieres. Y eso me mata. Pero puedo vivir con ello mientras tú estés con alguien que si pueda-Dije entre lágrimas. Sus cejas se contrajeron en sufrimiento y dio un paso hacia mí. Yo retrocedí instintivamente.

-Qué? Sexo? Crees que yo quiero solo sexo? Tu eres la que no entiende que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo! Que solo puedo estar bien cuando sé que tu estas bien! No me importa que no pueda tocarte si estoy contigo!-Dijo.

-A mí sí! A mí me importa porque yo quiero que me toques! Pero no puedo! No puedo dejar de aterrorizarme cuando te siento cerca aunque por dentro me muero por besarte!-Dije desesperadamente. Me dejé caer en el sillón y comencé a llorar amargamente. Lo sentí caminar y observé como se deslizó por la pared opuesta y se sentó en el piso con la cabeza entre sus manos. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar a la salida, abrí la puerta pero antes de salir su mano la cerró fuertemente. Me giré bruscamente.

-No voy a hacerte daño. Nunca lo haré. Por favor. Solo… solo dame una oportunidad-Dijo acercándose a mí. Pegué mi espalda a la puerta y cerré los ojos respirando agitadamente.

-Mírame. Dime que ves-Dijo. No lo escuché. Lo sentí cercarse aún más, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros. Tomó mi mentón con su mano y pasó su dedo índice desde mi sien hasta mis labios. Abrí los ojos lentamente y el me miraba de una manera tan devota que mis defensas se bajaron instantáneamente.

-Jacob por favor-Dije rogándole.

-Que ves?-Insistió. Me fije en sus ojos, cafés, cálidos, amorosos. Desvié la mirada antes de dejarme llevar.

-No sé a qué te refieres-Dije. El suspiró fuertemente y me hizo mirarlo. Permaneció en silencio acercando su rostro al mío. Mi mente era un caos, mi cuerpo gritaba que me alejara de ahí pero permanecí con los pies pegados en el sitio. Sentí sus labios rozar los míos y una calidez me invadió por completo, de un momento a otro le correspondía el beso, aunque mis brazos colgaban a mis costados. Su mano se deslizó de mi mentón a mi mejilla y la otra me tomó por la cintura. Sin procesar la orden mis brazos viajaron a su cuello y de repente el beso incrementó de intensidad. Había algo en mi mente que había olvidado y que no me dejaba estar al completo allí, en los brazos de Jacob. Suspiré contra su boca y Jacob apretó su agarre pegándome con más ahínco a la pared. Su mano se coló debajo de mi camisa y al sentir el roce de sus dedos en mi cintura una imagen que no tenía nada que ver con este momento atravesó por mi mente haciéndome tensar. Alec embriagado y tratando de sacarme la camiseta. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y lo empuje asustada. Lo miré con el miedo en los ojos.

-Ness! Perdóname yo… -Comenzó a decir. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Aléjate de mí Jacob. Yo no soy buena para ti-Le dije en voz baja. Antes de que dijera nada abrí la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla el Jaguar de mi hermano se estacionó en la acera y Bella se bajó del auto con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que era temprano y que Edward no estaba con ella.

-Bella? Estas bien?-Le pregunté. Ella me miró resentida.

-Estoy cansada-Dijo mientras caminaba en mi dirección. La puerta se abrió completamente y Jacob apareció con aspecto extrañado.

-Ness? Me pareció escuchar a Bella-Dijo. Aparté la mirada y señale a su hermana que pronto nos alcanzó.

-Bells….?-Comenzó a preguntar Jacob.

-Estoy bien. Voy a dormir-Dijo pasando por su lado y entrando a la casa. Alice y Jasper venían caminando con expresión seria.

-Jazz? Que va mal?-Pregunté rogando interiormente porque no se dieran cuenta que acababa de llorar.

-Edward y Bella han discutido-Dijo.

-Es en serio?-Preguntó Jacob con incredulidad. Yo asentí seguramente pensando lo mismo, esos dos se fueron con cara de infinita devoción hacia el otro, era imposible que hubieran discutido.

-De hecho es bastante serio. Tu querido hermanito se hubiera acostado con la teñida de su ex novia si Bella no los hubiera interrumpido cuando entró a la habitación-Dijo Alice mirándome fríamente. Retrocedí un paso ante su actitud pero antes de decir algo Jacob me interrumpió.

-Qué? Al estas segura? Digo, Edward está realmente enamorado de Bella-Dijo.

-Claro que lo estoy Jacob!-Dijo indignada. Jasper la miraba sin decir nada.

-Alice, estoy segura de que hay alguna explicación-Dije cautelosamente.

-Por supuesto que la hay! Se quería acostar con ella, crees que hay alguna otra Renesme?-Me preguntó de la misma forma.

-Alice! No le hables así ella no tiene la culpa de nada!-Dijo Jacob enojado.

-Descuida Jacob. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, Jazz vienes?-Pregunté. El miró a Alice y al ver que esta ni siquiera lo miró asintió, me pasó el brazo por el hombro y me empujo para que empezara a caminar. Cuando llegamos a la casa detuve a Jasper.

-Que fue lo que paso?-Pregunté.

-No tengo idea pequeña. Bella jura que Edward estaba con Tanya y que no llevaban mucha ropa-Dijo.

-Tanya nunca lleva mucha ropa-Dije pidiendo más explicación.

-Pues eso dijo ella. Y Edward no bajo de inmediato. Yo también necesito saber que sucedió. Aunque de lo que estoy seguro es que el nunca haría algo así y menos ahora que esta tan enamorado de Bella-Dijo. Asentí de acuerdo pero antes de agregar algo más el Volvo de Edward frenó ruidosamente frente a nosotros. Mi hermano se bajó del auto tambaleándose en dirección a la casa de Bella. Jasper corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo tomó por los hombros.

-No es un buen momento Ed-Dijo.

-Déjame Jazz. Yo no hice nada con Tanya! No sabía que era ella! Tengo que decirle-Dijo con la voz pegajosa. No entendí a qué se refería pero me apresuré a abrir la puerta para que Jasper lo entrara. El olor a licor me llegó y fruncí el ceño, Edward no bebía tan a menudo. Antes de cerrar la puerta el Jeep de Emmett se estacionó detrás del Volvo y Rosalie se bajó grácilmente del auto me miró y sonrió levemente para luego comenzar a caminar a su casa. Emmett la siguió y luego se besaron antes de despedirse. Emmett comenzó a caminar hacia nuestra casa con expresión seria.

-Estas bien peque?-Preguntó. Asentí y me hice a un lado para que pasara. Escuché como subió las escaleras y me apresure a seguirlo. Jasper trataba de calmar a Edward que luchaba por zafarse para ir donde Bella.

-Qué demonios paso Edward?-Preguntó Emmett. Edward dejó de luchar y lo miró.

-No sé qué paso maldita sea! Yo amo a Bella! Porque no lo entienden!-Dijo.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro. Lo que no entiendo es como acabaste encima de una Tanya semidesnuda!-Dijo enojado.

-Ella lo hizo! Me escribió pasándose por Bella diciendo que me esperaba en la habitación!-Dijo desesperado.

-Y no se te ocurrió encender la maldita luz?-Gritó.

-Emm-Dije para prevenirlo. El me miró y suspiró.

-Lo siento Edward. Pero acabas de cometer la estupidez más grande de tu vida. Dudo mucho que Bella te perdone por algo que de hecho si hiciste-Dijo. Edward lo miró.

-Como esta ella?-Preguntó.

-Destrozada. Nunca la había visto así. Te sugiero que descanses ahora y la busques mañana cuando no huelas a taberna y hayas pensando en una disculpa apropiada-Dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo hermano. Siento no poder ayudarte pero también debo pensar en cómo hacer que Alice vuelva a hablarme-Dijo Jasper. Edward lo miró.

-De que hablas?-Preguntó.

-No le pareció que tratara de defenderte cuando su hermana estaba llorando a mares-Dijo suspirando.

-Lo siento Jazz-Dijo Edward.

-No hay problema. Descansa Ed-Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Emmett lo siguió después de darme un beso en la frente. Miré a mi hermano.

-Tranquilo Ed. Estoy segura de que pronto se arreglará todo-Dije.

-Eso espero peque. No puedo vivir sin ella-Dijo suspirando y sacándose la camiseta.

-Descansa hermanito-Le dije. El asintió y se recostó. Salí de la habitación y caminé hacia la mía. Me desvestí y me puse la pijama, en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada el rostro de Jacob apareció en mi mente. Pensé en nuestro beso e instintivamente me llevé los dedos a los labios tratando de apaciguar el cosquilleo que sentí. Suspiré y me acosté sobre mi estómago recordando lo mal que había acabado todo. Al poco rato me quedé dormida.

EDWARD P.O.V.

Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño ante el dolor de cabeza que me atacó. Me puse de pie recordando la estupidez que había cometido y rogando porque la excusa que le iba a dar a Bella funcionara. Me duche rápidamente y no le preste atención a la ropa que me puse. Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y me dirigí a la puerta como un desquiciado.

-Edward? A dónde vas?-Preguntó mi hermanita.

-Ahora vuelvo-Dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Corrí hacia la casa de Bella y me detuve en la puerta respirando agitadamente. Respiré profundamente un par de veces y toqué. Escuché los pasos ligeros de alguien y luego Alice abrió la puerta. En cuanto me vio su expresión cambio a una fría e indiferente.

-Alice. Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar con Bella-Dije.

-Ella no está-Dijo secamente. Por supuesto que no le creí. Se le notaba que estaba enojada conmigo como para negarme a su hermana.

-Vamos Al. Por favor. Necesito explicarle-Dije intentando entrar. Ella puso su brazo impidiéndome el paso.

-No sé qué explicación puedes darle al hecho de que casi te revuelcas con Tanya, pero no vas a poder porque ella no está-Dijo. Consideré el hecho de moverla a la fuerza por un momento pero la llegada de Rosalie me detuvo.

-Hey Edward. Como lo llevas?-Preguntó. Wow. Eso fue sorpresivo. Me esperaba otro intento de golpearme por parte de ella pero no esa pregunta.

-Ehhh.. Rose. Por favor déjame hablar con Bella-Dije rogando. Ella me miró fijamente por un momento.

-Lo siento Edward. Ella tomó sus cosas y se fue-Dije. Abrí los ojos impresionado.

-Se fue? A dónde? Por favor no me digas que a Phoenix!-Dije. Alice hizo un mueca y rodo los ojos.

-Bella no es irresponsable. Se fue a nuestro departamento-Dijo.

-Su departamento?-Dije sin comprender.

-Papá tiene un departamento en el centro-Explicó Rosalie.

-Y se fue? Sola? Con todas sus cosas?-Pregunté sin poder creerlo.

-Jacob se fue con ella-Dijo Rose.

-Y todo gracias a ti-Espetó Alice.

-Dios…-Dije agarrándome el cabello desesperado.

-Lo siento Edward. En realidad no entiendo qué demonios sucedió pero Bella estaba bastante afectada y no creo que quiera siquiera escucharte. Creo que deberías dejarla sola-Dijo Rose. Perdí la fuerza en las piernas y caí sobre mis rodillas. Comencé a sollozar tratando de reprimir el dolor que se expandía por mi pecho. Bella se había ido. Sentí como Rosalie se arrodillaba frente a mí.

-Lo siento Ed. Tal vez todo se arregle más pronto de lo que piensas-Dijo en tono consolador. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con su rostro lleno de comprensión, miré a Alice y ya no se veía con ganas de matarme.

-Cómo Rose? Como demonios va a arreglarse si ni siquiera he podido explicarle que Tanya nos engañó a los dos-Dije. Ella suspiró y me pasó un papel.

-Esa es la dirección. Pero por favor prométeme que le darás tiempo. De verdad está mal Edward y no quiero que empeore. Por favor?-Dijo. Asentí.

-Está bien, esperaré-Dije. Ella me sonrió y me jaló para ponerme de pie. Miré a Alice.

-Jasper está pasándolo mal Alice. Después de todo el solo quería defenderme. Soy su hermano-Dije.

-Si bueno. Bella es mi hermana-Dijo renuente. Sin embargo su tono no era tan tajante como antes.

-Por favor dale una oportunidad. Esto es mi culpa, no de él-Dije. Ella me miró por un momento y luego suspiró mientras asentía.

-Podrías decirle que venga?-Me preguntó. Sonreí ligeramente y asentí.

-Tiempo Edward. Recuérdalo a menos que quieras que te patee el trasero-Me dijo Rose. Alcé las palmas en señal de que le había entendido y volví a mi casa. Ness me esperaba en la puerta con aspecto curioso. Mierda.

-Y? Que te ha dicho? Te ha perdonado?-Preguntó.

-Eh.. no.. ella…ella se ha ido Ness-Dije. Frunció el ceño confusa.

-Ido? A dónde?-Preguntó.

-A un departamento que tiene su padre en el centro-Dije.

-Pero no iras a buscarla? Dejaras todo así?-Preguntó incrédula.

-Le he prometido a Rose que le daría tiempo, lo he arruinado todo-Dije tratando de apartar el dolor que se expandía por mi pecho.

-Lo siento Ed. Estoy segura de que todo mejorará-Dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro. Dios. No quería traerle más drama a su vida pero ella merecía saber que el chico que le gustaba se había ido y todo era mi culpa.

-Ness. Tengo que decirle algo-Dije. Su expresión cambio de consoladora a extrañada.

-Que pasa Ed?-Preguntó.

-Eh.. bueno Jacob se ha ido también-Dije. Observé como sus ojos se contrajeron.

-Estas…estas seguro?-Preguntó con lágrimas asomándose por su rostro. Me pateé mentalmente.

-Ness lo siento. Sé que es mi culpa pero yo no quise que nada de esto pasara-Dije. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien Edward. De todas maneras ya no importa-Dijo entrando a la casa. Oficialmente la había cagado. Suspiré y entré tras ella. Me tropecé con Jasper en el vestíbulo.

-Que le ha pasado?-Preguntó señalando por donde seguramente había desaparecido Ness.

-Bella se ha ido y Jacob se ha ido con ella-Dije.

-Oh. Lo siento hermano. Iras a buscarla?-Preguntó.

-Aun no. Le prometí a Rosalie que le daría tiempo-Dije. El asintió comprensivo.

-Mierda. Todo es una porquería, Emmett fue el único que se salvó-Dijo.

-A propósito. Alice quiere verte-Dije sonriendo levemente. Me miró incrédulo.

-Gracias hermano te debo una!-Dijo saliendo disparado por la puerta. Me reí entre dientes.

-Edward? Estas bien hermano?-Preguntó Emmett saliendo de la sala.

-No Emmett. No estoy bien-Dije pasando por su lado y dejándome caer pesadamente en el sillón.

-Se cómo te sientes hermano. Pero dale tiempo a las cosas. No puedes ir y pretender que por tu hermosa carita Bella se olvide de que casi te acuestas con Tanya. Es imposible-Dijo con su característico poco tacto.

-Lo se Emm-Dije simplemente. Escuche como suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

-Tranquilízate y olvídate del asunto por un momento quieres?-Dijo. Asentí. Escuché pasos apresurados por las escaleras y Ness apareció rápidamente en el vestíbulo.

-A dónde vas?-Preguntamos Emmett y yo al tiempo.

-A dar una vuelta-Dijo. Me puse de pie.

-Te acompaño-Dije. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero estar sola. No iré muy lejos-Dijo. Hice una mueca pero asentí. Suspiré y volví a dejarme caer en el sillón.

-Edward déjalo ya. No es culpa tuya. Bueno de hecho sí, pero no puedes andar por todos lados como alma en pena, anímate hermano-Dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda que fácilmente pudo haberme hecho botar el pulmón por la boca. Me froté la zona adolorida y lo miré fulminante. Él se carcajeo haciéndome sonreír levemente.

-Vamos. Aprovechemos que Ness no está para echar un vistazo a su auto-Dijo.

-Yo? No serviré de mucha ayuda-Dije.

-No importa. Trae tu trasero al garaje, te mantendrás ocupado y dejaras de preocuparte. Demonios. Cuando me dejaré de sentir en una telenovela?-Dijo con gesto dramático. Solté una carcajada y lo seguí. Destapamos la cobija que cubría el auto y Emmett tomó la caja de herramientas para ponerse a trabajar. Me senté en el capo y comencé a pasarle lo que me pedía mientras el desaparecía debajo del auto.

-Crees que me perdone?-Pregunté abruptamente.

-Edward..-Dijo en tono de reproche.

-Lo sé lo sé-Dije.

-Llave inglesa-Dijo. Le alcancé lo que me pidió y volví a preguntar.

-Lo crees?-Pregunté. Escuché como resopló.

-Se supone que debes olvidarte del asunto no ponerte a regodearte en la miseria como una niñita-Dijo cansinamente. Permanecí en silencio.

-Sí. Si creo que te perdonará. No fácilmente pero lo hará-Dijo después de un momento. Sonreí abiertamente. Esperaba que así fuera, aunque rezaba por que la parte no fácil no fuera tan dolorosa. Sabía que sería complicado, Bella era además de hermosa e inteligente, cabezota. Así que debía hacer como recomendaban en los comerciales de medicinas para la depresión, si tienes algún dolor siéntelo, abrázalo y luego déjalo pasar.

-Gracias Emm-Dije.

-De nada. Ahora cállate y déjame trabajar. Demonios, me he convertido en un afeminado-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Está bien, lo siento-Dije. Un momento más tarde Emmett salió debajo del auto.

-Bien. Esto ya está. Ness ha hecho un gran trabajo. Ahora muévete quiero revisar que hace falta a parte del motor-Dijo. Me bajé del capo y él lo abrió para luego fruncir el ceño.

-Qué?-Pregunté.

-A qué horas consiguió el motor?-Preguntó extrañado. Me asomé e imité su expresión.

-Creí que aún no lo conseguía-Dije. Lo miré y luego el reconocimiento llegó a sus ojos.

-Es un Bolt On BB-Me dijo como si eso significara algo.

-Si….?-Dije. Rodó los ojos.

-Jacob tenía uno en su garaje-Dijo. Comprendí de inmediato.

-Crees que…?-Dejé la pregunta en el aire.

-Cómo demonios se metió a la casa?-Preguntó abruptamente. Ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

-Emmett, el chico no es un ladrón o algo por el estilo-Dije.

-No pero es un chico-Dijo como si eso explicara todo.

-Por Dios si se hubiera colado en la casa lo hubiéramos escuchado, o por lo menos hubiéramos escuchado a Renesmee diciendo palabrotas por despertarla a mitad de la noche-Dije. Emmett resopló.

-Ness pierde la objetividad con ese idiota-Dijo. Suspiré pensando que probablemente mi hermano tenía razón.

-No entró a la casa Emmett, solo al garaje-Dije.

-Como sea-Dijo el arrojando la herramienta a la caja.

-Qué demonios están haciendo?-Preguntó Ness haciéndome sobresaltar.

-Ehhh-Comencé a decir. Sin embargo, Emmett no se ando por las ramas.

-Ya viste el motor?-Preguntó. Ness arrugó la frente.

-De que estas hablando?-Preguntó acercándose. Abrió los ojos sorprendida en cuanto lo vio.

-Es..es..-Comenzó a decir.

-El motor con el que Jacob estaba trabajando no es así?-Preguntó Emmett interrumpiéndola. Ness lo miró en silencio. Luego asintió con algo de incredulidad en el rostro.

-No sabias?-Pregunté.

-No Edward. Ayer podía jurar que mi auto no tenía motor-Dijo secamente.

-Está bien, está bien lo siento-Dije mostrándole las palmas. Diablos. Las mujeres eran realmente bipolares.

-Bien. Parece que ya puedes conducirlo. Esta como nuevo-Dijo Emmett.

-Estas seguro?-Pregunté. Ness volvió a mirarme fulminante.

-Totalmente. Ness hizo un gran trabajo-Dijo sonriéndole. Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Igual preferiría un auto nuevo pero que se le hace-Dijo.

-Ya veremos cómo te va con este. Si logras no golpearlo un mes te ayudare con papa-Dije.

-Hecho. Y ahora lárguense. Olvidare que estaban hurgando entre mis cosas-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Vale enana. Deberías dejar el sarcasmo por un momento-Dije como consejo. Ella resopló y me enseño su dedo medio mientras nos empujaba. Emmett se echó a reír y salimos del garaje.

-Tienes hambre?-Le pregunté a Ness.

-Algo-Dijo sentándose en el mesón de la cocina.

-Quieres mi famoso emparedado de tocino?-Pregunté sonriendo.

-Oh si. Me muero por comerlo-Dijo riéndose.

-Yo quiero tres-Dijo Emmett. Ness y yo nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada.

-Típico-Dije después de tomar aire.

-Que? Hay que comer sano-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Negué con la cabeza y me puse en ello. Estábamos tan entretenidos hablando de trivialidades que no sentimos cuando Jasper entro en la cocina.

-Que hacen?-Preguntó de repente. Sorprendido deslice más de la cuenta el cuchillo y me hice una cortada.

-Mierda!-Dije soltándolo.

-Edward? Estas bien?-Preguntó Ness.

-Me he cortado-Dije.

-Oh lo siento hermano-Dijo Jasper acercándose.

-Está bien-Dije.

-De donde has salido?-Preguntó Emmett engullendo un pedazo de pan.

-De la puerta. Estaban realmente entretenidos eh-Dijo Jazz sonriendo. Me eché a reír.

-Solo hablando-Dijo Ness encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y? La duende ya te vuelve a hablar?-Preguntó Emmett. La sonrisa de Jasper se acentuó.

-Oh claro. Ya sabemos-Dijo Emmett. Volví a reírme.

-Me alegro hermano-Dije palmeando su hombro. Ojala todo se arreglara con Bella así de fácil.

-En realidad fuiste tú quien hizo todo, tu cara de cordero enfermo hizo efecto. Estaba realmente arrepentida de haberte juzgado aunque se alegra un poco de que estés sufriendo por estúpido-Dijo. Lo miré ofendido.

-Ey solo estoy citando sus palabras-Dijo alzando las palmas. Me encogí de hombros.

-Tiene razón de todas maneras-Dije.

-Eh eh! Nada de lamentos!-Dijo Emmett estruendosamente.

-Está bien Emmett no tienes que romperme los tímpanos-Dije.

-Eres una completa niña Edward-Dijo Emmett como si hablara del clima.

-Y eso que tiene de malo?-Preguntó Ness de manera perspicaz.

-Eh nada hermanita-Dijo Emm. Jasper y yo nos echamos a reír.

-Y me dices niña a mí-Dije. Emmett se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-Bien esto ya está-Dije apilando los emparedados en un plato.

-Genial muero de hambre-Dijo Jasper. Nos llevamos todo para la sala y nos sentamos a ver tv. Di rienda suelta a mis pensamientos y comencé a preguntarme que estaría haciendo Bella, estaría bien? Mal? Me extrañaba como yo a ella? Pensaba que era un estúpido como todos? Seguramente. Es más, estaba totalmente seguro de que deseaba golpearme con algo que me dejara inconsciente por un mes. O quizás dos.

-Ya Edward. Deja de pensar en lo que seas que estás pensando o te golpeare-Dijo Emmett abruptamente. Lo miré interrogante. Se le estaba p ando el poder de bruja de Alice.

-Lo tienes escrito en el rostro-Dijo respondiendo a mi cara.

-De verdad Ed. No haces nada lamentándote. Solo espera un poco a que Bella no desee matarte y luego búscala-Dijo Jasper con voz profesional. Rodé los ojos. Para ellos era muy fácil porque sus novias aún estaban con ellos y no se habían mudado al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Nosotros no le metimos mano a nuestras ex novias-Dijo Emmett con voz de sabelotodo.

-Oh cállate-Dije. Ness, que había estado comiendo en silencio se acomodó en el asiento y nos miró.

-Creen que Jacob se fue solo por acompañar a Bella?-Preguntó tímidamente. Me golpeé mentalmente. De nuevo.

-Yo…si… eso creo-Dije sin saber que más agregar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capi nuevo gente….! Tardaré un poco en actualizar porque me voy de vacaciones pero tratare de no abandonarlossss…. Kissesssss


	18. Sonrisa

Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capitulo 18. Sonrisa.

-Totalmente. Alice me dijo que prácticamente se fue con Bella para no dejarla sola, pero que no quería irse, y si te preguntas la razón, estoy seguro de que eres tu Ren-Dijo Jasper pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Ella sonrió levemente.

-De todas maneras no importa, lo arruiné todo-Dijo en voz baja. Fruncí el ceño. No se suponía que dejarlos solos iba a funcionar? Parecía que hubiera empeorado todo.

-De que hablas? Que paso?-Pregunté.

-Me besó Ed. Y me aterré, aun cuando me moría de ganas porque lo hiciera. Patético no?-Dijo sonriendo amargamente. Jasper me miró he hizo una mueca mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No es patético peque. Es normal después de todo lo que pasaste-Dijo.

-Solamente podía recordar a Alec intentando tocarme Jazz, fue tan... frustrante, querer que él me besara y cuando lo hace me aterrorizo. Debe haber algo mal en mi-Dijo mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

-No hay nada malo en ti Ren. Deja de pensar así. Es solo un trauma que poco a poco se irá despareciendo-Dijo. Luego la abrazó y ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Seguramente por eso se fue-Dijo entre llanto.

-No es así Ness. Por favor tranquilízate-Dijo Emmett. Tenía el rostro tenso y los puños cerrados. A Emmett entre todos nosotros era a quien más le afectaba ver a Ness sufriendo, o herida o de cualquier forma. Al ser el mayor de nosotros se sentía responsable por su bienestar y no soportaba verla afectada por algo.

-Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Emm?-Preguntó mirándolo con sufrimiento.

-Por el motor que apareció mágicamente en tu auto. Claramente es una muestra de que no se fue porque quiso-Dijo Emmett. Lo amé en ese momento. Ness cambió su semblante inmediatamente en cuando recordó ese detalle.

-Tú crees?-Le preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

-Estoy seguro. Ese chico esta colado por ti. Ahora por favor podrías tranquilizarte? No soporto verte llorar-Dijo. Lo miré y le sonreí. El asintió comprendiendo lo que quería transmitirle. Había hecho un buen papel como hermano mayor.

-Gracias chicos-Dijo Ness.

-Somos tus hermanos Ren, lo menos que podemos hacer es escucharte-Dije. Ella sonrió levemente. El timbre sonó antes de que alguno dijera algo más. Emmett se dirigió a la puerta y volvió con una Heidi sonriente que en cuanto nos vió a Ness y luego a mi borró su sonrisa.

-Qué demonios ha pasado?-Preguntó.

-Qué? Tienes un radar para los dramas?-Pregunté.

-No. Está escrito en sus caras. Y deberías dejar el sarcasmo conmigo Eddie, no sabes lo bien que te caería mi ayuda-Dijo con suficiencia. Rodé los ojos.

-Ilumíname Heidi-Dije.

-Resulta que estaba en el centro de compras y me encontré con dos personas que tenían caras muy parecidas a las suyas-Dijo señalándonos. La miré incrédulo.

-Hablas de Bella y Jacob?-Pregunté. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Parece que el amor es tu kriptonita Edward. Tu elocuencia es impresionante. Y sí, hablo de Bella y Jacob-Dijo.

-Como esta ella? Está bien?-Pregunté ignorando su insulto.

-Ha decir verdad está algo confundida. Al enterarme del motivo por el cual estaba del otro lado de la ciudad teniendo un centro comercial tan cerca, le dije que no había manera en el mundo de que tú le quitaras la blusa a Tanya sin que estuvieras drogado, obligado o engañado. Es una completa locura conociendo el número de intentos por dejarla-Dijo. Por Dios, amaba a esta chica. Ella me sonrió.

-Lo sé Eddie. Lo sé-Dijo con suficiencia, luego frunció el ceño.

-Ahora me podrías explicar cómo fue que acabaste enredado con esa tipa?-Preguntó.

-Me envió un mensaje haciéndose pasar por Bella, estaba ebrio, no encendí la luz. El resto puedes deducirlo-Dije. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Esa linda cabecita que tienes ahí no es solo para seducir a las incautas Edward. A veces me preguntó si Dios te dio neuronas-Dijo.

-Oye!-Dije ofendido.

-Es cierto y lo sabes. Las teñidas siempre resultan arruinándolo todo. Es que acaso no ves telenovelas?-Preguntó. Emmett se soltó a reír como un idiota. Heidi lo silenció con una mirada enojada. Luego me miró.

-De verdad Edward. Acaso creíste que ella dejaría todo así después de que la botaste?-Preguntó. Suspiré.

-Supongo que me olvide de su existencia-Dije.

-Eso… es obvio. De otra forma te hubieras fijado a quien le estaban comiendo la boca-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Vas a ayudarme o no?-Pregunté impaciente.

-Oh espera. Acaso no he mencionado que ya lo hice?-Dijo. La miré esperando.

-Ella va a escucharte, pero necesita su tiempo. Tienes una semana para pensar que vas a decirle-Concluyó. La miré sorprendido y ella sonrió.

-Esta vez no lo arruines Ed-Dijo.

-Gracias Heidi. Eres increíble-Dije abrazándola.

-Lo se cariño. Lo sé-Dijo. Luego me alejó y miró a Ness.

-Jacob me ha preguntado por ti-Le dijo.

-De verdad?-Preguntó incrédula.

-Claro que si tonta. El pobre se veía devastado. Que le has hecho a ese bombón?-Preguntó.

-Heidi-Regaño Jasper por su poco tacto.

-Déjala Jazz. No le he hecho nada Heidi. Solo le evité tener que estar con alguien como yo-Dijo.

-Y que se supone que significa eso?-Preguntó Heidi.

-Sabes que no soporto que nadie se me acerque Heidi-Dijo.

-Escúchame Renesme y escúchame bien. Que el tonto de Alec haya cometido semejante estupidez no significa que Jacob vaya a hacer lo mismo. Ese chico solo piensa en ti y si sigues dejándote llevar por los recuerdos vas a lamentar haberlo rechazado-Dijo seriamente. Ren la miró.

-Ya no importa-Dijo poniéndose de pie y subiendo las escaleras.

-Ren-Llamó Heidi.

-Déjala Hei-Dije. Ella me miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendo cómo se empeña en torturarse de esa manera. Juro que si veo a Alec patearé su trasero-Dijo.

-De que hablas? No vive con Demetri?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Sí. Terminé con Demetri cuando defendió a Alec y dijo que seguramente Renesme había inventado todo para esconder que era una trepadora-Dijo duramente.

-Que dijo que?-Repitió Emm.

-No te preocupes Emmy. Creo que no va a poder tener hijos después de la patada que le dí-Dijo Heidi mirándose las uñas.

-Bien hecho Hei-Dijo Emm.

-Bien. Vamos chicos, quiero saludar a Alice y Rosalie-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Jasper y Emmett se pusieron de pie y salieron de la casa. Hice una mueca y me recosté en el mueble. En realidad se podía ser más estúpido? Había caído en la trampa más estúpida del mundo así que eso me hacía estúpido. No podía esperar que llegara el día de hablar con Bella, sé que la vería en la universidad pero respetaría su espacio. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de actuar como un descerebrado.

-Edward?-Llamó Ness. Quité el brazo de mis ojos y la miré.

-Crees que podrías acompañarme a probar el auto?-Preguntó.

-Claro peque-Dije incorporándome. Caminamos al garaje y Ness entró al asiento del conductor. Lo pensé un par de veces antes de subir. Recordar que este auto había sido construido por tu vengativa hermana pequeña era un buen motivo para dudar. Si ella me hubiera ofrecido las llaves para probarlo, probablemente habría rechazado la oferta. Seguramente también estaba siendo un paranoico pero quien me culpaba? No estaba en mi mejor estado de ánimo.

-Listo?-Preguntó.

-Por favor ve con precaución-Dije. Ella me miró con expresión aburrida y asintió. Accionó el contacto y salió en reversa. Abroché el cinturón de seguridad y me aferré al asiento como si mi vida dependiera de ella. Creo que en este caso lo hacía. Ness se carcajeo.

-Mira la carretera por favor-Dije.

-Vamos a Edward. Ni que fuera la primera vez que conduzco-Dijo.

-Es la segunda. Y la primera te fracturaste el brazo. No son buenas referencias-Dije. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Aguafiestas-Dijo. Aceleró un poco y tomó la carretera principal.

-A dónde vas?-Pregunté.

-Al acantilado-Dijo. La miré comprensivo. Las veces que tenía dilemas sentimentales allí era donde la encontrábamos.

-Ness-Comencé a decir.

-Estoy bien Edward. No quiero hablar de ello-Dijo. Suspiré y asentí.

-Está bien. Pero lo que sea que estés pensando está mal. No tienes la culpa de nada y Jacob te ama sin importar que haya sucedido entre ustedes-Dije. Ella permaneció en silencio pero pude ver como sus nudillos se ponían blancos por apretar con más fuerza de la necesaria el volante. Permanecimos en silencio por un tiempo y al cabo de un rato Ness aparco junto a una gran roca. Nos bajamos y nos sentamos en ella.

-Lo echo de menos-Dijo. La miré.

-A Jacob?-Pregunté. Me miró como diciendo "Eso es obvio".

-Vale vale-Dije.

-Sí. Lo echo de menos y solo se fue hace menos de 24 horas-Dijo. Pase una mano por su hombro.

-Y eso no te dice algo?-Pregunté.

-Que soy una traumada por no poder estar cerca de él?-Preguntó irónicamente.

-No peque. Que tal vez reaccionaste de manera errónea. Pudiste besarlo no es así? Solo necesitas tiempo para superar todo completamente. No crees que debes ser más comprensiva contigo misma? Y tener un poco de paciencia. Jacob quiere estar contigo sin importar cuantas veces lo has rechazado o cuantas veces ha salido algo mal-Dije. Ella permaneció observando el océano analizando mis palabras.

-Crees que debería intentarlo de nuevo?-Preguntó sin mirarme.

-Creo que vale la pena escuchar tu corazón y no a tus recuerdos-Dije.

-Y si… y si Jacob no quiere intentarlo?-Preguntó.

-Es algo que debes descubrir tu misma. Si no, solo quedará la duda… Y si? Realmente quieres quedarte con esa pregunta?-Pregunté. Ella sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias Ed-Dijo acomodando su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Cuando quieras peque-Dije acariciando su cabello. Observamos el atardecer hablando de trivialidades. Adoraba a mi hermanita. Cuando estaba de buen ánimo trasmitía esa energía a todo lo que la rodeaba. Se veía hermosa con los últimos rayos del sol iluminando su cabello. Se parecía tanto a mama en estos momentos. Mi corazón se estrujo al pensar que en estos momentos Ness probablemente necesitaba a mamá y no a los sobreprotectores de sus hermanos.

-Hey. Que dices si damos una vuelta a no sé.. Digamos Forks?-Dije. Ella alzó la cabeza de golpe.

-Estas bromeando?-Preguntó emocionada.

-En absoluto-Miré el reloj. Llegaríamos a las 8 de la noche y podríamos regresar para la primera clase de mañana.

-Entonces? Que dices?-Pregunté.

-Totalmente sí!-Dijo poniéndose de pie como un resorte. Me eché a reír.

-Vamos entonces. Yo conduzco-Dije. Ella hizo un puchero pero me entregó las llaves. Entré al auto y accioné el contacto mientras sacaba mi teléfono y le marcaba a Emmett.

-Hola? Edward?-Contesto Emm.

-Emm. Hermano voy con Ness camino a Forks-Dije.

-Qué? Porque? Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó.

-Tranquilo no ha pasado nada. Solo quiero que Ness vea a mamá-Dije. El permaneció en silencio.

-Es una buena idea. Maneja con cuidado Ed. Me llamas en cuanto llegues-Dijo.

-Claro hermano. Cuídate-Dije cortando la llamada. Ness me miraba con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro. Prácticamente hacia invisibles las heridas de su rostro y las ojeras que llevaba hacia días.

-Por Dios. Tengo tiempo de no verte sonreír así-Dije. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me hace falta ver a mamá y a papá-Dijo. Sonreí y olvide por un momento los problemas amorosos que nos envolvían. Después de todo éramos una familia y debía admitir que por estar con Bella todo el tiempo me olvidaba de que tenía una hermana menor que había pasado por una experiencia traumática.

-Siento no haber estado para ti Ness-Dije. Ella me miró.

-No te disculpes por nada Edward. Tu y los chicos son los mejores hermanos que he podido tener. Y siempre has estado ahí para mi-Dijo. Le sonreí y me concentré en la carretera. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar Ness estaba inclinada en el asiento.

-Hey tranquila. La casa no se va a mover de su sitio-Dije riéndome. Ella me saco la lengua y siguió observando fuera de la ventana. Aparque fuera de nuestra casa y Ness prácticamente salto hacia afuera. Me reí y apuré el paso para alcanzarla. Toqué la puerta y cuando mamá salió se quedó helada.

-Sorpresa!-Dijimos al tiempo. Ness se arrojó a sus brazos y mamá la abrazó sonriente.

-Oh mi niña. Te extrañaba-Dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Esme? Quién es?-Dijo papá saliendo al vestíbulo. Le sonreí.

-Hola papá-Dije abrazándolo.

-Edward? Que sorpresa tan agradable hijo-Dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Papi!-Dijo Ness soltándose de mamá y colgándose a su cuello. Sonreí y abracé a mamá.

-Hijo. Qué bueno verte-Dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Te extrañé mama-Dije.

-Pasen hijos. La noche está fría-Dijo papá haciéndose a un lado aun con Ness colgada de su cuello. Nos sentamos en la sala.

-Y a qué se debe esta visita tan repentina?-Dijo papá.

-Oh. Bueno yo..nosotros…solo-Comenzó a decir Ness.

-Los echábamos de menos-Dije.

-Por supuesto-Dijo mamá sonriendo. La miré y luego miré a Ness haciendo que ella comprendiera de inmediato.

-Hija. Está todo bien?-Preguntó. Ness se acomodó en el asiento y la miró.

-Son cosas de chicos-Dijo. Papá se quejó.

-Tengo que escucharlo?-Preguntó en tono de resignación.

-Carlisle Cullen tu hija tiene problemas. Deja de actuar como un viejo gruñón-Dijo mamá severamente. Papá suspiró y alzó las palmas.

-Está bien. Lo siento-Dijo.

-Y bien cariño. Que cosas de chicos?-Preguntó mamá. En realidad comprendía a papá. Si no supiera la historia yo también alegara que no quería escucharla.

-Es Jacob. Anoche me besó y me gustó pero luego recordé que-Y papá la interrumpió.

-Wow wow como que te besó?-Preguntó. Mamá lo miró con expresión aburrida.

-Eso. Que me besó. Con los labios-Dijo Ness como si le explicara a un niño de 5 años.

-No te burles de mi jovencita. Y como es eso de que te gustó?-Volvió a preguntar papá.

-Eso. Que me gustó. Con cosquillas en el estómago-Dijo de nuevo con esa expresión. Papá se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Por Dios. Voy a envejecer prematuramente-Dijo.

-Oh Carlisle no exageres. Tú me besaste a los 17 años, acaso no lo recuerdas? Ness ya tiene edad suficiente para salir con chicos-Dijo mamá.

-Y bien Ness. Que fue lo que recordaste cuando Jacob te beso?-Preguntó mamá. Ness borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Alec-Dijo simplemente. Papá cambió su expresión a una preocupada y a mamá se le cristalizaron los ojos inmediatamente.

-Oh Ness, debes dejar eso atrás-Dijo sentándose junto a ella y acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo he intentado mamá, pero no puedo-Dijo.

-Claro que puedes pequeña. Solo debes pensar en lo que sientes cuando estas con Jacob. Odio y preferiría no decir esto pero no dejes de pensar con el corazón cuando lo beses. Así lo malos recuerdos te dejaran en paz-Dijo papá. Lo miré incrédulo, al igual que mamá y Ness. Luego ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Gracias papá-Dijo.

-Siempre mi niña-Dijo.

-Bien. Vamos a la cocina. Deben estar hambrientos-Dijo mamá. Asentimos y la seguimos.

-Cómo va todo hijo? Los chicos?-Preguntó papá.

-Bien papá-Dije.

-Y las Swan? Como esta Bella Edward?-Preguntó mamá. Me quedé de piedra. Había olvidado que mis padres no sabían absolutamente nada de la estupidez que había cometido. Ness me miró e intervino.

-Ella está bien mamá. Solo que Edward y ella tuvieron un malentendido-Dijo. La miré agradecido.

-Estoy segura de que todo va a mejorar para los dos-Dijo mamá. Papá palmeó mi hombro.

-El secreto para mantener a una mujer contenta es ser honesto y decirle lo hermosa que se ve todos los días-Dijo.

-Eso no es cierto hijo-Dijo mamá mirándolo ceñuda.

-Me ha funcionado hasta ahora no es así?-Preguntó papá. Me eche a reír y mamá sonrió.

-Bien. Siéntense chicos. Esto ya está-Dijo mamá poniendo los platos en el pasamanos. Nos sentamos en los bancos y comenzamos a comer. De verdad que extrañaba la comida de mamá.

-Esto esta increíble!-Dijo Ness mientras masticaba y señalaba el plato.

-Renesme Cullen no hables con la boca llena, pero gracias cariño-Dijo mamá. Ella sonrió y siguió comiendo. Bostecé cuando terminé de comer. Mamá me miró.

-Edward? Ven cariño. Acompáñame a arreglar tu habitación-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Asentí y la seguí escaleras arriba. Saqué un par de cobijas y las puse sobre la cama. Mamá cambió la funda de la almohada y la colocó mientras alisaba las arrugas. Luego me miró y se sentó palmeando a su lado para que la acompañara. La obedecí.

-Cariño. Sé que no es tan sencillo como lo explicaste. Pero quiero que estés seguro de que todas las cosas tienen solución. Incluso las más difíciles. Bella es una muchacha muy inteligente y sabrá reconocer la verdad en tus palabras-Dijo con voz maternal. Adoraba a mi madre. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y ella me acarició el cabello.

-La amo mamá. Con toda mi alma-Dije.

-Lo sé hijo. Y estoy segura de que ella también. Dale tiempo para que lo que sea que sucedió se cure-Dijo. Asentí.

-Gracias mamá-Dije.

-Eres mi pequeño. Haría lo que fuera por ti hijo-Dijo besando mi mejilla. Sonreí.

-Ahora descansa. Tienen que madrugar mañana-Dijo. Asentí y me dispuse a descambiarme para dormir. Ness se asomó por la puerta.

-Hey. Que descanses-Dijo.

-Lo mismo peque-Dije sonriéndole. Se dio la vuelta para salir con mamá pero se detuvo y me miró.

-Te quiero Ed. Gracias-Dijo.

-Yo también te quiero peque. Cuando quieras-Dije. Ella asintió y mamá me sonrió dulcemente para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella. Me saqué la camiseta y me acosté sobre mi estómago y abracé la almohada mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Edward? Despierta cielo. Se hace tarde-Dijo la voz de mamá. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y la encontré sonriéndome. Le sonreí de vuelta y besé su mejilla.

-Buenos días mamá-Saludé.

-Hola cariño. Date una ducha y baja a desayunar-Dijo. Asentí y me dirigí a la ducha de mi habitación. Sentí todos los músculos agarrotados así que tarde más de la cuenta. Cuando estaba pasando la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta comenzaron a aporrear la puerta.

-Edward! Se hace tarde!-Dijo Ness irritada. Rodé los ojos.

-No tardo-Dije tomando mis cosas y abriendo la puerta. Ella me esperaba recostada en la pared del pasillo y moviendo los brazos impaciente.

-Ya era hora. Pareces una chica-Dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Por qué estás tan apurada?-Pregunté.

-Por nada en particular-Dijo desviando la mirada. Fruncí el ceño y luego recordé que tenía clases. Claro. Jacob estaría allí. Hice una mueca pero luego sonreí.

-Ah claro-Dije. Ella me miró rápidamente.

-Qué?-Dijo.

-Nada-Dije.

-Dime-Insistió.

-Nada-Dije tranquilo. Frunció el ceño. Oh oh. Comencé a correr y ella me siguió rápidamente mientras se colgaba de mi espalda.

-Dimelo!-Dijo.

-No!-Dije soltando una carcajada. Baje las escaleras como pude y aterrice peligrosamente cerca de la mesa de te favorita de mama.

-Ahora!-Siguió insistiendo mientras me daba golpes en el hombro.

-Ouch! No!-Dije.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Platt y Renesme Cullen Platt dejen de jugar ahora mismo-Dijo mamá severamente. Me congelé de inmediato al igual que Ness. Me la sacudí y cayó sentada en el sillón.

-Oye!-Dijo quejándose.

-Qué?-Dije.

-Pude caer en el suelo!-Dijo.

-Pero no lo hiciste-Dije haciéndome el inocente.

-Ya niños. Llegaran tarde si no salen ahora-Dijo mamá. Nos despedimos y nos pusimos en camino.

-Vas a decirme o no?-Dijo Ness irritada.

-Dejaras de fastidiarme?-Pregunté. Ella entrecerró los ojos pero asintió.

-Bien. Entonces no te diré-Dije riéndome.

-Edward!-Dijo quejándose de nuevo.

-Está bien ya. Descubrí porque quieres llegar rápido-Dije. Observé como enrojeció y desvió la mirada.

-Atrapada-Canturree. Ella me miró y me sacó la lengua.

-Tonto-Dijo.

-Ya admítelo Ness. Deja de hacerte la dura, se cuánto te afecta todo lo relacionado con Jacob. Soy tu hermano, no tienes que fingir frente a mí-Dije. Escuché como suspiro.

-No quiero hablar de ello-Dijo. Hice una mueca y asentí mirando la carretera. El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo. Ness se durmió al poco tiempo y yo aumenté la velocidad lo más que pude para llegar a tiempo a clases. Cuando estuve aparcando en el estacionamiento de la universidad sacudí el hombro de mi hermana. Ella se sobresaltó y miró a todos lados.

-Ya hemos llegado?-Preguntó incrédula.

-Sí. Apresúrate o llegaras tarde-Dije. Ella asintió y besó mi mejilla antes de internarse en la lluvia. No era extraño que lloviera en Seattle. Suspiré antes de subirme la capucha de mi chamarra y caminé hacia el bloque de mis clases con el leve presentimiento de que algo no muy bueno iba a suceder.

Gente he vuelto! Que les pareció el capi? No se preocupen que el drama poco a poco ira desapareciendo! No soy Oprah o algo por el estilo. XD.

Muchas gracias a Alexa Swan de Cullen, Naranjita-Chan, LizzyCullen01, dulce Fresia, Jeanette Cullen Black, letwitch, mikaelita-cullen, Navy Cullen-Swan, AleCullenn, Elisa Dubois M, Musa 23-b, WhithMusicSong, jennyhale, noelhia, nadiarc22, AlessandritaCullen, Flopi Whitlock, MeLiW, bubbleblack, tulin, Lau-Romero, Fran Katrin Black, .angel, jamarie23, santana cullen, Romynii, Paamelita, alduu, Laura Katherine, ma pau cullen, Floph Cullen, Francisca Pino, .07, MarianaYaneth, lizbethpeverell, ivelita cullen, ManuBella-13, isabel20, baarbii4, elisafox, IsabellaCullen2106, VickyJonas98, Aurora Dora Lupin, Maiisa, IsAbEla M CuLlEn, lulibells, MonewHale, bloodycrapicieuse principessa, Paty4Hale, Igoriol, Cherryland, Nikola Caracola, Lau Aliice Cullen M, tatyrathbone, Letty-x3, xikiss cullenAndy Cullen Bellamy, mikathevampire, DMCF25, eliibellycullen, Mallix, Sarah Cullen Massen, CLAURUI, Alice Cullen Greene, Bichoboo, RenesmeeyJake, Jessy Cullen Massen, akaichan12, Iris Stefania Salvatore Cullen, Lau-Romero, imaginaryROSE189, inyoursinks, marina amaya, Wilma Cullen, melanie14cullen, Pollo Yaru Cullen, JoyceCullenDarcy, .whitlock, Iga Emo – 12L, nonaloka, yuli09, chiyo-sayuri, jess yekyytaa, cOOkiee2023, sandrytta, robmy, Aleja E, Suiza-Love, MEDG, Ale74, Denisse97, K4ROLINA, Superanonimo, Jeka Cullen s, Nessie Massen, Supattinsondecullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, MarcelaMaciel, Aliapr-peke, Alis Cullen Swan, Angel0607, vampire-girls97, Kbash, Xiomy, Audry Cullen Swan, Damy Cullen, Anicherry, Camilitha Cullen y Karenc0624.


	19. Verdad y Accidente

Capítulo 19. Verdad y Accidente.

NESS P.O.V.

Demonios. Odiaba cuando llovía. Lo cual era prácticamente todo el maldito día en una ciudad como Seattle. Trastabillé un poco al frenar en la zona con techo del bloque.

-Mierda-Dije entre dientes antes de estamparme contra el piso. Pero eso no sucedió porque dos brazos morenos me sujetaron justo antes de agregar otro par de golpes a mi rostro.

-Ten cuidado-Dijo la voz de Él. Alcé la mirada mientras me incorporaba.

-Gracias-Dije tímidamente. Se veía igual de hermoso que siempre. O tal vez más.

-Estas bien? Deberías dejar de correr en superficies mojadas-Dijo en tono divertido pero cauteloso. Aquello me enojo. Tensé los labios y giré para ingresar al salón.

-Por favor Ness. Podrías por favor tratar de respirar el mismo aire que yo?-Preguntó seriamente. Lo miré.

-Podrías dejar de comportarte como un idiota?-Devolví aunque sonriendo. Él sonrió y alzó su palma derecha.

-Hecho-Dijo. Entramos juntos y aún más extraño nos sentamos juntos. En realidad pensé que se mantendría alejado de mí después de cómo me comporté cuando nos besamos. Vamos, actué como una estúpida niñita virgen que casi había sido violada por su novio. Vale, lo era. Pero no tenía que tenerlo escrito en la frente todo el tiempo con mi comportamiento.

-Y…-Comenzó. Lo miré.

-Que tal tu fin de semana?-Preguntó.

-Oh. Nada extraño. Fui a Forks con Edward-Dije.

-Genial-Dijo. Algo en su tono de voz me pareció fuera de lo normal. Lo miré con mayor atención. Tenía ojeras levemente marcadas y sus ojos… sus ojos no brillaban como siempre.

-Estas bien?-Pregunté en voz baja. El me miró fijamente.

-Han pasado muchas cosas-Dijo. Apostaba mi auto nuevo a que hablaba de mí. Y de la estupidez que había hecho al rechazarlo. Bajé la mirada.

-Escucha Jake, yo…-Comencé a decir.

-No tienes que decir nada Ren. Me mantendré alejado de ti como quieres. Es lo mejor para los dos-Dijo. Aquello dolió. Mucho. Como yo quería? Acaso estaba demente? Lo quería lo más cerca posible! Pero mi estúpido cerebro no podía dejar de recordarme a Alec y su intento traumático de forzarme.

-No... escucha-Intente decir de nuevo pero la mirada que me dirigió me silencio por completo. El sufría. Por mi culpa. Solté el aire de golpe y mantuve la boca cerrada. Es mejor para los dos. Aquella frase resonó en mi mente como un disco dañado. La parte en que me involucraba no me importaba mucho, yo ya estaba completamente arruinada. Pero si el mismo decía que era mejor para él, lo escucharía. Me acomodé en el asiento para darle su espacio y solté la cortina de mi cabello para evitar la tentación de observarlo todo el tiempo como una retrasada.

-Bien jóvenes. Hoy veremos como armar un auto sin las piezas fundamentales. Quien puede decirme con que se puede remplazar el sistema de poleas?-Preguntó el profesor. Aleje mi mente de aquello. Me ahogaba. Quería salir de allí con tantas ganas que prácticamente la voz del profesor sonaba a kilómetros de distancia. Pero la corriente tan familiar que me recorría cuando Jacob me tocaba me hizo volver de golpe a la realidad. Lo miré.

-Te han hecho una pregunta-Dijo en voz baja. Fruncí el ceño confundida.

-Y bien señorita Cullen?-Preguntó el profesor.

-Eh.. Lo siento. Podría por favor repetirla?-Pregunté roja de la vergüenza.

-Que es imposible de remplazar para que un motor funcione?-Preguntó.

-El cilindro maestro. Es el que le da el arranque al auto y no puede ser remplazado por otra cosa. Se arruinaría todo el sistema hidráulico-Dije. El profesor me miró fijamente.

-Y que sucede con un cilindro de potencia?-Preguntó. Negué inmediatamente. Ya había probado aquello.

-Tiene demasiada fuerza de arranque. El auto funcionaria bien por un minutos pero luego se quemaría el radiador porque el cilindro de potencia lo forzaría más de la cuenta-Dije. El profesor asintió con aspecto complacido.

-Bien dicho. Y por favor señorita Cullen. La quiero con la mente en la clase, es usted muy brillante para no aprovechar algo de información extra-Dijo. Asentí avergonzada. Miré a Jacob y él me sonrió levemente para luego mirar al profesor. Suspiré y me concentré en la clase lo más que pude. Porqué me sentía de aquella manera? No había sido yo quien lo había rechazado? Ahora me sentía tan miserable como había sido el cuándo le dije que no lo quería a mi lado. Una mano en el hombro me hizo girar la cabeza y un chico en el que no había reparado antes me sonrió y me entregó un papel. Era guapo. Ojos grises como el acero y cabello castaño. Le sonreí de vuelta y miré el papel.

-"ESO ESTUVO BRILLANTE. TE HAS GANADO LA ENTRADA AL RACE. HOY A LAS 8 PM EN LA COLINA A LAS AFUERAS DE SEATTLE".

Fruncí el ceño. No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. Lo miré confundida y él se encogió de hombros. Cuando la clase terminó el chico se acercó a mí.

-No faltes-Dijo antes de dar la vuelta e irse con otros dos chicos.

-De que habla?-Preguntó Jacob detrás de mí haciéndome brincar.

-No lo sé. Algo sobre el RACE-Dije. El parpadeó incrédulo y luego tensó su mandíbula.

-No quiero que vayas a eso me has entendido?-Dijo en esa actitud que tanto me chocaba.

-Qué? Qué es? Porque no puedo ir?-Pregunté.

-No importa. No vayas Renesme-Dijo antes de tomar sus cosas e irse bruscamente. Me quedé estática por un segundo y luego el enojo llegó a mí. Qué demonios le sucedía? Ya iba a ver. Tomé mis cosas y corrí para alcanzarlo. Cuando llegué al pasillo me detuve en seco sorprendida. Jacob tenía al chico que me había dado el papel aprisionado por el cuello. Los otros dos chicos parecían querer detenerlo pero algo en el rostro de Jacob se los impedía.

-Aléjate de ella me entendiste! No quiero que la metas en problemas!-Dijo.

-Suéltame Swan! No es tu problema-Dijo el chico tratando de zafarse.

-Jacob! Que haces? Suéltalo-Dije llegando a su lado y tomando su brazo. Cabe decir que no logré moverlo ni un milímetro. El me miró y relajo su agarre logrando que el chico se zafara y lo empujara. Tropecé hacia atrás y caí sentada.

-No hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir Swan. No sabes con quien te metes-Dijo el chico arreglándose el cuello de su camiseta.

-Te lo advierto Collin. Aléjate de ella-Dijo aproximándose a mí y levantándome con facilidad. Odiaba eso. Collin lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue con los otros chicos.

-A que vino todo eso?-Pregunté enojada.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero que vayas a ese lugar-Dijo comenzando a caminar. Lo seguí.

-Pero porque? De que se trata?-Pregunté. Me miró.

-No puedes escucharme alguna vez en tu vida?-Preguntó. Vale. Estaba harta de aquello.

-Está bien. Lo averiguare yo misma-Dije dándome la vuelta y dejándolo ahí parado. Pareció tardar en escucharme y procesar la información porque luego de un segundo soltó una palabrota y sentí como me tomaba por el brazo.

-No irás así tenga que atarte a la cama está claro?-Dijo en voz baja.

-Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? No tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme nada. No eres nadie para mí-Escupí cruelmente. Mentía. Totalmente. Pero odiaba que me tratara como una marioneta. Sus ojos se oscurecieron ante aquello.

-Bien. Tú lo has querido-Dijo jalándome por el brazo a rastras.

-Jacob! Que haces?-Dije intentando soltarme.

-Impidiendo que vayas a esa estupidez-Dijo.

-Pero si ni siquiera sé que es!-Dije.

-Son carreras de autos-Dijo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Qué? Y porque demonios no quieres que vaya? Amo las carreras!-Dijo zarandeando el brazo.

-Porque es peligroso. La colina es demasiado peligrosa-Dijo. Algo en su tono de voz me decía que había algo más detrás de aquello. Pero no me importaba.

-Suéltame! No tienes derecho a hacerme esto!-Dije tratando de zafarme.

-Yo no pero tus hermanos sí!-Dijo haciendo que me detuviera en seco. Ese argumento era totalmente desarmador. Deje de resistirme.

-Vale Jacob. No iré-Dije entre dientes. El me miró seriamente.

-No entiendo porque insistes en ponerte en riesgo Ren-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Dije en voz baja.

-Sabes que lo es. Sin embargo no haré más nada. Es tu vida-Dijo soltándome el brazo. Lo observe mientras me miraba. Alzo su mano para acariciarme la mejilla. Cerré los ojos y sentí su roce por encima de la banda. Suspiré. Luego la alejo y abrí los ojos.

-Promete que por favor no vas a ir-Dijo. Lo miré fijamente. Había algo en sus ojos que me asustó y decidí ceder.

-Te lo prometo-Dije queriendo saber que me escondía. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-Hola?-Dijo. Frunció el ceño.

-Sí. Soy yo-Dijo. Abrió los ojos preocupado.

-Voy para allá-Dijo cortando la llamada.

-Que ha pasado?-Pregunté.

-Es Bella. La encontraron inconsciente fuera del departamento y está en el hospital-Dijo jalándome y comenzando a caminar.

-Qué? Oh por Dios debo avisarle a Edward-Dije.

-En cuanto llegue al hospital Ren. Debo ver si mi hermana está bien-Dijo comenzando a caminar. Observé su espalda alejarse y luego se detuvo mirándome.

-Ven conmigo-Dijo. Solo faltó ese pedido para que mis piernas comenzaran a moverse. Me tomó de la mano en cuando estuve a su alcance y siguió caminando. Miré nuestras manos unidas y en ese momento caí en la cuenta de algo importante. Cuando Jacob me había tocado la mejilla no había sentido miedo en absoluto. No había recordado nada desagradable. No había retrocedido. Sorprendida por mi descubrimiento volví a mirar nuestras manos y le di un apretón. El me miró mientras llegábamos al auto y sonrió levemente mientras me soltaba y daba la vuelta para entrar al asiento del conductor. Lo imité y me abroché el cinturón. Jacob aceleró.

-Ella estará bien Jake-Dije para tranquilizarlo. Asintió sin mirarme y me tendió su teléfono.

-Avísale a Edward y a mis hermanas por favor-Dijo. Asentí y marque.

-Jacob?-Saludó Edward.

-No Ed. Soy yo-Dije.

-Ness? Estas bien?-Preguntó.

-Si Edward. Ehh.. Tengo que decirte algo. Es Bella. Ella está en el hospital-Dije cautelosamente. Escuché silencio.

-Edward?-Llamé.

-Que le ha pasado? Está bien?-Preguntó con voz preocupada mientras escuchaba como encendía su auto.

-No lo sé. Vamos para allá. Edward por favor tranquilízate-Dije.

-Nos vemos allá-Dijo cortando la llamada. Suspiré. Marqué el número de Alice.

-Hola hermanito! Como estas?-Preguntó Alice enérgicamente.

-Alice. Soy Ness-Dije.

-Oh. Ness? Porque tienes el teléfono de Jake? Está todo bien con él?-Preguntó rápidamente.

-Si Alice. Él está conduciendo. Escucha, debes ir al hospital. Bella tuvo un accidente-Dije.

-Oh por Dios. Ella está bien?-Preguntó.

-No sabemos nada. Podrías por favor avisarle a Rosalie?-Pregunté.

-Sí. Vamos para allá-Dijo. Corté la llamada y miré a Jacob. Tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Aparcamos al momento en el hospital y Jacob se bajó rápidamente. Lo imité mientras volvía a tomarme de la mano para entrar al hospital. Sabía que no podía ilusionarme, hacia una hora me había dicho que se alejaría. Esto debía significar que necesitaba mi apoyo. Solo eso. Suspiré. Jacob me miró por un momento y acarició mi dorso con su pulgar. Sentí como un corriente subió por la zona donde lo hizo y recorrió mi brazo para alojarse en mis labios, justo como si los hubiera rozado en lugar de mi mano.

Llegamos a la recepción y él preguntó por Bella.

-Disculpe. Isabella Swan? Soy su hermano-Preguntó.

-Un momento por favor-Dijo la chica. Tecleó algunas cosas y lo miró seriamente.

-Acaba de ser trasladada a cuidados intensivos, sufrió una reacción alérgica y presentó síntomas severos. Los doctores están haciendo lo que pueden-Dijo. Sentí como Jacob apretó mi mano fuertemente y con mi mano libre froté su brazo.

-Porque no nos llamaron antes! Es alérgica a los analgésicos!-Dijo enojado.

-Lo siento señor Swan sufrió una contusión grave y los médicos decidieron actuar antes de informarle a la familia-Dijo. Jacob resopló y se alejó de allí hacia la sala de espera. Prácticamente tuve que correr para no ser arrastrada.

-Tranquilízate Jake por favor-Dije en voz baja.

-No es ninguno de tus hermanos quien está allí Renesme-Dijo secamente. Me envaré ante su respuesta. Iba a soltar su mano cuando el apretó su agarre.

-Lo siento. No tengo porque descargarme contigo-Dijo en tono suave. Asentí. En ese momento sentí que tener mi mano entre la suya era la única sensación que hacía que mi corazón latiera de aquella manera. Aun sabiendo por el mismo que era mejor que nos alejáramos decidí armarme de valor y confesarle lo mucho que quería que estuviera a mi lado.

-Escucha Jake sé que es un mal momento pero quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso hace unos días-Comencé. El me miró triste.

-No pasa nada Ren. Ya lo he entendido-Dijo en voz baja.

-Por eso quiero hablarte, lo has entendido mal, por favor no me interrumpas-Dije. Asintió aun mirándome.

-Yo… no sé qué es lo no me deja olvidar lo de Alec. Pero no me importa porque quiero intentarlo, quiero intentar estar cerca de ti y no estar aterrorizada todo el tiempo. Quiero que puedas tocarme sin sentir miedo y quiero que te acerques a mí sin tener que retroceder. Pero no por mi Jacob. No quiero nada de eso por mí. Lo quiero tanto porque mi corazón sabe que cuando estas cerca de mí y me da temor, que cuando me tocas y siento miedo y cuando te acercas y retrocedo, te lastimo. Y eso me mata, porque te amo Jake. Te amo aun cuando no pueda besarte, aun cuando no pueda entregarme a ti, te amo y desearía que me dieras la oportunidad-Dije lentamente.

-Ness…-Comenzó a decir.

-Lo has entendido mal, porque no quiero que te alejes, quiero que estés conmigo y es lo que he querido todo el tiempo-Dije antes de que terminara. Sus ojos brillaron de una forma sobrecogedora.

-Nunca he querido estar a tu lado solo por besarte o hacer el amor contigo Ness, quiero estar a tu lado porque desde que te vi no he parado de soñar contigo, porque desde que te vi me siento completo aun cuando solo discutíamos, porque desde que te conocí estoy seguro de que eres la persona con la que quiero compartir cada momento de mi tiempo. Porque te amo más de lo que puedo amarte y te aseguro de que aun cuando no te sientas lista y no puedas besarme ni darme el mejor momento de mi vida dejándome sentir tu piel sobre a la mía, voy a ser feliz porque tendré la dicha de estar contigo-Dijo acercando su rostro al mío y tocando mi nariz con la suya. Lentamente alcé mis brazos y los pasé por su cuello, ni una pizca de miedo.

-Por lo menos ya puedo abrazarte-Dije en un murmullo. Sentí como se echó a reír porque su torso se sacudió y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Eso es suficiente para mí-Dijo contra mi cuello. Nos quedamos por unos minutos así y luego me separé de él para tomar aire. El apretó mi mano y sonrió. Me dejó sin aliento por la manera en que me observaba. Era feliz. Sentí como mi pecho se agitó por ser la causante de eso.

-Los familiares de Isabella Swan?-Preguntó un médico mirando a todos lados. Jacob y yo nos pusimos de pie como un resorte.

-Somos nosotros. Ella está bien?-Preguntó Jacob rápidamente.

-Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos joven. Desgraciadamente la cantidad de analgésico que le suministramos le cerró las vías respiratorias y tuvo un shock anafiláctico. Ahora esta sedada y le suministramos morfina para contrarrestar el efecto pero su estado es delicado. Tuvimos que actuar con rapidez cuando llegó porque al parecer se cayó de una escalera y sufrió una contusión grave, lo sentimos mucho, pero de otra forma hubiera sufrido peores repercusiones en el cráneo-Dijo el médico.

-Mejorará?-Pregunté.

-Estará en cuidados intensivos hasta que salga de peligro. Está en constante observación y les iremos informando cómo evoluciona. En el peor de los casos tendrá que usar respirador artificial por un tiempo-Dijo. Sentí como Jacob se dejaba caer en el asiento. Le agradecí en un murmullo al médico y me senté junto a él.

-Lo siento Jake-Dije en un susurro.

-Por Dios. Así de grave está? Un respirador?-Dijo incrédulo.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Ella mejorará-Dije suavemente. Él estaba a punto de responderme cuando entraron como torbellino Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie con aspecto preocupado.

-Ella está bien?-Preguntó Edward. Yo negué con la cabeza y el palideció.

-Que le ha pasado? Díganme que le sucedió?-Preguntó desesperadamente. Al ver que Jacob permaneció en silencio decidí hablar.

-Cálmate Edward por favor. Ella está en cuidados intensivos. Se cayó de las escaleras y sufrió una contusión grave por lo que le suministraron analgésicos...-Comencé. Alice y Rose se llevaron las manos a la boca y Edward enfureció.

-Qué? Están dementes? Porque no nos llamaron primero?-Preguntó enojado.

-Lo sé Ed. Pero lo decidieron así porque llegó en muy mal estado. De no haberle suministrado ningún medicamento le habrían quedado repercusiones en su cráneo. El golpe fue muy duro. El caso es que sufrió una reacción alérgica y se le cerraron las vías respiratorias, le dio un shock anafiláctico o algo así-Dije aunque no tenía muy claro que era aquello.

-Oh por Dios-Dijo Edward dejándose caer en la silla y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Que Edward? Qué significa?-Preguntó Rosalie con el rostro tenso.

-Puede tener dificultades para volver a respirar sola-Dijo el entre sus manos. Alice comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas y Jasper la abrazó mientras describía círculos con su mano en su espalda. Rosalie se abrazó al torso de Emmett y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-Llamaré a papá-Dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie.

-Quieres que te acompañe?-Pregunté. El asintió y me tendió la mano, la tomé sin importarme las conclusiones que sacaran todos y fuimos a buscar un sitio adecuada para usar un teléfono.

EDWARD P.O.V.

Me sentía la persona más miserable del mundo. Todo esto era mi culpa. Cómo? Sencillo, Bella no hubiera estado en un departamento poco familiar para ella dando como resultado que se tropezara y cayera por las escaleras sino me hubiera encontrado semidesnudo con otra mujer. Mártir? Sí, pero seguía siendo mi culpa.

-Edward. Estas totalmente equivocado. Sé que no debí haberte acusado de nada sin saber cómo pasaron las cosas, pero el que Bella este delicada no es culpa tuya, solo tuvo un accidente-Dijo Alice suavemente mientras tomaba mi mano. La mire con lágrimas en los ojos y asentí.

Jacob y Ness entraron nuevamente tomados de la mano. Por lo menos algo bueno había pasado hoy. Sonreí pobremente a mi hermanita y ella soltó a Jacob para sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme.

-Lo siento Ed-Dijo en un murmullo.

-Lo se peque-Dije volviendo a derramar lágrimas.

-Papá y mamá están en camino. Tomaran el primer avión que encuentren-Dijo Jacob sentándose junto a Ness. Ella tomó su mano y le dio un apretón.

-Ya era hora-Dijo Emmett sonriendo levemente mientras miraba sus manos juntas. Los demás asintieron. Alice se abrazó más a Jasper y el acaricio su cabello.

-Mamá debe estar preocupada-Dijo sollozando.

-Tranquila Al, todo va a estar bien-Dijo Jasper.

-Donde están los malditos médicos! No deberían estar explicándonos como esta Bella?-Dije desesperado.

-Ed. Alterándote no conseguirás nada hermano, voy a ver si puedo encontrarlo-Dijo Emmett alejándose con Rosalie. Suspire y enterré mi rostro en mis manos.

-Lo siento. Estoy desesperado –Dije pobremente.

-Tranquilo Ed. Bella es fuerte. Ha vivido en el hospital toda su vida, va salir de esta-Dijo Jacob. Asentí. Si los hermanos de Bella estaban tratando de resistir, yo también lo haría, debía ser fuerte por ella. Emmett regresó con un doctor y todos nos pusimos de pie.

-Familiares de Isabella Swan?-Preguntó.

-Somos sus hermanas-Dijo Alice rápidamente. El doctor asintió.

-Como le había dicho al joven su estado no es el mejor, afortunadamente sus pulmones parecen estar respondiendo rápidamente, evaluaremos cuando despierte si es necesario que continúe con el respirador-Dijo brevemente. Me senté nuevamente. No sabía porque aquello no me aliviaba. Por dentro estaba aterrorizado de que Bella me rechazara en cuanto quisiera verla. Yo lo haría si estuviera en su lugar por portarme como un maldito imbécil.

-Edward!-Me llamó mi hermana. Me sobresalté y la miré.

-Mamá quiere hablar contigo-Dijo tendiéndome el teléfono. Suspiré.

-Hola mamá-Murmuré.

-Cariño lo siento tanto! Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó.

-Si mamá. Estoy bien-Dije.

-Tu padre está en el hospital pero ya lo sabe. Cualquier cosa nos llamas por favor. Dale mis saludos a Rene y Charlie-Dijo.

-Está bien. Adiós-Dije. Le devolví el teléfono a mi hermana.

Las horas se pasaban lentamente. Todos caminábamos alrededor del lugar, tanto que las enfermeras nos miraban de vez en cuando con reprobación.

-Estoy harto de esperar-Dijo Emmett deteniendo su recorrido abruptamente. Rosalie que iba detrás de él se chocó con su espalda.

-Emmett!-Dijo tocándose la frente.

-Oh lo siento cariño. Pero en realidad estoy harto, quiero saber cómo esta Bells-Dijo cansinamente.

-Emmett todos queremos eso-Dijo Jacob.

-Lo sé niño-Le dijo.

-No soy ningún niño-Replicó Jacob.

-Chicos ahora no por favor-Dijo Jasper.

Estaba pensando que no iba a soportar más la espera cuando regreso el doctor con aspecto aliviado.

-Ha despertado-Dijo simplemente.

-Y bien?-Soltó Emmett.

-Está estable. Es todo lo que podemos decir por ahora-Dijo.

-Puedo verla?-Pregunté abruptamente.

-Solo una persona por ahora-Dijo. Miré a sus hermanos suplicante.

-Ve Edward-Dijo Rosalie. Asentí agradecido y caminé torpemente hacia donde me indicó el doctor. Respiré profundo en cuanto estuve frente a su puerta y giré la perilla lentamente. Se me estrujó el estómago ante la visión. Bella yacía recostada con una gruesa venda alrededor de su cabeza, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno que cubría su rostro, junto a la cama había una máquina que tenía un resorte de plástico que bajaba y subía acompasadamente a medida que respiraba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holaaaa…. Vale he tardado pero aquí esta el capi… Espero que les haya gustado! A que Jacob es lento! Y aquí va el drama con las alergias que tanto me pediste SANDRYTTAA.

Besosssss


	20. Todo mejoraeventualmente

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 20. Todo mejora…eventualmente.

-Bella-Solté bajo mi aliento. Ella había estado mirando por la ventana y cuando dije su nombre giró su rostro lentamente. Me observó por un momento y luego sonrió levemente. Fruncí el ceño. Sonrío? Me acababa de sonreír?.

-Edward. Te ves terrible-Dijo. Su voz sonaba amortiguada por la mascarilla. Me acerque a su lado.

-Bella estas bien? Te sientes bien?-Dije atropelladamente.

-Bueno.. Siento como si me hubiera caído de unas escaleras-Dijo. Se echó a reír y luego se quejó.

-Porque estas bromeando? Acaso no me odias? Se te olvidó lo que pasó? Oh por Dios, fue eso! Perdiste la memoria! Dios!-Dije comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación. Ella volvió a reír.

-Edward para ya. No te odio. Te amo-Dijo. Ahí si pare, tan abruptamente que casi me llevó el respirador conmigo.

-Bella estoy perdido-Dije confundido.

-Siéntate y te lo explicaré-Dijo. La obedecí como un perro atropellado.

-Hoy, bueno no se hace cuanto, recibí una visita. Victoria-Dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Victoria Slade?-Pregunté confuso.

-La misma. El caso es que…-Comenzó pero la interrumpí.

-Qué demonios hacia Victoria Slade en tu casa?-Solté. Bella me dio una de sus miradas de reproche. Dios como la extrañaba.

-No interrumpas Ed-Dijo. Asentí.

-El caso es que Victoria me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, al principio me pareció extraño pero acepte y la invite a pasar. Me contó todo-Dijo mirándome.

-Que es todo?-Le pregunté.

-Todo. Me contó que escuchó a Tania diciéndole a Lauren Mallory lo que iba a hacernos. Como iba a engañarnos. El mensaje de texto, la luz apagada, el otro mensaje de texto. Todo-Dijo. La observé como un imbécil.

-Primero no le creí. Resultaba un tanto difícil después de haberte encontrado con tu lengua entrando a su esófago-Me miró con ganas de golpearme hasta la inconciencia y luego siguió hablando-Ella me dejo sola para que lo pensara y luego todo tuvo sentido, los mensajes de texto y esa cara de idiota confundido que pusiste cuando me viste en la puerta de la habitación-Dijo. Suspiró profundamente y la máquina emitió un largo sonido.

-Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?-Dije temeroso.

-Eso quiere decir que te doy la oportunidad de remendarlo. Aun necesitas lavarte la boca con detergente antes de besarme de nuevo-Dijo sarcásticamente. Sonreí.

-Hecho-Dije levantando mi palma derecha.

-Oh al diablo-Dijo rodando la mascarilla a un lado y jalándome por el cuello. Sorprendido sentí sus dulces labios rozar los míos suavemente. Luego me soltó y volvió a ponérsela.

-No te daré más hasta que pueda golpearte sin quedarme sin aire-Sentenció. Volví a sonreír.

-Te amo Bells. Te amo-Le dije acariciando su brazo.

-Yo también. Y fuiste un imbécil-Dijo.

-Lo sé. Muy imbécil-Dije. Asintió.

-Donde están mis hermanos?-Preguntó.

-Están fuera muy preocupados. Tus papas vienen en camino. Por cierto Bella, como demonios te caíste?-Pregunté.

-Cuando me di cuenta de todo salí tan precipitadamente que tropecé con un monopatín y el resto ya lo sabes-Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Mi pequeña torpe-Murmuré acariciando su brazo. La mascarilla en su rostro me creaba una increíble urgencia de tocarle la punta de su nariz.

-Estas bien? Debes haberlo pasado mal-Dijo. Cada vez la escuchaba con mayor dificultad y observaba como su pecho bajaba y subía más pronunciadamente.

-Amor estoy bien ahora que puedo ver que estas viva. Y ahora por favor guarda silencio, debes recuperarte primero-Dije. Volvió a hacer la mueca. Se veía realmente gracioso como ese gesto provocaba que toda la mascarilla se moviera. En ese momento entro una enfermera.

-Disculpe joven pero debe retirarse. No conviene que la paciente se esfuerce-Dijo severamente. Asentí. Miré a mi novia y le di un beso en la frente.

-Volverás?-Preguntó.

-En cada oportunidad que tenga-Dije. Sonrió y salí de la habitación. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de gritar como un poseso por la alegría que sentía. Aun podía recordar los dulces labios de mi hermosa novia besándome sorpresivamente. También tenía ganas de encontrar a Victoria y abrazarla dándole vueltas por los aires como agradecimiento. Claro que eso era demasiado empalagoso y tampoco era mi estilo de dar las gracias, pero tenía que hacerlo de otra forma. Desearía que Bella no hubiera sido tan apresurada, así no estaría en el hospital y todo estaría perfecto.

-Por qué demonios traes esa cara? Bella esta así de bien?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Le está costando respirar, pero pienso que está en mucho mejor estado que el de alguien que acaba de despertar de un golpe así. Pero eso no es todo. Me perdono-Dije esperando.

-Totalmente predecible. Podrías decir algo más sobre la salud de mi hermana? Fuera de su poca habilidad mental para fijarse en tipos claro-Dijo Rosalie mordazmente.

-Oyeee-Dije ofendido.

-Es cierto-Apoyó Alice-Podrías hablar Edward?-Agregó.

-Está bien par de odiosas. Está conectada a un respirador y habla con esfuerzo pero por lo que dijo el médico y como la vi creo que en un par de días estará fuera de aquí-Dije. Observe como los hombros de todos cayeron cuando respiraron con alivio.

-Bueno eso es algo-Dijo Jacob dejándose caer en el asiento

-Eso es mucho-Dijo Emmett sentándose y bostezando. Ness estaba quedándose dormida en el hombro de Jacob. Debían ser más de las 12 de la noche.

-Es mejor que vayan de descansar chicos-Dije.

-Estoy bien-Dijo Ness enderezándose.

-No cariño. Estas más dormida que despierta. Edward tiene razón-Dijo Jacob. Decidí obviar el "cariño" de su oración y asentí.

-Me necesitas. No me iré mientras estés aquí-Dijo negando con la cabeza. Dios si que era cabezota. Jacob suspiró.

-Este bien. Yo también me iré-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-De hecho creo que deberíamos irnos todos-Dijo Jasper.

-No dejaré a Bella sola-Dije.

-Edward no puedes verla. Y todos debemos descansar-Dijo Rosalie. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando entraron los padres de Bella. Lo supe porque el hombre tenía sus mismos ojos chocolates y la mujer el mismo color de cabello.

-Rose? Allie? Jake? Ella está bien?-Preguntó angustiada la que debía ser Rennee mientras abrazaba a Jacob quien era el mas cercano.

-Ella esta bien mamá, despertó hace poco-Dijo Jacob.

-Que dijeron los médicos?-Preguntó seriamente el que suponía era Charlie.

-Va a necesitar respirador por unos días hasta que decidan que puede hacerlo sola-Dijo Alice.

-Se puede saber donde demonios estabas Jacob?-Preguntó severamente.

-Papá no es su culpa-Dijo Rose.

-Que recuerde no estabas allí Rosalie-Dijo silenciándola con la mirada. Rosalie tensó los labios pero no dijo nada.

-Estaba en la universidad papá-Dijo Jacob mirándolo fijamente. Renesme lo observaba sin atreverse a acercarse a él.

-Y se puede saber porque la dejaste sola? Acaso no sabes lo peligrosa que es su alergia? O es que es la salud de tu hermana es menos importante que unos estúpidos autos-Dijo alzando la voz.

-Charlie-Interrumpió Renee severamente.

-Déjalo mamá, es todo de lo mismo. Y estaba estudiando Charlie, así no te guste mi elección, es mi futuro, no el tuyo-Dijo Jacob secamente. Noté como el padre de Bella tensó sus hombros cuando Jacob lo llamó por su nombre, iba a hablar de nuevo cuando Renne lo miró.

-Ya es suficiente Charlie Swan. Ahora cariño tranquilízate, lo que no entiendo es que hacían tu y Bella en el departamento del centro-Dijo Renee mirando a Jacob. Mierda, iban a odiarme por haber puesto a su hija en esta situación.

-Fue ese muchachito. Por su culpa Bella se fue a ese departamento, ella me lo contó-Dijo Charlie enojado mientras me señalaba. No tenia la mas remota idea de como me había identificado entre mis hermanos. Así era mi suerte.

-Fue un malentendido señor Swan-Dijo Ness rápidamente. Charlie la miró de manera insignificante.

-Y tu? Quien eres?-Preguntó de forma odiosa.

-Papá! Puedes dejar de actuar así por un minuto? Estamos en un hospital!-Dijo Alice escandalizada.

-Tu no me dices que hacer jovencita…-Comenzó.

-Charles William Swan, haz el favor de comportarte como un hombre adulto, tu hija tuvo una accidente y no es culpa ni de tus hijos, ni de los hermanos de su novio, ni mucho menos de su novio, si no eres capaz regrésate por donde vinimos pero esta vez solo-Dijo Renee enojada. Charlie la miró secamente y se fue enfurruñado a sentarse en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Discúlpenlo. Cuando se trata de sus hijos se pone insoportablemente sobreprotector, soy Renne Dawyer, la madre de Bella, Alice, Rose y Jacob-Dijo Renee sonriendo.

-Un gusto señora Dawyer-Dije tomando su mano.

-Oh llámame Renee, tu debes ser el famoso Edward del que Bella tanto habla-Dijo. Asentí sonriendo. Era realmente encantadora.

-Mamá, él es Jasper, mi novio-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras tomaba el brazo de Jasper. Jasper inclinó la cabeza caballerosamente y sonrió.

-Jasper Cullen-Dijo. Renee asintió sonriente.

-Yo soy Emmett señora. Emmett Cullen, pero puede llamarme Emmy-Dijo Emmett mostrando sus hoyuelos. Renee se echó a reír.

-Claro Emmy-Dijo. Luego miro a Ness, ella retrocedió un paso nerviosa.

-Y esta chica tan hermosa debe ser Ness-Dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

-Ness Cullen-Dijo asintiendo. Renee miró a Jacob y luego a Alice. Se sonrieron con complicidad. Esta chica era un demonio.

-Por fin puedo conocerlos. Es inquietante no poder ponerles caras a los novios de mis hijas, me moría de la curiosidad!-Dijo como una chiquilla emocionada.

-Mamá tranquilízate-Dijo Jacob.

-No me digas que hacer jovencito. Estoy enojada porque no me has contado nada de lo tuyo con Ness-Dijo en tono de reproche. Ness abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sonrojó. Luego miró a Alice suspicaz. La susodicha apartó la mirada.

-Mamá no tengo porque contarte nada. Es mi vida-Dijo Jacob.

-Tu eres mi hijo! Tengo que saber todo!-Dijo Renee.

-Querrás decir, te mueres por saber todo. Y agradecería que dejaras de usar a tu favor que Alice no pueda mantener la boca cerrada en cuanto a mi se refiere-Dijo Jacob.

-Oyee-Dijo Alice ofendida.

-Es cierto Al. Eres una chismosa-Dijo Rose. Alice se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

-Está bien. Odiosos-Dijo enfurruñada. Jasper rió entre dientes y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la enana.

-Y bien? Me pueden decir que hacen todos aquí? Deberían estar durmiendo-Dijo Renee.

-Mamá no queríamos dejar a Bells sola-Dijo Rose.

-Pues ya no lo estará, vayan a casa, los llamaré si algo sucede-Dijo Renee.

-Estas segura mamá?-Dijo Jacob.

-Si cariño, ve-Dijo sonriente. Todos salimos uno tras otro. El señor Swan nos miró hasta que salimos. Aun seguía enojado.

-Estoy muerta-Dijo Rose. Emmett la cargó rápidamente y la dejo sobre el asiento de copiloto de su jeep. Ella sonrió cariñosamente. Vaya, aquello daba miedo, Rose sonriendo cariñosamente era algo que no se veía todos los días, sus risas siempre eran burlonas o confiadas, como las de alguien que sabe que trae a media universidad siguiendo sus movimientos, y Rose claramente lo sabía.

-Ness?-Llamé a mi hermana para que viniera conmigo. Ella me miró un segundo y luego miró a Jacob. Suspiré y lo miré.

-La llevaras?-Pregunté. El asintió.

-Bien, nos vemos en la casa-Dije subiéndome al auto. Jasper y Alice se subieron al Jaguar y se adelantaron, los seguí y detrás salieron Emmett y Jacob. Estaba realmente agotado pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi novia. Esperaba que pudiera recuperarse pronto para poder tenerla a mi lado nuevamente. Solo pensar en eso me llenaba el pecho de alegría. Las cosas habían salido sorprendentemente a mi favor, no podía creer que le debía tanto a Victoria Slade, una chica que conocía solo de un par de clases y que me había salvado de una manera increíble. Aparqué en el garaje detrás de Jazz y me despedí de Alice.

-Adiós chicos-Dije.

-Adiós Ed, descansa-Dijo mi hermano.

-Chiao Edward-Dijo Alice en acento italiano. Me eché a reír y sacudí la mano en el aire cuando ya iba saliendo del lugar.

-Chiao-Dije.

Prácticamente me arrastré por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama quitándome los zapatos a patadas. Escuché como tocaron la puerta y Ness asomó la cabeza. Le sonreí. Estaba contento de que por fin todo saliera bien con ella y Jacob.

-Vaya, deberías ver tu cara-Dije. Su sonrisa era resplandeciente.

-Lo sé. Solo quería despedirme. Me alegra que todo saliera bien con Bells-Dijo.

-Y yo con Jacob-Dije. Asintió y sacudió la mano.

-Descansa-Dijo.

-Hasta mañana peque-Dije. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. Me acosté sobre mi estomago y me quedé dormido.

NESS P.O.V.

No podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Estaba completamente feliz. Me recosté en la cama y observé el techo sin dejar de sonreír. Alcé la cabeza cuando escuché un golpe en la ventana. Me puse de pie rápidamente y la abrí. Sonreí abiertamente. Jacob estaba abajo y me sonreía con el amor que siempre vi en el y no quise reconocer. De repente Jacob salto al árbol junto a mi ventana y se impulso un par de veces para luego caer dentro de mi habitación silenciosamente. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Oh por Dios como hiciste eso?-Susurré. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Soy deportista-Susurró. Sonreí y lo abracé.

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunté.

-Te extrañaba-Dijo.

-Acabas de dejarme en la puerta de mi casa-Dije sonriendo.

-Lo sé-Dijo simplemente. Negué con la cabeza y nos sentamos en la cama.

-Y….-Dije.

-Yo….-Dijo. Sonreí y lo observé frotarse las manos.

-Jacob-Dije para llamar su atención. El levanto la cabeza.

-Si?-Dijo.

-Quieres decirme algo?-Pregunté. El suspiró y soltó todo de golpe.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado-Dijo. Lo miré.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Tú me salvaste-Dije. Era cierto. Si hubiera permanecido más tiempo amándolo desde lejos y sufriendo por lo que me hizo Alec hubiera acabado por convertirme en alguien que no era. Jacob me observó por un momento y luego acercó su rostro al mio. Me miró pidiendo permiso y yo solo cerré los ojos. Sentí sus labios junto a los míos a los segundos y comprobé lo que el amor podía lograr. No sentía miedo. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y terminamos acostados sobre nuestros costados. Me sentía tan completa, tan feliz. Sonreí entre besos mientras lo miraba.

-Te amo Ness-Dijo en un susurró.

-Yo también te amo Jake-Dije. Iba a volver a besarlo cuando un golpe resonó en la ventana. Fruncí ceño, la única persona que había hecho aquello se encontraba a mi lado. Nos incorporamos al tiempo y miré el reloj. Eran las 2 de la mañana. Me aterré.

-Oh por Dios. Sera Alec?-Pregunté en un susurro. El frunció el ceño enojado y se puso de pie. Lo agarré antes de que despertara a todos en la casa.

-Espera Jake por favor-Dije.

-Solo voy a mirar si es el-Dijo.

-Y si es? No harás nada?-Pregunté. No me contesto.

-Entonces no dejaré que lo hagas-Dije apretando mi agarre. El suspiró.

-No quiero que te haga daño-Dijo.

-No lo hará, estoy en un segundo piso y Alec no es deportista como para treparse en mi ventana-Dije. Él sonrió levemente.

-Bien-Dijo. Suspiré antes de asomarme. Esperaba ver a Alec allí, pero me sorprendí ante quien estaba junto a mi casa.

-Collin?-Dejé escapar de mis labios confundida.

-Que?-Dijo Jacob detrás de mi. Dio dos zancadas y se detuvo junto a mí para confirmar lo que había oído. Observé como se tensó y dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Por Dios, mis hermanos lo matarían. Me apresuré a salir detrás de él. Salimos de la casa si causar ruido. Algo realmente milagroso. El chico se levantó del capo de su auto al ver a Jacob.

-Que demonios haces aquí?-Preguntó Jacob en un susurro enojado.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo Jacob, pero ya veo porque te comportaste como un perrito rabioso esta mañana-Dijo Collin sonriendo burlonamente. Jacob dio un paso hacia él.

-Jake-Lo llamé haciendo que se detuviera.

-Entra a la casa Ren-Dijo.

-No-Dije. El me miró pero vio que no iba a ceder y suspiró.

-Y bien?-Volvió a preguntarle a Collin bruscamente.

-Solo venia a preguntarle a la hermosa señorita Cullen porque no fue a las carreras-Dijo. Lo había olvidado por completo y además había prometido que no iría.

-Ella no ira-Dijo Jacob. Permanecí en silencio.

-Eso lo debe decidir ella no lo crees Jake?-Dijo Collin. Me sorprendió que lo llamara de aquella forma. Como si fueran amigos. O lo hubieran sido. Me iba mas por la segunda opción por la tensión que manaba de ellos. Jacob iba a responderle así que decidí detener aquello antes de que alguno de mis hermanos se despertara.

-He decidido que no iré. Esta bien Collin?-Dije abruptamente. El me observó con sus ojos profundamente grises y luego miró a Jacob.

-Bien. No insistiré, pero si alguna vez quieres correr no dudes en avisarme, me gustaría ver si eres tan brillante con el volante como con esa linda cabecita-Dijo sonriéndome. No sabía como hacía aquello. Si yo tuviera a alguien del tamaño de Jacob mirándome de forma tan aterradora estaría corriendo en la dirección opuesta. A toda velocidad.

-Claro-Dije. El asintió pero antes de que se fuera decidí agregar algo para no tener problemas futuros.

-Y Collin. No soy ninguna cualquiera como para que vengas a mi casa a la hora que te de la gana-Dije encarnando mi personalidad en todo su esplendor. El miro a Jacob como diciendo "y el que?".

-Jacob es mi novio. Él es el único que tiene derecho a pisar mi habitación o algo circundante a ella cuando quiera-Dije altanera. Ya estaba enojándome. Jacob puso una mano sobre mi hombro sonriendo enormemente. Me faltó poco para rodar los ojos. Hombres. Hacia un minuto estaba como un orangután enojado queriendo golpear al chico y ahora sonreía como un estúpido. Pero adoraba aquella sonrisa. Dios.

-Ya lo veo. Nos veremos entonces Renesme-Dijo recalcando claramente que solo se refería a mi y no a Jacob.

-Lo dudo-Dijo Jake. Collin sonrió y subió a su auto. Luego se fue. Jacob se quedó inmóvil observando por donde había desaparecido.

-Me quieres explicar de que iba todo eso?-Pregunté. El me miró.

-De que estas hablando? Vino a buscarte a ti no a mí-Dijo secamente. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo no era quien iba a golpearlo-Dije.

-No tiene porqué venir a esta hora-Dijo mirando a otro lado. Era realmente iluso si pensaba que le creería aquella excusa.

-Por favor Jacob cualquiera puede ver la tensión entre ustedes. De donde lo conoces?-Pregunté.

-Porque estas tan interesada en él?-Preguntó enojado. Hice una mueca. Buen intento.

-No seas ridículo. No me interesa el sino que paso entre ustedes. Si no quieres decirme nada esta bien. Pero cuando vaya al Race no intentes impedírmelo-Dije comenzando a caminar hacia mi casa. No había dado dos pasos cuando ya lo tenía agarrándome del brazo.

-No iras a ningún lado Ren. Lo prometiste-Dijo.

-Me importa muy poco lo que prometí. No me has dado ningún argumento como para no ir. Cuando lo hagas lo pensare, mientras tanto no veo porque no pueda-Dije sacudiéndome el brazo bruscamente y volviendo a caminar.

-Esta bien-Dijo haciendo que me detuviera. Giré para mirarlo. Me observaba con el debate en sus ojos. Lo llevé por el brazo hasta la banca junto a la piscina, algo que me tomo mucho esfuerzo ya que parecía en trance y se movía por inercia.

-Sea lo que sea, no me importará-Dije. El me miró por un momento y suspiró.

-Charlotte esta involucrada-Dijo evaluando mi reacción. Bueno. Aquello me quitaba prácticamente todas las ansias de saber la historia. Pero debía ser madura y entender que Jacob tenía todo un pasado con ella.

-No me importa-Le dije. El hizo una mueca.

-Bien. Charlotte y yo éramos amigos de Collin. Los mejores. El viene de Phoenix también. Pero el y ella se mudaron primero a Washington-Dijo.

-Charlotte me contaba que iba con Collin a ver carreras de autos, me parecía realmente genial porque siempre me había gustado correr. El hecho es que yo venia seguido a Seattle con ellos, mis padres sabían que venia a ver a Charlotte pero no lo de las carreras. Los padres de Collin tienen dinero, son dueños de una carrocería, autos deportivos y costosos. Por eso los tres teníamos autos con los que competir, Collin se encargaba de ello. A mi no me gustaba que Charlotte lo hiciera pero ella es muy buena y le gustaba ganar. En una de mis visitas nos fuimos como siempre a correr, solo que esta vez Charlotte iba conmigo en el auto y competíamos con… Collin-Dijo. Tragó y me miro. Lo incite a seguir.

-Que pasó?-Pregunté.

-Chocamos. Porque Collin nos embistió-Dijo. Abrí los ojos impresionada.

-Estas hablando en serio? Digo, no se suponía que eran amigos?-Dije.

-Se suponía. Después del accidente nos dijo que había perdido el control de auto. No fue hasta después cuando supimos que había apostado bastante dinero para ganar y si perdía no tendría con que responder la apuesta, era demasiado-Dijo.

-Como lo supiste?-Pregunté.

-Charlotte lo sabía. Ella no pensó que Collin fuera a hacer algo así-Dijo.

-Y porque no te lo dijo cuando chocaron?-Pregunté. El bajo la mirada.

-Ella resultó gravemente herida, tuvieron que practicarle varias cirugías para que pudiera caminar. Yo… me sentía tan culpable, todos los días pensaba que si ella no volvía a caminar…-Dijo. Tomé su mano.

-Pero lo hizo. Ya ves que todo salió bien-Dije.

-En fin. Nuestros padres nos prohibieron volver a correr. El mío me prohibió volver a conducir, o algo que estuviera relacionado con autos, por eso no le gusta lo que elegí en la universidad. Yo… tuve fracturas y golpes, pero eso no evitó que me culpara de lo que le había pasado a Charlotte por mi irresponsabilidad, el y el padre de Charlotte son muy buenos amigos-Dijo. Ya veía porque me había tratado así en el hospital. Seguramente prefería a Charlotte como novia de su hijo. Realmente genial, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Y como hiciste para obtener el dinero? Para el Aston y la Universidad?-Pregunté.

-Herencia. Mis abuelos me dejaron mucho dinero y soy mayor de edad así que…puedo mantenerme solo-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así que tu padre no te da un solo centavo?-Pregunté.

-Ni medio. Mientras tenga que ver con autos no me da dinero. El me dio una tarjeta de crédito pero se asegura de que no gaste nada en eso. Me la dio porque mamá no le permite que me deje "desamparado"-Dijo riéndose.

-Y la usas?-Pregunté. Soltó una carcajada.

-Solo para algo relacionado con autos-Dijo burlonamente. Sonreí.

-Así también tenemos eso en común-Dije.

-El que?-Preguntó.

-Ambos somos un dolor de cabeza permanente para nuestros padres-Dije echándome a reír. El me imito.

-Creo que Alice y Rose son peores que yo. Quieren dejarlo en quiebra-Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo-Dije bostezando.

-Es mejor que vayas a dormir-Dijo. Asentí.

Que pasa gente? Espero que les haya gustado! Estoy trabajando duro para llegar al final así que tengan paciencia! Estamos a unos cuantos capítulos de el! Besos!


	21. Recuperacion

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 21. Recuperación.

-Gracias por contarme-Dije. El asintió acompañándome a la puerta. Cuando nos despedimos, con un beso dulce y tierno cabe aclarar, agregue algo.

-Y Jake, no te preocupes. No correré en el Race-Dije. Él sonrió y asintió dándome otro beso. Sonreí y me despedí con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

Subí las escaleras de puntillas y entré a mi habitación. Me recosté en la cama y pensé en lo diferente que había sido mi día de ayer, a todo lo que trajo hoy. Me desvestí y me puse el pijama. No pasó mucho hasta que me quede dormida, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Desperté con un golpe insistente en mi puerta.

-Que?-Dije dándome la vuelta. Alguien entro como un torbellino y se paró junto a la cama.

-Ness. Levántate. Ya-Dijo Edward.

-Porqué?-Dije contra la almohada.

-Uno, porque Jacob te espera. Dos, porque nos vamos para el hospital-Dijo. Ante la uno ya me había incorporado.

-Que Jacob me espera? Donde?-Pregunté. El rodó los ojos.

-Abajo, sala, sillón. De pie, ahora-Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Si que tenia urgencias por ver a Bella. Era entendible. Lo que no era entendible: Jacob esperándome en el salón de mi casa. Eran las 9 de la mañana. Era inusual, pero adorable. Me bañe en tiempo record aunque tarde el tiempo que me había sobrado en escoger la ropa que usaría. Porque? Porque Jacob me esperaba. Ese chico estaba cambiándome. No debería estar importándome que ropa usaría. Nunca lo hacia, porque toda mi ropa combinaba a la perfección. Obra de Heidi. Y entonces porque estaba tardando en tratar de combinar mi atuendo si ya lo hacia? Creo que ya lo había mencionado. Su nombre es Jacob. Me decidí por unos jeans oscuros y una camisa de rayas negras y blancas con mangas largas holgada que dejaba los hombros descubiertos. Terminé con mis botas negras de tacón alto que llegaban hasta el tobillo. Solté mi cabello en largas ondas y baje las escaleras tratando de esconder los nervios. Estaba actuando como una tonta enamorada. Lo era, pero no tenía que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-Buenos días-Dije a mis hermanos y a mi novio.

-Ya era hora-Dijo Edward poniéndose de pie. Lo fulminé con la mirada pero pareció no importarle.

-Buenos días Ren-Dijo Jacob acercándose y dándome un corto beso en los labios. Le sonreí. Cuando se separó lo suficiente pude observar a mis hermanos mirando en otras direcciones. Rodé los ojos. Eran unos inmaduros.

-Estas lista?-Preguntó Emm.

-Si oso. Buenos días para ti-Repetí acusadoramente.

-Buenos días peque. Edward ya nos tenia de los nervios-Dijo mostrándome sus hoyuelos.

-Buenos días hermanita. Luces hermosa-Dijo Jazz caballerosamente. Le sonreí.

-Bien ya vámonos-Dijo Edward saliendo de la casa.

-Irritante-Soltó Emmett siguiéndolo. Todos salimos detrás.

Emmett y Edward fueron en sus autos. Jazz dijo que después traería a Alice así que se fue solo en su Jaguar y Jacob y yo nos fuimos en el Aston.

-Dormiste bien?-Preguntó.

-Perfectamente y tu?-Dije sonriendo.

-Excelente-Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa. Soltó la mano derecha del volante y tomó mi mano. Le dio un apretón y la puso sobre la palanca de cambios para luego poner la suya sobre la mía. Me eche a reír recordando la última vez que había estado en este auto.

-Que?-Preguntó.

-Recuerdas cuando me trajiste de Port Angeles?-Pregunté. Él sonrió levemente pero luego su rostro cambió.

-Como olvidarlo. Ese día te puse en peligro-Dijo. Que? No, no iba a sentirse así por un tonto comentario.

-Jake. Fue un accidente, y fue por mi culpa. Yo fui la que te hizo enojar vale? Por favor olvídalo-Dije. El me miró por un momento y luego asintió.

-Vale lo haré, pero no fue tu culpa-Dijo. No agregué nada para no alargar aquel tema.

-Como te sientes? Digo, respecto a tu padre?-Pregunté. El suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Ya me da igual, es duro porque es mi padre, pero si él no puede olvidar algo que paso hace tiempo no puedo hacer nada-Dijo.

-Es injusto. Tú eres su hijo, no Charlotte. Esta bien que sea hija de un amigo suyo, pero tu eres su hijo-Dije.

-Lo sé. No pienses ello. No importa-Dijo. Sabia que le importaba, era su padre y cualquier cosa debía sentir cuando este lo rechazaba con tanta vehemencia. Jacob aparco en el estacionamiento del hospital. Se bajo del auto y lo imite. Iba a comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada cuando me detuvo por el brazo y me dio un beso lento y lleno de amor.

-A propósito, te ves hermosa-Dijo sonriendo mientras descansaba su frente en la mía. Juro que enrojecí. Era ridículo pero pude sentir el calor de mis mejillas cuando aquello sucedía. La sonrisa de Jacob se acentuó y no pude más que responderle.

-Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo -Dije. Él se echó a reír.

-Gracias cariño-Dijo. Tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.

En la sala de espera estaban todos, incluyendo a Renee con su inagotable sonrisa y Charlie con su eterno ceño fruncido. Sonreí internamente ante esto. Eran muy graciosos desde fuera. Podría jurar que Emmett moría de ganas por hacerle alguna broma al padre de mi novio.

-Buenos días señor y señora Swan, hola a todos-Saludé.

-Buenos días cariño! Te ves hermosa! Y llámame Renee, ya dije que no soy tan vieja-Dijo dándome un beso en cada mejilla. Luego miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

-Te han saludado Charlie-Dijo en tono de regaño.

-Buenos días-Dijo simplemente.

-Hola mamá-Saludó Jake a su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Papá-Dijo simplemente en dirección a su padre, este lo miró y cabeceó.

-Y… como esta Bella?-Pregunté para romper la tensión.

-Excelente! Realmente mejora rápido, el médico dijo que estaba 100% confirmado que no requería ayuda para respirar. Mi niña es fuerte -Dijo mamá contenta. Sonreí, eso era bueno. Miré a Edward y este se removía en su asiento constantemente. Miré a Jasper confusa.

-Aun no es hora de visita. Esta desesperado-Dijo tratando de aguantar la risa. Edward lo miró enojado pero no dijo nada. Justo en ese momento se acercó una enfermera y Edward se puso de pie como le hubiera dando una descarga eléctrica. Emmett y Jasper soltaron una risita. A lo que Rose y Alice les dieron un golpe en el brazo. Los dos retomaron la compostura de inmediato. Charlie los miró de reojo con aspecto molesto.

-Ya pueden pasar. Pueden entrar de tres en tres-Dijo.

-Por supuesto, gracias-Dijo Renee. Charlie comenzó a caminar y Renee lo siguió, luego se detuvo.

-Edward, ven querido-Dijo esperándolo. Edward comenzó a caminar de inmediato y se perdieron por una puerta.

BELLA P.O.V.

Estaba aburrida. Ya me sabía todas las grietas que tenia el techo, el color de cada pared, cuantos cuadros había. La respuesta a todo era… ninguno. Estaba en un hospital. Por supuesto que no había grietas o colores y ni mucho menos cuadros. Lo único que me animaba fuera de la perspectiva de ver a mi familia y a los Cullen, lo cual por supuesto incluía a Edward, era que me sentía mucho mejor que cuando había despertado ayer. Podía respirar más fácil y ya podía hablar sin dificultad. Lo había comprobado cuando le había preguntado 15 veces a la enfermera si ya era la hora de visitas. La chica no me había dejado terminar de formular la dieciseisava pregunta cuando ya había salido por la puerta. A los 5 minutos volvió con mis padres y con…Edward. Sonreí ampliamente. Aunque probablemente ellos no la verían tan grande por el estúpido respirador que me tapaba todo el rostro.

-Bells!-Dijo mamá arrojándose a mi pecho.

-Hola mamá-Dije con dificultad.

-Renee la estas apretando-Dijo papá.

-Hola papá-Agregué cuando mamá me soltó.

-Hija como te sientes?-Preguntó acercándose.

-Mucho mejor-Dije. Observé a Edward que tenia una dulce sonrisa en el rostro la cual respondí.

-Hey-Dijo acercándose.

-Hey-Respondí.

-Te sientes bien?-Preguntó.

-Perfectamente-Dije.

-Bien-Asintió sonriendo.

-Bien-Dije. De repente mamá gritó.

-Oh son tan tiernos!-Dijo llevándose las manos al pecho teatralmente. Papá la miró perplejo.

-Renee estamos en un hospital-Anotó.

-Ya lo sé Charlie. Deja de ser amargado-Dijo. Reí entre dientes. Edward me sonrió.

-Y los chicos?-Pregunté.

-Están todos fuera-Dijo mamá.

-Genial-Dije.

-Se mueren por verte-Agregó Edward.

-Yo también, los extraño! Y a propósito, cuando saldré de aquí?-Pregunté. Odiaba los hospitales.

-El doctor dice que estas mejor cariño. Espera tu progreso durante el día para darte de alta-Dijo papá. Si! Tres días completos en este lugar eran suficientes, y eso que había estado inconsciente uno de ellos. Ya lo había dicho pero, odiaba los hospitales.

-Genial!-Dije mas emocionada.

-Debes reposarte hija, y si te dan el alta debes descansar, fue una suerte que no necesitaras el respirador-Dijo papá seriamente.

-Esta bien papá-Dije cansinamente, lo menos que quería era salir de una cama para meterme a otra pero si discutía con Charlie, podría quedarme sin saliva por hacerlo, y lo peor es que no conseguiría ganar la discusión. Ya veían a quien había salido cabezota.

-Bueno, es mejor que salgamos para que los chicos entren-Dijo Renee. Charlie y Edward asintieron.

-Edward? Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-Pregunté. El me miró y asintió.

-No tarden-Refunfuño Charlie saliendo con mamá.

-Necesitas algo cariño?-Preguntó. Un calor me lleno el pecho al observar sus ojos. Había sido una tonta por no escucharlo ni una vez y me sentía culpable por ello.

-No. Solo estar contigo por un minuto-Dije. Él sonrió ampliamente y acarició mi mejilla.

-Te amo Bella-Dijo.

-Yo te amo Edward. Perdóname por no encontrar la valentía para escucharte y huir como una tonta-Dije.

-Bella no hagas esto. Por favor, no quiero que busques la manera de sentirte culpable, me harías más miserable de lo que me siento por haber caído en la trampa de Tanya, tuviste tus razones para irte-Dijo.

-Pero dude de ti Edward, no creí ni por un segundo que habías caído en una trampa-Dije intentando explicarme.

-Lo sé. Y lo entiendo. Bella, me viste besándola. Es difícil pensar en el amor en esos momentos-Dijo. Eso era cierto.

-Pero yo te amo-Dije.

-Y yo a ti preciosa. Eso es todo lo que importa-Dijo. Le sonreí y lo jale para que me besara apartando el respirador. Un dulce y corto beso en los labios fue suficiente para sentirme en las nubes. Amaba a este chico. Y ahora todo lo malo lo dejaría atrás.

-Oye, sabes la buena nueva?-Preguntó sonriente.

-Que?-Pregunté.

-Jacob y Ness-Dijo simplemente.

-Oh por Dios están juntos?-Pregunté emocionada.

-Si. Tranquila cariño no alces la voz-Dijo.

-Eso es increíble! Estoy tan contenta por ellos-Dije. Mi hermano se merecía ser feliz. Con quien quisiera estar, yo lo apoyaría. Y Renesme Cullen realmente era una buena chica.

-Todos los estamos. Espero que esto sea bueno para Ren y se olvide de Alec por completo-Dijo Edward.

-Lo hará Ed. No te preocupes-Dije apretando su mano. Charlie abrió la puerta abruptamente.

-Tus hermanos esperan Bella-Refunfuño.

-Esa es mi señal-Dijo Edward besando mi frente. Me miró encima de su hombro y guiño un ojo. Me reí entre dientes. Papá lo miraba con el ceño increíblemente fruncido. Se veía realmente gracioso. Luego fue mi turno de su ceño.

-Que?-Le dije inocente.

-Nada-Refunfuño saliendo detrás de Edward.

-Amargado!-Dije en su dirección. Escuché como despotricó. Volví a reírme. Emmett entró abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Bella ya enloqueció. Esta riendo sola-Dijo. Solté una carcajada.

-Si Emmett necesito salir de aquí-Dije. Mis hermanos entraron en tropel y se arrojaron sobre mi.

-Bella!-Exclamaron los tres al tiempo.

-Chicos despacio-Dijo Jasper.

-Hola chicos-Dije.

-Como te sientes?-Preguntó Alice rápidamente.

-Bien Al. Y tu?-Dije. Emmett se echó a reír. Le sonreí.

-Si estas bromeando quiere decir que ya saliste de peligro, ya puedo dormir tranquila. Gracias a Dios, me estaban saliendo ojeras-Dijo Rose. Como siempre pensando en ella. Le sonreí.

-Estoy bien Rose. Puedes dormir tranquila-Dije. Me sonrió.

-Me alegro Bells-Dijo. Miré a Jacob. Su rostro reflejaba infinita culpabilidad. Decidí interrumpirlo antes de que abriera la boca.

-Detente ahí Jacob Swan. Soy torpe por naturaleza, no estabas ahí así que no había nada que pudieras hacer-Dije sabiendo que seguramente mi padre lo había culpado. El respiró profundo. Sabía que se disculparía de todas maneras.

-Lo siento Bells-Dijo. Y ahí estaba.

-Ya enano no pasa nada-Dije sonriéndole.

-Enano?-Dijo Jasper resoplando.

-Es mi hermano menor Jazz-Dije.

-De enano no tiene ni un pelo-Agregó Emmett.

-Yo siempre le he dicho que parece más bien un refrigerador, pero no quiere llamarlo así-Dijo Alice. Todos nos echamos a reír.

-Y a propósito como entraron todos?-Pregunté.

-Encantos Cullen-Dijo Emmett con suficiencia.

-Las enfermeras no estaban observando-Corrigió Rose aburrida. Volví a reírme. Emmett y sus ocurrencias. La puerta se volvió a abrir y Ness asomó la cabeza.

-Hola Bella-Dijo entrando.

-Ren como estas?-Pregunté. Crucé una mirada con Jacob haciéndole saber que estaba enterada de todo. El rodó los ojos.

-Bien. Veo que estas mejor-Dijo. Asentí.

-Me alegra-Dijo.

-Gracias-Dije. Observe como se acercó a Jacob y este tomó su mano. Ella me miró sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Si que son lentos ustedes dos-Dije. La risa fue general. Edward volvió a entrar.

-Chicos bajen la voz. No quieren que nos saquen a todos cierto?-Dijo.

-Cierto-Dijeron todos entre risas.

-Traigo buenas noticias amor-Dijo Edward acercándose.

-Me voy de aquí?-Pregunté. El asintió. Sonreí. Gracias a Dios saldría de este sitio.

-Si!-Dije emocionada.

-Tenemos motivo para celebrar!-Dijo Emmett.

-Emmett Bella debe recuperarse-Dijo Edward.

-Es cierto. Con la suerte que tiene, puede fracturarse algo saliendo de aquí-Dijo Rose. La miré irritada.

-Gracias Rose-Dije.

-De nada-Dijo mirándose las uñas.

-Bien. Váyanse chicos. La ayudaremos a vestirse, gracias a Dios traje algo decente-Dijo Alice.

-Al todavía no le han dado el alta. Debe hacerlo el doctor-Dijo Jasper.

-Edward lo acaba de hacer, él es doctor-Dijo como si nada.

-Soy estudiante de medicina Alice, puedes esperar unos minutos, ya debe venir a darle de alta a Bella-Dijo Edward intentando no reírse. Emmett y Jacob se apretaban el abdomen con fuerza para no reírse. Solamente a mi hermanita compulsiva se le ocurría que era mas importante lo que estaba vistiendo en este momento, que el lugar donde me encontraba. Jasper los miró amenazante y recuperaron la compostura de inmediato. Cobardes.

-Bien, esperare-Dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos. Me acomodé la venda que tenia en la cabeza. Ya estaba harta de ella, me molestaba constantemente. El no poder tocarme la cabeza me provocaba ansiedad.

-Bella no la toques-Dijo Edward.

-Pero molesta-Dije.

-Lo sé, pero esta puesta de tal manera que une las puntadas, para que no haya riesgo de que se revienten-Dijo.

-Igual molesta-Dije. Me miró por un momento y luego miró a la puerta. Se acercó rápidamente y tiró de algún lado y la venda ya no estaba. Sentí alivio de inmediato.

-No te apresures, solo voy a ponerla de otra forma-Dijo. Hice una mueca, pero esperaba que esta vez no me molestara. Edward hizo algunos movimientos y luego se separo.

-La sientes?-Preguntó.

-Muy poco-Dije sonriéndole.

-Edward el super doctor-Dijo Emmett. Jasper y Jacob se rieron entre dientes.

-Realmente gracioso-Dijo Edward en tono aburrido.

-Fue muy gracioso-Dijo Rose. La puerta se abrió y todos quedaron como si los hubieran encontrado haciendo algo realmente malo.

-Pero que hacen todos aquí?-Dijo el doctor.

-Ehhhh-Dijimos todos al tiempo, incluyéndome.

-Usted no señorita Swan, yo se porque esta aquí. Solo pueden estar tres chicos, vamos salgan-Dijo.

-Adios Bells-Dijeron todos al tiempo. Alice, Rosalie y Edward fueron los que se quedaron.

-Bien Isabella, puedes irte. Solamente debes tener precaución con tu respiración. Habla despacio, pausadamente y no te alteres. Tus pulmones pasaron por una situación delicada y debes cuidarte. Tu cabeza estará bien. Debes administrarte morfina cada tres días para el dolor, no puedes sobremedicarte, trata de soportarlo si te duele mucho y si no puedes vienes, pero no te pongas la morfina más que cada tres días. Haz entendido?-Preguntó.

-Si doc-Dijo Bella.

-Bien, señoritas ayúdenla a vestirse. Joven por favor deles privacidad-Dijo el doctor. Le sonreí a Edward. Cuando el doctor se fue Rose soltó un risa.

-Como si Edward no supiera cuantos lunares tienes en el trasero-Dijo. Alice soltó una carcajada.

-Oyeeee-Dije.

-Es cierto cariño-Dijo Edward sonriendo antes de guiñarme un ojo y salir. Me puse roja como un tomate.

-Bien. Manos a la obra-Dijo Alice. Aquí venia la tortura.

EDWARD P.O.V

Salí riéndome de la habitación con las imágenes del trasero de mi novia en la mente. Todo gracias a Rosalie.

-Porque todos se ríen solos hoy-Dijo Emmett haciéndome brincar.

-No es tu problema entrometido-Dije sonriéndole.

-Me has ofendido-Dijo haciéndose el herido.

-Como todos los días Emmett-Dije. Nos echamos a reír.

-Me alegro que Bella este bien hermano-Dijo dándome una "palmada" en la espalda. Me frote la zona en la que me había golpeado.

-Gracias-Dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-De nada-Dijo riéndose.

-Chicos llevaré a los padres de Alice a la casa. Quieren ducharse antes de viajar-Dijo Jazz.

-Se van hoy?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Si. El señor Swan debe volver a trabajar-Dijo Jazz. Jacob pareció enojado.

-Que pasa Jake?-Preguntó Ren.

-Papá no tiene que trabajar, solo lo hace porque quiere. Se va porque ya se aseguró que Bella esta bien, el odia Seattle-Dijo Jacob.

-Porqué?-Preguntó Ren.

-No le gusta la lluvia-Dijo Jacob.

-Bueno. Alguien se va conmigo?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Yo lo haré. Tengo que hacer la tarea-Dijo Emmett.

-Que tarea?-Dijo Rosalie saliendo de la habitación de Bella.

-Esa que no me quisiste mostrar-Dijo Emmett ofendido.

-Emmett no puedo mostrártela. Debes armar el motor del auto que quieras paso por paso, y el profesor no va a creer que ambos escogimos el mismo auto-Dijo en Rosalie en tono aburrido. Parecía que ya le había dicho aquello, varias veces.

-Solo para ver como lo hiciste!-Dijo Emmett.

-No lo haré-Dijo Rose.

-Por favor-Rogó Emmett. Era bastante cómico observarlos.

-Emmett sabes armar cualquier motor que conozca! Porque quieres ver mi tarea si tu sabes como hacerla?-Preguntó exasperada y comenzando a caminar.

-Por lo mismo! Sabes que no me voy a copiar! Solamente quiero echarle un vistazo!-Dijo yendo detrás de ella.

-Creo que esa es mí salida-Dijo Jasper riéndose y siguiéndolos. Jacob y Ness se sentaron en la silla frente a mí.

-Ustedes no tienen tarea que hacer?-Pregunté.

-Edward!-Dijo Ren roja como un tomate.

-Que?-Pregunté.

-Soy bastante grande como para que me ordenes hacer la tarea-Dijo.

-La hiciste?-Preguntó.

-Si!-Dijo.

-Bien-Dije. Este momento de hermano mayor lo pagaría en… tres, dos, uno.

-No lavaré más tu ropa, eres un entrometido-Dijo.

-Oh vamos! Sabes que no se como lavar la ropa sin arruinarla!-Dije.

-Se llama lavadora. Deberías aprender a usarla-Dijo sonriente.

-Eres mala-Acusé.

-Metiche-Dijo.

-Cabezota-Dije.

-Super modelo-Dijo.

-Oye!-Dije. Odiaba que me dijera así.

-Que? Tú comenzaste preguntando por mi estúpida tarea. Jacob nos observaba divertido.

-Y tu que ves?-Pregunté.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien. Nuevo capi señoressss… déjenme reviewsssss


	22. Conflictos Internos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capitulo 22. Conflictos Internos

-Oye no la tomes conmigo! Yo solo soy espectador-Dijo sonriendo. La puerta de la habitación de Bella se abrió y Alice salió con ella agarrada de su brazo. Me apresuré a ayudarla.

-Cariño quieres una silla de ruedas?-Pregunté.

-No, estoy bien, prefiero caminar-Dijo aferrándose a mi brazo.

-Bien. Como se ve?-Preguntó Alice.

-Como si tuviera tres días en un hospital-Dijo Jacob. Alice lo miró irritada.

-Digo, acaba de salir de la pasarela-Corrigió. Alice sonrió enormemente. No me atreví a reír, la duende daba miedo cuando se trataba de moda.

-Yo pienso que se ve hermosa-Dije. Bella me sonrió dejándome ver esos pozos chocolate que tanto me enloquecían.

-Alice te vas conmigo o con Edward?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Con Edward. Necesita ayuda con Bella-Dijo.

-Bien. Nos vemos en la casa. Ren vienes?-Preguntó.

-Claro, nos vemos super modelo-Dijo Ren riéndose. Fruncí el ceño.

-Super modelo?-Preguntó Bella sonriendo.

-Esta fastidiándome, no soy modelo ni nada-Dije.

-Encajas perfectamente con el titulo querido-Dijo Alice.

-Lo sé, por eso me fastidia con ello-Dije.

-Yo pienso que te queda bien-Dijo Bella echándose a reír. Si claro.

-Bien. Vámonos-Dije cambiando el tema abruptamente. Las dos se echaron a reír. Renesme Cullen iba a pagar por esto. Subimos a mi auto y conduje totalmente concentrado en el perfume de Bella. Cada poro de mi cuerpo estaba alerta a su aroma. Tenía tan solo 5 o 6 días sin poder contemplarla, sin poder besarla, si poder abrazarla y no soportaba la urgencia de comprobar que aun me quería, que aun seguía a mi lado, lo cual me hacia prácticamente un ente y hacia que conduciera como un retrasado.

-Edward! Acabas de pasarte la intersección!-Dijo Alice.

-Oh lo siento-Dije virando el volante. Sentí la mirada de Bella clavada en mí. No me salvaría de mi poco disimulada cavilación.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó.

-Si cariño-Dije simplemente.

-Mas bien diría que haz perdido unas cuantas neuronas, acabas de pasarte la entrada a nuestra calle-Dijo Alice.

-Alice!-Dijo Bella.

-Es cierto!-Se defendió mi cuñada duende.

-Lo siento Al-Dije virando y entrando a nuestra calle. Aparque en la entrada de casa de Bella. Abrí mi puerta y rodeé el auto para abrir su puerta. La sostuve por su brazo y la ayude a entrar a su casa con Alice sosteniéndola del otro lado.

-Bella. Como te sientes cariño?-Preguntó Renee en cuanto nos vió entrar.

-Excelente mamá-Dijo Bella. La llevamos al sillón para que descansara.

-Oh eso es genial. Así puedo irme tranquila-Dijo con rostro aliviado.

-Se van? Tan pronto?-Preguntó Bella.

-Tu padre tiene trabajo cariño. Sabes como es-Dijo Renee.

-Oh claro-Dijo Bella.

-Volveré pronto. Lo prometo-Dijo Renee acariciando su cabello.

-Donde están los demás?-Preguntó Alice.

-Rose y Emmett están en el garaje, Jacob y Renesme están en la habitación de Jacob y Jasper en el estudio. Esta encantado con tu colección de libros Bella-Dijo Renee. Bella sonrió.

-Oh voy a buscarlo-Dijo Alice subiendo.

-Y papá?-Preguntó Bella.

-Encerrado en tu habitación-Dijo Renee.

-En mi habitación? Porque en mi habitación?-Preguntó.

-Bella vamos, sabes que tu padre es un hombre difícil. Y tú eres la hija que mas lo entiende. No se porque te sorprendes-Dijo Renee.

-Papá no es un hombre difícil. Es un hombre unilateral. Le cuesta tanto entender el punto de las otras personas que prefiere ignorar lo que pasa a su alrededor y tratar a su hijo menor como un extraño-Dijo Bella enojada.

-Bella…-Dijo Renee.

-No mamá. Sabes que es así, y no entiendo como lo permites-Dijo.

-Yo…creo que es mejor que me vaya-Dije. Me sentía incomodo en esta discusión familiar.

-No Edward, quédate-Dijo Bella. Detuve mi intento de huida.

-Oh Bella. Sé que no lo estas diciendo porque creas que así es, muy bien sabes que todos los días es una lucha para mi, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a tu padre. No seas injusta. No te he enseñado a que juzgues solo porque estas enojada-Dijo Renee. Bella suspiró.

-Lo siento mamá. Tienes razón-Dijo.

-Está bien cariño. Yo también paso por la frustración de no entender a tu padre en muchas ocasiones-Dijo.

-Renee?-Llamó Charlie desde las escaleras.

-Si cariño?-Preguntó. Charlie se asomó.

-Es hora de irnos-Dijo.

-Te has despedido de tus hijos?-Preguntó.

-Si-Dijo.

-De todos?-Preguntó. Charlie frunció el ceño.

-Jacob esta en su habitación-Intervino Bella.

-No iré allí, esta con esa chica-Dijo.

-Charlie Swan, estas colmando mi paciencia. Jacob es tan hijo tuyo como Rosalie, Alice y Bella. Si no te despides ahora mismo, te iras solo-Dijo Renee poniéndose de pie.

-Ese chico es un irresponsable que casi se mata y se lleva a la hija de Billy consigo-Dijo Charlie.

-Era un adolescente Charlie! Cuando vas a entenderlo?-Dijo golpeándole el pecho con la punta del dedo.

-Yo también fui adolescente Renee y nunca cometí una estupidez como aquella! Jacob es una decepción!-Dijo enojado.

-Papá!-Soltó Bella sorprendida. Jacob estaba detrás de Charlie con Renesme a su lado.

-Esta bien Bella. Yo ya entendí-Dijo Jacob. Charlie se giró sorprendido y abrió la boca pero Renee lo interrumpió.

-Muy bien Charlie. Si eso es lo que sientes respecto a tu hijo. Síguelo haciendo pero solo-Dijo yéndose de la sala.

-Renee-Llamó Charlie. Jacob lo miró fijamente y luego salió de la casa con Renesme. Mierda. Todo estaba estropeado con Jacob y su padre.

-Bella…-Comenzó Charlie pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento papá, esta vez no voy a tratar de entenderte. No puedo tratar de entender porque no aprecias lo valioso, inteligente y buena persona que Jacob es, solo por un error que cometió -Dijo Bella. Se intento poner de pie y me apresuré a ayudarla.

-A donde vas?-Pregunté.

-A mi habitación-Dijo. La tomé en brazos y subí las escaleras con Charlie aún en silencio. Entré a la habitación de Bella y la dejé en la cama.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

-Si. Es solo que no entiendo porque Charlie es tan rígido. Esta castigando a todos solo por una tontería. Cualquiera comete errores Edward, no es justo que sea tan duro con Jacob por uno solo que cometió-Dijo.

-Lo siento cariño. Estoy seguro de que con eso que acabas de decirle a tu padre, tendrá mucho que pensar-Dije.

-Eso espero Edward. Cada día esta consiguiendo que Jacob se aleje mas-Dijo negando con la cabeza. Yo había podido notar eso, Jacob miraba a su padre de una manera tan neutra que no mostraba ninguna emoción. Como si el mismo hubiera creado una defensa para su trato.

-Ya veras que si-Dije. Bella se acomodó dándome espacio a su lado. Me recosté junto a ella y la contemple extasiado. Aun con el rostro cansado y una venda en la cabeza que cubría una seguramente grande brecha cubierta de puntadas, la veía absolutamente hermosa. La amaba y estaba seguro de que ella era consciente de ello. Sin embargo solamente quería oír que ella me amaba de vuelta.

-Edward. Porque sigues martirizándote?-Preguntó mirándome fijamente con sus orbes chocolates.

-Porque piensas que estoy haciéndolo?-Dije. Ella sonrió.

-Porque te amo tanto, que conozco cada cambio que veo en tus ojos-Dijo. Una oleada de alivio me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Y ahora estas aliviado-Dijo confusa.

-Porque estas aliviado? Que te preocupaba?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Pase mi dedo por su frente alisándolo. No me gustaba que se preocupara por mí.

-No es nada Bella-Dije.

-Te dije que te amaba y tus ojos mostraron alivio. Es eso? Estas inseguro de lo que siento?-Preguntó incorporándose con dificultad.

-Cariño por favor recuéstate-Dije. Me obedeció pero frunció más el ceño.

-Es eso?-Preguntó. Suspiré, Bella era tan inteligente y observadora que no me salvaría de esta ni en un millón de años.

-Si. Estoy inseguro. Pero no porque dude de ti, sino por la estupidez que te hice-Dije. Bella contrajo el rostro.

-Edward, prometiste que lo dejaríamos atrás, ambos lo hicimos. Y si, te amo, aun después de lo que paso te amo con toda mi alma-Dijo. Alcancé su rostro y la bese imprimiendo la intensidad de lo que yo sentía por ella. Acaricie su mejilla como si fuera de porcelana y rocé sus labios saboreando lo dulces y suaves que eran. Me separé de ella y deje mi frente sobre la suya con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Lo sé. No volveré a dudarlo. Yo te amo, con mi alma, con mi cuerpo y con mi vida-Dije.

-Lo sé. Lo puedo sentir-Dijo. Le sonreí y volví a besarla. Tocaron la puerta.

-Pase-Dijo Bella. Jacob abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Mamá quiere despedirse-Dijo. Se notaba enojado y frustrado.

-No habías salido?-Preguntó Bella.

-Estaba en el garaje de Ren-Dijo.

-Donde esta ella?-Pregunté ayudando a Bella a ponerse de pie.

-Abajo-Dijo.

-Mamá se ira con papá?-Preguntó Bella. Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-Se va a Forks-Dijo Jacob.

-Que? Porque?-Preguntó Bella.

-Dice que no volverá con papá a menos que entre en razón-Dijo en voz baja.

-Jacob nada de esto es tu culpa entiendes? Esto es entre mamá y papá. No es tu culpa-Dijo Bella.

-Como sea Bella. Estoy harto de todo-Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Bella me miró preocupada mientras salíamos detrás de él.

-Hola cariño-Dijo Renee.

-Mamá estas segura de lo que haces?-Preguntó Bella. Alice y Rosalie tenían el rostro sereno, parecía que apoyaban a su madre.

-Si cariño. No soporto ver como mi hijo es denigrado por su propio padre-Dijo abrazándola.

-Señora Swan, en Forks están mis padres. Cualquier cosa que necesite ellos la pueden ayudar-Dije.

-Claro cariño. Conocí a tus abuelos y a tu padre, Forks es un pueblo pequeño-Dijo.

-Les avisaré que va hacia allá-Dije. Ella asintió.

-Eres muy amable cariño-Dijo. Se veía algo trastornada. Imaginaba que tomar esa decisión por el bien de sus hijos era algo difícil.

-Bueno, abrácenme todos-Dijo. Las chicas y Jacob se situaron a su alrededor y la abrazaron juntos.

-Los amo hijos, cuídense mucho-Dijo.

-Te amamos mamá-Dijeron todos.

-Bien. Estaré cerca, no caras largas. Llámenme cualquier cosa y Bella por favor trata de descansar-Dijo.

-Si mamá, en que viajarás?-Preguntó Bella.

-Jasper se ofreció a llevarme-Dijo.

-Yo iré-Dijo Alice.

-Por supuesto cariño-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh yo también quiero ir!-Dijo Rosalie.

-Rose y Emmett van en el mismo paquete-Dijo Emmett sacando pecho. Renee sonrió.

-Bien. Nadie más puede venir, no quiero que conduzcan varios autos, esa carretera es peligrosa-Dijo.

-Oh no es justo-Dijo Bella.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Bella, debes descansar-Dije.

-Edward tiene razón cariño. Quédense-Dijo mirándonos.

-Buen viaje señora Swan-Dijo Ness.

-Oh me haces sentir tan vieja!-Dijo dándole dos besos en cada mejilla.

-Renee-Corrigió Ren.

-Eso es, cuida a mi hijo-Dijo mirándola.

-Lo haré-Dijo Ren.

-Bien, vámonos-Dijo.

-Mamá-Dijo Jacob. Ella lo miró y le tomó las mejillas.

-Estaré bien cariño. Te amo hijo. No quiero que te culpes lo has entendido? Nada de esto es tu culpa. Tu padre debe cambiar como piensa y tú no tienes nada que ver en mi decisión-Dijo. El la abrazo.

-Lo siento, siento haber corrido mamá, siento haber chocado, siento haberle eso a Charlotte-Dijo.

-Cariño, fue hace 4 años. Tenías 15 Jacob, cometiste un error, no es nada por lo que torturarse, y lo más importante, tuviste un accidente-Dijo Renee. Asumía que todos los chicos sabían de qué estaban hablando, ver a Charlie tratar así a su hijo les debió crear la duda, imaginaba que las hermanas de Bella les habían contado. Yo acababa de enterarme.

-Lo sé. Es solo que siento que todo esto es mi culpa-Dijo enterrando su cara en el hombro de Renee. Me sentía incomodo y podía ver que mis hermanos también.

-Jacob déjalo ir ya. No es tu culpa-Dijo Bella.

-Escucha a tu hermana cariño. Debo irme-Dijo Renee besándolo en la mejilla.

-Cuídate mamá-Le dijo.

-Allá voy Forks!-Dijo emocionada. Nos echamos a reír. Renee era bipolar. Vimos como los chicos se fueron.

-Donde está papá?-Preguntó Bella.

-Bromeas? Se fue hace una hora-Dijo Jacob.

-Esta arruinando todo-Dijo Bella. Nos sentamos en el sillón. Miré a Ren.

-Porque estas tan silenciosa?-Pregunté. Se sobresaltó cuando le hable.

-No.. no es nada-Dijo desviando la mirada. Jacob la miró.

-Ren?-Preguntó. Ella me miró. Esto era malo.

-Que ha pasado?-Pregunté.

-Alec me llamó-Dijo.

-Que?-Dijimos Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Ren estas bien? Que te dijo?-Preguntó Bella.

-Él quiere verme. Su padre lo va a enviar a Europa, por la orden de restricción y quiere despedirse-Dijo.

-De ninguna manera-Dijo Jacob.

-Ni de broma-Dije. Ella me miró. Oh no.

-Yo quiero verlo-Dijo. Jacob la miró dolido.

-Que?-Preguntó en voz baja.

-No es lo que estas pensando. Quiero cerrar ese capítulo. Puedes estar presente si quieres-Dijo.

-No voy a compartir una habitación con ese imbécil. No podría resistir la tentación de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente-Dijo poniéndose de pie y subiendo la escaleras.

-Jacob-Llamó Ren. Él se giró.

-Es tu decisión Ren. Es tu vida, pero yo no estaré allí para verlo-Dijo. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras. Renesme me miró.

-Yo creo que es una mala idea Ren-Dije.

-Edward por favor déjame hacer esto. Puedes estar ahí, de hecho Emmett y Jasper también, te prometo que si siento que no voy a poder manejarlo no lo haré-Dijo en tono de ruego. Suspiré y miré a Bella. Entendimiento. Ella estaba de acuerdo con Renesme. Volví a suspirar y miré a mi hermana.

-Bien. Pero en cuanto vea que no puedes manejarlo lo saco de la casa-Dije. Ella asintió.

-Le diré que venga hoy mismo-Dijo.

-Espera que los chicos regresen de Forks-Dije.

-Esta bien-Dijo.

-Entiende a Jacob Ren, el vio como por culpa de Alec saliste herida en mas de una forma. Por eso reacciona así-Dijo Bella.

-Lo se Bella. Lo entiendo perfectamente, mejor voy a hablar con el-Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie. La observe desaparecer por las escaleras y luego me concentré en la hermosa chica que tenia a mi lado. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y comencé a acariciarle el cabello, me sonrió adormilada. Debía estar realmente cansada. En un rato se quedó dormida permitiendo a mi mente cavilar sobre una idea que se me había colado en la cabeza desde que Bella despertó. Quería hablar con mis hermanos primero así que los esperaría.

NESS P.O.V.

Me detuve frente a su puerta. Sabía que esto no sería fácil. Jacob tenia toda la razón en no querer que viera a Alec, pero quería que escuchara mis motivos, quería poder estar 100% con el y lo que me había sucedido no me dejaba. Quería que me tocara y no recordar algo que no debió pasar en primer lugar. Por eso quería escuchar, perdonar y lo mas importante olvidar. Toque la puerta levemente.

-Pase-Escuche débilmente. Abrí la puerta y me quedé en el marco. Jacob estaba acostado en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. No me miró cuando entré. Suspiré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No me lo pondría fácil. Me senté en el borde de la cama y lo miré.

-Podemos hablar?-Pregunté. El me miró y se incorporó para quedar sentado junto a mí.

-Supongo-Dijo en voz baja.

-Escucha Jake, yo sé que te cuesta entender porque quiero hacer esto, pero…-Dije, pero me interrumpió.

-No esperes que lo entienda Renesme. Porque si mal no recuerdo el día de ayer temblabas de pies a cabeza solamente cuando me acercaba a ti a un paso de distancia, y todo por el-Dijo. Hablaba tan bajo que me fue difícil, pero escuche cada palabra. Cerré los ojos recordando el daño que le causaban mis reacciones.

-Yo..yo lo siento-Dije sin saber como no provocar una discusión. El me miró.

-Ren, no quise hacerte sentir mal, yo entiendo por lo que pasaste, no te estoy acusando de nada, es solo que no puedo entender porque quieres estar en una misma habitación con el-Dijo.

-Jake yo no quiero estar en una misma habitación con el, no es que quiera verlo, no es que lo extrañe, no es nada de lo que seguramente has pensado y que me muestre sintiendo algo por Alec, es que quiero olvidarlo, y dentro de las razones por las cuales no he podido hacerlo es porque aun no entiendo como pudo hacerme algo así, quiero escucharlo, y sobre todo quiero dejarlo atrás, porque no puedes tratar de entenderme? Es importante para mí-Dije.

-Lo siento Ren. No puedo-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Jacob espera-Llamé antes de que saliera. Él se detuvo y se apoyó con su mano sobre la puerta dejando caer los hombros.

-Ren, por favor-Dijo.

-No, escúchame, acaso no sabes porque no puedes tocarme sin que sienta miedo? Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso cuando me besaste por primera vez? Todo esto lo hago por ti! Porque quiero que me toques y no recuerde nada que me atemorice, quiero poder estar contigo sin fantasmas, ni miedos, ni temores-Dije. El siguió dándome la espalda y permaneció en silencio. Suspire derrotada.

-Entiendo. No lo veré si eso es lo que quieres-Dije en voz baja. Lo rodeé para salir de la habitación, pero su mano cálida tomo la mía. Me giró para que quedara frente a él.

-Esta bien-Dijo. Esta bien? Estaba confundida.

-Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-Pregunté.

-Si esto es tan importante para ti, no puedo ser egoísta y dejarte sola. Tienes razón, por más que odie la idea de que este cerca de ti, debes dejarlo atrás y si la única forma es escucharlo, perdonarlo o lo que sea que pase, no me opondré-Dijo. Tomé su mano.

-Gracias amor, es importante para mi-Dije.

-Amor?-Preguntó.

-Es lo que siento por ti no?-Dije sonriendo. Él sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a mi dejándome entre la pared y el. Esta vez estaba segura de que ahí era donde quería estar. Nos besamos lentamente, sin temores ni prisas. Jacob suspiró contra mi boca y me pegó mas a la pared, pase mis manos por su cuello y acaricie su cabello con delicadeza. Sentí como su brazo fue recorriendo el mio y luego poso su mano en mi cintura, se coló por mi camisa y rozó la piel de mi espalda baja con sus dedos. No estaba preparada para aquello y me sobresalte abriendo los ojos.

-Cariño lo siento-Dijo rápidamente. Negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Solo… me tomaste desprevenida-Dije. Me quite un mechón de cabello del rostro y Jacob siguió el movimiento con sus ojos. Me tomó la mano y la observó fijamente.

-Tiemblas-Dijo. Miré mi mano entre la suya y era cierto. Estaba temblando. Lo miré.

-Soy un idiota-Dijo antes de que yo dijera algo.

-No…Jake, porque dices eso?-Pregunté.

-Yo odio a Alec por lo que te hizo, y yo sigo recordándotelo todo el tiempo, dejándome llevar como un estúpido adolescente-Dijo.

-Jake. Me tomaste desprevenida, es todo. No recordé nada, solo es muy pronto-Dije. El suspiró y juntó su frente con la mía.

-Te amo-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Yo también-Dije.

-Bien, así no tendré que secuestrarte para tenerte conmigo toda la vida-Dijo abrazándome por la cintura y alzándome en el aire. Solté una carcajada.

-Estás loco. Aunque tienes razón. No tienes que hacerlo, siempre preferiré estar a tu lado, mientras me dejes hacerlo-Dije.

-Siempre tontita-Dijo dejándome caer en la cama y situándose sobre mí. Sonreí.

-Bien, así no tendré que secuestrarte para estar a tu lado por siempre-Dije imitando parte de sus palabras. Me sonrió.

-Así que básicamente tenemos un trato?-Preguntó.

-Yo creo que sí. Es… estar juntos por siempre?-Pregunté.

-Hecho-Dijo tendiéndome la mano. Solté una carcajada y la estreché.

-Hecho-Dije. Nos besamos por un largo tiempo. Disfrute de sus manos sobre mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas y apartando mechones de cabello con delicadeza. Amaba a Jacob. Mucho. Nuestras caricias estaban llenas de ternura e inocencia, nunca cruzamos la línea de querer mas, solo sintiendo nuestros labios y cuerpos separados por poca distancia. Nos quedamos observando por lo que parecieron horas. Estaba quedándome dormida cuando tocaron la puerta. Me senté en la cama mientras Jacob abría la puerta. Edward apareció detrás. Observó toda la habitación y luego nos recorrió de pies a cabeza a mi y a Jacob. Entrecerré los ojos.

-No estábamos teniendo sexo Edward-Le dije. Jacob me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Me encogí de hombros.

-No pensé que lo estaban Ren-Dijo rápidamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gente nuevo capi. Estuve perdida pero aquí les traigo… Cuéntenme que piensannn! Besossss


	23. Estoy bien

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capitulo 23. Estoy bien.

-Si lo pensaste. Y déjame decirte que no lo haría en la misma casa donde este alguno de mis hermanos-Le dije. Edward rodó los ojos.

-Está bien lo siento. Los chicos han llegado por si aun quieres hacerlo-Dijo. Miré a Jacob y asintió. Suspiré.

-Bien. Le diré que venga-Dije. Tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje corto. Solo decía "Estaré en casa". Me puse de pie y bajamos juntos las escaleras. Bella se había dormido en el sillón.

-No quiero despertarla-Dijo Edward.

-Le diré a alguna de las chicas que se quede con ella-Dijo Jacob.

-Edward puedes quedarte si quieres-Dije cuidadosamente.

-Ni de broma te dejaré sola con el-Dijo de inmediato.

-Y Emmett y Jasper?-Pregunté.

-Yo también soy tu hermano, no te dejaré sola-Dijo. Suspire.

-Esta bien-Dije. Salimos de la casa y nos encontramos a los chicos junto al auto de Jasper.

-Al podrías quedarte en casa con Bells?-Dijo Jacob.

-Claro-Dijo. Se despidió de Jasper y se dirigió a la casa.

-Yo la acompaño, creo que deben estar solos-Dijo Rose.

-Nos vemos más tarde cariño-Dijo Emmett. Se besaron por dos minutos y luego, por fin, se separaron. Me eche a reír. Rosalie y Emmett eran tal para cual. Entramos a la casa. Estaba rodeada de chicos. Todos me miraban observando cada una de mis reacciones. Me senté en el sillón a observarme las manos. Esta vez temblaban incontrolablemente. Apreté una contra la otra para no delatarme.

-Ness si no quieres hacer esto, no lo hagas-Dijo Jasper.

-Estoy bien-Dije.

-Estas temblando-Dijo Emmett.

-Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo-Dije. Jacob apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos recostándose contra la pared.

-Los nervios no te hacen temblar y palidecer al mismo tiempo-Dijo tenso.

-Jake…-Dije. El suspiro y no dijo nada.

-Escuchen, quiero que me dejen sola con el-Dije.

-QUE?-Preguntaron todos a la vez. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente para no responder con mi temperamento. Necesitaba que me entendieran.

-Necesito hablar con el sin que ustedes interrumpan a cada minuto y quieran golpearlo a cada segundo. Puedo estar en el garaje, pueden entrar en cualquier momento si sienten que no estoy segura-Dije.

-No Ren…-Comenzó Edward.

-No tu Edward, espero que respeten mi decisión-Dije. Jacob me observó fijamente.

-Y si esto sale mal? No has pensando que puede pasar lo contrario? Que ahora que estás mejorando verlo te haga retroceder y temerle a todo el que se te acerque de nuevo?-Preguntó secamente.

-Es un riesgo que voy a tomar Jacob. Creí que me apoyarías-Dije.

-Lo haré, es solo que no entiendo porque te empeñas en exponerte-Dijo. Iba a responderle pero tocaron el timbre. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tenso.

-Yo abriré-Dijo Emmett seriamente.

-Emm, prométeme que no le harás nada-Dije.

-No lo haré. Confío en que tú lo harás-Dijo. Jacob se acercó a mí y me tomó por las mejillas.

-Si no puedes manejarlo solo dime, esta bien?-Preguntó.

-Lo prometo-Dije. Me puse de puntillas y besé sus labios. Escuche su voz desde el vestíbulo.

-Hola Emmett-Dijo Alec.

-Imbécil-Dijo Emmett en tono de saludo. Jasper y Edward se miraron burlonamente.

-Eh gracias supongo-Dijo Alec.

-Ren esta en la sala. Espero que te marches rápido-Dijo Emm.

-Gracias-Repitió Alec. Jacob se hizo a mi lado. En cuanto Alec apareció a la vista di un paso atrás y vi como Jacob apretó sus manos.

-Buenas tardes-Saludó Alec. Edward, Jasper y Jacob no dijeron nada. Yo tampoco. Sentí la garganta seca. Alec me miró directamente. Podía ver todavía la nobleza en sus ojos. Seguía siendo aquel chico que quería, pero el mismo había conseguido que eso se convirtiera en pasado.

-Ren?-Llamó.

-Hola Alec-Dije en voz baja.

-Te ves…diferente-Dijo. Jacob tensó sus hombros.

-Me siento diferente-Dije.

-Escucha yo, solo vine a despedirme-Dijo.

-No Alec. No puedes irte sin que me digas porque-Dije directamente. Obviamente supo a que me refería y contrajo su rostro con sufrimiento.

-Yo…-Comenzó pero lo interrumpí.

-Vamos al garaje-Dije. El pareció sorprendido de que quisiera hablar a solas pero asintió. Se giró bajo la mirada atemorizante de Emmett. Cuando iba a comenzar a caminar Jacob me tomó de la mano.

-Ren por favor-Dijo rogándome.

-Jake, confía en mí-Dije. El suspiró y asintió. Solté su mano y seguí a Alec. Lo encontré observando mi auto.

-Lo armaste eh?-Preguntó.

-Los chicos me ayudaron-Dije.

-Corre bien?-Preguntó.

-Todavía no lo he probado-Dije. Me miró extrañado.

-Tienes un auto de carreras como siempre quisiste y aun no lo has probado? Porque?-Preguntó.

-No necesito hacerlo. Tiene un buen motor. Sé que corre bien-Dije.

-Que motor tiene?-Preguntó. En serio? Quería hablar de mi auto?.

-Un Bolt On BB-Dije. Pareció sorprendido.

-Como lo conseguiste?-Preguntó.

-Fue un regalo de Jacob-Dije.

-Oh, ya veo-Dijo simplemente.

-Y bien? No creo que hayas venido para hablar de mi auto-Dije. Estaba sorprendida de mi misma. Estaba hablando con Alec como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Estaba aterrorizada de pies a cabeza, pero no lo estaba demostrando. No debía, podía sentir a mis hermanos detrás de la puerta, y a Jacob. No quería darles motivos para que pensaran que no podía manejarlo.

-Ren escucha, fue una estupidez si? Solo estaba ebrio. No era yo-Dijo.

-Yo también creí eso Alec, pero después de pensarlo me di cuenta de que es una excusa. Ebrio o no sabias lo que estabas haciendo, lo que me hiciste-Dije. Mi voz tembló. Alec dio un paso hacia mí pero yo retrocedí.

-No te me acerques-Dije. Pude sentir como comencé a derramar lágrimas.

-Ren, lo siento, por favor perdóname. Yo… solo me deje llevar entiendes? Fui un estúpido. Yo te amaba… aun te amo y pensé que tu lo querías tanto como yo. Supongo que estaba equivocado por como arruiné todo-Dijo.

-No te creo Alec. Alguien que ama no es capaz de infringirle daño a esa persona. De ninguna clase. Y lo que tú intentaste hacer, lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón. Me hiciste insegura, me hiciste temerle a alguien que si me valora, me hiciste sentir poca cosa, usada…-Me detuve porque las lagrimas se caían profusamente. Me limpié el rostro bruscamente. Alec me miraba sin decir nada. Podía ver lo culpable que se sentía.

-Pero sabes que? Aunque no tenga perdón, yo encontré la forma de perdonarte, porque quiero que salgas de mi vida Alec, no quiero volver a verte, ni a saber de ti. No te odio, pero tampoco siento nada por ti. Solo lastima por que pudiste ser feliz conmigo, pero lo echaste a perder comportándote como un imbécil-Dije sacando el carácter Cullen que me identificaba.

-Entiendo, supongo que lo merezco-Dijo.

-No supongas. Lo mereces, pero sabes que? Yo… ya lo olvide. Espero que te vaya bien Alec y que seas feliz-Dije.

-Cuídate Ren-Dijo.

-Cuídate-Dije.

-Puedo…darte un abrazo?-Preguntó. Ja! Estaba demente?

-Seguro… puedo darte una patada en el culo?-Pregunté sacando a relucir mi sarcasmo. Escuché risas. Alec sonrió también.

-Claro, lo siento-Dijo. Se disponía a salir pero se detuvo.

-Puedo preguntarte algo mas?-Preguntó.

-Solo una mas-Dije.

-Eres feliz…digo, Jacob te hace feliz?-Preguntó.

-Lo hace. Inmensamente-Dije.

-Bien. Adiós Ren-Dijo.

Me hice a un lado para que saliera. Mis hermanos y novio ni siquiera intentaron esconderse. Más bien se veían como un grupo de boxeadores busca problemas. Los adoraba. Alec murmuró una despedida y no recibió ni media palabra. Solo Emmett se encargó de darle su toque.

-Adiós imbécil… espero que Europa te guste… y si no, preferiría que buscaras un sitio mas soleado, lejos de Forks-Dijo duramente.

-Claro Emmett, nos vemos-Dijo Alec abriendo la puerta.

-Mas bien diría que no! Vete por el sol chico estas un poco pálido-Dijo dándole dos palmadas que seguramente le cambiaron el pulmón de lugar. Alec se frotó y asintió en mi dirección subiéndose a su auto y… yéndose. En cuanto Emmett cerró la puerta me desplomé.

-Ren!-Gritaron todos.

-Estoy bien-Dije abrazando mis rodillas y metiendo la cabeza entre ellas. Sentí como Jacob se arrodilló frente a mí.

-No lo estas. Apenas pudiste sostenerte-Dijo. Saque mi cabeza de su escondite para mirarlo. Su rostro estaba teñido de enojo y preocupación. Sabía que lo primero era por lo que había dicho Alec acerca de que me amaba.

-Te prometo que estoy bien. De hecho… todo esta bien-Dije.

-Bien. Déjame ayudarte-Dijo prácticamente poniéndome en pie. No podía ser tan liviana.

-En serio cuanto peso puedes soportar?-Pregunté. Él se echó a reír.

-Ya veo que a pesar de tener la cara cubierta de lágrimas estas bien-Dijo. Me pase rápidamente las manos por el rostro.

-Estoy bien Jake, chicos estoy bien-Agregué ya que mis hermanos me miraban como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar en llanto.

-Prefiero asegurarme yo mismo de eso-Dijo Edward.

-Y como lo harás?-Pregunté.

-Confirmando que no te derrumbaras en las próximas 24 horas-Dijo. Rodé los ojos. Ya me imaginaba bajo su constante supervisión.

-Que irritante-Dije caminando hacia la sala.

-Edward tiene razón en querer comprobarlo Ren, tú prefieres encerrarte y no decirnos que te pasa-Dijo Jasper.

-Cierto-Apoyó Emmett.

-Esta bien trio de Oprahs, no voy a desmoronarme, si me estorban los golpeare-Dije cruzándome de brazos. Emmett se echo a reír.

-No necesito músculos para dejarte sin herencia de una patada Emm-Dije. Emmett abrió los ojos y se protegió sus cositas con las manos.

-Está bien no te vigilare-Dijo.

-Cobarde-Dijeron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

-No se preocupen chicos, yo la vigilare. Y a mi no me dejaras sin herencia cierto?-Preguntó Jacob mirándome. Mierda. Estaba en problemas. En serio? Me miraba con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado y esperaba que siguiera en mi actitud de hermana dura? Suspiré derrotada.

-Está bien. Y no, no te golpeare-Dije.

-En serio Ren? Prefieres a un energúmeno musculoso que a tu hermano mayor?-Preguntó Emmett con aspecto herido.

-Oye!-Dijo Jacob.

-Tú eres un energúmeno musculo Emmett-Dije. Ahora fue el turno de Emmett.

-Oye!-Dijo.

-Es cierto-Dijeron Edward y Jasper. Me eche a reír.

-Bien, he hecho mi broma del día, con permiso voy a besar a mi novio-Dije jalando a Jacob del brazo.

-Renesme!-Dijeron los tres.

-Saben que es cierto! Dejen de ser tan irritantes!-Dije. Miré a Jacob que tenia una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja. Entramos a mi habitación y de inmediato lo acorrale contra la puerta besándolo como una posesa. Jacob comenzó a hablar entre besos.

-Creo…que…en…realidad…estas…bien-Dijo apretándome por la cintura.

-Ya….te….lo…había….dicho-Dije.

-Estaba…preocupado...de…que…no….saliera…bien-Dijo.

-Ya…ves…que…si…cállate…y….bésame-Dije. Se rió contra mis labios y me giró para que yo quedara contra la puerta. Sonreí y lo jale del cuello para acercarlo más a mí. Ahora sabía que todo iba a estar bien.

EDWARD P.O.V.

Estaba aparentando tranquilidad para que mi hermano Emmett no subiera como un toro enojado y sacara a Jacob de la habitación de Renesme.

-Ya Emmett deja de dar vueltas, me estas mareando-Dijo Jasper.

-Como pueden estar tan tranquilos sabiendo que nuestra hermanita esta encerrada con un chico?-Preguntó.

-Ya debes saber que Ren no necesita nuestra aprobación para hacer lo que quiere. Y dudo mucho que vaya a tener sexo con Jacob si nosotros estamos en casa-Dije.

-Eso no lo sabes!-Dijo alzando los brazos.

-En serio crees que intentaría hacer algo con el riesgo de que tumbes la puerta de una patada?-Pregunté. Me miró sentándose pesadamente en el sillón. Lo escuché crujir. Decidí ignorar lo que pasaba arriba de nosotros y hablar con mis hermanos de lo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-Chicos necesito hablar con ustedes-Dije. Jasper me miró.

-Yo también necesito hablar con ustedes-Dijo recargando sus brazos sobre sus piernas y juntando sus manos.

-Eh de hecho tengo una idea que me esta rondando por la cabeza que no tiene que ver con Ren y lo que este haciendo con el hermano de Rose-Dijo secamente.

-Bien, quieres hablar primero Jazz?-Pregunté.

-No, esta bien, que querías decirnos?-Preguntó. Suspiré.

-Bien… Quería saber que opinaban sobre llevar nuestra relación con las chicas a un siguiente nivel-Dije.

-Veo que nuestros temas de conversación no están tan alejados-Dijo Jasper.

-Vaya, por primera vez parece que estoy pensando lo mismo que ustedes-Dijo Emmett sorprendido. Era en serio. Mis hermanos y yo habíamos tenido la misma sensación.

-Escuchen, es solo que todo lo que paso con Bella, siento que no debo dejar nada al azar entienden? No puedo arriesgarme a perderla de nuevo-Dije.

-Te entiendo perfectamente Ed, solo pensar que Allie se pudo ir con ella, sentía que me quedaba sin algo demasiado importante, sin aire-Dijo Jasper.

-Bueno, yo solamente pensaba que seria fantástico tener acceso directo a Rose, pero ustedes par de cursis me han hecho dar cuenta de que cuando estoy sin ella no estoy del todo feliz, Rose es graciosa, hermosa, sexy y no me gustaría perderla por una tontería que cometa Edward-Dijo. Jasper lo miró.

-Vaya, Emmett esta creciendo-Dijo.

-Y no todas las tonterías las puedo cometer yo Emm-Dije secamente.

-Como sea, en que estabas pensando?-Preguntó.

-Que les parece si les proponemos….-Dije haciendo señas para que juntáramos las cabezas. Jasper y Emmett me miraron fijamente. Luego se miraron entre sí, y luego me miraron nuevamente con un brillo en los ojos.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, es un gran paso, pero estoy seguro de que todo ira bien-Dijo Jasper.

-Ahora eres brujo como Alice?-Preguntó Emmett.

-No Emm. Me lo dice el corazón-Dijo Jasper. Sonreí.

-Bien, Emmett?-Preguntó.

-A mi no me lo dice el corazón, de hecho nunca me dice nada porque es un órgano y no habla, pero siento que es lo correcto-Dijo Emmett en tono burlón.

-Emm, esto es serio-Dije.

-Está bien. Estoy enamorado hasta el cuello y quiero hacerlo-Dijo rodando los ojos. Jasper se echó a reír.

-Parece que no somos los únicos cursis-Dijo. Me eché a reir.

-Bien par de niñas. Entonces es un hecho?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Es un hecho-Dijimos Jasper y yo.

-Como lo haremos? Por separado o juntos?-Pregunté.

-Pensémoslo y si se nos ocurre algo lo hacemos saber-Dijo Jasper.

-Buena idea-Dije.

-Bien, ahora que esta decidido, a sacar al idiota de la habitación de Ren-Dijo Emmett riéndose maliciosamente.

-Que vas a hacer?-Pregunté. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y cogió aire.

- Mierda!, he golpeado el auto de Jacob cuando salí de garaje!-Dijo tres octavas más alto de lo que hablaba. Seguramente todo el vecindario lo había oído.

-3…2…1…y….-Dijo. Se abrió una puerta y un Jacob con el cabello alborotado bajo las escaleras de tres en tres.

-Que? Que le hiciste a mi auto?-Preguntó. Emmett, Jasper y yo comenzamos a reír como unos maniáticos. Renesme apareció por las escaleras. Vio a Jacob con el ceño fruncido y nos miró.

-Ustedes tres son unos idiotas infantiles-Dijo.

-Si, pero somos tus hermanos mayores y creemos que es hora de que Jacob se vaya -Dijo Emmett.

-Pueden meterse lo que creen por el…-Comenzó Ren pero Jacob la interrumpió.

-Ren… Esta bien cariño, es algo tarde, no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de tus hermanos-Dijo riéndose y poniendo énfasis en la palabra hospitalidad. Tenía el valor de reírse de la situación.

-Muy gracioso-Dije.

-Gracias-Dijo sonriendo.

-Bien sonrisitas, vete antes de que se acabe la hospitalidad-Dijo Emmett.

-Hasta mañana Jacob-Dijo Jasper claramente invitándolo a largarse.

-Ya entendí, tranquilos-Dijo Jacob. Se giró bloqueándonos la visión de Ren hasta que bajo la cabeza y supe que la estaba besando. Hice una mueca. Tendría que acostumbrarme a esto o me daría un aneurisma.

-Bien. Hora de sacar el trasero de la casa de mi novia si no quiero que sus hermanos me muelan a golpes-Dijo Emmett abriendo la puerta. Jasper y yo nos echamos a reír. Renesme nos miró asesinamente.

-Adiós amor. Descansa-Dijo Jacob.

-Adiós cariño. Nos vemos mañana-Dijo Ren recostada en el marco de la puerta. Se veía… feliz. Dudaba que fuera a desmoronarse como todos pensábamos. Luego se giró hacia nosotros. Oh oh.

-Y ustedes? Acaso los interrumpo cuando están en SUS habitaciones con SUS novias?-Dijo en voz alta.

-Ren, no es para tanto! Estuviste todo el día con el!-Dijo Emmett.

-Y a ti que te importa? Acaso no pasas todo el día con Rose encerrado en tu habitación? Y yo sé que no están solo besándose como Jacob y yo!-Dijo Ren.

-Esta bien! Tiempo fuera!-Dijo Jasper por encima del bullicio. Ren y Emmett lo miraron rompiendo el escandalo.

-Que?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Ren, primero somos tus hermanos, vives con nosotros y no puedes hacer lo que quieres como si te importara un comino nuestra opinión-Dijo Jasper. Oh por Dios acababa de provocar el acabose.

-Estas hablando en serio Jazz? Después de 19 años de vivir conmigo no has entendido que NO puedes decirme que hacer?-Dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-En serio Jazz, no fue una frase muy inteligente-Dije. Jasper hizo una mueca.

-Esta bien, Ren, puedes por favor no extralimitarte en las visitas de Jacob?-Preguntó Jasper. Ella lo miró.

-Lo pensaré-Dijo.

-Y que importa de todas maneras ahora que vamos a…-Comenzó Emmett.

-Emmett!-Gritamos Jasper y yo al tiempo interrumpiéndolo.

-Que? Ella se va a enterar hoy mismo, porque acabo de tener una idea super genial, como yo por supuesto, de como hacerlo-Dijo mostrando sus hoyuelos. Rodé los ojos.

-De que mierda están hablando?-Preguntó Ren.

-Ren cuida tu vocabulario-Dije. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Y bien?-Preguntó. Miré a Jasper y el asintió contándole todo. Cuando terminó ella nos miraba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

-Oh mierda!-Soltó sorprendida.

-Ren! Esa boca!-Volví a regañar.

-Oh vamos Edward, no pueden soltarme algo así y esperar que no me sorprenda! Demonios esto es grande! Están seguros?-Preguntó.

-Puedes sorprenderte educadamente-Dije.

-Ya déjala Edward. Ren también debe opinar sobre esto. Después de todo ella se vera afectada-Dijo Jasper.

-Totalmente cierto. Pero para que no digan que nunca hago nada por ustedes y para no arruinarles la ENORME decisión que tomaron SIN MI… Cuentan con mi apoyo. No protestare ni me quejare-Dijo sentándose y cruzando las piernas.

-En serio? Así de sencillo?-Preguntó Emmett. Ella lo miró.

-Emm, si esto es lo que quieren los apoyaré. Se cuan enamorados están. Porque habría de oponerme?-Preguntó.

-Bien. Esta decidido-Dijo Jasper.

-Y bien Emmett cual fue la idea que se te ocurrió?-Dije. Estaba realmente curioso. O saldría con algo descabellado o con algo bueno. Él sonrió y nos contó de su idea. Wow.

-Oh por Dios Emm!-Gritó Ren cuando terminó.

-Que? Es muy mala?-Preguntó.

-No! Es perfecta! No sabia que fueras tan romántico!-Dijo sonriéndole.

-Ya sabes. Súper genial-Dijo señalándose así mismo.

-Es muy buena. Me gusta-Dije.

-De acuerdo. No lo esperaba en absoluto pero es una excelente idea-Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Eso me ofendió un poco pero gracias-Dijo Emmett.

-Y bien. Lo vamos a hacer hoy?-Pregunté.

-Claro! A que esperaras? A volver a besar a otra rubia hueca?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Emmett déjalo ya-Dije irritado.

-Está bien lo siento. Pero es cierto. Porque no hoy?-Dijo.

-Ehhh empezando porque son casi las 12 de la noche?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Es mas romántico todavía!-Dijo Ren emocionada.

-No creo que sea mala idea-Dije.

-Estas seguro?-Preguntó Jazz mirándome.

-Eso creo-Dije.

-Bien! Hagámoslo-Dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie.

-Espera y las….-Comencé.

-Yo me encargo!-Dijo Ren saliendo pitada por las escaleras. Bajó rápidamente con carteles y marcadores.

-De donde sacaste todo?-Pregunté.

-Mis clases de dibujo-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agachándose sobre los carteles comenzando a garabatear. Cuando termino nos entregó dos carteles a cada uno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LO SIENTOOO! SE QUE SOY MUY MALA! PERO TODAVIA NO PUEDEN SABER DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO LOS CHICOS! ME MORI DE RISA ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN! NOS VEMOSSSSS NO ME MATENNNN


	24. Nuevo paso

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capitulo 24. Nuevo paso.

-No lo arruinen. Los observaré desde mi habitación-Dijo. Emmett, Jasper y yo nos miramos y suspiramos al tiempo.

-Bien. Aquí vamos-Dije. Ren nos alzó sus pulgares.

-Suerte! Y Ahora váyanse-Dijo. Prácticamente nos empujo fuera de casa. Caminamos en silencio, el nervio corría entre nosotros pero no nos detuvimos hasta que estuvimos al costado de la casa de las Swan. Era de suerte que las habitaciones estuvieran una al lado de la otra.

-Bien. Yo primero, luego Jazz y luego tu Emmett, y no rompas la ventana-Susurré.

-Esta bien genio-Dijo. Cogimos rocas y las lanzamos a las habitaciones esperando que todo saliera como esperábamos.

BELLA P.O.V.

Un ruido insistente me hizo abrir los ojos. Me dolía un poco la cabeza pero ya había tomado la morfina para los próximos tres días. Debía soportarlo. Otra vez aquel ruido. Fruncí el ceño y me incorporé encendiendo la lámpara junto a mi cama justo a tiempo para ver volar una roca hacia mi ventana. Está bien. Eso era conmigo. Salí de la cama cuidadosamente de no volver a quedar inconsciente por dos días y medio y me asomé por la ventana. Abrí la boca impresionada. Edward, Jasper y Emmett estaban parados en frente de nuestra casa separados casi un metro del otro con carteles en sus manos. Escuché dos chillidos provenientes de las habitaciones de mis hermanas. Miré a Edward directamente y me sonrió de la manera mas hermosa que había visto. Me apresuré a ir a la habitación de mis hermanas. Me crucé a Rose en el camino, nos sonreímos expectantes y entramos a la de Alice que se encontraba saltando frente a su ventana.

-Oh Dios se ven realmente sexys-Dijo Rose.

-De que estas hablando?-Pregunté.

-No lo ves? De pies con esa seguridad y porte. Dios, Amo a Emmett-Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Que están haciendo?-Preguntó Alice. Observé como se miraron entre si y asintieron. Primero Emmett levanto su cartel.

"ROSE". Mi hermana chilló emocionada. Luego Jasper levantó el suyo.

"ALLIE". Alice incrementó la frecuencia de sus saltos diciendo "Oh Dios mio" entre ellos. Edward suspiró sonriente y alzó el suyo.

"BELLA". Le sonreí de vuelta y apreté la mano de Rose. Los chicos volvieron a mirarse entre si y luego Emmett alzó un nuevo cartel.

"¿QUIERES". Jasper no tardó en levantar el suyo.

"MUDARTE". Las tres nos miramos sorprendidas pero no tardamos en volver a mirar a Edward levantando el suyo.

"CONMIGO?". Edward me miró fijamente con incertidumbre en sus ojos.

-Están bromeando?-Preguntó Jacob saliendo de no se donde y miraron por la ventana. Las tres saltamos asustadas.

-Que demonios te pasa? Estamos en medio de algo!-Dijo Rose mirándonos a Alice y a mi. Sabía que era esa mirada. Ustedes que piensan?

-Oh Dios mio-Repitió Alice.

-Al creo que vendría bien una opinión diferente-Dije. Los chicos bajaron sus carteles esperando.

-Estas loca? Esto es lo mas romántico que me ha pasado en toda mi vida? Y estoy totalmente segura de que quiero mudarme con Jazz!-Dijo saltando nuevamente. Miré a Rose.

-Estoy feliz con Emmett. No es el idiota que siempre consigo. El de verdad me hace sentir bien. Y el sexo es excelente-Dijo.

-En serio Rose? Vas a decidir esto basándote en sexo?-Pregunté.

-Lo amo Bella-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Eso era otra cosa. Podía sentir a Jacob mirándome fijamente. Lo miré. El sabia cuanto sentía por Edward. Me había visto cuando nos habíamos ido de casa. Asintió sonriendo levemente.

-Yo… creo que debemos hacerlo-Dije. No había terminado cuando Alice saco uno de sus blocks de diseño y garabateo. Luego lo puso en la ventana. Sonreí al ver su letra floreada.

"SI". Emmett soltó un puño al aire en señal de triunfo y Jasper y Edward se golpearon los hombros sonriendo. Luego cada uno alzó su mano en señal de despedida y se fue. En cuanto desaparecieron, mis hermanas chillaron emocionadas. Yo me eche a reír. También estaba contenta pero no era de las que gritaban como locas.

-Chicas despertaran al vecindario-Dijo Jake.

-Jake. Estas bien con esto?-Pregunté.

-Lo que las haga feliz-Dijo.

-Y tu? Estarás feliz?-Pregunté.

-Estas bromeando? Vivirá en la misma casa que su noviecita. Seguro que estará feliz-Dijo Rose sonriendo. Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que es algo bueno-Dijo.

-Oh vamos Jacob, deja de hacerte el duro. Sabes que esto nos beneficiara a todos, incluyéndote-Canturreo Alice.

-Sus novios no me la pondrán fácil, como sea estoy feliz por ustedes. Que descansen-Dijo caminando hacia fuera.

-Te daremos una mano-Dije. El agito la mano en el aire y se fue.

-Creo que yo también voy a dormir, tengo algo de dolor de cabeza-Dije.

-Te sientes bien?-Preguntó Rose.

-Si. Solo necesito dormir-Dije.

-Descansa Bells-Dijeron al tiempo.

-Adiós chicas-Dije sonriéndoles. Lo último que vi de ellas fue una brillante y enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Me recosté en la cama perezosamente y vi como mi celular vibro. Lo tomé abriendo el mensaje de texto.

"Me has hecho muy feliz. E".

Sonreí respondiéndole.

"No mas de lo que tu a mi. B". Suspiré feliz y dejé el celular sobre la mesa junto a mi cama. Me quedé dormida casi de inmediato.

EDWARD P.O.V.

Estaba que salía flotando de la felicidad que tenia. Mis hermanos y yo entramos a la casa sonrientes.

-Dios. Pude ver todos sus dientes desde la ventana-Dijo Ren bajando las escaleras.

-Lo viste?-Preguntó Emmett emocionado.

-Si. Y también el elegante SI que obtuvieron de respuesta-Dijo sonriendo.

-Es letra de Alice-Dijo Jasper orgulloso.

-Genial Jazz-Dijo Ren burlonamente-Fuera de eso, me alegro por ustedes chicos-Agregó sonriendo.

-Gracias peque. Aunque tú también debes estar contenta. Jacob va incluido en ese paquete-Dije. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que es algo bueno. Bien, hasta mañana perdedores!-Dijo sacudiendo la mano en el aire. Ok, el sarcasmo estaba de regreso.

-Descansa-Dije cuando había desaparecido.

-Vaya, no creen que se lo tomo demasiado bien?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Vamos Emm, Jacob vendrá también, eso la debe contentar-Dije.

-Es cierto. Aunque aun me parece sorprendente que no protestara y en lugar de eso nos ayudara-Dijo Jasper.

-Lo bueno es que no lo hizo, y ahora debemos dormir porque mañana tenemos que planear como vamos a hacerlo-Dije.

-Tienes razón. Descansen chicos-Dijo Jasper.

-Lo mismo, hasta mañana-Dijo Emmett.

-Hasta mañana-Dije entrando a mi habitación. Me arroje a la cama como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Estaba felizmente agotado. Sonreí cuando vi lo que Bella me respondió al celular. Me acosté sobre mi estomago y me quedé dormido. Mañana todo sería mejor.

-Edward!-Gritó Emmett en mi oído. Puedo jurar que me eleve unos centímetros de la cama con el sobresalto.

-Emmett! Que mierda te pasa!-Dije enojado y adormilado.

-A mi nada. Tal vez debas revisarte el oído, intenté despertarte por lo menos cinco veces-Dijo.

-Se llama sueño profundo!-Dije.

-Vaya, que malhumorado eres por las mañanas. Pobre Bella-Dijo riéndose.

-Solo cuando me levantan gritándome! Dios!-Dijo girando sobre mi estomago y poniéndome la almohada en la cabeza.

-Bien. Te perderás la charla sobre la mudanza-Dijo. Quité la almohada de mis ojos.

-De que hablas?-Pregunté.

-Las chicas y Jacob están aquí-Dijo. Miré el reloj. Demonios, eran las 10 de la mañana. Me levante perezosamente.

-Está bien. Bajo en unos minutos-Dije.

-No tardes-Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Rodé los ojos. Acaso no había escuchado que bajaba en unos minutos? Mi hermano era un enigma. Me duché rápidamente y tomé unos jeans y una camiseta cuello en v blanca. Me calcé las zapatillas y bajé las escaleras.

-Buenos días-Dije. Bella me sonrió. Tenía mejor aspecto, aunque la venda en su cabeza era algo alarmante. Le dí un beso en los labios y me senté junto a ella.

-Bueno, ahora que dormilón ha llegado, podemos planear lo que vamos a hacer?-Preguntó Emmett. Rodé los ojos.

-No podemos mudarnos aquí, es muy pequeño para 8 personas-Dijo Rose.

-Ni nosotros a su casa, nuestras casas están descartadas-Dijo Jasper.

-Entonces debemos comprar una casa más grande-Dije.

-Y como haremos eso? Nuestros padres enloquecerán-Dijo Bella.

-Bella, acaso pensaste que les pediríamos vivir con nosotros pensando en el dinero de nuestros padres?-Pregunté.

-Y entonces?-Preguntó.

-Nosotros cuatro somos herederos. A Ren le dieron la suya cuando cumplió 18. Tenemos dinero-Dijo Jasper.

-No piensan que Ren va a gastar su dinero en una casa cierto?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Por supuesto que no-Dijimos los tres al tiempo.

-Y porque no? Yo también voy a vivir allí-Dijo.

-Eso no importa. No vas a gastar tu dinero. Punto-Dijo Jasper. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Como sea. Donde vamos a conseguir una casa lo suficientemente grande?-Preguntó.

-Yo se donde podemos conseguir una. Y no tendremos que gastar mucho dinero-Dijo Jacob.

-Tendremos?-Pregunté.

-Si. Yo también pagaré por ella-Dijo.

-Porque?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Porque yo también voy a vivir allí, y no me beso con ninguno de ustedes-Dijo.

-Jacob no tienes porque-Comencé.

-Si tengo Edward, no voy a vivir a costa suya-Dijo.

-No lo harás, eres hermano de las chicas-Dijo Jasper.

-Como sea. Voy a pagar por la casa también, nosotros también somos herederos, ya que ustedes pagaran su parte yo pagare la mía-Dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos. Suspiré, como sea no le rogaría.

-Bien. Donde es esa casa que dices?-Pregunté.

-En la colina, hacia la autopista que lleva a Port Angeles, escuché que los dueños se habían mudado y habían dejado la casa, esta en venta-Dijo.

-La colina es una buen lugar, que dicen vamos a verla?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Me parece una buena idea. Que opinan?-Pregunté.

-No perdemos nada-Dijo Rose.

-Entonces, les avisamos a nuestros padres cuando nos mudemos o antes?-Preguntó Bella. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Creo que es mejor después para que no se entrometan-Dijo.

-Rose, tienen derecho a entrometerse, son nuestros padres-Dijo Bella.

-Como sea, es mejor después-Dijo Rose.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Renesme. La miré.

-Porque?-Pregunté.

-No podrán hacer nada después de haber comprado una casa-Dijo simplemente.

-Salvo quejarse de ello-Dijo Emmett echándose a reír.

-Bien, entonces vamos-Dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie. Nos encaminados a nuestros autos. Ayude a subir a Bella, con ella quejándose de que no era una minusválida, y arranque detrás de Jacob que iba delante de todos.

-Crees que es una buena idea?-Preguntó.

-Si no lo pensara no te lo hubiera pedido Bells-Dije.

-Si, pero y Ren? Y nuestros padres?-Preguntó. Rodé los ojos, mi novia tendía a buscarle los problemas a las situaciones. Debía ser por la mala suerte que tenía para los accidentes.

-Ren estará feliz mientras Jacob esté ahí también y nuestros padres tendrán que aceptarlo, deja de ser aguafiestas cariño-Dije.

-Esta bien-Dijo. La miré curioso. Se había rendido muy fácil.

-Ed, no voy a renegar, tienes razón. Solo estoy nerviosa, feliz, sorprendida y otras 10 emociones mas. Compréndeme-Dijo. Le sonreí.

-Por supuesto cariño, te entiendo-Dije. Seguí a Jacob.

-Vaya, es lejos, como conoce Jacob la colina?-Pregunté.

-Cerca de allí tuvo el accidente-Dijo.

-Ah ya veo. Bueno esperemos que la casa sea perfecta-Dije optimista.

-En serio cariño? Crees que la primera casa que visitemos sea la indicada?-Preguntó Bella sonriendo incrédula. Me encogí de hombros, algo me decía que así sería.

-Ya veremos-Dije. Finalmente Jacob ingresó por un sendero de arbustos altos lleno de flores blancas. Luego se detuvo frente a la casa. Sonreí. Ya moría por verla al interior. El exterior era majestuoso, tenia dos pisos y era blanca. El segundo piso estaba cubierto de grandes cristales que dejaban ver el interior decorado con muebles también blancos. La puerta era de madera oscura contrastando con el resto de la casa perfectamente. Nos miramos sonriendo.

-Me gusta por fuera-Dijo Rose.

-Veámosla toda-Dijo Jasper. Llamamos a la puerta. Un chico alto de cabello castaño abrió la puerta.

-Hola, puedo ayudarlos?-Preguntó mirándonos a todos. Tenía el torso descubierto y sudaba levemente. Fruncí el ceño incomodo.

-Interrumpimos?-Preguntó Alice.

-No, solo estaba haciendo ejercicio, soy Daniel-Dijo.

-Oh, bueno queremos conocer la casa Daniel-Dijo Alice.

-No son algo jóvenes para comprar una casa?-Preguntó.

-No somos tan jóvenes-Dijo Emmett mirándolo secamente. Estaba seguro de que había pensado lo mismo que yo. Además el chico era algo engreído.

-Oh bien, como sea, pasen. Iré a ponerme una camiseta-Dijo. Cuando se fue Rose habló.

-Gracias a Dios. El olor es insoportable-Dijo frunciendo la nariz. Me eché a reír.

-Es normal cuando te ejercitas Rose-Dije.

-No si sabes usar loción-Dijo. Volví a reírme.

-Como sea-Dije. El chico volvió.

-Bien, pasen-Dijo.

-Vives aquí?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Si, pero me iré, mis padres se mudaron a París. Bien esta es la sala, con aquel interruptor se levanta esa compuerta y se enciende la chimenea-Dijo señalando un recuadro que sobresalía en la pared opuesta.

-Aquí está la cocina, tiene todo lo normal y algunas otras cosas que le adicionó mi madre, no se mucho de ellas-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Las chicas miraron detenidamente y luego lo seguimos.

-Por ese pasillo esta el cuarto de lavado, hay dos lavadoras con secadora y todo lo demás-Dijo.

-Cuantas habitaciones tiene?-Pregunté.

-7, 4 de ellas son muy espaciosas y tienen baño. Las otras tres son mas pequeñas pero cómodas-Dijo subiendo las escaleras. Las habitaciones eran idénticas, tenían una cama matrimonial, dos sofás y una repisa con espejo y guardaropa, además de un televisor plasma grande. Las más pequeñas tenían una cama sencilla, un sofá y la repisa con espejo y guardaropa.

-Porque hay tantas habitaciones?-Preguntó Emmett. Daniel lo miró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tengo tres hermanos mayores y una hermana pequeña, somos una familia numerosa…-Dijo mirándolo.

-Emmett-Dijo mi hermano.

-Bien, este es el estudio, la biblioteca esta por aquella puerta y hay un pequeño balcón cubierto-Dijo mostrándolos.

-Me gusta-Dijo Renesme. Jacob le sonrió. Daniel nos llevó por otro lugar donde habían unas escaleras y volvimos a bajar a otro sector de la casa.

-En esa puerta de cristal esta la salida al patio trasero. Hay una piscina y si caminan unos cuantos metros pueden encontrar un pequeño lago, no es muy concurrido por la temperatura pero puede ser bueno en verano-Dijo.

-Y por ultimo este es el comedor, es algo grande pero creo que para ustedes no esta mal-Dijo. Luego nos llevó de regreso a la puerta pero giró a la derecha.

-Lo había olvidado, un pequeño gimnasio, tiene solo lo básico, mi madre odiaba que tuviéramos estas cosas en nuestras habitaciones así que arregló esta habitación para nosotros-Dijo. Luego regresó y nos llevó nuevamente a la sala.

-Tomen asiento-Dijo. Lo hicimos y lo miramos.

-Que piensan?-Preguntó.

-A mi me gusta-Dijo Alice.

-A mi igual-Dijo Rosalie.

-No creen que esta algo grande?-Preguntó Bella.

-Vamos Bells, somos muchos-Dijo Jacob. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Bien, fuera de eso me gusta-Dijo.

-Yo creo que es adecuada para nosotros-Dijo Renesme.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Jasper.

-Yo pienso que es perfecta-Dije. Emmett estaba en silencio.

-Emm?-Llamé.

-Falta algo importante-Dijo.

-Que?-Preguntó Daniel.

-El garaje, tenemos muchos autos-Dijo.

-No lo viste?-Preguntaron Renesme y Jacob a tiempo.

-Que a donde?-Preguntó confuso.

-La puerta gigante junto a la casa, sentido común Emm-Dijo Ren.

-Oh claro, les mostraré-Dijo Daniel llevándonos. Accionó un control remoto y la puerta se abrió verticalmente. Emmett silbó. Por lo menos cabían 8 autos. Era extenso. En ese momento solo había un Corvette negro, debía ser la última edición.

-Wow-Dijo Renesme caminando hacia el auto embelesada. Daniel la miró curioso. Ella miró el auto y le preguntó rápidamente.

-Es de 1800 CF?-Dijo con un brillo en los ojos. El chico frunció el ceño.

-Si, como lo sabes?-Preguntó. Jacob se acercó a Renesme y la tomó de la mano.

-Sabe de autos, y antes de que te lo preguntes si, es una chica-Dijo mirándolo fijamente. Rodé los ojos, Jacob parecía un perro marcando territorio. El chico lo miró un segundo y luego volvió su mirada a Renesme como si no le hubiera hablado nadie. Y aquí venia.

-Como dijiste que te llamabas?-Preguntó. Pude sentir como mis hermanos respiraron fuerte, justo como yo. Renesme lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió sarcásticamente.

-No lo dije-Dijo mostrando su actitud en toda su marca registrada. El chico alzó una ceja. Sentí a Emmett reír entre dientes. Yo estuve a punto de hacerlo si no hubiera sido por el codazo que me dio Bella en las costillas. En lugar de eso me salió una especie de tos de perro enfermo. Ahora Jasper rió entre dientes. Lo miré asesinamente.

-Y bien? Cual es la oferta?-Preguntó Rosalie. Daniel dejó de mirar de forma estúpida a mi hermana y se aclaró la garganta.

-120000 dólares-Dijo.

-Algo mas que debamos saber?-Pregunté.

-No, la casa esta en perfectas condiciones y es realmente espaciosa lo que les conviene si se van a mudar todos juntos-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien. Chicos?-Miré preguntando a mis hermanos y a Jacob. Ellos asintieron.

-La compraremos-Dije nuevamente a Daniel.

-Así? No lo pensarán?-Preguntó Daniel.

-No tenemos que pensar nada. Tienes algún problema en que compremos la casa hoy?-Pregunté.

-No. Es solo que es bastante dinero y no son más que un puñado de chicos-Dijo.

-Igual que tu bebito, la diferencia es que apenas eres un dedo del puñado-Dijo Renesme secamente. Jacob se echó a reír. Rodé los ojos.

-Ren-Dije para que no interrumpiera. Justo ahora tenía que enojarse por que le dijeran que era joven. Lo era! Porque no lo aceptaba de una vez. Dios. Daniel la miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Podía jurar que se había enamorado de mi hermanita.

-Y bien? Podemos hacerlo o no?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Claro. Entremos a la casa-Dijo. La ventaja de ser joven era que la tecnología siempre te acompañaba. Ahora podíamos comprar una casa y no tendríamos ni siquiera que tocar el dinero.

-Cual es la identificación bancaria?-Preguntó Jasper.

-5647389-Leyó Daniel de su teléfono. Jacob, Emmett, Jasper y yo la anotamos en nuestras pantallas. Hice unos cuantos procesos y luego transferí mi parte del dinero.

-Bien, acabo de transferir 30000 US de mi cuenta-Dije.

-Listo, yo también-Dijo Emmett.

-Esperen…listo-Dijo Jasper.

-Hecho-Dijo Jacob. Daniel revisó su celular y luego asintió. Nos tendió las escrituras y un contrato.

-Firmen aquí. Y estas son las escrituras de la casa-Dijo. Firmamos en el espacio de propietarios y devolvimos una copia a Daniel. Jasper revisó las escrituras y luego asintió.

-Todo parece estar en orden. De todas maneras lo revisaré con más calma-Dijo.

-Bien. Este es mi número de teléfono y el de nuestro abogado por si tienen algún problema. Aquí están las llaves, hay otro par en la cocina. Cuando van a pasarse?-Preguntó.

-En un par de días, puedes quedarte si lo necesitas-Dijo Jasper.

-No es necesario. Hoy mismo me iré. Estoy harto de Seattle-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Bien. Fue un gusto Daniel-Dije estrechando su mano.

-Lo mismo. Espero les guste la casa-Dijo. Caminamos hacia la salida con el detrás.

-Adiós-Dijeron las chicas.

-Hey, pelirroja-Llamó Daniel a Renesme. Oh oh. Jacob se detuvo junto a Renesme y lo miró. El chico parecía querer complicarle la vida a Jacob, sonreí internamente, eso podría ser bueno, si no viera como observaba a mi hermana como si fuera un trofeo que quisiera agregar a su repisa sin importar que acabaran de quitarle las puntadas y aun tuviera rastros de las heridas que se había hecho.

-Te refieres a mi?-Preguntó ella.

-Si-Dijo Daniel.

DECIDI DEJARLES ESTE CAPI TAN PRONTO PORQUE ME PUSIERON MUY FELIZ CON SUS REVIEWSSSSS….

COMO LES PARECE? QUE BUENA SERIA COMPRAR UNA CASA EN 5 MINUTOS! ME ENAMORE DE LOS CHICOSSSSSS…..


	25. Adictos

Capítulo 25. Adictos.

-Mi cabello es cobrizo. Deberías revisarte los ojos-Dijo Renesme.

-Oh claro lo siento. Te gustaría salir antes de que me vaya? Puedo recogerte en mi Corvette-Preguntó sin vergüenza alguna. El chico era pagado de sí mismo. Seguramente esa estrategia del color de cabello le había servido antes. Jacob frunció el ceño pero Ren le dio un apretón y sonrió amablemente. Espera. Dije amablemente? Estoy seguro de que si el chico conociera a Renesme hubiera salido en la dirección opuesta a todo correr de ver esa expresión en su rostro, como la tormenta antes de la calma.

-Oh oh-Escuché a Emmett murmurar.

-Lo siento…como te llames, no me interesa salir con alguien tan engreído que cree que tener un auto lujoso del que seguramente no sabe mas que la velocidad a la que puede llegar y llamar a una chica por su color de cabello, que a propósito era el equivocado, funcionará-Dijo con voz suave. Daniel la miró con la boca abierta.

-Soy Daniel-Dijo el únicamente. En serio? Que coeficiente intelectual tendría? 1?

-Resumen, no me interesa-Dijo Ren dándose la vuelta con un Jacob sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Daniel se quedó plantado en la puerta procesando la información. Emmett le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Chica dura Dan. Nos vemos-Dijo riéndose y subiendo al auto con Rosalie la cual tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Adiós-Dije sonriéndole abiertamente. Esta había sido la mejor escena de rechazo de mi hermana que había visto y habían sido muchas.

-Buen viaje Daniel-Dijo Jasper evitando por todos los medios reírse. Nos subimos a nuestros autos, otra vez ayudando a Bella y otra vez con ella despotricando por que no era una incapacitada. Encendí mi bebe y volví hacia la autopista con los chicos siguiéndome.

-Eso fue gracioso-dijo Bella.

-Bromeas? Me duelen las costillas de no haberme reído como se debía-Dije. Bella se echó a reír.

-Eres un exagerado-Dijo. Sonreí mientras miraba la carretera. Una tienda de flores me llamo la atención y recordé que debía hacer algo.

-Avísale a los chicos que voy a detenerme por un momento-Dije. Bella asintió y tecleó rápidamente en su celular. Me salí de la autopista y aparqué fuera de la tienda.

-Que hacemos aquí?-Dijo Bella.

-En un momento sabrás. Espera aquí-Dije. Ella asintió y salí del auto. Me aproximé al mostrador.

-En que puedo ayudarlo?-Preguntó una señora detrás.

-Dos ramos de rosas por favor, unas amarillas y unas rojas-Dije.

-Enseguida joven-Dijo. La señora armó los ramos y pegó dos tarjetas en el sobre que los envolvía. Me los entregó y escribí en el de rosas amarillas que simbolizaban la amistad y el agradecimiento:

"GRACIAS. ME HAS DEVUELTO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA. EDWARD CULLEN".

En el de rosas rojas escribí:

"TE AMO. UNA NUEVA ETAPA VIENE DELANTE, JUNTOS. E".

-Por favor el de rosas amarillas lo envía a esta dirección. La persona se llama Victoria Slade-Dije escribiendo en un papel y entregándolo a la señora.

-Con gusto joven. Y las rojas?-Preguntó.

-Me las llevo-Dije entregándole el dinero y tomando las rosas. Salí de la tienda y entré al auto. Bella me sonrió.

-Edward, son hermosas-Dije cuando se las tendí. Leyó la tarjeta y asintió mirándome.

-Juntos-Repitió dándome un beso en los labios. Suspiré. Estaba jodidamente enamorado.

-Le envié unas rosas amarillas a Victoria, espero que no te moleste-Dije. Ella se echó a reír.

-Lo supuse. Eres un caballero Edward-Dijo. Le sonreí.

-Bien. Vamos a casa-Dije. Ella asintió. Conduje por 20 minutos y aparqué detrás de los autos de mis hermanos y ….de Jacob. Rodé los ojos sin que mi novia se diera cuenta. Tendría que aceptarlo, eventualmente. El chico viviría con nosotros, tenía derecho, la casa era tan suya como nuestra, debía dejar de ser tan inmaduro con respecto a Renesme, algún día. No se le podía pedir peras al olmo.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Bella alegremente con el ramo de rosas en la mano. Alice, Rosalie y Ren, habían soltado un awww en conjunto.. Si Ren también.

-Es hermoso Bells-Dijo Rose.

-Gracias. Me lo dio Edward-Dijo Bella.

-Eso es obvio. Son hermosas. Amo el rojo-Dijo Alice con la mano en el pecho dramáticamente.

-Es lindo-Dijo Ren.

-Y ahora que hiciste Edward? Rosas? Porque tuviste que disculparte?-Preguntó Emmett. Rodé los ojos.

-No hice nada Emm. Las rosas fueron un obsequio. Se llama detalle-Dije. Rosalie le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-No todo el mundo regala rosas cuando hace algo malo Emmett-Dijo. Jacob, Jasper y yo nos echamos a reír.

-Ouch lo siento Rosie-Dijo.

-Bien. Creo que tenemos mucho por hacer-Dijo Jasper.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Quien llamará a nuestros padres?-Preguntó Alice.

-Yo pienso que los llamemos cuando ya estemos instalados-Dijo Renesme. La miré. Hubiera sido algo descabellado en otro momento. Pero considerando la magnitud de lo que íbamos a hacer. Estaba de acuerdo.

-Yo creo que es lo mejor-Dije.

-En serio? Charlie se pondrá furioso-Dijo Rose.

-Rose, se pondrá furioso si le dices ahora. No creo que haya diferencia-Dijo Jacob.

-Eso es totalmente cierto-Acordó Bella.

-Está bien. Por donde empezamos?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Debemos ver que nos vamos a llevar de nuestras pertenencias, tenemos que dejar camas y electrodomésticos que ya hay en la casa-Dijo Jasper.

-Es cierto, debemos pensar en que vamos a emplear las habitaciones que sobran-Dije.

-Sobran? Son 7 habitaciones y somos 8-Apuntó Ren. Crucé una mirada con los chicos, esta parte no se la habíamos dicho.

-Nosotros vamos a compartir las habitaciones-Dije cuidadosamente.

-Nosotros quienes?-Preguntó ella. Jacob me miró puntualmente. Apostaba a que ya lo sabía.

-Nosotros, Bella y yo, Alice y Jazz, Rosalie y Emmett-Dije. Ella me miró por un segundo y luego entrecerró los ojos.

-Y adivino que decidieron que yo dormiré en una habitación y Jacob en otra-Dijo. Nadie dijo nada.

-Ni de broma, o todos en la cama o todos en el suelo-Dijo.

-Renesme somos mayores que tu y eso es lo que va a pasar quieras o no-Dijo Emmett.

-Me importa un comino que sean mayores que yo, si desde ahora van a seguir con las estupideces de la edad váyanse ustedes que yo me quedo-Dijo caminando hacia su habitación.

-Ren-Comenzó a decir Jacob.

-Nada Jake. No voy a permitir que sigan actuando como unos idiotas-Dijo deteniéndose en la escalera.

-Es que acaso crees que vamos a dejar que duermas con Jacob y… y hagan lo que quieran?-Preguntó Emmett estúpidamente. Rodé los ojos.

-De eso se trata? De que no quieren que Jacob y yo tengamos sexo? Por si no se te ha pasado por la cabeza Emmett no es necesario que comparta una habitación con mi novio para poder acostarme con el-Dijo furiosa mientras que terminaba de subir y se encerraba en su habitación de un portazo. Todos miramos a Jacob.

-Que se supone que significa eso?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Niño te juro que si le has tocado un pelo a mi hermanita…-Comenzó Emmett.

-No hemos estado juntos si eso es lo que piensan. Respeto lo suficiente a Renesme como para entender que no esta lista para dar ese paso y la amo como para esperar hasta que ella lo quiera. El resto no tiene porqué importarles y si creen que porque no vamos a compartir una habitación no vamos a llegar a eso están equivocados-Dijo con la mandíbula tensa. Emmett se le abalanzó.

-Emmett!-Gritaron Bella y Rose al tiempo mientras el susodicho tomaba a Jacob por la camiseta. Jacob lo tomó por las muñecas y se lo sacudió rápidamente enojado.

-Emmett déjalo-Dijo Jasper intentando que lo soltara cuando Emmett lo volvió a agarrar.

-Suéltame Jasper voy a golpear a este idiota hasta que entienda que no puede tocar a mi hermanita-Dijo intentando tomarlo de nuevo por le cuello de su camiseta. Jacob no intentaba defenderse, solamente se lo sacudía una y otra vez con el rostro inundado de ira, seguramente por no poder golpear al hermano de su novia y novio de su hermana para no empeorar las cosas.

-Emmett Cullen que mierda crees que estas haciendo?-Gritó Renesme apareciendo como un vendaval y jalándolo de la camiseta. Obviamente no lo movió ni un centímetro.

-No es tu problema enana, apártate-Dijo sin mirarla y alzando el brazo para golpear a Jacob el cual no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Edward haz algo ya!-Gritó Bella. Jasper y yo nos miramos y nos abalanzamos a tomar a Emmett por los brazos y alejarlo de Jacob antes de que le dejara un ojo morado. Estaba totalmente seguro de que si Emmett daba el primer golpe, Jacob no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Y realmente seria una pelea justa teniendo en cuenta que ambos tenían casi el mismo tamaño. Jacob era menos corpulento pero se veía más ágil que mi hermano.

-Suéltenme-Dijo Emmett forcejeando.

-Ya deja de comportarte como un idiota Emmett Cullen si no quiere que te golpee yo misma-Dijo Rosalie interponiéndose entre ambos. Emmett la miró.

-Pero Rosalie es mi hermana menor!-Dijo con el rostro rojo.

-Tienes 19 años Emmett! Despierta ya! Acaso prefieres que este con alguien que no la respeta por tu estupidez?-Dijo Rosalie enojada.

-Claro que no! Pero…-Comenzó.

-Pero nada. Vas a seguir actuando así?-Preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Emmett hizo una mueca y se sacudió bruscamente de nosotros. Renesme lo miró y se acercó a Jacob para tomarlo de la mano.

-Y bien?-Preguntó alzando la barbilla.

-Vamos chicos. Sabían que esto iba a suceder, y como se los dijimos antes, los chicos tienen el mismo derecho que nosotros de tener su intimidad, sea que vayan a….. o que no… bueno ya me entienden-Dijo Bella poniéndose roja como un tomate mientras gesticulaba con las manos. Me eché a reír.

-Sexo Bella, se llama sexo. Creo que ya lo sabes-Dijo Rosalie.

-Como sea Rose. Y bien? Aceptan?-Preguntó Bella. Jasper me miró y luego a Emmett. Alice rodó los ojos.

-Ay por favor, ya acepten de una buena vez-Dijo impaciente. Hice una mueca.

-Esta bien-Dije.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Jasper, aunque su rostro decía claramente lo contrario. Emmett resopló.

-Como sea-Dijo cruzándose de brazos infantilmente. Renesme sonrió triunfal.

-Bien, vamos Jake tenemos que empezar a practicar-Dijo jalándolo hacia las escaleras riéndose.

-Oh por Dios voy a morir prematuramente-Dijo Jasper dejándose caer en el mueble.

-Parece que no vivieran hace 19 años con Ren. Solo lo hace por molestarlos, porque ustedes trio de energúmenos se comportan como unos abuelos insoportables con ella-Dijo Rosalie taconeando el piso con las manos en las caderas.

-Cierto. Tiene 19 por amor a Dios. Ya supérenlo, esto resulta cada vez más aburrido-Dijo Alice.

-Está bien. Volvamos a lo importante. Que vamos a hacer con nuestras cosas?-Preguntó Bella.

-Yo digo que escojamos lo mas importante y el resto lo dejemos donde esta-Dijo Jasper.

-Es cierto, igual nuestras casas seguirán siendo nuestras. Podemos dejar las camas y los electrodomésticos por si en algún momento necesitamos quedarnos acá-Dije.

-Y que momento seria ese?-Preguntó Emmett.

-No lo se Emm. Nunca se sabe-Dije.

-Ed tiene razón, siempre están nuestros padres que pueden matarnos y hacer que regresemos cuando se enteren-Dijo Bella.

-Bells deja de ser pesimista por favor-Dije.

-Es cierto! No todo puede ser color de rosa, existe esa posibilidad-Dijo Bella.

-Bella todos somos mayores de edad, tenemos nuestro propio dinero, benditos sean nuestros abuelos y lo mas importante, yo hago lo que se me da la gana no se ustedes-Dijo Rosalie.

-Amen a eso-Dijo Emmett. Nos echamos a reír.

-Bien, ya que nuestra deliberada decisión esta tomada, vayamos a organizar todo-Dijo Jasper.

-Que piensan de mudarnos mañana mismo?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Yo creo que si organizamos todo hoy no habrá problema, después de todo ese chico ya se iba-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh estoy tan emocionada!-Dijo Alice saltando y aplaudiendo repetidamente.

-Calma Al-Dijo Jasper sonriéndole.

-Bien. Manos a la obra chicas, nos vemos!-Dijo Rose saliendo disparada por la puerta. Bella me dio un beso y salió junto con Alice.

-Con cuidado cariño!-Dije antes de que desapareciera de vista.

-Bella no esta lisiada Edward-Dijo Emmett.

-Emmett acaba de salir de cuidados intensivos-Dije en tono aburrido.

-Lo que sea. Voy a empacar-Dijo subiendo las escaleras y gritando a todo pulmón a la puerta de Renesme.

-Renesme deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo y comienza a empacar-Terminó mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Emmett lárgate!-Gritó de vuelta. Me eche a reír cuando escuche a Emmett alejándose y refunfuñando.

-Sera mejor que también vayamos a empacar-Dijo Jasper sonriendo. Asentí y me levante mientras lo seguía. Jacob estaba saliendo de la habitación de mi hermana. Suspiré de alivio cuando no le vi ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos-Dijo bajando las escaleras.

-Adiós-Dijimos al tiempo Jasper y yo.

-Pensé que golpearía a Emmett en cualquier momento-Soltó Jasper.

-Yo también. Fue muy maduro de su parte no hacerlo-Dije.

-Algo que no iba a hacer Emmett-Dijo Jasper.

-Sabes que cuando se trata de Renesme se comporta como un idiota sobreprotector, igual que nosotros dos-Dije.

-Creo que pensamos un poquito mas antes de intentar partirle la cara al novio de mi hermana y hermano de mi novia-Dijo Jasper sabiamente. Asentí de acuerdo.

-Bueno, lo mejor fue que nada paso-Dije.

-Quieres decir además de que Renesme esta furiosa-Dijo.

-Ren siempre esta furiosa-Dije.

-Oye!-Dijo detrás de mi haciéndome saltar.

-Dios! Ren!-Dije con el corazón latiendo desaforado.

-Dios! Edward!-Dijo en tono burlón.

-No es gracioso-Dije.

-Lo es cuando hablas de mi-Dijo acusándome.

-Esta bien lo siento, ya empacaste?-Pregunté.

-Ya casi, necesito otra maleta-Dijo.

-Ren tienes cuatro maletas-Dije.

-Lo sé. La última vez que fui de compras con Heidi traje demasiada ropa-Dijo juntando sus manos y poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-Por favorsitoo-Dijo.

-Esta bien, toma una de las mías-Dije.

-Gracias Ed!-Dijo saliendo disparada hacia mi habitación. Rodé los ojos y la seguí palmeando la espalda de mi hermano.

-Suerte con ese vendaval-Dijo riéndose y entrando a su habitación. Sonreí y entre a mi habitación, Ren estaba revolcando todo buscando la maleta.

-Wow wow cálmate Katrina-Dije. Ella me miró.

-Donde demonios esta?-Dijo impaciente

-Ren, donde guardas tus maletas?-Pregunté. Ella se pegó en la frente y luego abrió el closet mirando hacia arriba.

-Bingo!-Dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarla. Antes de que volviera a herirse el rostro me apresure a bajarla para ella.

-Aquí tienes, ahora ve a fastidiar a otro lado-Dije riéndome.

-Muy gracioso-Dijo caminando hacia atrás mientras me enseñaba su dedo medio y sonreía.

-Muy lindo!-Dije mientras ella salía de la habitación. Mire mi ropa y suspiré abriendo una de las maletas. Comencé a sacar toda la ropa pensando en todo lo que venia. Corrijo. Todo lo bueno que venia.

-Edward! Mueve tu trasero!-Gritó Ren dentro de la nueva casa.

-Ya voy enana no tienes que gritar-Dije entrando.

-Puedes ayudarme?-Preguntó encaramada en una silla intentando cambiar una lámpara.

-Ren…cuidado te….-comencé. Demasiado tarde, resbaló y se hubiera fracturado no se cuantos huesos de no ser porque…Jacob… había aparecido de la nada y la había tomado en brazos.

-Ten cuidado cariño-Dijo poniéndola sobre sus pies calzados en…

-Renesme! Como se te ocurre subirte a una silla con esos…elementos puntiagudos y altos!-Dije con poca elocuencia evidentemente.

-Se llaman tacones Ed. Lee algo de moda-Dijo Renesme sarcásticamente.

-Como sea. Pudiste fracturarte algo-Dije.

-No lo hice. Jacob me atajo-Dijo.

-Jacob no siempre te va a poder atajar-Dije entre dientes.

-Esperemos que si-Interrumpió Jacob mirándola como un tonto enamorado. Sacudí la cabeza y rodé los ojos.

-Y? Para que me llamabas con esos alaridos?-Pregunté.

-Para preguntarte si preferías ese tono de luz o el amarillo normal-Dijo señalando la lámpara.

-Ese esta bien. Leí que son bombillos ahorradores de energía y son buenos para el medio ambiente-Dije. Los dos me miraron como a un nerd.

-Ya. Eres un nerd Edward solo te pregunte por el color de la luz en cuanto a lo estético-Dijo aburrida.

-El blanco enana. Deberías apropiarte de la naturaleza-Dije comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-Deberías desapropiarte de tu cerebro!-Gritó. Ella y Jacob rompieron a reír. Rodé los ojos y entre a mi nueva habitación observando a Bella organizando su ropa.

-Bells deberías descansar cariño-Dije.

-Estoy bien Edward. Además ya casi término. Nuestra ropa quedará perfectamente organizada-Dijo.

-Debe, tiene casi 2 metros de ancho ese closet-Dije.

-Tengo mucha ropa-Dijo ella sonriéndome.

-Te sientes bien?-Pregunté sentándome en la cama.

-Amor ya te dije que me siento perfectamente-Dijo cerrando y sentándose a mi lado.

-Me refiero a esto-Dije señalando la habitación y a los dos.

-Por supuesto. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado-Dijo sonriendo. La besé olvidándome de todo lo que había alrededor. Nos fuimos recostando en la cama y me ubique sobre ella cuidadosamente. Me sentía encendido. Tenía muchos días sin poder tocarla y sentirla mía pero no quería lastimarla. Suspiré contra sus labios y me acosté sobre mi espalda.

-Que haces?-Preguntó mirándome extrañada.

-Cariño, tienes la cabeza vendada-Dije. Ella rodo los ojos.

-Edward te juro que si no me haces el amor te dejare la cabeza vendada-Dijo en un susurro.

-Pero Bells..-Comencé.

-Pero nada-Dijo jalándome por el cuello de la camisa haciendo que me subiera sobre ella. Me eche a reír y volví a besarla imprimiendo delicadeza en cada toque sobre su cuerpo. Demostrando todo el amor que sentía por ella.

NESS P.O.V.

Estaba sentada con Jacob en la terraza de la nueva casa.

-Esto esta genial-Dije con las piernas sobre las de él.

-A que te refieres exactamente?-Dijo.

-A esto, nosotros, la casa, nuestra habitación-Dije sonriéndole. Él sonrió y me miró fijamente. Había estado pensando en algo y tenia preparada una pequeña sorpresa. Solo esperaba que no me dominaran los nervios y saliera huyendo como una estúpida.

-Entonces estoy de acuerdo. Esto esta genial-Dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Lo besé. Pero esta vez diferente. Quise que por lo menos tuviera una idea de lo que mi mente estaba pensando en estos momentos. Rocé sus labios con mi lengua tortuosamente y luego me aleje de él mordiendo mi labio inferior para evaluar su reacción.

-Ren…-Dijo con voz ronca y los ojos brillantes con algo que no supe identificar. No supe si eso era malo.

-Lo siento…yo….-Comencé bajando la cabeza pero el me tomo por la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo.

-Porque te estas disculpando?-Preguntó.

-Tus ojos. No fue un buen beso-Dije.

-Que pasa con mis ojos?-Preguntó.

-En realidad no lo se-Dije. Me sentía estúpida.

-Que ves?-Preguntó en un susurro. Lo miré.

-Contención?-Pregunté confusa.

-Algo mas? Concéntrate-Preguntó. Me deje llevar dentro de sus pozos de café. Estaban derretidos, brillaban, deseaban.

-Deseo?-Dije en un murmullo. Él sonrió levemente y se acercó a mi oído.

-Realmente fue un buen beso-Dijo. Su aliento al hablar me rozó el cuello y sentí como cada bello de mi cuerpo se erizó.

-Jake..-Dije en voz baja.

-Si?-Dijo contra mi oído.

-Vamos a la casa de mis padres-Dije rompiendo el momento. Él me miró extrañado.

-Haz dejado algo?-Preguntó.

-Si-Dije.

-Que?-Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Unos libros-Dije.

-Vamos en mi auto?-Preguntó.

-Bromeas? Es un Aston-Dije.

-Tu auto es un Corvette-Dijo sonriendo.

-Un Corvette de segunda-Dije. Se echó a reír.

-Como digas cariño, quieres conducir?-Preguntó.

-Claro-Dije tomando las llaves. Bajamos de la colina en 10 minutos, me encantaba conducir.

-Wow. Serías muy buena en el race cariño-Dijo bajando del auto.

-Recuerda que no me dejas correr-Dije.

-Lo recuerdo-Dijo sonriendo.

-Eres cruel-Dije haciendo un puchero y caminando hacia mí casa. Llegué a la puerta y abrí. Tomé a Jacob de la mano y subí las escaleras. Me detuve frente a mi antigua habitación y suspiré profundamente.

-Cariño? Estas bien?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Estoy bien-Dije en un murmullo. Abrí la puerta y escuché como Jacob dejó de respirar abruptamente. Heidi lo había hecho. Mi habitación estaba llena de velas por todos lados y la cama estaba adornada con…dulces. Heidi estaba loca. Chocolates por todos lados. Pero yo estaba loca por idear todo con ella.

-Ren…que es esto?-Dijo Jacob. Me giré. Un tierno ceño de confusión adornaba su cara.

-Es tuyo-Dije deteniéndome frente a él y besándolo. Tardo un poco en responder pero luego sentí como sus manos sujetaron mi cintura. Lleve mis manos a su cuello y profundice el beso. Volví a probar pasar mi lengua por sus labios y esta vez Jacob suspiró y me empujo dejándome de espaldas a la puerta. Lleve mis manos al borde de su camiseta y tiré de ella. Jacob alzó sus brazos para ayudarme y la arroje al piso. Pase mis dedos por cada musculo de su pecho y su torso con suavidad. Sentí como sus poros se erizaron ante mi toque y admire lo hermoso que era. Sentí como su mano recorrió mi espalda por debajo de mi camiseta y me congele. Jacob se detuvo y me miró con culpa.

-Ren…lo siento cariño-Dijo en murmuro alejándose.

-No lo hagas-Dije mientras yo misma me sacaba mi camiseta. El me observó detenidamente, vi como sus ojos oscurecieron.

-Estas segura? Digo…. estas temblando-Susurró frente a mí. Me observe las manos y era cierto. Es que ahora temblaba por todo?

-Solo…solo dame tiempo-Dije jalándolo y volviéndolo a besar apasionadamente. El siguió mi beso pero luego se separo y dejo su frente junto a la mía.

-Ren…No quiero que hagas esto porque sientes que debes hacerlo-Dijo.

-Quiero hacerlo-Dije. Él sonrió triste.

-Tiemblas tanto que siento vibrar mi pecho, donde tienes tus manos, esperare-Dijo quitando mis manos de su pecho y se agacho para darme mi blusa. Sentí que me moría. Él no me deseaba. Aparté la mirada y sentí casi al segundo como me tomó de la barbilla.

-Ren. Te deseo. No sabes cuanto. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que puedas tener un mal recuerdo-Dijo.

-Yo te deseo a ti. Por favor Jake. Déjame-Dije. El me miró, podía ver la lucha en sus ojos, me deseaba pero no quería que me arrepintiera. Acaso estaba loco? Lo amaba y esto pasaría, si o si. Aproveche ese momento de duda y lo jale hacia mí nuevamente para besarlo. Jacob estaba inseguro pero me encargaría de demostrarle que no le temía ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo. Lo empuje hacia mi cama y me deje caer sobre el. Sentí como sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y luego me giró para quedar sobre mí. Me miró lleno de amor y pasión. Antes de que formulara la pregunta lo interrumpí.

-Estoy segura Jacob-Dije con voz clara. Él sonrió y siguió besándome con suavidad haciéndome olvidar de los temores y malos recuerdos que pudieran arruinar el momento. Sus manos sobre mi torso y cintura, sus labios sobre mi cuello, sus susurros en mi oído, mis suspiros, su cuerpo sobre el mio. Todo se dio sin premuras, lento, apasionado, inolvidable.

El resto de la ropa despareció lentamente, no podría saber que parte de mi no fue tocada, besada o acariciada por Jacob, lo que me hizo querer hacerlo sentir las miles de emociones que me embargaron. Bese sus hombros, su pecho, su estomago, sus manos, sus dedos. Solo podía verlo a través de mis cabellos sonreírme tiernamente. Me mordí el labio devolviéndole la sonrisa y el me giró de nuevo. De todo lo que viví puedo jurar que la mejor sensación del mundo era sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mio que sentía que no iba a poder salir de ahí nunca. Y eso me gustaba. Ahora fue su turno de besar cada centímetro de mi piel haciéndome olvidar de donde me encontraba, que hora era, que día era, pero nunca de quien era el, el hombre que amaba.

-Te amo Ren-Dijo acariciando mi espalda mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

-Yo te amo Jacob-Dije en un susurro. Estaba increíblemente agotada pero era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Jacob me miraba profundamente. Estaba avergonzada. Apostaba que toda mi cara estaba roja. Tenía la sabana apretada contra mi pecho, aunque no alcanzaba a cubrir la totalidad de mi espalda.

-Te ves hermosa-Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Jake-Dije en un susurro apenado.

-Cariño, te he visto hace unos minutos, porque te averguenzas? Eres preciosa y no tienes que cubrirte-Dijo tiernamente.

-Lo sé-Dije contra la almohada. Escuche su risa amortiguada. Jacob se había puesto sus boxers y estaba de lado dejándome ver sus…increíbles abdominales. Nunca había sido una chica que le gustaran los chicos fornidos y sexys. Pero Jacob tenía eso y mucho más. Lo amaba y además me lo quería comer a besos.

-Ren-Me llamó. Saqué un ojo de la almohada.

-Si?-Pregunté.

-Estas bien? Digo...no estas así por…-Comenzó pero se detuvo. Adivine por donde iba.

-Jake. No me arrepiento en absoluto. Fue el mejor momento de toda mi vida. Solo tengo vergüenza. Debes saber cuantas pecas tengo-Dije sintiendo como enrojecía de nuevo. El soltó una carcajada.

-Me alegra que no te arrepientas porque en lo que a mí respecta fue el momento mas hermoso de toda mi existencia y a pesar de ser muchas, creo que pude contar tus lindas pecas-Dijo sonriendo. Lo amé. Sonreí abiertamente y me estiré saliendo del escondite de sabanas para arrojarme sobre el y besarlo. Él se río contra mis labios y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Nuestros teléfonos comenzaron a sonar intensamente.

-Mierda-Dije.

-Cariño…creo que deberíamos contestar. Si mis cálculos son correctos llevamos 5 horas fuera de casa. Tus hermanos deben estar flipando-Dijo.

-Me importa un pimiento-Dije cruzándome de brazos. Jacob bajó la mirada a mi pecho. Sonreí.

-Que?-Pregunté haciéndome la inocente.

-Eres mala. Deja de hacer eso-Dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-Hacer que?-Pregunté.

-Eso. Cruzar los brazos-Dijo gesticulando graciosamente.

-Que tiene de malo que cruce los brazos?-Pregunté.

-Tu pecho…se ve…Ren! Ya sabes que pasa! Deja de hacer eso-Dijo suplicándome. Solté una carcajada.

-Esta bien cielo-Dije descruzando las brazos lentamente. Sus ojos no se despegaron de mi tortuosa acción.

-Volviendo a nuestros teléfonos sonando sin parar. Quieres esperar a que tus hermanos vengan acá y tumben la puerta de una patada?-Preguntó.

-Porque vendrían acá en primer lugar?-Pregunté.

-Porque acá podemos hacer lo que estábamos haciendo hace unos minutos. Vamos cariño, no quiero poner las cosas tensas en la casa, especialmente cuando acabamos de mudarnos-Dijo.

-Un ratito mas…-Dije haciendo pucheros. Jacob me miró dudando y volví a aprovecharme de aquello subiéndome sobre el. Mi ratito tardó otras 2 horas.

-Mierda. Ahora si estamos en problemas-Dije vistiéndome rápidamente. Jacob me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Renesme me vas a matar-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-O vas a conseguir que me maten tus hermanos-Agregó cuando iba a hablar.

-Cariño no te estabas quejando hacia unos minutos-Dije sonriendo. Él sonrió también y se acercó tomándome por la cintura y me beso lentamente.

-Te amo-Dijo contra mis labios.

-Yo te amo-Dije. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Dios. Acaso están incendiándose o que-Dije mirando mi celular. Tenia llamadas de Edward, Emmett, Jasper y de Rose. Pobre Rose, Emmett tendría que haberla sacado de sus casillas para que me llamara a mi.

-Oh oh-Dijo Jacob.

-Que?-Pregunté.

-Bella me escribió. "Trae tu trasero a la casa, ahora"-Leyó.

-Mierda. Vámonos ya-Dije. Recogimos toda la evidencia de la habitación y salimos disparados en el auto. Jacob era quien conducía. Lo hacia mas rápido que yo pero con mucha mas prudencia. En realidad yo era un peligro alarmante en el volante. Cuando estacionamos Jacob me dio un beso en los labios.

-Lista?-Preguntó.

-No es como si supieran que estábamos haciendo-Dije.

-No. Pero estoy seguro de que tienen una idea. No importa lo que pase. Fue el mejor día de mi vida entiendes?-Preguntó.

-Y el mio-Dije asintiendo. Bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa.

-Oh vaya. Han regresado-Dijo Alice sonriente.

-Hola Al-Saludé. Ella detuvo su andar y me miró fijamente. Mierda, me hubiera quedado callada. Sus ojos recorriendo mi rostro y luego sonrió.

-Lo sabía-Dijo volviendo a caminar. Miré a Jacob.

-De que habla?-Pregunté.

-Lo sabe-Dijo en voz baja.

-Que? Es bruja o algo así?-Pregunté.

-Algo así-Dijo riéndose. En ese momento Bella y Edward bajaron las escaleras.

-Donde estaban?-Preguntó abruptamente mi hermano.

-Con Ángela y Ben-Dijo Jacob.

-En su casa-Dije. Edward me miró fijamente. Esperaba que no tuviera el poder o lo que sea que tenía Alice.

-No pudieron haber contestado el celular?-Preguntó.

-Edward ya déjalos-Dijo Bella. Ella también me miraba como Alice. Oh por Dios no podía tener un secreto? Grité mentalmente. Bella miró a Jacob con censura.

-Jacob podemos hablar?-Preguntó Bella.

-Claro-Dijo soltando mi mano y subiendo las escaleras detrás de su hermana.

Edward me miró puntualmente.

-Ren. Estas mintiéndome?-Preguntó. Oh por Dios. Lo sabe! Desvié la mirada.

-No-Dije.

-Esta vez contéstame sin mirar a otro lado-Dijo.

-Puedes dejar de meterte en mi vida?-Pregunté enojada. Edward cerró los ojos herido por mi reacción.

-Claro-Dijo dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras. Demonios.

-Edward espera-Dije corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-Si?-Preguntó en voz baja.

-Podemos hablar?-Pregunté.

-Supongo-Dijo bajando las escaleras y siguiéndome afuera de la casa. Nos sentamos en la banca en la terraza.

-Lo siento. Es difícil que siempre estén pendientes de mis movimientos-Dije.

-Es por tu seguridad Ren-Dijo.

-Lo sé. Pero aun así Edward. Jacob no dejará que nada me pasé. Lo sabes-Dije.

-Lo tengo muy claro Ren. Aun así sigues siendo mi hermana menor. No puedo olvidarme de tu existencias por 7 horas seguidas-Dijo.

-Está bien. Sé que tardamos más de la cuenta-Dije.

-No te voy a decir que me digas en donde estuvieron, ni que estuvieron haciendo. No tienes que estar bajo mi supervisión ni la de los chicos. Pero dime, estaban con Ángela y Ben?-Preguntó. Obviamente quería saber si le había mentido o no.

-No-Dije.

-No quiero que te conviertas en una mentirosa por nosotros. Recuerda lo que pasó cuando mentiste sobre Alec-Dijo.

-Lo se Ed. Lo siento. En realidad…. estuve con Jacob en la casa de papá…juntos-Dije mirándolo. Él sonrió triste.

-Creo que lo sabía-Dijo.

-Edward por favor no te enojes conmigo. Solo pasó y fue el mejor día de mi vida-Dije tomándolo de las manos.

-No estoy enojado contigo Ren. Si estas feliz yo estoy feliz. Estas bien? Digo…no… nada de…ya sabes quien?-Preguntó graciosamente. Me eché a reír.

-No. No pensé en Alec ni por un minuto, no me dio miedo, no me aterroricé. Solo fui feliz-Dije. Edward sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho. Ahora, procura evitar a Emmett y a Jasper, porque en realidad lo tienes pintado en la cara-Dijo echándose a reír. Me puse roja de la vergüenza.

-Eres un idiota Edward-Dije arrojándole un cojín. Él lo cogió en el aire.

-Es cierto. Te ven y lo saben. Como yo-Dijo.

-Tal vez no, eres un nerd-Dije poniéndome de pie.

-Como quieras peque. Te lo advertí-Dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Donde están?-Pregunté.

-En el gimnasio-Dijo.

-Genial-Dije desapareciendo escaleras arriba. Escuché la risa de mi hermano. Me dirigía a mi habitación pero escuche una discusión en la habitación de Bella y Edward.

-No eres un niño Jacob! Acaso no piensas con la cabeza?-Preguntó Bella enojada.

-No soy un estúpido adolescente Bella! Deja de darme sermones!-Contestó Jacob.

-Actúas como uno! Es que no te das cuenta de que Renesme tiene tres hermanos mayores? Y que estuvo a punto de ser violada por su exnovio? Dios, usa la cabeza!-Dijo Bella.

-No te metas en mi vida Bella, yo no lo hago con la tuya. Y si estoy viviendo aquí es porque yo también quiero estar con Renesme. La amo. No estoy dejándome llevar por mis estúpidas hormonas como piensas y no la forcé a nada-Dijo Jacob.

-Ella es una niña Jacob! No pudiste esperar? Acaba de dejar un capitulo de su vida y no pudiste esperar a que se hubiera olvidado de todo y pudiera pensar con mas claridad?-Preguntó. Está bien. Bella estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Abrí la puerta y ambos me miraron.

-Ren. Hace cuanto estas ahí?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Lo suficiente. Bella, sabes que te aprecio mucho porque eres una buena chica y mi hermano te quiere, pero no tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mi vida. Lo que pasó entre Jacob y yo, fue entre Jacob y yo. Y no soy tan niña como crees. Tengo 19 años y se perfectamente lo que quiero. Eso que quiero es Jacob y lo que pasó con Alec no me hace perder la objetividad. Si es posible, lo que pasó con Alec me sirvió para darme cuenta de que es lo mejor para mi-Dije.

-Bella? Que esta pasando?-Preguntó Edward a la habitación.

-Pasa que tu novia cree que estar a punto de ser violada me hace pensar como una adolescente-Dije.

-Que? De que esta hablando Bella?-Preguntó Edward.

-No pasa nada Edward. Bella solo esta siendo mi hermana mayor-Dijo Jacob caminando hacia mí y tomando mi mano para jalarme fuera de la habitación.

-Esperen!-Llamó Bella.

-Lo siento. Están totalmente en lo cierto. No tengo porque meterme en sus vidas. Solo estaba preocupada por ti Renesme-Dijo Bella.

Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Gracias Bells. Ya lo he dicho varias veces, pero fue el mejor día de mi vida. Amo a Jacob-Dije. Ella me sonrió y miró a Jacob.

-Lo siento Jake. No se porque se me olvido que eres un caballero, uno de dos metros pero un caballero-Dijo. Jacob a reír.

-No te preocupes enana. Recuerda que no soy un saco de hormonas como Rose-Dijo.

-Lo sé-Dijo riéndose.

-OK, estoy totalmente perdido pero ya que todos están abrazándose yo también quiero-Dijo jalándonos a todos a un abrazo.

-Esto es realmente gay-Dijo después de un momento.

-Pensé que no lo dirías-Dijo Jacob sacudiéndose.

-Ustedes dos son un par de idiotas-Dije.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Bella asintiendo. Estabas a punto de salir cuando me detuve.

- Y Bells para que lo sepas la que ideó todo fui yo. Yo no quise esperar. Creo que yo soy el saco de hormonas-Dije. Antes de que Edward procesara todo salí corriendo con Jacob.

-Ren!-Escuché lejano. Jacob y yo soltamos una carcajada cuando caímos en la cama.

-En serio cariño. Quieres provocarle una aneurisma a uno de tus hermanos?-Preguntó Jacob.

-A los tres-Dije. Volvimos a reír estrepitosamente.

EDWARD P.O.V.

-Voy a morir joven-Dije dejándome caer en la cama.

-Eres un exagerado. Si no estuvieras el 60% de tu tiempo tratando de supervisar y controlar a tu no controlable hermana pudieras disfrutar mas de tu novia-Dijo besándome. Después de separarnos le sonreí.

-Lo dice quien estaba dándole un sermón a su hermanito menor?-Pregunté. Ella se echó a reír.

-Supongo que me deje llevar por la preocupación. No quería que Jacob fuera a cometer un error por las calenturas de adolescente que seguramente le despierta tu hermana y arruinar la relación de todos nosotros. Sabes que eso es inevitable si alguno de ustedes hiere a alguna de nosotras o viceversa-Dijo.

-Es cierto. Pero me alegra mucho que no haya pasado nada malo. Ahora podrías dejar de enviarme imágenes de mi hermana haciendo cosas que podemos hacer tu y yo?-Pregunté besándola. Ella se echó a reír contra mis labios y nos perdimos en las caricias. De nuevo.

-Emmett! Eres un idiota!-Gritó Ren a lo lejos.

-Ahora que?-Dije adormilado. Bella ya se estaba agarrando el cabello en una coleta. Y se había puesto la pijama. Hice un puchero cuando me miró con sus hermosos orbes.

-Cariño vamos. Estuvimos toda la noche en ello. Deja de hacer ese tierno puchero y sal de la cama para ver que paso-Dijo tocando mi nariz. Escuché algo quebrarse ruidosamente y un quejido.

-Ren!-Gritó Jacob.

-Lo merece!-Respondió ella.

-Ay Dios que no pueden dejar esta estúpida discusión?-Preguntó Rosalie. Me incorporé rápidamente y salimos pitados por las escaleras.

-Que pasa?-Pregunté cuando vi a Emmett sobándose el brazo y una lámpara rota en el piso.

-Renesme me golpeo con una lámpara!-Gritó Emmett.

-Que? Que hiciste Emmett?-Pregunté.

-Por que tuve que haber hecho algo?-Preguntó.

-Emmett deja de actuar como un idiota-Dijo Rosalie.

-Entro a mi habitación a las 7 de la mañana!-Gritó Renesme. Rodé los ojos.

-Emmett de verdad que actúas como un idiota. Que esperabas encontrar?-Pregunté.

-Yo le dije lo mismo-Dijo Jasper.

-Como que que? Ayer no vi a estos dos en toda la tarde y el resto de la noche! Pensé que no estaban!-Dijo Emmett.

-Llegamos anoche!-Gritó Renesme.

-Ren tampoco es para golpearlo con una lámpara-Dije.

-No sabes todo!-Gritó ella. Miré a Jacob porque mi hermana parecía que no podía hablar sin querer romper cosas en la cabeza de Emmett.

-Intento mover la sabana para ver no sé que-Dijo Jacob. Volví a rodar los ojos.

-Como que no sé que! Para ver si traíamos ropa!-Volvió a gritar Renesme.

-Traían?-Preguntó Jasper. Ay Dios. Renesme lo miró amenazante.

-Ahggg son unos idiotas!-Dijo subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose de un portazo. Jacob nos miró.

-Con todo respeto chicos. Nosotros tenemos igual derecho que ustedes a nuestra privacidad-Dijo Jacob.

-Jacob tiene razón-Apoyó Bella.

-Lo siento Jacob-Dijo Jasper.

-Creo que deberías disculparte con tu hermana. A mi no me importa-Dijo Jacob.

-Creo que deberíamos ir los dos-Dijo Emmett con gesto aburrido. Rose lo miró amenazante.

-Emmett cariño-Llamó Rose con voz dulce. Mierda.

-Si nena?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Que sea la ultima vez que te comportas como un energúmeno o te quitaré eso que tanto te gusta por una semana-Dijo Rosalie. Una semana? Es que lo hacían diario o que? Pensé mentalmente.

-Rosie pero…-Comenzó Emmett a lloriquear.

-Quieres que sea un mes?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Esta bien-Dijo arrastrando los pies a las escaleras. Jasper lo siguió.

-Y ahora que?-Gritó Renesme.

-Ren. Lo sentimos. No volveremos a meternos en tu vida con Jacob-Dijo Emmett.

-Eso no se los cree nadie-Dijo ella bajando la voz.

-Vamos Ren. Baja la guardia. Lo siento también-Dijo Jasper.

-De verdad. Créeme o sino Rosie me quitara la ruleta-Dijo Emmett suplicando. Mire a Rose. La ruleta?

-Lo hace mas divertido-Dijo ella sonriendo. Negué con la cabeza sin querer saber que demonios era la ruleta.

-Dios, son unos adictos-Murmuró Bella. Sonreí y le murmuré en el oído.

-Creo que vamos por el mismo camino cariño-Dije sonriendo. Pude ver como enrojeció pero se mordió el labio sonriendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GENTEEEEE… PENULTIMO CAPITULO! EL ULTIMO CAPITULO VA A SER IGUAL DE LARGO ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN! OPINIONESSSSSS


	26. Juntos

Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece. Los personajes son de SM.

Y el gran final…

Capitulo 26. Juntos.

-Eso creo-Dijo.

-No sé de qué mierda estás hablando Emmett pero les creo. Ahora lárguense. No quiero verlos dentro de mi habitación-Dijo Ren.

-Ren cuida tu lenguaje!-Grité en dirección a las escaleras.

-Oh Edward cierra la boca!-Gritó de mal humor.

-Dios. Emmett siempre tiene que ponerla de malas pulgas-Dije.

-Bien. Con permiso voy a volver a dormir-Dijo Jacob.

-Que no tienes clases?-Preguntó Bella.

-En un par de horas-Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Quieres volver a dormir cariño?-Pregunté a Bella.

-Yo quiero hacer otras cosas… como ir a que me quiten estas puntadas después de tomar una siesta-Dijo Bella. Sonreí ante su mensaje. La tomé de la mano y subimos las escaleras.

-Todos lo entendimos!-Gritó Alice.

-Deja la envidia Al-Dijo Bella riéndose.

-Ouch eso debió doler-Dijo Rosalie.

-Yo no tengo envidia de lo que puedo conseguir en un minuto, Jazz?-Comenzó Alice.

-Lo que quieras mi Lady-Dijo Jasper en tono caballeroso.

-A la habitación mi caballero de armadura real-Dijo Alice.

-Rosie? Me antoje-Dijo Emmett. Rose soltó una carcajada.

-Lo que quieras mi oso sexy-Dijo.

Me eché a reír mientras cerraba la puerta y me posesionaba del espacio personal de mi novia.

-Creo que todos estamos imitando a Emmett y a Rose-Dijo Bella entre besos.

-Me gusta-Dije perdiéndome en sus brazos.

-Estaba pensando. Quiero hablar con Charlie-Dijo Bella recostada sobre mi pecho. El hecho de que su pecho desnudo estuviera contra el mio me desconcentraba en sobre manera pero estaba tratando de enfocar en seguir la línea de su espalda con mi mano para no perderme. Aunque eso tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-Porque?-Pregunté estúpidamente.

-Voy a obligarlo a que hable con Jacob y con mamá-Dijo. La miré. No dudaba de que lo haría con esa mirada tan firme.

-No olvides que nuestros padres no saben que estamos aquí-Dije.

-No me importa. Ya lo hicimos, que lo sepan ahora o después dará lo mismo-Dijo. Tenía razón.

-No quiero acabar este momento tan cómodo y perfecto pero tienes la cita para removerte las puntadas-Dije.

-Perfecto. Aprovecharé para llamar a papá-Dijo removiéndose. Cerré los ojos y respire fuerte.

-Cariño. Seria bueno que no te movieras tanto-Dije con la voz ronca. Ella se detuvo y me miró a través de sus pestañas.

-Porque?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que me haces. No saldremos de aquí-Dije tragando fuerte.

-Eso no suena mal-Dijo ella volviendo a moverse mientras me besaba.

-No suena nada mal. Pero…quieres quedarte con esa venda?-pregunté con todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

-Edward-Dijo quejándose mientras hacia un puchero.

-Vamos pequeña protestante que tortura a su novio perfectamente consciente de lo que le causa-Dije incorporándome. Bella rió.

-Está bien. Ya que insistes tanto vamos a ducharnos juntos para ahorrar tiempo-Dijo metiéndose al baño. Lancé un quejido.

-Cobarde-Dijo con la voz amortiguada.

Nuestra ducha tardo más de 1 hora. Llegaríamos tarde. Bella me miraba con inocencia mientras se vestía.

-Eres terrible Bella. Me causaras una muerte prematura-Dije.

-Por Dios Edward. Ni Ren ni yo vamos a matarte-Dijo riéndose. Negué con la cabeza y termine de ponerme las zapatillas. Lo creía fervientemente. O de un aneurisma o de combustión espontanea, respectivamente.

-Bien, vámonos-Dije tomando mi chaqueta y a Bella de la mano.

-A donde van?-Preguntó Ren saliendo de su habitación con Jacob de la mano.

-A la cita medica. Por fin van a quitarme esta estúpida cosa-Dijo Bella señalando su venda.

-Oh genial. Nosotros vamos a clases. Adiós chicos!-Dijo Renesme sonriendo. Vaya me pregunto como había desaparecido su mal humor. Apenas pensé en algo espante la idea de la mente. Tendría que acostumbrarme a Ren y Jacob durmiendo en una misma habitación. O moriría. Ya sabia que lo decía mucho pero como ya había dicho. Lo creía.

-Suerte Bells. No mates al médico-Dijo Jacob riéndose mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Sigue bajando refrigerador-Dijo Bella en su dirección. Me eche a reír.

-Vamos?-Pregunté.

-Vamos-Dijo. Nos subimos a mi auto y conduje mientras Bella llamaba a su padre.

-Charlie-Dijo poniéndolo en altavoz.

-Hola cariño. Te extrañe-Dijo Charlie.

-Yo también papá. Escucha esto, no voy a pedírtelo dos veces Charlie. Tienes que hacer que Jacob y mamá te hablen de nuevo-Dijo. Charlie permaneció en silencio.

-Charlie-Dijo Bella en tono de advertencia.

-Ya no vale la pena Bells. Me odian-Dijo.

-Eso no lo sabes Charlie. Si no quieres perder al resto de tu familia trae tu trasero a Seattle-Dijo Bella.

-Bella ese lenguaje-Dijo Charlie.

-Ya me oíste Charlie. Quiero verte aquí mañana a primera hora-Dijo Bella. Charlie suspiró.

-Está bien. Nos vemos cielo-Dijo.

-Charlie espera! No te he dado la dirección!-Dijo Bella. Oh mierda.

-De que hablas? Se donde queda la casa-Dijo Charlie.

-Ehhh…nos hemos mudado-Dijo Bella.

-Que? Porque? La casa tenia algún problema?-Preguntó Charlie. Ella me miró.

-Eh si. Era demasiado pequeña-Dije.

-Bella? Todos cabían perfectamente. De que estas hablando?-Dijo.

-Todos no Charlie. Los Cullen no cabían-Dijo mirándome nerviosa. 3…2..1…

-Están viviendo con esos chicos?-Preguntó dos octavas más alto.

-Charlie no levantes la voz. Jacob también vino con nosotros-Dije.

-Por supuesto que fue. Está loco por esa jovencita. Dios… va a darme un infarto-Dijo. Alcé una ceja. Esperaba que se volviera loco de enojo.

-Charlie? Estas bien?-Preguntó Bella.

-Si Bells. Envíame la dirección. Llegaré mañana a primera hora-Dijo en tono de resignación.

-Esta bien Charlie, te quiero!-Dijo cortando la llamada. Me miró sorprendida.

-Wow-Dije.

-Totalmente-Dijo ella asintiendo.

-Eso fue sorpresivo. Parece que lo ha tocado la falta de tu madre-Dije.

-Debe ser eso. Esperemos que se comporte igual mañana-Dijo Bella.

-Espero que no inicie la tercera guerra mundial-Dije riéndome mientras aparcaba. Abrí mi puerta y ví que Bella permaneció pegada al asiento. Sonreí rodeando el auto.

-Vamos Bells. No dolerá, lo prometo-Dije abriendo su puerta y tendiendo mi mano. Ella hizo un puchero y la tomó. Entramos demasiado lento para mi gusto pero fui paciente.

-Buenos días. Isabella Swan-Dije ya que parecía que Bella no emitiría palabra.

-Con el Dr. Danvers a la derecha-Dijo señalando el pasillo. Tomé a Bella de la mano y caminamos hasta donde indicó la enfermera.

-Bella me estas apretando muy fuerte cariño-Dije.

-Lo siento-Dijo sin dejar de ejercer presión. Sentí muchas ganas de reír pero lo pensé mejor al ver que el estado de mi novia no era uno muy adecuado para bromas.

-Buenos días! La estaba esperando señorita Swan-Dijo el Dr. Danvers muy alegre. Bella mascullo algo parecido a yo estoy esperando largarme de aquí. Casi solté a reírme.

-Bien. Directo al grano. Tome asiento por favor-Dijo. Bella se dirigió allí sin soltar mi mano. Casi estaba sobre el Dr. Danvers.

-Puede ayudarme con el espacio joven?-Preguntó.

-Edward no se moverá-Dijo Bella con los labios tensos y apretando su agarre. Eso casi dolió.

-Tranquilla cariño, estaré a unos pasos-Dije. Ella hice uno mueca pero me dejó ir.

-Bien. Veamos-Dijo el Doctor removiendo la venda.

-Esto se ve bastante bien. Bueno señorita Swan, debe ser fuerte-Dijo tomando unas tijeras y una pinza. Primero comenzó a cortar los extremos de las puntadas. Sabía lo que venía, usaría la pinza para jalarlos. Diablos. Bella se pondría de mal humor.

-Lista?-Preguntó.

-Lo que sea-Mascullo agarrándose de su silla.

-Bien…1, 2….3-Dijo jalando. Bella gritó un juramento. El Dr. Danver y yo la miramos sorprendidos.

-Mierda-Dijo Bella después entre dientes tomándose las sienes.

-Esto esta listo señorita Swan. Espero verla de nuevo-Dijo. Sabia que era pura formalidad pero Bella lo miró de forma asesina. Sin embargo se paró de la silla y me jaló hacia la salida. Alcancé a soltar una despedida y salimos.

-Te duele cariño?-Pregunté.

-Solo un poco. Lo que me dolió fue cuando los quitó-Dijo entrando al auto.

-Me imagino. Te ves hermosa-Dije pudiendo ver todo su rostro despejado. Ella sonrió.

-Gracias-Dijo mirándome. Luego miró por la ventana e hizo una mueca.

-Que?-Pregunté siguiendo su mirada. Oh mierda. Tanya estaba fuera de nuestro auto. Es que no tenia vida propia? Me bajé del auto y Bella hizo lo mismo.

-Que demonios quieres Tanya?-Pregunté.

-Vaya. Veo que están juntos. Es que te gusta que te engañen Bella?-Preguntó voz cínica.

-Sé que fue una trampa tuya estúpida-Dijo Bella.

-Bueno. Pensé que no tenías tanto cerebro como para darte cuenta. Aunque sé que no lo hiciste enseguida-Dijo sonriendo con satisfacción. Bella desvió la mirada. No iba a dejar que se sintiera mal por lo que decía ese virus andante.

-Te lo voy a advertir una sola vez mas Tanya-Dije tomándola por lo brazos y empujándola contra mi auto. Vi como su sonrisa vaciló y el miedo se instaló en sus ojos. Obviamente nunca la había tratado así y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era capaz por Bella.

-Aléjate de nosotros. No quieres conocer de lo que soy capaz. Por Bella haría lo que fuera, y si eso consiste en darte tu merecido por todo lo que nos hiciste lo haré-Dije en tono amenazante.

-Que? Vas a golpearme?-Preguntó con voz temblorosa. Lancé una risa áspera y fría y volví a empujarla contra el auto. No me importo la mueca de dolor que hizo. Esto tenía que parar.

-Golpearte es algo insignificante a las cosas que te pueden pasar si no te alejas Tanya. Me has entendido?-Dije apretando mi agarre en sus muñecas. Ella asintió rápidamente y se soltó alejándose de nosotros.

-No quiero volver a saber que estas metiéndote en nuestras vidas. Yo no tengo que tocarte para hacerte daño. Conozco muchas maneras de herirte y no dudare en hacerlo si te vuelves a aparecer en mi vista-Dije. Ella nos miró un minuto más y luego se montó a su auto. Me tomé la nariz respirando profundamente. Quizá sobreactué un poco pero necesitaba asustarla lo suficiente como para que se largara de una buena vez.

-Edward?-Llamó Bella. Diablos. Ahora tenia que explicarle la escena de Dr. Jeckyll y Mr. Hide que había presenciado.

-Lo siento cariño. Estoy harto de que siga queriendo meterse en nuestra relación. No quise asustarte-Dije acercándome y tomando su mano.

-No me asustaste cariño. Yo se perfectamente cuando estas actuando y me alegra que la pusieras en su lugar-Dijo sonriendo. Sonreí y bese su frente para luego volver al auto.

-Me pone de los nervios-Dije.

-Creo que no volverá a hacerlo. La asustaste bastante-Dijo ella. Asentí.

-Vamos a casa-Dije conduciendo.

Cuando llegamos todos estaban en casa.

-Que hay?-Pregunté.

-Hola chicos. Como les fue?-Preguntó Alice.

-Excelente. Disfruté cada momento-Dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

-Lo sabia-Dijo Jacob echándose a reír. Renesme sonrió.

-Duele horrible no?-Preguntó seguramente recordando cuando le habían quitado los de la mejilla.

-Totalmente. Estúpido médico-Dijo Bella dejándose caer en el mueble. Me senté a su lado. Mientras Emmett se reía como un estúpido.

-Chicos tenemos algo que contarles-Dije.

-Que pasó?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Mañana viene Charlie-Dije esperando.

-Que?-Gritaron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo. Jacob solo miró a Bella y luego apartó la mirada.

-Eso. Le conté que nos habíamos mudado-Dijo Bella.

-Porque hiciste semejante cosa?-Preguntó Emmett con su voz atronadora.

-Si Bella estas loca?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-No Rose. Lo hice porque necesito que Charlie deje de actuar como un viejo amargado y arregle las cosas con….mamá-Dijo sin mencionar a Jacob.

-Bueno…eso no esta tan mal-Dijo Alice.

-Claro que no enana, mamá no tiene que sufrir por mi-Dijo Jacob. Ren le tomó la mano y la acarició.

-Jacob deja de pensar que todo es tu culpa. Papá esta encerrado en un circulo del que tiene que salir a menos que quiera perdernos a todos-Dijo Bella. Rosalie y Alice asintieron.

-Bueno y como se lo tomó? Te gritó mucho?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-En absoluto. Solo dijo algo parecido a que le iba a dar un infarto pero no gritó, no se enojo, ni protesto-Dijo Bella.

-Estamos hablando de Charlie? Charlie Swan?-Preguntó Alice.

-Del mismo Al. Yo también me sorprendí-Dijo Bella.

-Sorprender? Estoy pensando que Charlie fue abducido o algo así-Dijo Alice. Todos nos reímos.

-Bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien mañana-Dijo Jasper.

-Yo no estaré para verlo-Dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la terraza.

-Jake-Llamó Bella.

-No Bella. No voy a quedarme para ser atacado como siempre. Estoy harto-Dijo saliendo de la casa. Ren lo siguió.

-Se acaba de complicar todo Bells Que vas a hacer?-Pregunté a Bella.

-Jacob Swan se quedará en esta casa como que me llamo Isabella Swan-Dijo firmemente.

-Que planeas?-Preguntó Rosalie. Bella miró sobre su hombro y luego se inclinó para hacernos señas mientras juntábamos la cabeza.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y ya estaba perfectamente vestido, peinado, y totalmente adormilado.

-Edward si no despiertas ya te golpearé-Dijo Emmett en voz baja empujándome de su hombro, en el cual había estado babeando los últimos 5 minutos.

-Bien. Listos?-Preguntó Bella. Las puertas de las habitaciones eran dobles por lo que si queríamos encerrar a Jacob para evitar una huida debíamos usar algún tipo de cerrojo grande que no cediera. Por eso estábamos todos despiertos, nosotros cargaríamos y las chicas supervisarían. Subimos de puntillas con el brazo de madera que habíamos conseguido en el bosque, nos plantamos fuera de la habitación y cruzamos el brazo de madera de modo que si intentaban abrir no iban a poder. Ya había movimiento por lo que supimos que Jacob planeaba salir muy temprano para que nadie supiera. Me preguntaba si Ren se iba a ir con el mientras la visita de Charlie pasara. Mi respuesta era: Ni por equivocación.

-Vámonos-Gesticuló Jasper. Volvimos a nuestras habitaciones a esperar pues se suponía que Jacob iba a salir temprano. Bella estaba recostada en mi pecho.

-Crees que se enojara?-Preguntó.

-Se pondrá furioso-Dije. No pasaron cinco segundos de decir la frase cuando escuchamos un fuerte golpe.

-Que demonios?...Bella!-Gritó enojado. Nos incorporamos rápidamente.

-Por Dios esto es una estupidez Jacob deja de golpear la puerta y actúa como un hombre-Dijo la voz de Renesme amortiguada.

-No te metas en esto Renesme. Apártate-Dijo la voz de Jacob.

-No te atrevas a desquitarte conmigo Jacob! No es mi culpa que seas un cobarde y no puedas enfrentarte a tu padre-Respondió mi hermanita seguido de un portazo. Seguro se había metido al baño.

-Mierda!-Escuché como gritó Jacob y luego golpeo algo.

-Y deja de desarmar la habitación!-Gritó Renesme.

-Jacob? Podrías escuchar a alguien por una vez?-Preguntó Bella.

-Esto no es un estúpido juego Bella! Abre la maldita puerta!-Dijo.

-No maldigas niñito! Soy tu hermana mayor y me da la gana de tenerte encerrado hasta que escuches lo que te estoy pidiendo!-Dijo Bella pegándole una patada a la puerta. Emmett se echó a reír y yo rodé los ojos.

-Jacob, escúchala por favor-Intervine.

-No se metan en mi vida Edward! Déjenme salir!-Respondió Jacob.

-Oh por Dios, me hubieran sacado de aquí antes de encerrarlo!-Volvió a gritar Renesme.

-Renesme deja de gritar!-Dijo Jacob.

-No! Tu deja de actuar como un estúpido inmaduro!-Gritó Renesme. Miré a Bella y a los demás.

-Si no hacemos algo van a matarse-Dije.

-No hablas en serio Edward. Renesme le daría una paliza a Jacob por el solo hecho de que él no le tocaría un cabello para defenderse-Dijo Jasper. Emmett se carcajeo.

-Totalmente cierto. Ojala se mantuviera así para las otras cosas-Dijo cambiando su rostro a uno irritado.

-Emmett ahora no por favor-Dijo Rosalie irritada.

-Abran la maldita puerta!-Repitió Jacob.

-No vamos a abrir hasta que aceptes quedarte mientras papá esta en casa-Respondió Bella.

-Para que Bella? Para que me trate como una basura?-Preguntó Jacob. Bella contrajo el rostro. Y Alice y Rose se miraron. Seguramente Jacob tenía razón.

-Esto tiene que acabar Jacob. No puedes seguir odiando a papá-Dijo Bella en voz baja. Jacob no dijo nada. Se escuchó otro golpe y luego silencio.

-Jacob?-Preguntó Bella.

-Se encerró en el baño-Dijo Renesme en voz baja.

-Quieres salir?-Pregunté.

-No. Hablaré con el. No se irá, yo les ayudaré. Vuelvan a dormir-Dijo Ren.

-Esta bien-Dijimos volviendo a nuestras habitaciones.

Los dedos de Bella recorriendo mis cejas me despertaron. Sonreí al ver ese par de ojos mirándome con ternura.

-Hola cariño-Saludé robándole un beso.

-Hola cielo. Debes arreglarte. Papá esta por llegar-Dijo.

-Y Jacob?-Pregunté.

-Tu hermana lo mantuvo encerrado-Dijo. No quise preguntar como lo había hecho pero hice una mueca porque lo sospechaba.

-Bien. Bajamos?-Pregunté cuando estuve listo. Bella se mordía el labio.

-Que pasa cariño?-Pregunté.

-Pasa. Que no puedes esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras te vistes frente a mi-Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras me jalaba hacia ella con fuerza y me besaba fervientemente. Perdí el aliento de golpe en sus labios y la apreté contra mí mientras ella me sacaba la camiseta rápidamente. Sonreí ante la forma tan impaciente en la que me besaba. La cargue haciendo que sus piernas se enrollaran en mi cadera y caí sobre ella en la cama. Mis manos ya estaban recorriendo su cuerpo cuando nos interrumpieron de manera irritante.

-Charlie llegó. Saca las manos de Bella Edward-Dijo Emmett detrás de la puerta. Luego soltó una carcajada estruendosa y escuché como bajo las escaleras por los pasos fuertes que daba.

-Va a desarmar la casa-Dijo Bella acomodándose la ropa.

-A donde crees que vas?-Pregunté. Ella me miró sonriente.

-Ed. De verdad quieres hacer eso en la misma casa donde esta mi papá?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Está bien. Pero esto no se queda así-Dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hecho-Dijo mostrando la palma derecha haciendo juramento. Me eche a reír y le tendí la mano para que bajáramos con los demás.

-Charlie-Saludé.

-Edward, como estas?-Preguntó. Wow. Sorpresivo.

-Muy bien gracias-Dije.

-Hola papá-Dijo Bella.

-Bells, como has estado cariño?-Preguntó Charlie.

-Excelente, ya ves. No hay venda-Dijo señalándose la cabeza.

-Ya lo veo-Dijo. Repaso la mirada por todos los presentes.

-Donde esta Jacob?-preguntó incomodo.

-Encerrado en su habitación-Respondió Bella.

-Literalmente-Dijo Emmett riéndose. Charlie frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

-Voy a buscarlos-Dije.

Subí las escaleras y toque la puerta.

-Quien?-Preguntó Ren.

-Edward-Respondí.

-Vas a sacarme de aquí?-Preguntó Jacob. No tenia que decirle que su papá ya había llegado. Cierto?

-Claro-Dije quitando con un poco de esfuerzo el brazo de madera. Jacob estaba entre enojado y….estupidizado por la chica cobriza que había a su lado. No quería saber.

-Quieren bajar? Vamos a ver una película-Dije.

-Lo que sea-Dijo tomando de la mano a Ren y siguiéndome.

Jacob se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su papá.

-Jake. Como estas hijo?-Preguntó Charlie. Jacob tensó la mandíbula.

-De modo que ahora soy tu hijo?-Preguntó. Charlie apartó la mirada avergonzado.

-Charlie-Presionó Bella. Charlie volvió a mirar a Jacob.

-Me merezco eso. Vine a pedirte perdón hijo. No te trate justamente y soy consciente de ello. Podrías…quieres darme la oportunidad de recuperarte?-Preguntó. Todos nos removimos incomodos. Charlie no se había preocupado por que estábamos ahí al disculparse. Jacob permaneció en silencio.

-Jacob. Por favor, detén esto-Dijo Bella en voz baja. Jacob la miró, luego miró a Renesme, quien le sonreía dulcemente, y luego miró a su padre.

-No voy a negarte una oportunidad papá, solo espero que me des tiempo-Dijo Jacob seriamente.

-Todo el que necesites hijo. Gracias por darme la oportunidad-Dijo Charlie en voz temblorosa. Ren le dio un empujón a Jacob y el rodó los ojos pero dio dos pasos y abrazó a Charlie.

-Gracias…gracias Jakey-Dijo. Suponía que así le llamaba antes de todo.

-De nada papá-Dijo Jacob.

-Bien! Hoy papá ha hecho un gran progreso!-Dijo Alice tono entusiasta.

-Seguro…necesito un trago-Dijo Rosalie saliendo.

-Rose…por favor no bebas a esta hora del día-Dijo Charlie.

-Charlie dije que necesitaba un trago, no dije de que era-Dijo Rosalie. Emmett la siguió.

-Esa es su forma de lidiar con las cosas papá. No sé de qué te sorprendes-Dijo Bella.

-Lo sé-Dijo Charlie dejándose caer en el sillón.

Jacob se sentó frente a él con Renesme sobre sus piernas.

-Vas a ir por mamá?-Preguntó abruptamente.

-Por supuesto que va a ir por mamá-Respondió Bella en su lugar. Charlie sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza.

-Si. Voy a ir por su madre a Forks-Dijo.

-Es una buena decisión papá-Dijo Alice.

-Gracias duendecillo-Dijo Charlie. Cuando regresaron los chicos de la cocina Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

-Ya que están todos aquí, quisiera disculparme por mi actitud. No debí actuar de esa manera sabiendo que mis hijos han encontrado buenas personas a quien amar y de quienes recibir amor-Dijo seriamente.

-Esta bien señor Swan. A veces actuamos de cierta manera porque creemos que es lo mejor para las demás personas, lo bueno es que usted se ha dado cuenta a tiempo del error que estaba cometiendo antes de perder a su familia-Dijo Renesme. Todos la miramos a ella, pero ella miraba a Jacob. No pude evitar saber que estaba pensando. Todo ese tiempo cuando creía que ella no era buena para Jacob. Sonreí orgulloso de mi hermana, al igual que mis hermanos lo hicieron.

-Gracias Renesme. No sabes que inteligentes y acertadas son tus palabras. Y estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo por haberse fijado en una jovencita tan extraordinaria-Dijo sonriéndole. Jacob miraba a su papá con menos rencor.

-Yo soy el afortunado papá-Dijo apretando la mano de Ren. Ella le sonrió enormemente.

-Estoy seguro de eso hijo-Dijo Charlie asintiendo.

-Todos entendemos señor Swan. Nos alegra conocer su lado amable-Dijo Jasper.

-Gracias Jasper-Dijo Charlie.

-Bien. Debo ir a recuperar a mi esposa-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Tan pronto?-Preguntó Alice pegándose a su torso.

-Si peque. No puedo tardar mas, debe estar esperándome-Dijo sonriendo.

-Para darte un paliza. Seguro-Dijo Rose. Nos echamos a reír.

-Eso creo Rosie. Esperemos que pueda perdonarme por ser tan cabeza dura-Dijo riéndose.

-Papá gracias por intentarlo-Dijo Jacob algo incomodo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer enano-Dijo sacudiéndole el cabello. No me sorprendió el apodo debido a que Charlie era casi tan alto como Jacob.

-Bien. Cuídense mucho. Y no crean que se me olvido que se mudaron de casa sin avisarnos! De esto sabrán sus padres también eh! Aunque veo que hicieron una excelente elección-Dijo señalándonos a los Cullen.

-No hay problema-Dije. Nuestros padres también iban a poner el grito en el cielo, pero no podíamos mantener mucho tiempo el secreto. Especialmente porque Charlie iba para Forks, ahora mismo.

-Adiós papá-Dijeron las chicas y Jacob.

-Adiós chicos-Dijo saludando a todos. Bella lo acompaño a la puerta y luego regresó mirando a Jacob con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tuve que encerrarte para esto?-Preguntó. Jacob rodó los ojos.

-Lo que sea Bella-Dijo.

-Sé que lo estas haciendo por mamá Jacob-Dijo ella.

-No quiero que siga sufriendo-Dijo Jacob.

-Deberías hacerlo por ti mismo también Jake-Dijo Rosalie.

-Como sea. No puedo olvidar todo en un día-Dijo Jacob.

-Bien. No más dramas. Vamos a la piscina?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Claro-Dijimos todos. Subí con Bella a nuestra habitación para cambiarnos.

-Y bien? Donde estábamos?-Pregunté sonriendo maliciosamente. Bella se mordió el labio.

-Creo que por aquí-Dijo señalando su cuello. Comencé a besarla lentamente. Nos olvidábamos de que teníamos que bajar a la piscina y nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja de caricias y besos.

-Creo que debemos bajar ya-Murmuró contra la almohada.

-Bella debíamos bajar hace dos horas, creo que nos pueden esperar un par de minutos-Dije sonriéndole. Ella se echó a reír.

-Creo que estoy volviéndome adicta-Dijo.

-Eso es algo malo?-Pregunté.

-En absoluto-Dijo dándome un beso corto en los labios y saliendo de la cama mientras se enrollaba con la sabana. Observe su espalda y piernas desnudas. Estaba jodidamente enamorado.

-Vamos cariño-Dijo revolviendo entre su ropa y sacando su traje de baño. De un momento a otro dejo caer la sabana. Empecé a toser como un viejo de enfermedad terminal. Bella iba a acabar con mi estado mental. Ella me miró con una sonrisa enorme y siguió cambiándose.

-Estoy comprometido con una mujer malvada-Dije. Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Que?-Pregunté.

-Que has dicho?-Preguntó.

-Que? Cariño solo bromeaba no eres malvada en absoluto-Dije riéndome.

-No… Me refiero a que estas comprometido-Dijo. Abrí los ojos dándome cuenta de lo que había soltado.

-Oh…eh..este…yo…Bella por favor no te enojes-Dije suplicando mientras salía de la cama.

-De que estas hablando?-Preguntó.

-Es que yo…iba a proponerte un compromiso…que seas mi esposa algún día….no es que quiera que nos casemos tan jóvenes. Solo quiero que sepas que lo que tengo contigo es serio, no quiero que te vayas nunca-Dije quedando frente a ella.

-Dios… Edward-Dijo tomándose las sienes y dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Bella… lo siento.. yo…solo estoy actuando como un tonto enamorado… y no pensé que no quisieras hacerlo. Olvídalo-Dije. Ella se detuvo.

-Que estas diciendo Edward? No es como si nos fuéramos a casar en un año no? Porque no voy a querer hacerlo?-Preguntó.

-Digo…estas dando vueltas por toda la habitación como si fuera una idea terrible-Dije.

-Sabes que tiendo a pensar demasiado. Pero por favor cuando quieras hacer algo no olvides de proponérmelo primero. No sabia que estaba comprometida-Dijo sonriendo. Sonreí como un estúpido y prácticamente corrí hacia mi gabinete. Saque una cajita y se la tendí. Ella lo tomó negando con la cabeza.

-Estas loco de remate-Dijo abriéndola. Sonrió. Era un anillo de oro sencillo con una pequeña piedra en el centro. Era realmente delgado y se ajustaba a la personalidad de mi novia. Se lo quite y lo metí en su dedo medio.

-Ves? No vamos a casarnos porque los anillos de compromiso van en el dedo anular-Dije. Ella se echó a reír.

-Seguro-Dijo mirándolo. Me puse una pantaloneta y un suéter.

-Bajemos-Dije. Ella asintió y tomó mi mano. Las chicas estaban tomando el sol y los chicos estaban dentro de la piscina. Emmett fue el primero en advertir nuestra llegada, desgraciadamente.

-Eddie! No encontraban la ropa?-Preguntó estruendosamente.

-Yo creo que estaban practicando como hacer bebes-Soltó Jasper. Los dos se soltaron a reír como estúpidos.

-Muy gracioso-Dijo Bella sacándose la ropa y acostándose con las chicas.

-En serio Bella. Están actuando como conejos-Dijo Alice levantando la cabeza.

-No es tu problema enana-Dijo ella sonriente.

-Déjala Bella, solo tiene envidia-Dijo Rose.

-Que ustedes no se den cuenta cuando estoy con mi novio no quiere decir que no lo haga-Dijo Alice sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-Vaya Jasper, te lo tenias muy guardado-Dijo Emmett golpeándolo en el hombro.

-No me toques Emmett!-Dijo sobándose.

-Eres una niña-Dijo este negando con la cabeza. Jasper rodó los ojos.

-Lo que sea-Dijo.

-Bella? Que es eso?-Preguntó Alice señalando su mano. Oh oh.

-Que?-Preguntó Bella.

-El anillo-Dijo Alice.

-Oh por Dios. Es eso lo que creo que es?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-No es nada de lo que crees. Solo es un obsequio-Dijo Bella.

-No lo es! Oh por dios es una anillo de promesa!-Dijo Ren señalándome acusadoramente. Rodé los ojos. En esta casa no se podían tener secretos.

-No es de su incumbencia-Dijo Bella. El teléfono de Rosalie comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-Hola?-Contestó.

-Mamá! Deja de gritar! No te entiendo nada!-Dijo Rose.

-Oh por Dios! No lo puedo creer! Enseguida vamos!-Dijo Rosalie.

-Que paso?-Preguntamos preocupados.

-Papá le propuso matrimonio a mamá!-Gritó emocionada.

-Que?-Dijimos todos.

-Si! Dicen que vayamos a Forks! Lo van a hacer hoy mismo! En la playa de los Quileute!-Dijo Rosalie.

-Oh. Es super romántico!-Dijo Alice llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Bien. Sean por favor lo más rápidos que puedan chicos. Debemos llegar en dos horas-Dijo Rosalie. Todos nos fuimos a alistar.

-Y no crean que nos olvidamos de su pequeño secretito!-Gritó Alice hacia Bella y hacia mi antes de desaparecer en su habitación.

-Oh por Dios todos son unos chismosos-Dijo Bella sacándose la ropa rápidamente.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-Dije imitándola.

-Vamos a ducharnos juntos-Dijo ella.

-Bella por favor, no podemos tardarnos, solo una ducha si?-Preguntó.

-Edward no todo el tiempo estoy confabulando para aprovecharme de tus hormonas-Dijo ella riéndose.

-Bien-Dije jalándola hacia un beso y empujándola hacia la ducha.

-Yo creo que tú eres el aprovechado-Dijo entre besos.

-En absoluto-Dije separándome de ella y abriendo la ducha.

-Y el malvado-Dijo ella. Nos echamos a reír.

-Quien iba a pensar que tu papá es un romántico empedernido?-Pregunté.

-Absolutamente nadie. Estoy gratamente sorprendida-Dijo poniéndose un vestido negro en topless que se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo y que dejaba su espalda descubierta. Tragué en seco y aparte la vista. Me puse unos pantalones de tela negros, una camisa azul claro con los primeros botones abiertos y una chaqueta de tela negra.

-Te ves muy guapo-Dijo mi novia sonriéndome.

-Tu también-Dije besándola. Bella se hizo un peinado sencillo donde varios mechones caían a los costados de su rostro. Se puso unos tacones de plataforma de cuero negros.

-Lista-Dijo retocándose el maquillaje.

-Listo-Dije tendiéndole el brazo para que metiera su mano. Sonrió y salimos de la habitación. Esperamos unos minutos en la sala y luego bajaron nuestros hermanos. Íbamos muy parecidos, las chicas con vestidos cortos y elegantes y los chicos con trajes y camisas.

-Nos vamos?-Preguntó Jasper. Asentimos. Cada pareja se fue en los autos de los chicos, todos en fila.

NESS P.O.V.

-Porque estas tan silencioso?-Pregunté a mi apuesto novio. Vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa gris plata y una chaqueta de tela negra. Yo había optado por un vestido vinotinto topless y con una cinta negra debajo del busto. Deje mi cabello suelto y me ondule las puntas. No me maquille, solo me pinte los labios de vinotinto. Me puse unas zapatillas de tacón alto negras.

-Solo pensaba. Los chicos no reaccionaron tan mal cuando vieron el anillo de Bella-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Jake son mis hermanos mayores, no puedo lucir un anillo de compromiso sin que enloquezcan-Dije tomando su mano sobre la palanca de cambios. Así es, Jacob me había pedido matrimonio. Yo también estaba sorprendida, incrédula, emocionada, y termine aceptando de inmediato con un "mierda voy a casarme".

-Lo se cariño. De todas formas lidiaremos con ello bueno? Solo me interesa que tú hayas aceptado y que algún día serás la señora Swan-Dijo sonriendo. Me eche a reír. Eso sonaba a anciana.

-Esta bien-Dije entre risas.

-Te amo cariño-Dijo.

-Te amo Jake-Dije mirándolo. Lo que acordamos fue esperar a terminar la universidad y decidir si queríamos vivir solos por un tiempo. La convivencia es muy importante y hasta ahora solo llevábamos un corto tiempo compartiendo la misma habitación. No discutíamos por quien dejaba el baño mojado o quien dejaba la ropa tirada, gracias a Dios que Jacob era ordenando porque si no lo querría matar cada 5 minutos, pero no sabíamos que otra situación podría presentarse, y queríamos superarla juntos. Seria la esposa de Jacob en un tiempo algo lejano, pero solo pensar que el tenia la intención y quería compartir su vida conmigo me llenaba de una inmensa felicidad.

-Que opinas de tu hermana y Edward?-Pregunté.

-Ellos son muy responsables y esperaran a que sea el momento adecuado. Puedo jurar que primero se casan Emmett y Rosalie en Las Vegas. Me eche a reír.

-Cierto-Dije.

-Estoy sorprendido con papá-Soltó después de unos minutos.

-Jake…debes abrirte a que tu papá esta cambiando, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad-Dije.

-Es mi papá Ren. Le debo mi vida, es lo menos que podía hacer. No dudo que me resulta difícil olvidar su trato este tiempo, pero no soy rencoroso-Dijo el. Sonreí.

-Lo sé. Eso me hace amarte-Dije.

-Solo eso?-Preguntó.

-Eso y otras mil cosas-Dije sonriendo. Vi como sonrió y puso su mano sobre mi pierna.

-Ya te dije que te ves hermosísima?-Preguntó.

-Unas cuatro veces-Dije riéndome.

-Bien. Te ves deslumbrante-Dijo. Me eche a reír sin evitar sonrojarme.

-Gracias. Tu estas como para quitarme el aliento-Dije.

-Eres una exagerada Ren-Dijo.

-Si no estuvieras conduciendo en estos momentos. No tuvieras ropa hacia mucho tiempo Jacob-Le dije. Comenzó a toser enrojeciendo. Sonreí.

-Gracias...supongo-Dijo después de recuperar el habla.

-De nada cariño-Dije.

-Bien. Hemos llegado-Dijo aparcando en casa de mis padres. Me baje de un salto y me arroje sobre mis padres.

-Mamá, papá!-Grite sobre ellos.

-Cariño! Te ves hermosísima-Dijo mamá.

-Tu también mamá-Dije.

-Mis dos mujeres se ven exquisitas-Dijo papá.

-Gracias caballero-Dijo mamá sonriéndole. Esos dos todavía actuaban como un par de novios.

-Gracias papi-Dije.

-Hola chicos!-Saludaron cuando mis hermanos llegaron. Hubo intercambio de saludos y luego el regaño.

-No pensaban decirnos que se habían mudado juntos?-Preguntó papá.

-Claro que si señor Cullen, queríamos esperar el momento indicado-Dijo Jacob.

-El momento indicado fue que Charlie nos soltara la bomba? Muy valiente de su parte chicos-Dijo mamá sonriendo.

-Estamos bien mamá. Es una casa cómoda y espaciosa, y la ultima dueña tenia excelente gusto, no tienes de que preocuparte-Dijo Edward.

-Nosotros podíamos haberles ayudado con el dinero-Dijo papá.

-Nada de eso papá. Tenemos nuestros ahorros-Dijo Jasper. En ese momento Charlie salió removiéndose la corbata nervioso. Y Heidi salió detrás de él sonriente. Esta chica siempre conseguía enterarse de todo.

-Gracias por avisarme eh!-Dije mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tranquila Heidi. Yo lo hice, aunque no se como demonios llegaste tan rápido-Dijo Edward.

-Conduzco rápido-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te ves realmente gracioso papá-Dijo Rosalie.

-Si. Tienes cara de salir corriendo en cualquier momento-Dijo Alice.

-No es para tanto papá, ya estas casado-Dijo Bella.

-No me sermoneen jovencitas-Gruño.

-Bien. La novia espera en la casa de Billy. Vámonos-Dijo mamá.

-Gracias Esme-Dijo Charlie.

-De nada Charlie-Dijo ella sonriendo.

EDWARD P.O.V.

De verdad que Charlie tenia cara de salir corriendo. No profundice mucho en ello para no atacarme de la risa y ganarme un golpe de mi novia.

-Vamos cariño-Dije abriendo la puerta de Bella. Charlie se fue con papá y mamá en su auto.

-Es muy amable de Esme y Carlisle-Dijo Bella.

-Mis papás solamente quieren que seamos felices. Eso nos hará felices indirectamente así que…ahí lo tienes-Dije.

-A que te refieres?-Preguntó.

-Si Jacob es infeliz, Ren es infeliz. Si sus padres no están juntos, ustedes no son felices, y nosotros no somos felices tampoco-Dije explicándole.

-Es cierto, aun así es muy amable-Dijo Bella. Asentí tomando su mano.

-Estoy emocionada-Dijo saltando en el asiento.

-Wow. Cuidado Alice-Dije. Ella se echó a reír y me golpeó juguetón en el hombro.

-No todos los días tus papás se reconcilian de esa manera tan romántica-Dijo.

-Cierto-Dije asintiendo. Aparque en la casa de Billy Black, amigo de mis padres. La playa quedaba justo detrás de la casa.

-Vaya. A que horas hicieron todo?-Preguntó Bella mirando las luces que habían puesto en el patio trasero. Me encogí de hombros.

-Billy tiene muchos sobrinos y todos son como Jacob-Dije señalándolos. Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth y Sam estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo como animales. Cosa muy usual.

-Hola chicos-Dije entrando a la casa.

-Wow Edward. De donde sacaste semejante bombón?-Preguntó Embry embobado con Bella. Rodé los ojos y Seth le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Gracias Seth. Chicos ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia-Dije.

-Hola a todos. Llámenme Bella-Dijo sacudiendo la mano. Mis hermanos entraron en tropel con sus novias y Jacob con mi hermana y Heidi colgadas de sus brazos.

-Chicos!-Gritó Renesme tirándose a los brazos de Seth, Jared y Paul.

-Ren! Te ves hermosa!-Dijo Seth.

-Gracias!-Dijo ella saludándolos a todos. Jacob adquirió un semblante serio. Sonreí internamente. Olvide que los amigos de la escuela de Renesme eran todos hombres, y todos musculosos.

-Chicos, él es mi novio Jacob Swan-Dijo Ren señalándolo. Jacob asintió pero no dijo nada. Ren sonrió y se zafó de los chicos para colgarse de su brazo. La sonrisa estúpida volvió al rostro de Jacob y este le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hola chicos que pasa?-Preguntó Emmett saludando.

-Emm que hay?-Saludaron ellos. Esta vez fue Paul quien silbó al ver a Rosalie.

-Rose, MI novia-Dijo Emmett resaltando que era de su propiedad. Paul se enderezó rápidamente. Emmett todavía le sacaba un par de cabezas.

-Chicos mi novia, Alice-Dijo Jasper presentándola educadamente. Ella sonrió y saludó con la mano.

-Vaya. Se juntaron las familias con los mejores genes de Washington-Dijo Seth. Nos echamos a reír.

-Ella Heidi, amiga de la familia-Dije presentándola. Paul quedo embobado con la sonrisa de suficiencia de que se plasmo en el rostro de Heidi cuando la atención se centró en ella.

-Estoy enamorado-Dijo en todo atontado. Heidi sonrió aun más y le guiño el ojo. Rodé los ojos.

-Donde esta Billy?-Pregunté.

-Con Renee en el patio trasero. Esperando al novio-Dijo Jared sonriendo.

-Bien vamos allá-Dijo Charlie entrando con papá y mamá.

-Tranquilo Charlie, no es como si no hubieras hecho esto nunca-Dijo Jacob dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Gracias hijo-Dijo respirando profundo. Nos trasladamos en tropel hacia el patio trasero. Renee esperaba del brazo de Billy Black. Tenia entendido que habían sido amigos de la infancia como mis padres. Ella sonrió en cuanto nos vio entrar. Las chicas dejaron sus tacones en las escaleras y se internaron en la arena. Nos situamos junto a ellas y el viejo Quil Ateara se aclaró la garganta.

-Charlie acércate por favor-Dijo. Charlie caminó hacia su esposa y la tomó de la mano. Billy se hizo a un lado como padrino de boda.

-Los espíritus quileute predicen que las almas separadas por el viento regresan para reforzar su unión, una vez juntas podrán pelear contra las corrientes con mayor ahínco, haciéndose mas fuerte su lazo hasta convertirse en almas inseparables, ni el viento, ni las mareas podrán contra su vinculo-Narró Quil. Bella me miró y sonrió con los ojos brillantes. Apreté su mano entre la mía.

-Lo que tiene el valor de regresar, tiene la dicha de obtener redención. Y hoy estamos reunidos para ver la dicha en tus ojos Charlie, pues has sido bendecido por los espíritus de la tribu, quienes permitieron que el perdón y la compresión tocaran a tu esposa-Siguió relatando. Charlie asintió.

-Por los espíritus de la tribu Taha Aki y sus antecesores, por los descendientes de la familia Black quienes me conceden el poder para proferir estas palabras, fortalezco su unión a través de la sagrada ley Quileute: Quien una vez de amor vive, de amor vivirá por la eternidad-Prosiguió. Todas las chicas derramaban lágrimas de felicidad. Era un momento muy hermoso. Charlie y Renee se miraban como si se vieran nuevamente por primera vez.

-Charlie Swan aceptas a Renee Dawyer en tus brazos?-Preguntó Quil.

-Acepto-Dijo Charlie.

-Renee Dawyer aceptas a Charlie Swan en tus brazos?-Preguntó Quil.

-Acepto-Dijo Renee llorando profusamente.

-Los declaro acogidos por los lazos más fuertes que pueden existir, el amor-Dijo Quil.

-Bésala Charlie!-Grito Emmett. Rodé los ojos mientras reía.

-Emmett!-Dijo Rose en voz baja. Charlie se echó a reír y atrajo a Renee en un beso. Aplaudimos emocionados.

-Si!-Gritó Emmett de nuevo alzando su puño en el aire.

-Woooowww-Gritó Jacob aplaudiendo. Sonreí mientras vitoreaba también.

Estábamos sentados en la playa. Emmett junto Rosalie, Alice sentada en la piernas de Jasper, Renesme recostada en el pecho de Jacob y Bella abrazada a mi costado.

-Fue hermoso no?-Preguntó Alice.

-Muy hermoso-Aceptó Bella.

-Y ahora que?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros, crecer, vivir, soñar-Dijo Jasper acariciando la mejilla de Alice. Ella lo miró dulcemente.

-Estarán ahí?-Preguntó Ren mirándonos a todos.

-Siempre-Dije yo.

-Por siempre-Dijo Jacob mirándola con amor.

-Contra todo pronóstico-Dijo Emmett mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Juntos-Dijo Bella asintiendo. Con una de mis manos tomé la suya y con la otra la de mi hermana que se encontraba a mi lado. Ella me sonrió. Le guiñe un ojo mientras besaba la frente de Bella. Cuando alcé la vista Ren tomó de la mano a Jacob con su mano libre, Jacob tomó la de Alice y Alice agarró con la otra a Jasper quien le dio su mano libre a Rosalie y Rosalie le tendió a suya a Emmett.

-Contra todo pronóstico?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Contra todo pronóstico-Repitió Emmett sonriéndole.

-Lo dicen los espíritus Quileute no es así? Quien una vez de amor vive, de amor vivirá por siempre-Dijo Ren mirando a Jacob.

-Y porque desafiarlos?-Preguntó Jacob sonriendo.

-Cierto-Apoyó Emmett.

-Juntos…-Murmuró Alice mirando el atardecer.

-Juntos-Repetimos Bella y yo.

FIN

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MUYYYYY TRISTEEEEE… ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA HAYA AVANZADO TANTO Y LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR SEGUIR HASTA EL FINAL. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. BESOS Y ABRAZOSSSSSSS..

VERO LAUTNER


End file.
